A Cast of Shadows
by padawanjinx
Summary: FINISHED!Haldir and his brothers embark on a mission to find out whose kidnapping elves. With elements against them, orcs outnumbering them and evil everywhere, is there any hope for this quest or will they fail in the attempt? HurtComfortangstelf torture
1. Set in Motion

A Cast of Shadows  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I only play with them.... A LOT! I make no money, which explains why I'm broke and keep a colony of moths in my pockets and closet.  
  
Rating: We'll say PG-13 to be on the safe side. It may get a bit violent from time to time but its not like ya haven't seen it on the news.  
  
Archives: Sure! Give me a link to it so I can check it out... though I don't know why ya want it.  
  
Summary: Evil has been building in Middle Earth for some time. Shadows have been manifesting, taking on all appearances to lure the unsuspecting into their grasp. When Elves have been taken from the borders of Lothlorien, it is up to Haldir and his brothers to go in search of the lost ones. The elements are against them, orcs outnumber them, and Haldir finds solace in a companion. Will the shadows continue to grow and conquer, or can Haldir and his brothers thwart their plans and survive the evil that lurks everywhere?  
  
Pairings: Possibly, but not really in depth. And definitely NO slash. And to head off the flamers, this is NOT a Mary-Sue.  
  
Feedback: If you leave any flames, they will be fed to the dragon in the backyard and then deleted without another thought. Constructive critism is appreciated and welcomed, and even thoughts and questions, whatever you wanna respond with, I'm open. I will try to answer as many as I can per posting without giving away the plot. :D  
  
~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@  
  
Title: A Cast of Shadows Chapter 1: Set In Motion  
  
Saruman, White Wizard of Isengard, looked out over his vast empire. His fellow Maiar, Gandalf the Gray, had left earlier that week, insisting to the elder White that he was needed in a distant country by mortals. Why Gandalf associated with mortals, human and hobbit and dwarf alike, the older Maiar would never know. He enjoyed the ancient, wise verbalization and musings of his counterpart, but sometimes the Gray Wizard was just down right cryptic to a fault, not to mention trying of the elder's patience.  
  
Saruman felt his ire rise at the memory of their last encounter, to which the Gray Wizard had never answered a single question from his senior. Instead he danced around his true purpose and giving elusive answers to even the most direct inquiry.  
  
Saruman tightened his hand on the black railing, his temper rising once again with the replay of the events and the lack of information he got from his less than forthcoming friend. It seemed that the Gray wizard enjoyed toying with his White counterpart, watching him fume and fuss, his anger boiling just below the surface, ready to explode.  
  
"Why do you resist sharing your knowledge?" Saruman asked quietly.  
  
"I beg your pardon My Lord?" a cloaked shape deep within the shadows asked.  
  
"I was not addressing you, merely allowing my mind to speak," Saruman said roughly, half glancing towards the figure.  
  
"My apologies for the interruption."  
  
Saruman cast a long look over his woodland paradise and spotted several figures moving beneath the pale light of the dying sun. The coming twilight revealed them emerging from the hidden entrance concealed among the shadowed crevices of the ancient tower. The figures moved clumsily in no particular formation, their noises heard over the evening forest of nocturnal creatures stirring, as they ambled out into the open spaces between the trees.  
  
The beings were large, lumbering, dark of skin with bulging muscles. Most were devoid of body hair, though some did possess a thin wisp upon the tops of their heads. All had hallow-set, squinty eyes, horrid jagged teeth, and a cruel manner to even the most casual observers. These beings were called Orcs, and were just starting their normal routine of exercise and battle practice as the dusk fell and night descended upon them. Practicing in the daylight hours was impossible due to the photophobic nature of the darkness- loving beast. Daytime was also dangerous; as Gandalf could arrive at any time and see the army of creatures his superior kept in his company. Wanting to keep his gruesome army a secret, Saruman ordered the beasts remain below in the bowels of the tower, only venturing forth when he gave the signal that it was safe once again.  
  
Saruman watched the Orcs below him practicing their combative skills, grappling and twisting with one another as their growls and grunts of language rang throughout the trees. Though there was no particular infrastructure to their numbers, the lesser Orcs tended to obey orders grunted out by the seniors of the group. The seniors of the ground were the ones that had proven themselves effective and knowledgeable in battle, and relayed the orders given by their wizarding master. These Orcs were often the most scarred and the cruelest.  
  
One such Orc, which was covered in scars, some still reddened and healing, barked orders to a smaller group of Orcs that were beginning to show signs of the battle peak. Several of the group obeyed, listening to the command and turned on a member of their group, a smaller and slower orc not yet seasoned by battle. The multiple attackers converged easily on the disadvantaged one and with vicious growls, pounced on the hapless creature unmercifully. A blood curdling scream rent the air as the defenseless orc lost his bearings and was literally torn apart by his snarling colleagues.  
  
Victorious hoots and snaps of delight arose from the Orcs, who were now covered by their fellow's blood. A few grunts between them and the uproar started over again, their voices rough and dry. One yelled out something incoherent to an observer, then the crowd turned malicious eyes towards the Orc that originally issued the order to rip apart the smaller one. Without a word they advanced on the battle hardened member and tackled him to the ground, claws tearing at whatever body part they could reach, twisting and ripping at the flesh. Within a couple of minutes, the older Orc was left to ruins like the one he condemned to death, his body twitching as his blood spilled on the soil beneath the trees.  
  
With a heavy sigh Saruman turned his back on the combatants and sized up the cloaked figure hidden in shadow.  
  
"The Orcs are vicious enough for my needs, but they lack proper discipline and grace. They have little respect for the hierarchy of things. Many do not understand the demands I place on them."  
  
Down below, as if to emphasize the point, an Orc staggered onto the training field with a weapon, stumbled and promptly impaled himself on it. The others shouted in their mirth and disappointment, some cheering as the now dead orc gave a last shuddering breath. The scene went unnoticed by the White Wizard who kept his back to the shadowed ground.  
  
Saruman kept his attention to the dark figure, "They learn too slowly. I need an army worthy of my command. One that will do my bidding without question and show the skill worthy of a powerful Lord."  
  
"What were you thinking of?" the dark figure asked huskily.  
  
Saruman thought carefully before answering, "I need a warrior with speed and grace. One with the ability to take orders and fulfill them unwaveringly." Saruman spun, his gaze drifting back down to the orcs training below him. "I want Elves. They alone possess the speed and accuracy I require for my new breed of warriors."  
  
"My Lord, I doubt they would willingly become an army for you."  
  
Saruman smiled viciously, "I do not need them but for their bodies." He sighed at the chaotic Orcs, and then turned, entering his chambers. He walked to his large obsidian desk, partially covered in parchments and concealing many hidden drawers and spaces. He found the parchment he was looking for and clenched it tightly in his fist, causing the knuckles on the gnarled hand to turn white.  
  
"I will cross Orcs with Elves. The Orcs will provide the brutality and strength I need, while the Elves will lend their natural ability of grace and obedience to me. The blending will create the army worthy to serve me."  
  
The figure shifted slightly in the shadows, "They will not be easy to persuade."  
  
"Do whatever it takes. Use as many men as you can to obtain me suitable candidates," Saruman said sternly.  
  
"They will put up a fight no doubt," came the silky reply.  
  
"Then I suggest you wear them down before you begin," Saruman said sharply, his patience wearing thin. "Catch only a couple at a time. When they are broken enough, you may move on to another."  
  
An exasperated sigh came from the cloaked figure.  
  
Sensing the reluctance, Saruman added, "You may take several Orcs with you, male and female. I will find the ones that can listen to orders and obey commands without causing too much trouble with their bumbling. I may have the very magic to aid their obedience," Saruman said, holding up a small silken bag in front of him to allow the stranger to better view it. "They will assist you in any task they are needed for. When the Elves are broken, you may begin your breeding."  
  
"The Elves will be most reluctant. They would rather have their bodies broken and accept death, than be violated by an Orc."  
  
"They will give you no problem," Saruman said with a twisted smile on his ancient features. He withdrew a small vile from his desk's many compartments and held it up for better viewing; "This will make the Elves a bit more forthcoming."  
  
"What is it my Lord?"  
  
Saruman gave a heinous growl, "A mixture of my own invention. You will only need a small amount to get the desired effects."  
  
The White Wizard motioned for the cloaked being to come closer as he pulled a small vile from inside of his voluminous robes. He placed it atop his desk; the phial standing up on end without any visible means of support as it awaited the wizards plans. Saruman opened the small pouch and removed a tiny pinch of the contents. The powder inside was a hideous brown and black color, course and grainy like sand. Saruman waited until he felt the presence at his side and dropped the small amount into the vial and poured water into the mixture.  
  
The sandy substance hissed dangerously with the water and bubbled into a thick froth. Saruman withdrew a small slender object, resembling a thin twig and drew some of the solution into it.  
  
"One drop is all you need to subdue an Elf," Saruman explained. "The effects will be instantaneous and last for several hours."  
  
"What are the effects?" the voice asked huskily.  
  
"Submission. The loss of all desire and free will," Saruman smiled grimly, handing the pouch over to the cloaked person who accepted the offered pouch with a gloved hand. "Use it sparingly and with great caution. Too much will cause deep sleep that one may never be stirred from."  
  
"I shall endeavor to see an Elf that is totally submissive," the cloaked figure said with a sounding taunt.  
  
"They will put up a strong defense. Make sure each one is under control before you begin your experiments. Do not trust to their bent wills. Elves can be very deceptive when they choose to be." Saruman said sternly.  
  
"I am sure they can be handled. They may need to be taught who is superior, but they will no doubt bow down and accept their fate."  
  
"I expect no less from my servants," Saruman sneered.  
  
The figure gave a shallow, cold laugh.  
  
"Just do not break their bodies beyond repair. They are worthless if they die," Saruman added.  
  
The shadowed figure shifted nervously in the dark, apparently warring over something in its mind. In a rush, they addressed the White Wizard, "The price will not be cheap for such a request, My Lord. It will take many men and many days to break the Elves spirits, and then the upkeep of them and the Orcs that are to accompany me. I will need to prepare provisions, and see to special arrangements, which will not be easy on the treasury."  
  
"Payment is of no consequence to me. I will pay whatever you require to raise a suitable army," the Istari said with a lift of his chin. "But know this," Saruman said in a dangerous voice, "I will not tolerate failure. This commitment will have benefits to all parties involved, but with those benefits there are also consequences to failure. This will succeed, or there shall be no survivors to talk of the folly. Am I understood?"  
  
The figure seemed to shrink back from the powerful wizard and answered, "It is understood great Saruman. You will have your army."  
  
"Then you will have riches beyond your wildest dreams," Saruman promised softly.  
  
A malicious smile broke out over the face hidden in shadow, "Very well. Your request will be served My Lord. You will have your army." With a quick gesture, the figure disappeared.  
  
"Good." Saruman smiled and returned to his balcony, his gaze drifting to the crowd of Orcs sparring with one another. "Very good indeed."  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *  
  
AN: Sorry its taken me SO long to get this out and finally posted, but college demands my full attention. Now that I have the first couple of chapters ready, I can now relax and post, and not feel guilty about spending all my 'homework time', writing. :D This chapter was a bit slow out of the gate, but if you bear with me, I promise it will get better and become an interesting read. There is much going on, and I hope that all my readers enjoy the story and the twists and cliffies that are to come. EG The rest of the chapters will be much longer, I promise!  
  
hugs to all that have supported me and were kind to offer their thoughts  
  
PJ 


	2. Chapter 2: Raise the Alarm

AN: Thanks to Elenillor for my first and only review! I hope this next chapter is a bit better than the dismal start.  
  
Readers: Please let me know if you like it. I'm hoping that the story will be very entertaining and will make you think. Any ideas are appreciated. Cheers!  
  
@-} @-} @-} @-} @-} @-} @-} @-} @-} @-} @-} @-} @-} @-}  
  
Chapter Two: Raise the Alarm  
  
Haldir, March Warden of Lothlorien, realm to the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light, was not in a good mood as he quickly stripped off his sodden clothes and wrapped himself gratefully with a long, flowing drape. Pulling the richly woven green fabric over his shoulders, and tying the belt securing around his waist to prevent the many voluminous folds from gaping, he exited the talan he shared with his brothers, Rúmil and Orophin. The March Warden headed out of the flet and down to the private bathing facilities reserved for the Galadhrim.  
  
Many Ages ago, when Lothlorien was as new as a spring flower, and just starting to make its mark on the world, Galadriel had personally found the strange pool upon her explorations.  
  
Most water that flowed through Lothlorien was chilled, mainly due to the underground tributaries and snow melting from the nearby mountaintops. However, the water within the pool was very warm, sometimes issuing forth a series of bubbles and always circulating the heated water around within the nature-made cavity. Thinking it a perfect place for the warriors that protected the borders to bathe and relax, Galadriel had ordered its immediate renovation. The sides were widened out in the already deep pool. Stones were brought in from foreign lands to line the bottom and sides, and create steps to lead into the waters and ledges on which to sit and recline.  
  
Though Elves do not feel the elements as Men do, when they were weary or healing from injuries, they were susceptible to things they normally would not be. As always, thinking of others first, Galadriel had ordered the pool enclosed and only accessible to the guards that patrol the borders, knowing they would require the heated water and the ease it provided to tired and healing bodies. She had enchanted the pool to prevent others from entering, and only informed the guards that watched over their beloved land of the special way to gain access into the heated pool.  
  
Haldir was grateful he didn't pass any Elves on his way to bathe, mainly due to the smell that radiated off of him from a very rough watch. He mused that the rain had come too early in his watch, when it was a burden to enfold into the trees further, and how welcomed it would have been near the end of his shift, when it was needed the most.  
  
Coming to the bathhouse with elaborate decorations carved into its doors, Haldir easily engaged the handle, turning its delicate locks into the series that would allow its hinges to swing forward and admit those that were allowed into its luxurious confinements.  
  
Sighing heavily as he entered, Haldir's eyes closed as he leaned against the wall, his weary body protesting further movement. He had been at his post on the northern border for a week, rotating with another member of the Galadhrim, patrolling the woodline and sending away unwarranted visitors. Though elves felt little of the elements and rarely required sleep, the millennia crept into the Warden's body, reminding him he was no longer a century-old elfling.  
  
Opening up his eyes, he expected to see the room empty, save for the multiple hooks that held drapes and the large indented bath in the center of the room. He started slightly upon seeing Rúmil already submerged into the water, a look of serenity on his face.  
  
"Brother," Haldir acknowledged, going to the edge of the large bathing vessel.  
  
Rúmil opened one bleary, sapphire blue eye and chortled, "The great March Warden has actually taken time off? I believe this person is a spy, for the protector of Lothlorien would never leave his post!"  
  
Haldir rolled his eyes at his brother's jibe and slipped the robe off his shoulders, hanging it on one of the large hooks that lined the wall.  
  
Rúmil grinned at Haldir's expression then turned his nose up when he caught wind of the horrible stench surrounding his kin. He noticed a stain of some sort that discolored the usually golden hair and dotted down Haldir's back and along his side.  
  
"Brother, you smell like a human!"  
  
Haldir scowled and examined the discoloration that marred his porcelain smooth skin, "Yester eve, several humans dared to enter the wood. They smelled heavy of liquor and became very loud and rude. When they refused to leave, we had to force them, and one decided to show his friends he could invoke an elf and best him in battle. Unfortunately, I happened to be the one escorting him out of the wood and unaware of the amounts of ale he had undoubtedly consumed. During his rage, he lost control of himself and thought it best to empty his stomach on me."  
  
Rúmil curled up his nose and shuttered, "How horrible!"  
  
"I have tried to wash off the filth, but my duties demanded my full attention. So if you do not mind, brother, I would prefer some peace this evening and allow the events of the past week to flow from my mind." Haldir said rather sharply, knowing his brother would love to send several smart remarks his way. His nerves, however, were frayed, and if Rúmil insisted, Haldir thought grimly, he may have one less sibling to sail to the Undying Lands with.  
  
"I will not speak of this, but favor me this once, Haldir," Rúmil began, his face set sternly. "Sit away from me, for you smell most foul."  
  
Haldir made a rude Elven gesture then eased himself into the water opposite of his brother, softly groaning as his muscles tightened and stiffened his joints. As he sat down on the small ledge hidden within the water, an audible pop was heard, and he flinched slightly.  
  
"Brother, are you sure you are not getting 'old'?" came Rúmil's voice, laced with amusement.  
  
"I am just weary!" Haldir spat impatiently, his blue eyes flaring.  
  
Rúmil grinned, then ducked his head to avoid his brother's intense stare and busied himself with watching the water flow freely around them. Several minutes passed by in silence as Haldir closed his eyes and rested his head back against the edge of the pool, his body relaxing in the heated water, and the ebb gently massaging his overworked body.  
  
"Haldir," Rúmil said softly.  
  
Haldir opened his eyes and raised his head to stare at Rúmil who had a look of the utmost concern.  
  
"What troubles you, Brother?"  
  
Rúmil's brow drew down as he surveyed Haldir, "I am troubled by seeing you with your eyes closed. Rarely are you so weary, yet even then you will rest in Elven fashion. It worries me to see you act so..."  
  
Haldir gave his brother a soft smile, "I was just allowing my mind some time and give my eyes some darkness on which to study. The week has been rough, and had taken its toll on me. I only wished to relax and focus on nothing before my eyes."  
  
Haldir had forgotten his brother's intense fear of seeing Elves with their eyes closed. Many millennia ago when they were but elflings on their first sentry duty, Rúmil had witnessed the slaughter of many Elves by the hands of goblins. Their eyes had been closed, their bodies mangled and torn; he had been the only remainder of the carnage that had befallen the scouting party. Rúmil had lingered in a state of shock for over a month, refusing to gain any sleep for fear of seeing the dead in his dreams. He would cry out of their closed eyes, for how they could no longer see the stars, and how their life drained away while their immortal blood stained the ground.  
  
"I am sorry, Rúmil," Haldir said, his expression softening.  
  
Rúmil released his breath slowly, his eyes shifting to a more normal gaze than the flighty expression he bore before.  
  
"Do not frighten me so."  
  
Haldir offered a weak smile, "It was done without intention."  
  
Rúmil sighed; sitting back against the ledge he perched on and watched his brother closely. After a few moments of silence, in which Haldir leaned his head partially back with his eyes staring up at the rugged ceiling, Rúmil asked, "Were the borders that difficult?"  
  
Without looking, Haldir nodded and answered, "Yes. There were many attacks by Orcs in the evenings and several men during the day. There are many men traveling this time of year, which I find very strange. They have stayed close to our borders, too close for my liking. I only wish them to leave, but I fear they will remain longer."  
  
Rúmil cocked his head to the side questioningly, "They do not move on?"  
  
"They travel the outskirts of our borders. They have tried several times to enter, never the same place twice, and always further away than the last attempt. It is most strange...." Haldir trailed off, his eyes blinking slowly with exhaustion. He wanted nothing more than to pass out right where he was, but the fear of slipping under water prevented him.  
  
"That is most strange. Has the Lady been informed?" Rúmil asked.  
  
"She has been in contact with me all during my shift. She knows of something, yet she does not say. She ordered me to double the guards on our borders, which I obeyed, but I can not help but feel worried that she does not confide in me what she knows." When Haldir finished speaking, he dipped his head underwater and ran his fingers through the long blond strands, cleaning them of anything foul that may still be clinging to him.  
  
When he reemerged, Rúmil was looking very tense.  
  
"Brother, what alarms you so?" Haldir asked wiping stray strands of hair from his face.  
  
"I have had a growing feeling in my mind. The Lady has come to our flet often this past week and I have told her of my fears," Rúmil answered. It was well known to all that the younger brother to the March Warden sometimes foretold of things to come. Many times Rúmil had sought out the council of Galadriel to decipher what had been seen in either a vision or what had been felt.  
  
Haldir stared at his brother intensely before asking, "What have you seen, Rúmil?"  
  
Rúmil closed his eyes, trying to bring forth the pictures he had saw last on the evening of his brother's departure to the borders.  
  
"I saw a bright light, almost as blinding as the sun above. I saw death, of our kin and of humans. I felt pain, and heartache, yet there was another feeling and I can not quite understand why it plagues me so."  
  
"What was it?" prodded Haldir.  
  
Rúmil shifted slightly, as if uncomfortable with the topic, and strained his memory for other images and feelings.  
  
"It was longing. A want, a desire or hunger, but to what it was aimed, I know not."  
  
Haldir scowled as he took in the information.  
  
"And you know not of where these come from?" he asked.  
  
Rúmil opened his eyes and stared hard at his brother, leader of the Galadhrim, "I do not know of where they come, but the feeling has increased over the past week. I have spoken to the Lady and she agrees; evil is drawing near."  
  
Haldir digested this bit of shocking news. A cold shiver ran down his spine, contrary to the heat of the water swirling around him. He had often seen with his own eyes the truth and consequences of his brother's prophetic ways. Sometimes they scared him, but he was eternally grateful for the gift, which allowed him some sort of chance to prepare and know of what lay ahead. Truth be told, he was glad that he wasn't endowed with such a gift, for if he was, he never would have risen through the ranks and obtained his current position, and that was something that the March Warden had struggled to achieve since his childhood.  
  
Sometimes the intensity and onslaught of visions and raw emotions crippled Rúmil. Mostly they were flashes that only interrupted his routines, but occasionally they would become so intense, they would leave the elf weak and gasping convulsively on the ground. Consequently, Haldir or Orophin were always standing by their brother in battle, lest he be pulled into a vision while fighting. The lapse in attention, no matter how short lived, could cost the elf his life or the life of another warrior at his side.  
  
It was no menial task to protect the wood and the Elves under their boughs. The honor and safety of the kingdom was of the highest priority and the greatest position of honor, other than the personal guards that flanked the Lord and Lady. The position was of the utmost regarded and highly respected throughout the Elven domain, and was never entrusted to those of poor character.  
  
The position of March Warden was something that most aspired to be, but very few achieved. Ever since he was an elfling, still within his mother's arms, Haldir always knew that which was his calling. His entire life was therefore filled with training, perfection, and battles, and of course the occasional wound, some of which were so deep and gruesome, their scars still marred the otherwise porcelain skin.  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts, Haldir asked, "Did the Lady tell you of any visions she may have had?"  
  
Rúmil shook his head vigorously; "She has seen the same as I, though she knew not of the emotion I spoke of."  
  
"Yes, she has claimed the Mirror knows much, but it cannot foretell of something such as emotions," Haldir put in thoughtfully.  
  
"They are too vast and too easily changed," Rúmil repeated the expression Galadriel had often recited to him.  
  
Haldir merely nodded and silence fell once more. A slight rustling of noise from the door alerted the two that another was just outside, and the turning of the handle told them that it was another member of the Galadhrim who had come to rest and bathe within the heated waters.  
  
The door opened in a grand manner, being thrust wide to allow the person to enter, which they did with a flourish, then shut the door behind them. To the dismay and amusement of the two, it was their brother, Orophin, clad as usual, in his long drape of deep, rich golden material, which contrasted with the platinum-blond crown of hair that fell about his shoulders. Always a show off, and easily the most outgoing of Elves, Orophin loved to surround himself with the finer things in life, which explained his taste in clothing. He often commented the golden color of the drape matched his hair and gave him a stature amongst the other inhabitants.  
  
Haldir often told him he resembled a very thick stalk of ragweed.  
  
"Brothers!" Orophin grinned when he spotted the two.  
  
Haldir and Rúmil nodded their welcome and exchanged sly smiles. They had often teased their sibling about his choice in attire, not to mention his choice in riding, his skills in archery and swordplay, his female companions, and just generally anything he did or endeavored to do. Orophin took everything in stride, and never allowed the mockery to cloud his judgment against the two people he held dearest in the world.  
  
"I have heard some interesting things about you, Haldir," Orophin said as he slipped out of his robe and hung it on a hook next to his brothers'.  
  
"Oh?" Haldir questioned, his brow rising in interest. "And what in the name of Valar have you heard?"  
  
Orophin gracefully slid into the water and smiled at Haldir, "That you encountered some trouble on the border."  
  
Haldir's eyes narrowed down in suspicion. He had an idea of what was coming.  
  
"That you thought it a good gesture between human kind and your fellow Elf kind, to allow a human to empty his stomach upon you," Orophin said with a huge grin spreading across his face. "Surely the others were jesting, were they not, Haldir?"  
  
Haldir growled, "You gossip more than a She-Elf, Orophin!"  
  
Orophin broke out in laughter, his suspicions confirmed by the now blushing Haldir.  
  
Haldir grit his teeth, feeling his face flush and his humiliation rise that the word had spread about his encounter with the inebriated human. He should have known that those that witnessed the event would not want to keep it a secret, and would rush to tell the brothers, who would undoubtedly jest the March Warden. Though his ranks still respected their commander, it didn't mean they couldn't avoid letting things slip to his brothers, who would tease him without fear of a retribution or punishment for insubordination. It was a clean, effective way to get at the Warden, even if it was a sneaky, underhanded thing to do.  
  
"Orophin, if you value your life, I think now is the moment for your silence."  
  
Orophin lowered his guffaw to a light chuckle as he surveyed his brothers. Rúmil tried desperately to hide his amusement but only succeeded in puffing out his cheeks like a chipmunk, trying to quell his laughter. Haldir's face remained deep crimson, while his eyes bored into those of his kin with an expression of utmost contempt.  
  
"So, what have I missed?" Orophin asked.  
  
Haldir and Rúmil exchanged a dark look. Orophin looked between the two curiously, and felt an increasing dread at their lengthy silence and hesitancy. Haldir gave a slight nod of his head to Rúmil, his azure eyes flickering to Orophin who sat breathlessly awaiting an answer.  
  
The mood sobered at once as Rúmil said, "The Lady has seen things that appear to me as well. There is evil upon the wind."  
  
Orophin stared between the two of them, "You had another vision?"  
  
When Rúmil nodded, Orophin choked out, "Evil? Of where does it come and to where does it go?"  
  
Rúmil took a deep breath and cast his eyes to the water, "From whence it came I do not know, but I fear it comes to the Elves."  
  
"To us?" Orophin whispered. "The evil is drawn to the Elves? But why?"  
  
Rúmil shrugged, looking back up to his brother, then over to Haldir, who looked deep in thought, "Of why it comes I also do not know, but I do know that there is danger on the borders. I fear for our safety."  
  
Haldir looked at Rúmil and tried to smile reassuringly, though it didn't reach his eyes, "I have doubled the guards on our borders, and have shortened the shifts."  
  
"The Lady is worried," Orophin said more to himself than to the others.  
  
Rúmil sighed and leaned wearily back. Haldir emulated his brother, a frown creasing his face as he thought back to his assignments, and questioned whether he had chosen well. Orophin, sensing that his playful nature would be inappropriate at the moment, stretched out in the water luxuriously. A soft pop was heard, to which caused Orophin to blush slightly and his two brothers to glance at him.  
  
"Ai! The two of you are getting old!" Rúmil said playfully.  
  
Orophin's brow creased in curiosity and then glanced to Haldir, who was now glaring daggers at Rúmil.  
  
"Aging are we?"  
  
Haldir turned to Orophin, his mouth set in a thin line, one that the brothers immediately interpreted as his intense anger.  
  
"I have had a long week of attacking Orcs, lazy, drunk humans, and very little rest. Do not tempt my anger. I have little patience for jokes right now," Haldir snapped.  
  
The brothers sat in silence for a long time, neither looking at each other. Haldir closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, feeling the beginnings of an intense headache coming.  
  
"I am sorry, Brothers. I am just filled with uncertainty."  
  
Rúmil gave a sympathetic smile but Orophin scoffed.  
  
"What you truly need is something to get your mind off the past week," Orophin grinned wickedly, his playfulness returning, "I know of a few she- elves that would like to help you forget about your troubles."  
  
Haldir rolled his eyes at his brother and stared at him, "I do not think I need your idea of help. What I need is rest and some peace from my brothers."  
  
"Maybe he is right," Rúmil said thoughtfully.  
  
Orophin looked shocked, his mouth dropped and his hand clutched at his chest, "Deviant! The both of you! Thinking that rest is more important than the company of a she-elf!"  
  
Haldir laughed, "When one is weary, rest is the best thing, not more activity."  
  
"So you say," jibed Orophin with a cheeky grin.  
  
With an exasperated nod, Haldir leaned his head back against the stone and allowed the water surrounding him to flow, taking his worries and fears with its gentle waters. Taking the hint, Rúmil and Orophin relaxed and allowed the silence to blanket them and soothe the unspoken worries that clung to their minds.  
  
Several minutes passed by in comfortable silence until a sudden jerk and splash of water alerted the two brothers something had happened. Instantly jumping to the alert, Rúmil and Orophin surveyed the room, their eyes falling upon Haldir whose face was slack, his eyes distant and glazed over. They recognized the look at once.  
  
Haldir was speaking to Galadriel.  
  
Remaining quiet and attentive, the two sat in respective silence waiting for Haldir to snap out of his communication with the Lady of Light. After a time, Haldir startled and quickly exited the bath, water dripping all over the floor as he made a hasty retreat for the door.  
  
"Haldir, what is wrong?" Rúmil asked, getting out of the water to follow his brother.  
  
"There has been another attack on our borders. The Lady requires our attention!" The words tumbled out in a rush as Haldir quickly opened the door to leave.  
  
Orophin opened his mouth to say something, but Haldir disappeared before he had a chance. The sudden scream and curse from outside, then the frantic twisting of the handle to gain entrance told the two all they needed to know and a sly grin spread across their faces.  
  
Haldir clamored back inside, his face bright red as he quickly grabbed his robe to tie around his waist.  
  
"I believe the Lady prefers her guards to be dressed. So does the rest of Lothlorien," Orophin snickered.  
  
Haldir cast him an angry look but motioned, "Come! Time is short! We are to meet with the Lady as soon as possible!"  
  
Without another word, Haldir's brothers donned their robes and followed the now fully draped March Warden. Holding back their laughter, they followed their brothers' footsteps, their hearts becoming heavy with the inevitable news.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dressing as quickly as possible, Haldir and his brothers exited their flet and headed at a dead run to the Lady Galadriel's talan. Stopping before entering, the three straightened up their clothes, then with Haldir in the lead, approached the Lady and bowed low.  
  
"Ready your guards for their stations on our borders," Galadriel said without hesitation.  
  
"My Lady, what has happened?" Haldir asked.  
  
Galadriel's soft blue eyes reflected pain and sorrow, "There has been an attack on the Northern border. One of our numbers has fallen and more have been injured. However, the ones I fear for are the ones that were taken."  
  
"Taken?" asked Rúmil, his brow creased.  
  
Galadriel looked to the young elf standing behind his brother and spoke, "Two have been taken from our lands. I can no longer see them, or feel them within our realm. I do not know why or who has done this, but I fear the great evil that is lurking will take advantage."  
  
"From whence does the evil come?" Orophin asked the Lady, though he knew it to be considered subordinate.  
  
"I do not know of where the evil comes, but I fear there are more powerful influences at work, driving this evil to act against us," Galadriel said to the younger brother of the March Warden and then turned to Haldir, her intense gaze was full of wisdom and sorrow, "Haldir, find our kin and return them home."  
  
"We will leave immediately!" Haldir said, bowed low, then swept out off to ready his guards.  
  
"Haldir!" Galadriel said abruptly, "There is treachery upon the wind. Be watchful at all times. Take heed to other's words."  
  
Though Galadriel knew Haldir took his job very seriously and protected those within the realm with unwavering dedication, things of the ordinary tend to slip by his attention. Things that, when unwatched, could lead to terrible danger.  
  
Haldir bowed his head, his expression unreadable and exited the talan. Inside his mind, he pondered over what Galadriel had said. He knew she had full confidence in him, having proven his valor many times over, but it irked at the back of his mind that she felt the need to voice what he already knew and practiced.  
  
Orophin bowed respectively and turned on his heel, following Haldir's hurrying form.  
  
Rúmil remained behind; his gaze locked with Galadriel's, his face softened into a mixture of concern and a frown at the unknown.  
  
'Take heart young Rúmil. Allow your sight to serve you well. Guide the others through,' Galadriel spoke into the mind of the youngest of the three.  
  
Rúmil bowed his head and swept his hand over his heart, 'I will do my best, My Lady.'  
  
Galadriel nodded her head and said as Rúmil started after his brothers, 'Then I could ask for no more and worry not.'  
  
Galadriel watched the brothers go, her heart settling heavy in her chest and dread filling her mind. Celeborn came up behind his wife and noticed her melancholy and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she stood staring at the place the leader of their guards had disappeared.  
  
"May the Vala protect you," Galadriel said softly aloud, then turned to her husband, her eyes gray with grief.  
  
"What have you kept from them?" Celeborn asked uncertainly.  
  
Galadriel closed her eyes and bowed her head, "I have foreseen death. Of whom I do not know, but I fear that one may not return before the end."  
  
Celeborn felt his heart wrench in his chest and bowed his head in the direction the March Warden and his brothers had disappeared to. "May the Valar protect you on your journey."  
  
With a burdened mind, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien retired to their private quarters, each holding a prayer in their heart for the safety and swift return of those that guard them so loyally. 


	3. Chapter Three: Where Ever You Go

**El: Thanks… let's see.. where DID I learn all this grammar? Oh yeah… YOU! Thanks for keeping all these ramblings in order and correcting my many mistakes! big hugs**

**Zammy: Thanks for taking the time to review. I'm sorry if this seems a long time to wait for a posting, but college is a beast and I will try to update every weekend. Let me know what you think!**

**Naomie: Thanks for the great review! blush I thought it started out a bit slow, with Saruman and everything, but it DOES pick up as the chapters progress. I hope you enjoy the rest of it! Let me know what ya think!**

*** ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ **

**Chapter Three: Where Ever You Go…**

**Haldir descended to the ground level and whistled a few short bursts, using the signal that called his command to him. The whistle was carried from outpost to home and throughout the wood, each elf listening intently and passing it on to the next while they hurried to assemble.**

**Rúmil and Orophin rushed to keep Haldir's pace as he rounded into the training area. Already there were elves waiting for their leader, their faces taunt and worried about what could have caused such a summon. Anxieties were soon squashed as Haldir barked out orders for those to line up and snapping at why they lacked their weapons and armor. One tried to explain they had just woken up, while others were preparing to leave on their assigned posts, but Haldir did not allow for excuses. He stalked around the Elves lining up; some of them in distinctly ruffled clothes and sleep still clearly evident in their eyes.**

**Several Elves rushed into the meeting, positioning themselves according to rank and station. Haldir sized them up as more and more poured in around him, coming to immediate attention and awaiting their commander's orders. **

**When roughly one hundred were waiting, Haldir addressed them, "There has been an attack on our borders. Our kin have been taken from the wood. We will double our efforts, and I will be taking some of you with me in search of our lost brethren."**

**Several guards shifted nervously in line but Haldir paid them no notice as he walked between their ranks.**

**"Herugon! You will take your guards to the southern border. Keep your shifts short and your minds alert. Do not spread yourselves thin. Keep close together in case of another attack. If you are outnumbered, call out for help."**

**The one called Herugon nodded quickly, raised his arm, barked an order to follow him and roughly twenty elves followed him out of the clearing to retrieve their gear and to prepare for their journey to the border.**

**More Elves piled into the line, taking the places of those that left. Haldir ignored them and continued, "Vornlos, Loslúin, you will take your guards to the eastern border. Keep patrols short and close together. Do not allow any to scout or become separated." The two whom Haldir addressed nodded, and forty Elves exited the training area, following their leaders. **

**When the guards rushed out, Haldir turned to face the remaining troops, and the ones still filing in to replace the ones already assigned, "Luinae, you will rotate with the guard on the western border." **

**Nodding, the elf beckoned his troops to follow them and left the clearing. All were seasoned warriors, their subordinates highly skilled fighters and long-time guards of the realm. Knowing that his commanders knew the routine, Haldir turned his attention to the ones that were remaining behind and the leading commanders still left. Several commands were already at the borders, doubling their usual numbers.**

**An elf, dark of hair and eye, stood with a look of concern on his face as he watched the Warden give out assignments.**

**"Ivaswaetar," Haldir said, turning to face the dark elf, "I want you to remain here with your contingent. I will need someone I can trust to coordinate with the leaders and reassign new soldiers into position. When they tire or become injured, you are to send out the ones capable of taking their place. No one is to remain on watch for long periods of time. Keep their minds and bodies fresh. I do not want falters because of fatigue and boredom."**

**The dark haired elf nodded once in understanding, his black eyes glittering. Ivaswaetar had the quality of a natural leader, though he was still young and not as experienced as those going to the borders. **

**As he had proved throughout the past century, he could give strong commands; keep troops in perfect arrangement, and would never show any signs of stress. He also had the ability to sense when one was in danger and send reinforcements at the precise time they were needed, perfectly keeping a steady, fighting battalion with fresh soldiers and almost no wounds.**

** Haldir admired the young elf for these reasons, even though he was different from any other elf of Lothlorien, with their golden hair and sea-blue eyes. Haldir never asked of Ivaswaetar's parentage, but guessed they fared from either Mirkwood or Imladris where dark hair and eyes were more common. **

**"Sindarweth, you will accompany me to the northern border," Haldir said shortly to an Elf taller than he. The Elf nodded once and barked out the order for those in his command to follow.**

**Haldir turned to Rúmil, second in field command and gestured he and Orophin to follow too, "Rúmil, you and your guards will accompany me to the northern border, where half will remain to support the guards already in position, the rest will accompany me to track down our missing brethren." **

**Rúmil nodded curtly, then exchanged a dark look with Orophin, who face was screwed up in concern.**

**Haldir lead the way back to the flet he shared with his brothers, Rúmil and Orophin huffing behind him as they entered and went their separate ways. Each went to their room, packing small travel bags with Elven rope, lembas, and in Orophin's case, several small bottles and cashes of medicinal herbs and spare clothe for bandages. When they hurriedly finished with their packing, they donned their quivers and bows and clamored back into the common area. The trio grabbed their swords from their resting places on the wall and met in the center of the talan. **

**Wordlessly, the three brothers unsheathed their swords and pointed them outward, the three weapons singing their dangerous song as they bore through the air. Their clean, razor sharp edges glinted, though no light was cast upon them. All three were exquisite in design and unlike anything of known architecture.  **

**The blades glowed a soft white radiant light, and bent into a graceful arc, with double edges, delicate and highly dangerous. The metal was of unknown element and composition, which could cut through any creation of sword, Elven and other alike, and was forged within the hilt of pure white ivory. All three were engraved with the name of the one who bore it, and the epitome in Elvish scroll that read,**

**__****_m ain_****__****_ thal maim osta My wielder embodies that which I defend_**

**_Ar_****__****_tur, Mel', Lat_****__****_" Dignity, Love, and Honor_**

**"Let us hope they remain innocent and our journey end without bloodshed," Rúmil said softly as the three brothers strapped the weapons to their sides. Haldir added a couple small daggers to the inside of his boots. Orophin and Rúmil secured long knives on their packs, the deadly blades at the ready in a moment's notice.**

**Haldir and Orophin mutely agreed and left the flet in silence. Returning to the training area, the trio found Rúmil's contingent of warriors standing at the ready, a full quiver of arrows upon their backs, bows in their hands, knives and swords strapped to their sides. With a quick recount of the past events, Rúmil informed his guards of their destination and what was expected of them. Though he knew they were strong and well trained, he couldn't help but emphasize how important their jobs were.**

**With Haldir's trained eye, he noticed several swell up with pride, their chests heaving and chins raised high as they accepted the honorable positions, and felt their confidence rise that they were chosen for this specific task. Many fought to keep their smiles off their faces, but only partially succeeded, their lips turned up slightly in the corners.**

**When Rúmil finished giving the orders, he turned expectantly to Haldir. With a quick nod, Haldir raised his hand and shouted out, "Galadhrim! Move!"**

**Marching in pairs, the soldiers moved out, Haldir in the lead with his two brothers flanking him, walking a pace behind. The guards stalked out into the shrouding night, their steps light and silent, even with their numbers. From their private talan, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel watched their warriors depart. Galadriel's hand tightened on her husband's that held her tightly to quell the trembling.**

**"The Vala will watch over them," Celeborn said softly, leading his wife away from the view of the last of the Galadhrim leaving.**

**"They are led well. Haldir will not let them fall," Galadriel's voice was barely over a whisper as she allowed her spouse to lead her into their inner chamber. Though she meant it to be a statement, her tone made her sound as though the words were only true when spoken aloud.**

**Celeborn nodded in agreement, his thoughts drifting to the past and of the deeds Haldir had done; ones thought inconceivable and unfathomable, yet he had pulled them off, risking his own life and nearly losing it in the process. Galadriel was right; Haldir will lead them well and would not let any of those under his command fall. Secretly, the Lord of Lothlorien remembered his wife's prediction, and prayed the Valar stay close to the March Warden, and that the loyal guard would return safely.**

**Haldir waited until the guards had cleared Caras Galadhon, when the mallorn trees became thicker, that he quickened his pace, Rúmil and Orophin falling into step at his side. Dawn was breaking to the east, the world was beginning to awaken to a new day as the sun spread warmth and light over the lands.**

**Rúmil grabbed Haldir's hand suddenly, his eyes glassing over and his steps faltered.**

**Haldir stopped the troops behind following his example and watched as the brothers converged.**

**"Rúmil, what is wrong?" Haldir asked, his hand tingling from the blood being cut off by Rúmil's iron grip.**

**Rúmil began to shake, the trembling transferring over to Haldir and causing his own body to jerk.  Rúmil gasped out, his eyes rolling back into his head, and he slumped forward. Haldir caught him before he hit the ground. **

**"Haldir, evil has entered the wood," Rúmil said softly, looking up into his brother's eyes.**

**A lump formed in Haldir's throat as he surveyed his brother. The guards behind them stirred restlessly, their eyes flickering though the trees, their nerves so on edge that were it to manifest into physical form, it would have been a blade sharp enough to cut through even the thickest and oldest tree in the ancient wood.**

**To quell the uneasiness of their charges, Haldir yelled over his shoulder, "Guards, at ease! We are still within the heart of Lothlorien, and therefore still under the protection of the Lady and her powers."**

**Tension lessened within the group as the soldiers realized their commander was right. All elves knew of the powerful ring and the more powerful she-elf that commanded it, and the feeling of security settled into their hearts. The evil would not remain for long within these borders.**

**Rúmil lulled against Haldir, his eyes trying to focus on what was ahead of them. After a couple of tense moments, his vision cleared and an icy chill ran down his spine, snapping him back to attention in an instant. **

**"Haldir, the evil has fled, but I feel an uncertainty…. A pain within our borders," Rúmil said as his brow drew down in confusion. **

**"Then, we shall hasten." Haldir said turning to the troops and barking loudly, though he knew their heightened hearing would heed him even if he did not shout. "Galadhrim, keep pace!"**

**The Galadhrim automatically broke into a run following the back of their Commander as he sped through the forest of Lothlorien. Usually Elves paced themselves at a leisurely rate, slowly taking in nature, enjoying its beauty and complexities, but also its simplicity and careful balance. The Galadhrim weren't afforded such luxury at the moment as their focus went entirely on gaining the border and wondering what they would find when they obtained it.**

**Large trunks covered with shiny silver bark flashed by the Elven eyes. The ancient trees glistened with what seemed like a coat of diamonds, glittering and twinkling to all that gazed upon them. High above was a thick canopy of overlapping golden leaves. The sun shone down lovingly on the mallorn leaves, bathing them in warmth and light that made them shine even brighter, the very veins of the leaves highlighted, making the delicate canopy seem to breath with the gust of wind and pulse with life.**

**As Haldir raced through the forest that had been his home for his entire life, he remembered the trees that arched high above, protecting the Elves below with their golden-leafed shields, when they were but saplings. Now they rose in defense of the fair beings that protected them just as fiercely. **

**Haldir remembered as an elfling, he would climb the tallest mallorn, seeking the horizon and wondering with child-like innocence if the magnificent trees held up the heavens on their broad, proud limbed shoulders. Sometimes, he even wondered if there was anyone in the star-strewn sky that looked down upon him. As saplings flew past the March Warden's vision, a sense of sadness settled in his heart, knowing one day he would leave these shores and his beloved forest behind to sail west. His chest tightened thinking of what Men would do to the wood that has sheltered Elves for Ages, and how it to be the utmost act of betrayal for their departure and allow the beautiful trees to succumb and be butchered by mortals.**

**Haldir's face drew in anger at these thoughts. He heard the light footfalls of his command behind him and was pulled from his reverie of dark thoughts. He was thankful for their hushed swiftness. Most beings in large groups make so much noise that they give away their positions, especially when they make haste. Haldir's face brightened knowing that only Elves possessed the nature to be completely silent and leave no trace of their passing. A cord of arrogance ran through him at the thought that those that he commanded were of such stealth because of all the hard work and overly practiced routines he had demanded of them.**

**Haldir led his warriors tirelessly, his pace fast and never breaking all through the day. The Galadhrim kept the pace up easily, having each been through rigorous training to gain their current ranks.**

**The afternoon passed by in a blur as the Elven soldiers followed their leader. Evening descended quickly; the sun disappeared behind thick bluish gray clouds, casting the earth below into shadow. Several hours later, the Galadhrim approached the borders of their wood. As the warriors neared the guardian platforms high in the mallorn near the tree line, the sounds of battle assaulted their ears. Haldir's hands rose, signaling to the Galadhrim their course of action. Each withdrew their weapon of choice, some drew their bows and arrows, others pulled their swords and long knives from their sheaves. On Haldir's command everyone charged into the fray. Those with their bows raised leapt easily up on the branches of the trees, scaling them with ease and gaining the upper position.**

**Haldir lead the charge on the ground, his sword angled defensively in front of him as he passed the trees and joined the battle on the surrounding plain. To his great relief, he saw some elves still standing, fighting with the disgusting beasts that seemed to be pouring out of nowhere. It suddenly struck him how few there were still standing, the rest of their numbers unseen to the March Warden.**

**Orc bodies littered the ground, their black blood oozing over the earth and staining its green tinge with evil. A vile wave of the creatures poured out over the plain, crushing the green grass beneath their numerous feet and snarling viciously as they engaged the new arrivals.**

**Jumping into the campaign, Haldir swung wide, decapitating a snarling orc, and then using the momentum to impale another in the chest. It fell with a startled cry and did not move again.**

**Arrows whistled through the air, burying themselves perfectly in orc bodies, dropping them with strangled cries. White tipped shafts volleyed down one after another, sometimes barely missing an Elf, but the projectiles were aimed true, their releasers well skilled. Orcs growled in their language, foul and cruel to the ears as they advanced into the fray, determined to slaughter as many elves as they could. Several groaned in pain as white shafts landed into their bodies, the momentum of their advancement sending them skidding into the ground, further impaling the bolts into their bodies.**

**Rúmil and Orophin fought side by side, the ground at their feet quickly piling with the twisted remains of orcs as they sliced and parried, thrust and slashed with vicious growls of their own. Their swords were a blur of bluish-white, arching, soaring; protectively deflecting any attempt made by the creatures of evil.**

**Haldir ducked to avoid and orc blade, then collided with the beast in the midsection, knocking it back, and with a quick flick of his wrist and spin, had the orc down on the ground, its blood pooling at his feet. Another Orc roared in anger, Haldir jumped aside barely in time and parried its vicious blows, blocking every swing intended on taking his head. Exerting a lot of strength into his stroke, Haldir forced the orc to stagger slightly. Using the lapse in concentration, he dropped to one knee and thrust his blade upwards, easily splitting the orc from belly to throat. Blood smattered his face and clothes as the orc dropped, a guttural cry lost in his exposed throat.**

**With a quick glance, Haldir registered his brothers' positions and ran towards them as Orcs spewed forth over the hill in an angry wave of cruelty and hatred. Their foul stench made the elves flinch as the odor assailed them and turned their stomachs. Haldir yelled the order to engage the new orcs joining the battle and soon heard the familiar whoosh of projectiles sailing through the air. White feathered arrows imbedded themselves deeply into the grotesque forms and rose up from still bodies as if flagging them.**

**Haldir swung wide, splitting three orcs across the back and severing their spines. They fell limp on the ground, snarling and cursing in their rough language. His blade sang through the air, its pitch only heightened by the black blood staining its length. Another swing, shorter and more angled, sliced off the arm that was raised to deliver a lethal blow to Orophin, who had momentarily lost his balance over a fallen Orc and let his guard down. The creature howled in pain and turned to Haldir, who gave it a smirk and buried his long blade deep in the chest of the beast.**

**The ethereal singing of bows slowed into a lowly, quavering pitch, as the Orcs became fewer and fewer on the battlefield.**

**The plain that once rumbled with orc steps now fell eerily silent, beleaguered with still bodies and bathing the ground in thick, putrid blood. A distant echo of weapons still clung to the air and rang in the Elven ears.**

**The Elves that took to their trees dropped soundlessly to the ground, walking slowly through the carnage, kneeling beside felled brethren and checked them for signs of life.**

**Calls of, "He lives!" "He is alive, but injured," echoed around the clearing.**

**Haldir pointed to several of the Galadhrim that had accompanied him and ordered, "See to it that the orcs are burned."**

**The ones appointed nodded and set about their tasks of piling bodies. Haldir and the remaining warriors searched for the injured, careful of their wounds and respectfully placing the dead in the hollow of a mallorn tree to be returned to Caras Galadhon to be properly attended.**

**The injured Elves were easily taken to the talan high above to be cared for and protected. Ropes that blended perfectly into the bark of the mallorn trees eased the elves into their boughs. Orophin assisted a healer, Malkendel, with the wounded, bustling around with the healer and scurrying from patient to patient.**

**When all injured were up on the safety of the guard talan, Haldir sought out the leader of the regiment.**

**Calgolodh was watching the other Elves below, piling orc bodies and setting them ablaze. He was a thousand years Haldir's junior, though had a shock of snow-white hair and crystal blue eyes that appeared almost transparent. He was tall and noble in stature, though at the moment his posture was slumped in weariness and fatigue. Dark orc blood smeared his face, hair, and body, mixing with the deep red of the Elven blood from his comrades.**

**Haldir approached Calgolodh and asked gently, "What happened?"**

**Calgolodh turned his face to his commander, his eyes the color of fog in winter, "We were attacked as morning neared. Many were injured; two were taken by the orcs. I led several after our kin, but we were outnumbered. We retreated back to bring others for aid, but some of the orcs had followed and attacked once again."**

**"How many were there?" Haldir asked, bile rising in his throat and stinging.**

**"One hundred by my count," Calgolodh sighed heavily, closing his eyes. **

**"One hundred?" Haldir breathed incredulously. Orcs usually traveled in packs of no more than twenty and the odd count left a cold dread settled in the Warden's mind.**

**"Many are injured, some from the previous encounter, though they took up arms again during the second attack. They fought gallantly, Commander," Colagolodh swelled up with pride at the account of the Elves valor.**

**Haldir nodded solemnly, his eyes lowered to the place where Elven bodies were laid awaiting their final trip home for burial.**

**"How many did we lose?"**

**Calgolodh's face frosted over with anguish, "Two were killed in the first attack. Four more fell before you arrived."**

**Haldir felt his heart seize up in his chest, making the next question difficult to speak, "Who were the two taken?"**

**"Wethíar and Iavasriel," Calgolodh looked to Haldir, tears pooling his eyes, "Oradhir was with the rescue party. He was killed when we retreated back and was attacked again."**

**Haldir closed his eyes, feeling his heart stop completely in his chest at the news. Iavasriel was one of sixteen females on the Galadhrim and also happened to be wedded to one of his greatest friends, Oradhir. The couple was to celebrate their three thousand anniversary of their bonding next month. Haldir knew their love was strong and feared what was to become of Iavasriel when she found out her love had been killed.**

**Normally bond-mates were not permitted to be on duty at the same time, and definitely not on the same post. However, the March Warden learned a long time ago, when he first assumed command that the two couldn't and wouldn't be separated. They were each others' strongest support and worked as a seamless unit, one blending into the other with perfect timing and harmony. Their skills were unmatched; no other pair could beat them. Haldir sighed sadly at the thought of their untimely demise, and with the whole of Lothlorien looking forward to the festivities that were planned in honor of the occasion. In his heart, Haldir knew Iavasriel would follow her love to the Halls of Mandos, slipping away to grief over the death of her other half.**

**Orophin came to stand by Haldir's side, his own face speckled with black and red blood, "Thirteen are injured but will live. Two hover close to death."**

**Haldir turned to regard his younger brother, his face grim through the orc blood smearing his fair complexion, "Oradhir was killed. Iavasriel was taken by the Orcs."**

**Orophin flinched as if slapped, blinking furiously, shaking his head disbelievingly, "How could this be? They are to celebrate their third millennia together."**

**Haldir placed his arm around Orophin's shoulders and felt his young sibling tremble. Orophin had grown up with Iarasriel, he being a mere decade older than she. In some ways he had appointed himself her big brother. When she had wed Oradhir, Orophin beamed with pride and spent the next several years sulking about, missing his kid sister hanging around.**

**Orophin slowly dropped to his knees, his eyes unfocused and watery. Haldir followed his grieving brother to the floor of the talan and kept a reassuring arm tightly around him. Rúmil saw his brothers' collapse and hurried over to them, kneeling before them two and placing his hands on their shoulders. He felt Orophin trembling and looked worriedly to Haldir.**

**"What is wrong?"**

**"Iavasriel was taken," Orophin's voice was laced with heartache as his body shuttered involuntarily, "Oradhir fell to the orcs. He is dead."**

**Rúmil breathed a heavy sigh, his eyes closing, and speaking an ancient Elvish lament over the ones lost.**

**Orophin sat on the talan motionless, tears falling down his fair face, his breath shallow.**

**"Fear not," Haldir's voice was barely a whisper but his brothers caught every word, "We will go after them. They will not be lost to us."  
  
**

**Orophin nodded, not daring to trust his voice.**

**"What are you orders, Commander?" Calgolodh asked with a voice full of forced confidence.**

**Haldir rose from Orophin's side, "We go after our kin. I will take those able to journey with me to search; the rest will remain here and defend our borders if there is another attack."**

**Calgolodh nodded and left to sort through the ranks still able to fight. Some others had watched the three brothers from afar and pretended to be busy when Calgolodh approached them, speaking roughly at their leisurely activities.**

**"We will make them pay. Of that I promise you brother," Rúmil said, his hands balled into fists at his sides. Orophin still knelt on the talan with Rúmil and favored him with an appreciative smile. His tears were beginning to dry on his cheeks, though his eyes still sparkled in sadness. **

**"Aye, they shall," Haldir said. "Orophin, keep the injured comfortable until they can be taken back to Caras Galadhon. Send healers to all borders and tell Ivaswaetar to rotate healers with the guards. Rúmil, remain here with your command. Keep them alert and direct them well."**

**"Nay," Orophin shook his head, rising to his feet. "We will not leave your side Haldir."**

**Rúmil mirrored Orophin's sentiments and actions, "We will not allow you to go without us."**

**"My orders are to be carried out…" Haldir said sternly.**

**"Not if _we_ decide we do not wish to follow them," Orophin said roughly with a slight smile.**

**Haldir huffed, "Am I not older than the both of you AND Commander of the Lothlorien army?"**

**Rúmil and Orophin looked at each other as if weighing what Haldir said, and frowned, doubtful of the truth. Finally they turned back to Haldir, who was staring vehemently at the two with his hands on his hips.**

**Rúmil grinned his lopsided smiled and said to Haldir, "That you are. Alas, you forget one important thing."**

**"And that is?" Haldir snarled at the two.**

**"We outnumber you, two to one," Rúmil rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

**Orophin frowned at Rúmil and said sternly, "You forget that you are our brother." His gaze returned to Haldir, "We will not lose you to whatever evil threatens us."**

**Haldir creased his brow, studying his brothers, "I am well trained. You know I can protect myself as I protect all those that reside in Lorien."**

**Rúmil's humor disappeared and was replaced by dark concern, "As were Iavasriel and Wethíar, and those that have fallen."**

**Haldir couldn't argue with his brother's reasoning, though he hated to admit it. He understood perfectly what Rúmil was trying to remind him of, but the thought that Rúmil had done so irritated him.**

**"Where you go, we go, Brother," Orophin said defiantly.**

**Haldir glanced from one to the other, "And if I make it a direct order for you to remain?"**

**"Then we will wait until you are gone and follow you anyway," Rúmil smiled sweetly. "If we are not needed and you do indeed return with our kin, then you may see to a punishment."**

**"Like we would obey that as well," Orophin mumbled under his breath so only Rúmil could hear him as Haldir turned away.**

**Haldir sighed dramatically, knowing that in his thousands of years, he had never won an argument against the pair when they doubled teamed against him.**

**"Very well," a sudden thought occurred to the March Warden and he grinned slyly at the two, "And if you are right and protect me and the rest from the evil?"**

**Rúmil pretended to think about it, then his face broke out into a smile, "We do it all the time, what would be different?"**

**Orophin scoffed and said, "It is no easy task, but the benefits are worth it."**

**"Such as?" Haldir asked, though dreaded what the answer would be.**

**"That there is a lengthy respite and you have to tell others about our protectiveness and devotion to our irritating, overbearing, always-in-trouble older brother."**

**Haldir scoffed dismissively and stormed over to Calgolodh to pick out the elves to accompany him and his brothers in search for their lost kin.**

**Rúmil leaned over to Orophin and whispered when he knew Haldir was out of earshot, "I hope he tells all the she-elves. They _love_ a hero!" **

**Orophin grinned good-naturedly, his grief abated for the time, though still weighing on his heart and mind. Rúmil gave him a reassuring nod and led the way over to Haldir and Colgolodh. Haldir acknowledged the two dismissively, and continued on with his conversation with Calgolodh.**

**"They travel east," Calgolodh said, his voice tainted with sorrow as he remembered the ill attempt that met with disaster.**

**Haldir had listened to his subordinate's tale, detailing the journey that was relayed, and planning the future rescue mission for their lost kindred. Distractedly, the Warden's eyes roamed over the injured that lined the flet, their faces contorted in pain, pale and silvery among the gold of the trees. The two that hovered near death were flanked by their comrades, speaking quietly to them. Haldir clenched his hands into fists, vowing that the foul orcs would pay for their incursion into the hallowed wood. His heart tightened in his chest, thinking of the cruelty the kidnapped were being subjected to.**

**Haldir ground his teeth as he turned towards the Elves that had returned to the flet after seeing to the bodies of the orcs, "Prepare yourselves!"**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**AN: I take NO responsibility for the mistakes that FF.net makes. I've noticed a couple of mix-ups in the story and I tried to fix them. Please bear with me and let me know what ya think. THANKS!**

**PJ**


	4. Chapter Four: ‘Tis A Fool That Instigate...

**AN: Sorry this chapter is short, but it's a mirror of my time at the moment. Please excuse this short chapter, I promise the others will be longer and more in-depth. And as always, the more reviews I receive the more 'inspiration' I get to update faster and make the story richer. Just a little incentive…hehe**

**Special thanks to:**

**Zammy, Naomie, Kylin L. Tanbik, "just me",  and to my beta and smart-assed muse Elenillor. Thank you so much for your wonderful feedback… and Kylin, I promise nothing!;) Remember Galadriel's words… Hope you stick with me!**

**Chapter Four: 'Tis A Fool That Instigates An Elf**

**"We will be traveling fast and with little rest," Haldir spoke to the elves lined up before him. **

**Calgolodh had sorted through the uninjured elves of his contingent and asked them to volunteer for a rescue mission of their kindred. Rúmil's warriors had lined up without hesitations, their heads held high and their quivers full. Almost seventy guards stood at the ready before the Warden as he paced between them on the ground, his booted feet making no sound.**

**Haldir barked out names, "Láiraen, Múrendil, Dassenil, Carphir, Orawain, Bhiroadin, Ríanen, Ciarean, you will accompany me," Rúmil and Orophin positioned themselves beside their brother and made a derisive noise and Haldir reiterated, "Us, you will accompany _us_ to search for our brethren."**

The elves that were named all nodded their ascent.

**"The rest will remain behind and defend our borders," Haldir said, encouraging the ones that were staying behind. "I expect to hear of your deeds when I return. Keep our beloved wood safe, and watch over each other."**

**Several of the elves bowed their heads. Calgolodh ordered for the elves to take to the trees and man their stations as the ones following Haldir lined up behind the Warden.  Glancing over their ranks, Haldir dropped silently to the ground and started off into the horizon, the warriors soundless in his wake. **

**Haldir headed in the direction Calgolodh had indicated, traveling the path that the other guard had taken his troops. Perking his ears, Haldir listened for any threat that could be lurking in the passing trees and high grasses.**

**The woodland grew distant as the warriors traveled diligently through the afternoon and into the falling of night. Shadows crept up over the land, accompanied by a sinister fog, bathing the Elves in its chilling caress. The moon faded behind gathering clouds, its light dimmed in the heavens and offering very little aid to the searchers below.**

**As midnight approached, Haldir slowed his pace, the warriors behind him mimicking his movements, their breath misting slightly before their faces. The Warden found himself standing at the edge of a large plain, rolling with high grasses, fragrant with thick perfume. It would have been rather inviting and pleasing, had it not been cast in gloom.**

**A shout in the darkness, far off and rough to the heightened Elven ears, made all the guards tense, their faces turning towards the source.**

**Haldir withdrew his blade and lowered himself along the grasses, his passing unheard as the wind swept over the stalks and waved them threateningly at the encroaching elves. The others withdrew their swords and knives from their scabbards and followed their leader silently through the plain.**

**Haldir wound his way erratically, occasionally stopping and listening for the telltale grunts of the orcs. All nocturnal wildlife seemed to have stopped their noises, the wind died upon the grass. No nightingales sang, no crickets chirped, no frog croaked. The world was deadly silent, save for the uproar from the Orcish camp now visible to Elven eyes.**

**Over one hundred orcs were seated around a makeshift campsite, downed trees were used as sitting places, while the branches stoked and fed the fire that burned high and bright in the center.**

**Haldir turned slightly, the Elven warriors nestling in the grass around him, and quietly routed their positions and the time of attack. The guards nodded once and slipped away into the grass, their movements swift and undetected. Haldir and his brothers slipped their packs down off their shoulders and hid them in the grass.**

**Deftly, the Elven contingent positioned themselves around the orcs camp, their presence unknown by the foul beasts until it was too late. Haldir whistled faintly, the wind carried their signal to the heightened elf ears hidden amongst the foliage.**

**White tipped projectiles sprang from every direction, the very wood dispelling the missiles and embedding them perfectly on target. Orcs fell with their cries lost, their voices drowned out as their lives escaped their bodies. The orcs that evaded the Elven bolts raised their scimitars and howled in fury, clashing with the warriors showing themselves.**

**Haldir flanked Rúmil as they fought through the orc onslaught. The orcs, being too numerous, began to push the two back, cutting them off from the Elven warriors, should one decide to join their fray. Dancing away from an orc blade, Rúmil spun, decapitating two more and rising to stand at his brother's back. Haldir twisted an arm behind himself and looped it around Rúmil's midsection. With a slight pressure change and flick, Rúmil understood the plan of attack.**

**Dodging a blow intended for his shoulder, Haldir easily side-stepped the attempt, and with the hand that held his sword, parried the next attacker off. Feeling Rúmil shift against him, he knew his brother understood his intentions and with centuries of practice and honing the two began their patented move that other had nicknamed, 'Blossom of Death.'**

**Haldir had witnessed the technique millennia ago on one of his many travels. Several warriors, foreign to the Elf's recollection of the human settlements, had performed the maneuver and several others during a battle with goblins. Their timing and skill was unlike anything Haldir had ever seen before. They had used several weapons of strange design, but deadly all the same. What garnered the Warden's full attention though, was the ones that were weaponless. The men would use their own body as a lethal weapon. Haldir had memorized as much as he could, and spent a year traveling with the foreigners, learning from several of their elderly the practices and rituals they performed on the battle field.  When he returned, Haldir spoke of what he learned and witnessed to his brothers and insisted they learn some of the technique used.**

**After much arguing, Rúmil and Orophin finally agreed. Haldir taught them the moves and developed a set of signals to be used to communicate to one another the intended pattern to be executed. It took several decades for the trio to learn all the signals and corresponding moves. As they became more comfortable with the new fighting style, their speed began to grow. Within a hundred years, the speed and accuracy of their battle dance became a blur. Other Elven warriors had watched the sharpened skills of the trio during their practices and wished to learn the techniques themselves. Many kept a passion for it and few remained in the Warden's guard that had learned and practiced the new fighting skill.**

**Haldir and Rúmil were the main pair, easily shifting and protecting, spinning and severing, reading each others body language perfectly. Orophin too was deadly in the technique, though had a habit of mixing signals and nearly impaling the sibling he was paired with. **

**Pivoting sideways, Haldir withdrew a smaller blade from his side and pressing his shoulder against Rúmil, ducked and whirled around. His blades sang through the air in a deadly song very few ever heard and live to tell about.**

**Rúmil stepped to his left, his white blade a blur as Haldir spun, taking his brothers place and casting his sword in a rising arc. The two kept a constant changing pattern, sweeping low and slashing high, continually moving and twirling their blades.**

**Feeling Rúmil bump shoulders with him, Haldir redirected his blade, swinging wide, the elegant arch barely missing Rúmil's as he twisted opposite. Less than an inch apart, the two blades scissored back and forth, dropping all enemies that were unfortunate enough to be in their path.**

**Within minutes a ring of dead orcs surrounded the two. Bodies piled and mangled, oozing the blackened orc blood upon the ground. Haldir and Rúmil slowed their assault, their senses coming attune with the noises around them. The air whistled with arrows singing to the chorus of their owners' bowstrings. The clashing of metal on metal provided the deep bass background. The strangled cry of an orc soldier pierced the harmony with high-pitched screams.**

**Haldir mentally marked the location of each of his guards and frowned when he realized one was missing. Fearing the elf was slain, Haldir yelled out to the elf in hopes of his answer from somewhere distant, but only the sounds of the battle met the Warden's ears. With a waved command, Haldir sent Rúmil to Carphir and Orawain, who were being driven back by a dozen orcs.**

**The frown on Haldir's face deepened when he calculated the dead orcs littering the ground; to the number he had originally counted them to be. He noticed out the corner of his eye, a group of orcs hovering near the opposite side of the campsite, their red eyes narrowed and surveying the ongoing battle. Usually orcs drove hard into an enemy, withholding nothing as they attacked. These orcs kept themselves distant and only watched as their kind was slaughtered. **

**Centuries of conflicts told Haldir that they were not the bystanders they appeared to be, remaining as far away from the battle as possible. They were protecting their comrades escape, hoping to delay any attackers long enough to allow their kind to retreat.**

**Haldir scanned the area and made for Cíarean, who had almost dispatched the orcs attacking him. Haldir joined the fight, his blade slashing and severing the spines of the remaining two orcs. They howled in pain and dropped motionless to the ground, their bodies now useless as their voices growled and cursed. **

**Cíarean quickly disemboweled the last orc in his path and nodded his thanks to his Commander.**

**Haldir pointed to the contingent of orcs guarding the escapees and shouted, "They are sentries protecting the route of the others!"**

**Cíarean didn't wait for a detailed plan or the specifics but raced after Haldir, his long knives drawn and ready for action. The two engaged the orcs, who were caught off-guard by the two elves that decided to attack.**

**Orawain decapitated the last orc opposing him and saw his commander outnumbered across the camp. Yelling for the others to hurry, he ran across the encampment to assist their overwhelmed leader. Ríanen dispatched the last orc opposing him and ran after Orawain, slicing through advancing orcs in his path.**

**Rúmil ducked a vicious swipe to his chest and waited for the momentum to rotate the orc and leave him defenseless. When the creature whirled around, Rúmil took his chance and slashed the creature's midsection, spilling his internal organs. Rúmil stood, panting hard from the exertion. A finely aimed arrow whizzed past the Elf's ear, the wind tickling the delicate point. He spun and found an orc lying on the ground, the shaft of the arrow protruding from the creature's eye. Rúmil turned back to the direction the bolt came from and saw Múrendil leap lightly from a tree.**

**Rúmil bowed his head and gave the elvish gesture of gratitude. Múrendil smiled and pointed to Haldir, "Your brother appears to be in trouble."**

**Rúmil grinned and raced side by side with Múrendil, "What else is new?"**

**As the other elves joined the battle, the orcs began to retreat. Haldir barked out orders, trying to flank the creatures. Several orcs turned and ran, leaving their friends to the pressing Elves.**

**As the last orc fell, Haldir ordered Bhiroadin and Múrendil to follow and take down the remainder of the beasts, handing the two several unused arrows from his own quiver. They accepted the weapons and shot off after the retreating forms.**

**Haldir ordered that everyone else retrieve as many arrows as they could, knowing they would need more and couldn't afford the time to make replacements.**

**"Remove only those that are intact. Do not waste time on ones that are too deep," Haldir barked as he went from body to body, searching for the white tips that flagged the downed creatures. With a dry throat, Haldir added, "Search for Dassenil as well. I have not seen him since the beginning of the battle."**

**The others nodded mutely, their brows creased in worry as they began to pull arrows from bodies.**

**As Haldir withdrew an arrow embedded in the neck of an orc, a guttural croaking noise drew his attention.**

**An orc laid face up on the ground, his hands clutching his stomach that expelled thick black blood.**

**"Elves," the orc slurred like a vulgarity. "You will make nice slaves for the master."**

**Haldir pulled a dagger from his side and placed it at the orcs throat, "We serve no master."**

**"You will," the orc sneered. "He will break all of the Firstborns."**

**"Not as long as I draw breath," Haldir snarled, pressing the dagger harder against the orcs throat. Blood began to ooze over the shiny blade, discoloring it and hiding its beauty.**

**The orc laughed through gasps, blood poured out of his mouth, "We will break you like the others. You will serve…"**

**The orc never finished his sentence as Haldir's wrist flicked and severed its throat. Its body went slack, as its eyes grew vacant, its life draining away and leaving its mangled form.**

**Haldir snarled and kicked the orc body over in disgust. The orcs words hung in his mind, replaying over and over.**

**Orophin joined Haldir's side, his arms laden down with arrows, "What troubles you so brother?"**

**Haldir repeated what the orc had said as he gathered up the collected projectiles he had retrieved.**

**Orophin frowned, "Do you believe his words?"**

**"I do," Haldir sighed, bending over with withdraw another feathered shaft.**

**"This does not bode well, Haldir," Orophin said quietly.**

**"We must find the others," Haldir's voice was clipped. "I want an orc alive."**

**"Alive?"**

**"We need answers," Haldir said tersely. "We will find out who the '_master_' is and why they have taken our kin."**

**Rúmil joined his kin with his pack secured to his back and Haldir's and Orophin's in his hands.**

**"Commander," Láirean said, approaching the three brothers with the other elves behind him. "We have retrieved the undamaged arrows."**

**Haldir noticed how Láirean seemed hesitant and asked, "What news do you loathe to share?"**

**Láirean's eyes locked with his commanding officer, his voice dropped, "We found no sign of Dassenil."**

**Haldir saw every elf holding at least a dozen arrows; some of the tips still dripped black blood. A lump formed in his throat as the orcs last words resurfaced in his mind. A small part of him said that Dassenil was a prisoner of the orcs that had escaped.**

**"Come, we find our kin," Haldir said and started off in the direction he had sent Bhiroadin and Múrendil. He prayed to the Vala that they find the lost guard safe, though ages of experience told him that if Dassenil were found alive, he would most likely be mangled or hovering on the edge of death.**

**The elves fell silently behind their leader as they made haste in the wake of the others. Occasional orc bodies led the warriors to their comrades, their wooden assassins protruding from enemy bodies. The arrows that were undamaged were easily extracted and added to the quivers.**

**After a couple of hours, Haldir caught sight of Bhiroadin and Múrendil, who had stationed themselves on large limbs of an oak. Both elves were poised for an attack; bow in hand with arrows resting on taunt lines pointing in the distance.**

**Haldir noted that Bhiroadin had only the arrow notched at the ready, while Múrendil had three, including the one held at the ready on his bowstring.**

**"Bhiroadin," Haldir said, knowing his voice would reach their ears, "Why have you stopped?"**

**Bhiroadin turned to the approaching elves and leapt soundlessly to the forest floor.**

**"The orcs have taken refuge in a cave, Warden," Bhiroadin said, indicating a short distance away.**

**Haldir searched the direction and spotted the cave entrance, draped in vines and partially concealed behind some brush.**

**"What are your orders?" Bhiroadin asked as Múrendil dropped behind him.**

**The other elves held out the retrieved arrows to the pair who thanked them and slipped them into their quivers. Múrendil made a disgusted face at the orc blood still sticky upon the arrowhead.**

**"We shall wait," Haldir said, hiding the smile on his face from the look Múrendil had over his arrows. "We would do well to not fall into a trap. The day is approaching. We will rest and make our attack at midday."**

**"We attack at full light?" Rúmil asked hopefully.**

**Haldir ignored Rúmil's grin and continued, "We will be patient. They will make their escape as the evening falls and I wish to have answers before then. I want two on watch. The rest will get some rest for the raid we make in a few hours."**

**The words of the orc he slew earlier came back into his mind and he added as an afterthought, "Kill all but one. Injure him but do not mortally wound."**

**"Commander?" Cíarean questioned. **

**Haldir repeated the words the orc had spoken, stressing the points of a master and the breaking of Elves. When Haldir had finished his recollection, all Elven faces were drawn, gray with worry and uncertainty.**

**Haldir motioned to the trees that dotted the landscape, "Find a comfortable place to rest. Orawain and I will take the first watch."**

**The other elves nodded and easily scaled the trees, finding forked limbs to rest on and slip easily into Elven dreams. Haldir perched himself on the oak limb that Bhiroadin and Múrendil had occupied earlier. Orawain leapt up on the branch of a stately ash and poised his bow towards the cave entrance, his Elven eyes staring into the darkness.**

**Haldir notched his bow and took up his defensive position, his eyes scanning the darkness of the cave as his mind reeled with the words the orc had spoken.**

**"I will find out who you call master, and why you risk war with Elves," Haldir said softly to himself, glaring malevolently into the abyss that concealed the orcs.**


	5. Chapter Five: From One Darkness Into Ano...

**AN: I don't know if this story is either boring or predictable in plot, but I don't seem to have a lot of people interested in what happens. So if you think of anything, drop me a line… even if its to tell me to rethink the plot.**

**Thanks to El and Zammy for their continued support. You are most appreciated! **

**PJ**

**Chapter Five: From One Darkness Into Another**

**The day crept by slowly; the brilliant sun beat down on the golden heads that perched in the trees, staring into the partially covered cave entrance. As midday burned brightly, Haldir woke the others from their slumbering and using only hand signals, indicated that now was the time for their attack.**

**Rúmil fussed about noisily, threatening an older brother for disturbing his sleep. Haldir clamped his hand roughly over Rúmil's mouth and glared at him, instantly shutting the young elf up. As Haldir turned away, Rúmil made a rude gesture and grumpily gained his feet and taking position on the ground to begin their assault.**

**Haldir lined the elves up along the side of the cave; their bows notched and held taunt, waiting for release. Silently, Haldir skirted around the edge of the cave, drawing his sword. Using his keen senses, he tried to pick out sounds, outlines, and smells from within the gloom. Slowly emerging one on side of the cave entrance, he glanced inside, and scanned the area.**

**No sound met his ears, nor outlines picked out in the dark. The cave lingered with the foul stench that always hovered over the orcs, mixing with the musty, stagnant air that fills caves from lack of circulation. **

**Haldir raised his hand and motioned for the others to follow suit as he was swallowed up by the darkness. The others followed stealthily inside the cave, their eyes adjusting instantly and watching their leader make slow progress towards the back of the cave, where four separate tunnels lead off.**

**Haldir stopped in front of the first tunnel and sniffed, though only the elves nearest to him could hear the sound. The air was stale and laced with moldy spores that made the elves want to cough, though they refrained. The second tunnel smelled of rotten meat, pungent and gagging to the elves, who laxed their hold on their weapons and placed their sleeves over their mouths to aid in breathing.**

**The third cave wafted a heated air, thick with the pungent smell of unwashed bodies. The cave's foul breath nearly knocked Orophin to the ground with its stench. He staggered momentarily, his nose crinkling up in disgust as the next exhale from the gaping abyss sent a wave of nausea through him. He looked to Haldir who wore the same expression.**

**Haldir went to the fourth cave and sniffed, though he couldn't get the scent of the third cave out of his nose. He muffled a cough, choking on the odor that still lingered in his nostrils. Taking several deep breaths from through his clothing he used as a shield, he ventured into the tunnel a few paces and took another breath. The air was inert as the first two, its presence heavy with musk and mildew.**

**Haldir came out of the tunnel, his eyes bright and glittering in the darkness. The natural light that gleamed off the elves guided him to the others, who were shining like pristine specters against a sea of blackness. When Haldir approached they looked questioningly to him, silently asking for the next command.**

**Haldir pointed to the third tunnel, the one that breathed with a life of its own and could almost hear the groan that the Elves expressed. He pulled the collar of his tunic up over his nose and poised his sword before him as he lead the way deep into the bowels of the cave.**

**The elves dimmed their natural light as far as they could, not wanting to give the orcs a warning before they attacked by seeing the luminescence of the fair beings. The light, though dulled as far as possible, still gave an eerie glow to the cave walls, making its cracked and rough edges more pronounced. As the elves passed, their light altered the patterns on the walls, making it look like a coiling body, undulating shadows in sync with the Elven bodies passing by.**

**Haldir led his command further into the tunnel, turning left and then right, trying hard not to cringe from the smell that permeated the air as gusts blew past. Haldir noticed the gusts became more frequent as they ventured lower, the temperature rising with their descent.**

**A faint light at the end of a branch from the main tunnel caught Haldir's attention. Motioning for them to stay, he ventured alone towards the light. As he neared, he felt sweat form on his brow and his breathing became more labored. The light became more pronounced as he neared, until it was nearly blinding to the elf.**

**Holding his arm up to shield his eyes, Haldir took a few more steps closer to the light, and felt as if he was punched in the chest. A strong current of heated air rushed to greet him, causing him to stagger and fall against the rocky wall. Cringing from the impact, Haldir pushed himself away from the slime-covered wall and proceeded back down the tunnel towards the others, his breathing returning to normal, and the sweat cooling against his skin.**

**When he returned, the others looked curiously to their commander, but he waved off any questions and continued down the long tunnel. After several minutes had passed, Haldir motioned the troops to a halt, his eyes scanning the area ahead.  **

**Tentatively the group waited, listening, straining their ears for any sounds. With a surge of panic, the elves heard the distinct sound of something large moving around further down the cave. Haldir waved his hand, gesturing for them to backtrack, his eyes alert, scanning the darkness of the cave as he drew his cloak up tighter around him to further dampen his natural glow. The others followed his example, the cave darkening ominously as they covered themselves more fully.**

**Haldir pointed to Múrendil, signaling that the elf should lead their way back. With a crisp nod, Múrendil spun and lead the way back from whence they came, his long knife shimmering in the faint light cast by what little of his exposed body cast. The others quickly and quietly followed suit, Haldir taking up the rear, his back to the Company, his sword drawn laterally across his chest, ready for an attack.**

**The sounds of movement faded away as the elves made their way back to the surface. Haldir remained tense as he followed behind, his eyes darting back to the darkness, watching for any signs of a possible foe. He breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized the cave entrance, and inhaled deeply as he gained the fresh air of the woodland. The sun was beginning to set, its journey to the horizon casting shadows across the area. Haldir guessed they were below for at least four hours, judging by the length of the shadows on the ground and the orange color of the sun.**

**Haldir lead the way over to the trees they had used as shelter and resting places earlier, and jumped lightly upon a branch. The others followed suit, their weapons now put away and their faces grim.**

**"What was that thing?" Cíarean asked in a hushed tone, his brow furrowed.**

**"I know not," Haldir said, shaking his head. "Nor do I wish to find out."**

**The others nodded their heads in agreement. Rúmil scooted closer to Orophin to allow Bhiroadin a place to sit, but the elf stepped between them and continued on up the tree without a backwards glance. Rúmil frowned after the elf, watching his ascent into the boughs of the tree. When he returned his attention back to Haldir, Haldir was shaking his head, his eyes wide. Rúmil shrugged, his expression asking a silent question.**

**Haldir dropped his voice low, so the elves around him strained to hear, "Many years ago, Bhiroadin was taken captive by goblins and held prisoner in a cave for almost a decade. He despises them more than we."**

**Rúmil's mouth was agape and Orophin sighed, then closed his brother's mouth. Rúmil stared up into the boughs were Bhiroadin had disappeared to, "Why did he go into the cave then?"**

**Haldir took a deep breath and unnecessarily cleared his throat, gaining his brothers' attention once again, "He is bound by duty to do whatever is ordered of him to do."**

**"But if you knew of his past, why put him through it?" Orophin hissed like a serpent.**

**Haldir cast his eyes down and said, "To face one's worst fear is to defeat it. If he is to remain under my command, and perhaps one day lead a contingent of his own, I need to make sure he has no fears by which to live. Only when he is free of them will he be allowed to advance into the position that is waiting for him."**

**"He gets to be a leader and I have yet to wait?" Orophin growled low, glaring at his brother malevolently.  **

**Haldir regarded his younger sibling with interest for a moment then spoke, "The Lady has foretold of what is to become of Bhiroadin. I follow her orders and do not make judgments because of kinship."**

**"You are a pain," Orophin snapped, turning away from his brother.**

**"So you remind me often," Haldir said softly.**

**Rúmil looked between the two, clearly torn over which he was to side with. He knew that Haldir had his reasons for his choices and made fair judgments, but he also knew that Orophin had asked many times for his own battalion to lead. Each time he requested it; Haldir had refused, telling him that there were reasons for which he was to remain in his current standing. Many times Galadriel had been seen talking with Orophin, to which he would keep his eyes down as if she reprimanded him. Rúmil felt a twinge of guilt, having a command while Orophin repeatedly asked for one and was denied. As far as he was concerned, Orophin would make a great leader, and sometimes he felt it wrong of Haldir and Lady Galadriel to keep Orophin withheld from the position he sought.**

**Orawain, Cíaraen, Láiraen, Ríanen, Carphir, and Múrendil remained quiet during the exchange. They supported their leader and highly respected him. They knew that this argument had lasted more than a century, and was unlikely it was to be resolved anytime soon. Láirean shifted nervously, having only witnessed such an exchange once before and remembered it lead to a rather nasty fight between the two brothers.**

**Haldir waited several minutes before he spoke again, "I do not deny you a command as an act of punishment or attempt to hurt you, dear Orophin."**

**Orophin spun around, eyes narrowed, "Always an excuse with you."**

**"Excuse? No," Haldir shook his head, "I am acting on the orders from the Lady herself. She has foreseen something of great importance. I trust her judgment, as well should you."**

**Orophin opened his mouth to speak, but Bhiroadin landed in front of Haldir, "Commander, the orcs are moving!"**

**"What?" Haldir jumped to his feet and followed Bhiroadin who was scaling the tree again.**

**The others rose, their senses on alert, waiting to hear a telltale sign of the orcs coming for an ambush. Haldir climbed quickly up the tree, settling on the highest branch, his feet barely causing the branch to sway with his weight. Bhiroadin pointed to the distance and Haldir squinted with the dying light of the sun casting shadows and contorting the landscape. Within a second, Haldir could see at least fifty orcs running at top speed, the glint of a golden head occasionally flashing in the midst.**

**"Dassenil," Haldir said softly.**

**Bhiroadin nodded slowly, his own eyes straining in the distance, "He lives, Commander. I can see him struggle."**

**"Then let us retrieve that which has been stolen," Haldir said, leaping down to the others and addressing them. "Orcs are traveling northwest. Dassenil is with them."**

**"Dassenil? He is not dead?" Orophin asked, his earlier outburst clearly forgotten.**

**"Nay," said Bhiroadin landing next to Haldir. "He is struggling with them, but he is alive. I know not for how much longer."**

**"We shall not wait to find out," Haldir said, landing on the ground and starting off at a run in the direction the orcs were heading.**

**The others smiled knowingly and took up behind their leader; determination fueled their flight as they covered the terrain quickly, their swift legs easily eating the distance between them and the foul orcs holding their kin captive.**

****

**Night had fallen- the moon rose high in the sky casting a silver web over the travelers. The Elven heads glowed radiantly with their natural essence, looking as though stars had fallen from the heavens and now raced across the countryside.**

**Within an hour of the full descent of night, the elves could hear the grunts of the orcs as they slowed from their exertions and grumbling about food. Haldir used the voices to guide him to the foul beasts, whose stench had reached the elves before their eyes could detect them. Many of the orcs were bustling along behind, the main party far ahead, barely visible some distance away.**

**"Why can we not eat the elf? He was tasty looking," one orc snarled to the one next to it.**

**"We are not to eat the elves. The master would punish us for eating them. They are to be broken and used as slaves. You know of the plan, why ask when you know the answer?" his comrade fussed back through breaths.**

**"We already have so many," another growled. "What difference would it make to eat just one?"**

**The orcs grunted as they picked up their speed, trying to catch up with those in the lead. The puffed and panted, their thick legs trudging as fast as they could. After several minutes of heavy breathing, one of the orcs growled, "If they do not stop, we shall be left behind! Why do they travel so fast?"**

**"Maybe they hope we fall behind to allow them to eat the elf?" the one near the rear of the group huffed. "There will be only bones left by the time we reach them."**

**Haldir cast a quick glance around to his command, each one giving a sign of great disgust and fearful concern. Haldir nodded, pulling his bow from his back and notching an arrow against the taunt string. The silent elves running alongside their commander did the same, training their eyes on the body of an orc running exhaustedly behind.**

**Haldir unleashed an arrow that made a small whistling sound as it flew through the air. The arrow landed squarely in the center of an orc's neck, making the beast drop to the ground with a dull 'thud'. The other elves took the incentive and began their own silent assault, downing the lagging orcs from the rear as their comrades still ran towards the main body up ahead. One by one, the orcs fell to the deadly accuracy to the Elven warriors. Their mangled bodies littered the ground in a path as the elves passed by, withdrawing the usable arrows protruding up from the neck or mid-back of the fallen beasts and notching them for the next target.**

**After a minute or so had passed, the lumbering orcs in the lead grumbled about ****their lagging comrades, and finally slowed the pace to allow them to catch up**.****

**"I want a bite of that elf. I will not be left to chew on bones," the biggest orc announced to the five that ran alongside him.**

**"There will be no elf to bite," came Haldir's voice from behind. His bow was notched, as were the others, all poised at the six orcs that spun around at the voice.  Haldir sneered, "Sorry, but you die with an empty stomach."**

**The whoosh of arrows and the sickening sound of the projectiles burying themselves deep into a fleshy body filled the air as the orcs dropped. The orc that had wanted a bite of Dassenil glared up at Haldir as his blood spilled onto the grassy ground.**

**"Foul elf," he groaned as he labored for breath, "If you were not a coward I would have killed all your friends, and made you watch as I feasted."**

**Haldir grabbed a firm hold on the arrow protruding from the orcs chest and quirked a brow as if amused, "Then die knowing that you were downed by a coward and that you will never inflict such evil onto the world again." With a knowing, smug grin, Haldir thrust the arrow deeper into the orc. With a guttural cry the orc fell limp, his body devoid of the tortured soul it once held.**

**Haldir turned a disgusted look to the others and motioned them forward, "Let us make haste."**

**The others followed obediently, screwing up their faces at the dead orcs lying prone on the ground. Within minutes they put a considerable distance between them, Haldir leading the way through the darkness towards the large body of orcs still traveling at a good pace and jostling Dassenil in their midst.**

** Well past midnight, Haldir called a halt to their progress and studied the ground closely. The orcs had fled into a thick forest, their tracks overlapping and intertwining through the trees. Haldir picked out a set and followed it, until others joined it and drowned out any specific outline. Haldir let out a growl of frustration, raising to his feet and pointing into the dense trees. "They have split up."**

**"Shall we not do the same?" Ríanen asked.**

**Haldir thought for a moment and then shook his head, "Nay. The track to the left is the one we shall take."**

**"Why so?" Rúmil asked, kneeling down to the ground to see if he could decipher the foliage as Haldir had.**

**"Because they are the smaller party, and," Haldir pointed to a small trough deep in the soil that ended with a smooth footprint of Elven origin, "This is the party that holds Dassenil captive."**

**"You are sure?" Orophin asked carefully, frowning at the marks on the ground.**

**"The deep gouge is where they had dragged him with them. His print is still there, though it becomes confused and joins with the others as they hurry forward."**

**Orophin and Rúmil nodded their heads in understanding, looking at the pattern of drag marks and footprints that were clearly made from an Elven boot.**

**Haldir took off through the trees, the others hot on his heels. The Elven feet made no sounds as they swiftly covered the ground with their powerful strides. The trees swayed with a gentle breeze and the usual chatter of nocturnal animals lowered as the elves neared, then resumed their nightly gossip when they had passed.**

**In the distance, the grunts and broken language of the orcs could be detected by the heightened Elven hearing. Picking up their speed, the elves continued their pursuit.**

****

**As dawn approached, the backs of the orcs came into view. Haldir drew his sword from its scabbard, hoping to save as many arrows as possible in case of danger later, and heard the familiar song behind him of Elven blades being drawn. Motioning for the others to fan out and prepare to attack, Haldir lead the way into the sea of grumbling orc bodies.**

**Múrendil and Cíaraen pulled back their bowstrings, clearly wanting to down a few at a distance before they became to close and would have to resort to hand to hand combat. The air soon came alive with the sound of arrows whistling between the trees, mingling with the sounds of birds waking for the new day. Many chirped and peeped, answering the call of the assailing arrows, singing in tune with the projectiles.**

**Several orcs fell to the ground with shouts of pain, alerting the others that they were no longer alone and now coming under attack. Curses filled the air as the orcs turned onto their aggressors, snarling and drawing their weapons.**

**The elves charged forward, ducking, sweeping, and slashing at the smelly orc bodies. Many orcs dropped before they drew any weapons, white shafts peppered their bodies as they crumpled. The sounds of metal on metal filled the air, drowning out any sounds of nature waking to the new day.**

**Carphir evaded a blade aimed at his midsection and leapt out of the orcs way as it growled and thrust its blade carelessly. Carphir caught it with his own sword and pivoted, spinning the orc around and causing his blade to impale one of his comrades.**

**Haldir swept his blade in an arc, decapitating two orcs and severing the outstretched arm of another. It howled in pain until the sounds died in its throat as Haldir lunged at it, piercing its chest with a dagger.**

**Pulling the dagger free of the dead beast, Haldir turned and advanced on the three surrounding Cíaraen. He flicked his wrist, the dagger sailing straight into the neck of one of the orcs. Cíaraen quickly dispatched the remaining two, nodding his thanks and ran over to assist the others.**

**Rúmil and Orophin were back to back, their swords a blur as orc bodies and limbs covered the ground around them. Rúmil had black blood splattered on his face and neck. Orophin was wincing as he sliced through the last orc in front of him and turned to assist Rúmil with the remaining one before him. **

**Múrendil was situated in a tree, arrows raining down and embedding themselves into the back or neck of an orc. When he emptied his quiver, he leapt from the tree and stood beside C__araen, pulling arrows out from the elf's quiver and shooting the advancing orcs. Cíaraen grinned, feeling his quiver twitch and slowly become lighter as its contents were emptied.**

**An orc snarled, raging something incoherent, raising a blade high into the air. Múrendil gave a start and withdrew the last arrow from Cíaraen's quiver and took aim. Cíaraen turned to the source of the noise, accidentally bumping into Múrendil, who released his arrow with a slight waver in its position. The arrow soared through the air and landed in the center of the orcs buttock, causing him to drop his blade and scream out in pain, his hand reaching around to withdraw the projectile embedded in his back side.**

**Orawain stepped beside the orc and decapitated him with one easy swipe. He saw the arrow sticking out of the orcs rear end and cast a look over to Múrendil who blushed and laughed. The others laughed at the sight too, but it quickly died down when Orophin hurried to the form beside the fallen orc with an arrow flagging his butt and crouched low.**

**Orophin gently turned a bloodied head over, revealing Dassenil. The others situated themselves around the two, keeping a defensive posture as Orophin tended to the downed elf.**

**As the Elven eyes scanned the area and surmised that there was no longer a threat from the orcs, they settled around Orophin, their eyes and ears ever watchful. Haldir had knelt beside Dassenil and assisted Orophin with wiping away the blood from the elf's face and monitoring his breathing. Dassenil's breathing was shallow and slow; his eyes were closed in unconsciousness.**

**A grunt raised all elves on the defensive instantly. Their eyes swept the darkness and fell upon an orc, crawling slowly on the ground, half of its left arm severed and blood pouring from the wound. Haldir approached the creature and stood towering over him, a malevolent grin on his face.**

**Without a word, Haldir kicked the orc in the face, sending it sprawled out on its back, staring up blankly to a raging elf, eyes burning of fire and body poised to deliver a lethal blow.**

**Haldir crouched down, his blade resting on the orcs throat, "Who is your master?"**

**The orc sneered, "The one that will break elves and make them slaves?"**

**Haldir narrowed his eyes and growled out, "Yes, the delusional one. Where does he live so we may pay him a visit?"**

**The orc choked, sputtering as his life began to fade with the loss of blood, "I will not betray the master."**

**"Too bad," Haldir snarled, his hand striking the fallen orc across the face and busting his lip. "Tell me and I shall end this quickly. If not, I will drag this out until you pray for death to come on swift wings."**

**The orc looked like it was deep in thought over what Haldir had said, then, with the remaining hand, grabbed Haldir's wrist holding the dagger and thrust it deep into its chest, piercing its heart. With a laugh that died on his lips, the orc glared up with a leer until death claimed him.**

**Haldir spat curses on the orc and rejoined the others, who still remained watchful over their downed kin.**

**Orophin looked to Haldir as he approached, "Dassenil will be fine. He has taken a beating, but it appears nothing is broken."**

**Dassenil groaned, sluggishly opening up his eyes and staring at Orophin hovering over him, "Orcs?"**

**"They are dead," Orophin said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.**

**Dassenil nodded and swallowed hard. Orawain opened his waterskin and assisted Orophin in letting Dassenil drink. After several mouthfuls, Dassenil breathed deeply, and tried to pull himself up in a sitting position. Orophin cleaned the wounds the best he could and placed a small herbal wrap on the major injuries. Dassenil nodded his thanks and made to stand. Orophin shook his head and tried to keep the elf still but Dassenil swatted him away and sat up, wincing slightly.**

**"I am fine, Orophin. Do not fuss so," Dassenil quipped, pushing away another attempt by Orophin to keep him lying down. **

**"You were beaten badly, you need to rest," Orophin countered.**

**Dassenil grinned through the blood congealing on his face and sticking in his hair, "So that is why I am in so much pain?"**

**Orophin made to lower Dassenil back down to the ground but he impatiently swatted at the mothering elf, "I am only sore from the beating. It will heal and there is no permanent damage. Stop fussing over me, Orophin!"**

**Haldir placed a hand on Orophin's shoulder to prevent him from further pestering, "Peace Orophin. Dassenil knows what his limit is and will not over do himself."**

**"Guess you know best," Orophin snapped and withdrew slightly from Dassenil's side.**

**Haldir gave his brother a look that wiped anymore arguments from his mind, knowing that now was not the time and place to be bringing this issue up. Orophin took several deep breaths as Haldir regarded him for a moment, watching his reaction closely.**

**Orophin sighed, "I am sorry for my tongue. I do not mean to cause you such trouble, brother."**

**Haldir nodded his head, sympathy surfacing on his face, then quickly disappearing behind a stony expression, "Think no more on it.  Just be mindful of your manners."**

**Orophin nodded solemnly, knowing that Haldir was well within his rights to rebuke him, especially in front of the others for he had called into question Haldir's judgment before them. The others exchanged nervous glances, hoping the argument was now settled, at least until the end of the mission. It would do no good if both brothers were at each other's throats and questioning each other's commitments. **

**Dassenil rose unsteadily to his feet and wavered slightly. Múrendil caught him and helped steady him until he nodded his thanks and started limping away.**

**"Where are you going?" Haldir asked with a frown.**

**"The orcs said they were taking me to see their master. They let it slip that they had many, and that I was to be broken to use as a slave. They were headed in this direction," Dassenil said over his shoulder, keeping his wobbly pace through the trees.**

**"I had gathered as much from the two that have boasted," Haldir said, coming up beside Dassenil and walking slowly by him. The others wandered around, gathering what arrows were salvageable and hurrying behind Dassenil and Haldir, who were going at a very slow pace due to Dassenil's injuries.**

**Dassenil wiped blood from his eyes and kept on walking, thinking about what had been said and what information could have been hidden in their meaning. After a moment he turned to Haldir, "Do you believe they have captured other elves, Commander? That they are using them as slaves?"**

**Haldir thought for a moment and looked behind him when the others caught up from their retrieval of arrows, placing the collected shafts into their quivers. They fell silently behind their commanding officer and limping companion.**

**"I do not know if they spoke true, but if so many say it, then there must be some truth to their words," Haldir said, his vision lost in the horizon where the sun was just starting to tinge the world with an amber glow.**

**The Elves traveled in silence as the day began. The birds in the trees sang and fluttered from tree to tree. The sun burned brightly in the sky, lighting the way through the dense foliage and showing the path through the thickets. Several times they stopped, allowing Dassenil time to recover some strength before they returned to their trek.  Several times Orophin tried to get Dassenil to hold still and allow him to rewrap his wounds, but the elf was stubborn and politely waved away any attempt to see to his injuries.**

**As midday approached, the Elven contingent came upon a small stream running through the forest. Abandoning all pretext, Dassenil stripped off and waded into the waist deep water. He lowered himself into the cool water, allowing it to soothe the lingering aches and pains that the orcs had inflicted. He didn't want the others to know how badly he had been beaten, but when he stripped down, he revealed the bruises and lash marks across his skin. Orophin saw these and hissed like a pit of angry snakes, automatically opening his bag and removing several medicinal herbs and bandages. Whether Dassenil agreed to it or not, Orophin was going to dress the wounds and care for them properly.**

**As Dassenil resurfaced and wrung out his golden hair, he caught sight of Orophin glaring on the bank, hands on hips and evil glare in his eyes. The other elves had removed their packs and pulled out bits of lembas, refilling waterskins further up stream, and double-checking their surroundings to ensure their safety. **

**Dassenil lowered his gaze and returned to shore, still limping from the lashing that he had revealed down his legs. Some of the wounds had reopened from the cleaning and blood ran freely from them. Orophin clicked his tongue and motioned for Dassenil to sit as he pulled more herbs from his bag and began to make a paste out of two. Applying the salve liberally to all of Dassenil's wounds, Orophin bandaged up the worst ones, the most severe being the head trauma that still occasionally bled. Dassenil explained that he put up a fight and the orcs said he needed a lesson, repeatedly striking him. The head wound occurred when he tried to escape and received a sword hilt to the side of the head.**

**Orophin barked out orders for proper care, reminding Dassenil over and over that he should be resting and not up and about. Dassenil waved off the fussing, insisting that he was in this mission until the end. **

**After a fast bite by the stream, to which each elf took their turn at a quick bath, or in Rúmil's case, languidly playing in the water, the Company set out again.**

**"Why are we going this way?" Orawain asked as he noticed they traveled further into the forest.**

**"The orcs were heading in this direction," Haldir answered from the front. "If they indeed have other elves, then we will keep on their path. Perhaps if there are others, they will be with our missing kin."**

**As evening approached, Dassenil became slower. His feet were dragging so badly he kept stumbling over the uneven terrain. Haldir ordered the Company to halt. Dassenil argued he was only tired and ate a few bites of lembas and then insisted they start on their journey again. Reluctantly Haldir agreed, leading his command on into dusk.**

**The trees thinned out, occasionally dotting the landscape. Many thickets covered this area, where briars as big as a thumb were lurking, awaiting to snare an unsuspecting traveler. Several times the elves were snagged by the large brambles and pulled free by laughing companions.**

**Evening fell like a heavy shroud, suffocating and sinister, pressing in on the elves walking over the countryside. Several times, one of the elves would stop, body poised in a defensive position, ears attuned to the noises of the woodland.**

**Midnight crept upon the elves, who were now moving at an extremely slow pace, due to Dassenil who could barely remain upright. He swore he was fine, but with his hunched shoulders, drooping eyes, and slurring speech, the others knew he was reaching his limit of energy. His body had taken quite a beating and he was pushing it too far with his stubbornness. **

**Orophin caught up with Haldir's long strides and said lowly so no one else would hear, "Dassenil is ready to collapse, as are we. We are in need of rest Haldir."**

**Haldir nodded and slowed down, then turned to face the others. The moon was only a pale halo in the sky, having been cast into a gray fog, but still the elves glowed with their own natural essence. Haldir noticed that Dassenil was dimmer than the others. Much too dim. **

**Carphir caught Dassenil as he collapsed, having spent all his energy and reserves and now fell deep into Elven reverie. **

**Haldir looked to the others and said, "We will make camp here for the night.  We will start out with first light."**

**The others nodded, Carphir lowering Dassenil to the ground and tucking his cloak around the fallen elf. Láiraen, Ríanen, and Bhiroadin took off into the chilling darkness to find some firewood. Cíaraen and Múrendil pulled their packs off and searched for more lembas. Suddenly Múrendil froze, hand still buried in his pack, his eyes wide. Without another word, he rose, drew his sword and called to the others, "Orcs!"**

**Sure enough, as soon as the word was out of Múrendil's mouth, the thicket was crawling with orcs. Haldir called for all to converge on Dassenil, protecting him from further harm. Láiraen, Ríanen, and Bhiroadin emerged from behind some orcs, their swords flashing in the dim light cast by the blinking moon. They cut a path through the attacking bodies, slicing, parrying, and dodging as they went.**

**The orcs tried to flank the elves, their snarls and grunts of language echoing through the night. Haldir sidestepped a chop and spun, gutting one orc, then another. He tried to lure them away from where Dassenil was fallen, and was surrounded by Rúmil and Orophin, both of which were yelling obscenities at the vicious orcs that advanced. Láiraen fell back with Rúmil and Orophin, helping them to defend Dassenil, while Múrendil and Cíaraen took up position close to Haldir, protecting him on his weak side as orcs roared into the clearing.**

**The air rang out with the sound of metal clashing against metal and the frequent thud of bodies hitting the ground. The night stilled as the battle raged, as if holding its breath to see the outcome of such a campaign. **

**Rúmil thrust his blade into an orcs stomach and twisted, hearing the beast exhale its last breath and drop open-mouthed to the ground. Pulling his sword free, he punched an orc in the face with the hilt, then flicked his wrist and severed its throat. Beside him, he could hear a loud crunch of bones, and then Orophin shout a curse and drive his blade into the enemy.**

**Ríanen replaced his sword and leapt into a tree beside Carphir and began raining down arrows, whistling through the air in a deadly tune. When all arrows were spent, the pair landed in the middle of the fray, their weapons drawn and flashing violently. Ríanen withdrew several small objects, razor sharp and surrounded by menacing points. With a flick of his wrist, each one landed in the soft, vulnerable spot of an orc.**

**The whole earth shook with the tidal wave of orcs running, charging into the battle to try to kill the elves that had caused them so much grief.**

**Cíaraen yelped as an orc blade sliced into his arm. He staggered backwards, the orc advanced, hoping for an easy kill. Cíaraen switched hands, swinging his long knife around expertly, inflicting deep cuts to the orcs neck and arms, severing tendons and arteries. The orc dropped and wailed as its blood spilled freely on the ground.**

**Sounds in the distance met the heightened Elven hearing. Haldir kicked an orc in the face, then used its own blade to impale it and pushed it aside as another rounded on him. With a hard punch to the face, Haldir flicked his dagger into the orcs chest, then used his sword to finish it off. The sea of orcs rippled as more poured in around him. **

**The sounds in the distance grew more pronounced even over the turmoil of the battle. With a defeated sigh, Haldir plunged his sword into another orc and called, "We are about to have company!"**

**The growling party on the other side of the hillside coming closer and calling wildly out into the night, enraging the orcs and causing the Elven hearts to sink in despair.**


	6. Chapter Six: Insight of the Dark

**THANKS TO:**

**Elenillor: My beta and fellow elf-monger that puts up with my silliness and banters with me over the strangest things. You rock Gal!**

**Naomie: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but a horrible Orc by the name of "Real Life" caught me and has tortured me for about a week. Thankfully, I was saved by some cute elves. EG Let me know what you think about this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Just Me: Thanks for you kind words and encouragement. It really means a lot to have someone to take the time to post their thoughts. I've had to delete a few flames that were annoying, but luckily, not one of them has returned to send more flames my way. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again for your review!**

**Basil Clever: gotta love elf-torture eh? Not to worry, I wont do anything too horrible to the elves… though sometimes I wonder how they ever survived. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Lady of Light- blushes Thank you! I tried to give the characters some depth and make them more believable. I've tried hard to steer away from MS- style fics and I hope to make the story multi-layered and interesting for the readers. I hope you like this one as well!**

****And thanks to all readers, whether you leave a message or not, I hope you continue to read and enjoy my stories.**

*****And lastly, I'm SOOOOO sorry about the prolonged update. It has taken me forever to get things settled here after spring break and now college has started back up again. I will try to return to my once a week postings… but more reviews tend to make the postings come sooner. hint hint ;)**

** * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^  ^ * ^ * ^**

**Chapter Six: Insight of the Dark **

**The elves fought continuously, praying to the Valar that if they should fall, they could at least take some of the foul beasts with them and perhaps save a comrade from certain torture or doom.**

**The rumbling of the orcs lessened as they were reduced in numbers, some still looking over at the hillside to the oncoming sounds of attackers. On the hillside a figure emerged silhouetted against the darkening sky and was quickly followed by at least a dozen more, all yelling a battle cry that made the elves sigh in relief. It was an ancient Elven battle cry. Their would-be assailants were Elven, coming to the aid of their kin.**

**Arrows whistled through the air, landing perfectly on target and downing orcs faster than the eye could see. Bows drew taunt, some holding a cargo of two or more arrows, aiming at the foul beasts waging war on the fair beings.**

**Haldir lunged forward, slicing his way through several orcs that blocked his path. They dropped dead to the ground, causing no more threats. Cíaraen gingerly swung his blade, using his opposite hand as he parried attacks, protecting the injured arm that began to stain crimson. Múrendil stepped between a large orc and Cíaraen and deflected the blow aimed at the injured elf. With a powerful thrust, the orc dropped, disemboweled where he stood.**

**The orcs recovered from their initial shock of seeing more elves rushing over the hillside. With an almighty roar they drove towards the arriving elves. When their backs were turned, Haldir and company charged, severing spines and stabbing the orcs in the back and dropping them before they converged on the newcomers. __**

**A flash of many blades shimmered across the landscape, acting as lightning bugs dotting the night with their presence. Haldir charged through the midst of the orcs, swinging his blade wide and injuring unsuspecting victims. They dropped, unable to advance further as they cried out in pain. **

**Within a few minutes, the ground was heaped with dead orcs, their stench rising up and burning the noses of the elves. Those that weren't dead were soon so, by the wandering elves, walking slowly through the carnage and ending the misery of the foul beasts.**

**Haldir scanned the area, searching for the one that had lead the charge into the fight. He spotted the individual easily, being surrounded by several of his cloaked companions and sweeping through the terrain looking for orc survivors. Haldir strode up to him and opened his mouth to say his thanks, then gasped as he recognized the golden crown of hair.**

**"Legolas?" Haldir asked in awe.**

**Legolas smiled and placed his hand over his heart, "Mae Govannen Haldir."**

**Haldir laughed and clapped Legolas on his shoulder, embracing the young elf fondly, "What are you doing out here?"**

**"Chasing orcs," Legolas smiled sheepishly and returned Haldir's greeting.**

**"What are you doing out here chasing orcs? You are the Prince of Mirkwood, surely you aren't expected to be doing the duty of the sentries?" Haldir remarked with a grin. He had been friends with the young prince for centuries, having taken to the Prince when he was just an elfling, and took his first steps to toddle to the March Warden, where he collapsed into the older elf's arms and squealed in delight at his accomplishment. Haldir had praised the young elfling all during his stay, and when he left, could hear Legolas's wails for many miles.**

**Legolas's face sobered at once, pulling him from his own memories, "Orcs have attacked our borders. They took one of our messengers captive. He did not make it." Legolas lowered his eyes and mumbled an Elvish prayer.**

**Haldir copied the prayer and gesture, and looked into the prince's eyes, "The orcs have attacked our borders as well. They have taken two of our kin. We are on a mission to bring them home."**

**Legolas turned to the elf at his side, who was shorter and had a darker hue of hair, "Eremae, continue the search for survivors."**

**The smaller elf nodded and spun on his heel, disappearing among the other elves that were conducting the search. Rúmil and Orophin were walking near a clump of trees, their weapons drawn and their heads turning as they searched in the dark.**

**Legolas gestured for Haldir to accompany him. He walked in silence until a good distance was put between them and the others, "Haldir, my heart is joyous at our meeting but your news greatly troubles me."**

**Haldir turned and watched through the gloom as the other elves continued their search. After a moment he said lowly, "I am troubled as well, my friend. When we first encountered the orcs, they fought well, and allowed some of their kind to escape, taking Dassenil with them."**

**Legolas looked out across the landscape and could just make out an elf knelt on the ground, helping another rise to a sitting position. He frowned, "Dassenil looks bad. Is he alright?"**

**Haldir shrugged, "He is too stubborn to admit he is injured."**

**"Like another elf I know of," Legolas smirked.**

**Haldir ignored the prince and continued, "Orophin has tended to his wounds, but he tires quickly. When we set up camp for tonight, it was because Dassenil passed out."**

**"Dassenil passed out?" Legolas repeated, sounding awed. "Elves do not pass out."**

**Haldir shook his head, "He fell to the ground unconscious. He has not allowed himself time to heal. If he continues, he will do further damage to himself."**

**"Sounds a bit stubborn," Legolas said with a grin spreading across his face.**

**Haldir grinned back and scoffed, "Perhaps he has been around me for too long. Is that what you are hinting at?"**

**Legolas held up his hands defensively, "I did not make any such assumption."**

**"You were thinking it," Haldir smarted, noting that the elves had converged on Dassenil and were helping him to his feet.**

**It took several minutes for the elves to gain the audience of Haldir and Legolas, who were watching Haldir's brothers in the distance skirting around trees and waggling threatening fingers at each other. Orawain and Cíaraen were walking a circuit around the orc bodies, Cíaraen cradling his arm where a red stain was becoming more visible, though he concealed his wound with his cloak.**

**Two elves that were unfamiliar to Haldir were holding Dassenil up between them. His face was pale and he was panting for breath. Haldir nodded to the two and opened his mouth to speak when Orophin called out, "I do not think there are any more orcs."**

**Rúmil was walking beside Orophin, his hand over his ear, glaring at his brother with annoyance.**

**Haldir motioned for all elves and said loudly, "Regroup!"**

**The shadowy forms of over a dozen elves emerged through the gloom. Haldir recognized a few of them, though by only their appearance and not their names. He noticed that several of his command were covered in splattered blood, and sporting minor injuries.**

**Dassenil whimpered slightly, his body going slack in the arms of the two holding him as unconsciousness claimed him once again. Orophin rushed to him at once and began checking his vitals. He called for Rúmil to fetch his pack and looked to Haldir, "Dassenil has lost a lot of blood. It will take a lot of time for him to recover well enough to travel further."**

**Haldir waited until Rúmil returned, followed closely by the rest of his company who had gathered up their discarded bags during the fight. Múrendil frowned at his, seeing the discoloration of orc blood and glaring at the crushed supplies that filled his travel pack. He threw it down, disgusted, and Rúmil smiled, offering to share his supplies. Orophin paid no attention to anything as he set about applying more salve to the wounds on Dassenil that had reopened and began to bleed again. He mumbled things under his breath as he worked and quickly finished his task, tying off the last of the bandages and feeling Dassenil's neck for a pulse.**

**"Haldir, we should rest," Orophin said, finally satisfied with Dassenil's condition and addressing his brother.**

**Haldir looked to Legolas, who pulled a face and spoke up, "Orophin, do you think we would be able to rest near the stench of these creatures?"**

**Orophin thought for a moment, the smell stinging his nose now that the orcs started to decompose. He frowned, "I guess not."**

**"Let us travel from here," Legolas said, walking to Orophin's side and throwing an arm around his friend's sibling. "There is a small pond about an hour from here. We will go there, get fresh water, clean our wounds and get some much needed rest."**

**Orophin suppressed a yawn and nodded, "The plan sounds agreeable."**

**Haldir opened his mouth to argue the point that he would have received a verbal tirade if he had suggested such a thing. He decided it wasn't worth starting another round of arguing, and shook his head in agreement, "Lead the way, Prince."**

**Legolas grinned and walked, though somewhat lamely, back the direction he and his group had come. The elves ambled on in silence for an hour, until they found a small pond that was ringed with weeping willows.**

**Legolas called two of his warriors to gather firewood and settled down with the others, pulling out what meager rations they had. Legolas emptied his pack, and frowned at the couple pieces of fruit and small leaf-wrapped bit of dried meat.**

**"It is not much," Legolas said, offering what he had to the others.**

**Haldir smiled warmly at Legolas's generosity and opened his pack to reveal several large leaves wrapped around something golden-white. With a grin he added, "Perhaps we can put together a meal out here?"**

**Legolas laughed jovially and helped Haldir ration out the food. Like an elfling, Legolas giddily ate his lembas, having fallen in love with the Lothlorien bread when he was a babe traveling with his father. Haldir smiled warmly to himself, remembering the time that the prince of Mirkwood had ate too much of the waybread, then puked it up all over the March Warden, showering him with lembas spittle. **

**The two warriors returned a short time later, their arms laden down with firewood and sticks. They piled them up, and within the flash of an eye had a fire roaring into the night. Rúmil and Orophin were sitting by Dassenil, Orophin watching over the fallen elf with a tired posture.**

**Haldir rose and went over to his brothers, lowering himself beside Orophin and gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He could feel Orophin suddenly become rigid and said softly, "You need rest as well, brother. Take heart, I will watch over him until he awakens."**

**Orophin turned to look at Haldir and opened his mouth to retort bitterly, but the calmness and compassion that was shining in his brother's eyes quickly changed his mind. He nodded and gripped Haldir's hand on his shoulder, squeezing it, "Dassenil has lost a lot of blood, Haldir. I fear for him."**

**"I know," said Haldir sympathetically, offering a bit of the dried meat that Legolas had brought. "Eat and get some rest. We will need it in the morrow."**

**"We are setting out for home?" Orophin asked. He knew that their kin were relying on them for rescue, he could not fathom the orcs keeping an elf alive for very long. The foul beasts never took pity, and often mutilated bodies beyond recognition. **

**Haldir lowered his gaze, his voice hushed so Rúmil and Orophin had to strain to hear him, " We will resume our mission and find our kin." Orophin made a noise of disgust, but Haldir ploughed on, ignoring the dirty looks, "Legolas said that they have had messengers to be taken from their lands. They have lost one to the orcs, but there are some who could still yet be alive."**

**Orophin frowned, the information sinking in, "Legolas has lost kin as well?"**

**Haldir nodded, offering Rúmil some of the dried meat, "I have told the prince of what the orcs said and he agrees with me. Our kin are still alive, and if we do not find them, they will not be for long."**

**"There is no proof that they still live," Orophin said testily. "I wish to make the ones responsible for this pay, but not if it will put others in danger. It is folly."**

**Haldir shook his head, "I believe our kin still lives. We will continue our quest until we have found them, and punished those responsible."**

**Orophin yawned through his best effort to prevent it and earned a look from his two siblings, "I am just weary."**

**"We could figure that out for ourselves," Rúmil grinned. "Sleep brother, for tomorrow we will set out anew to search for our kin."**

**Orophin looked to Dassenil who was nestled among cloaks of Lothlorien and Mirkwood origin, sleeping peacefully with his eyes half lidded. Orophin took a deep breath and consented, "I think a couple hours will be welcomed. Wake me if anything is wrong."**

**"Yes, brother," Haldir softly said, pulling his cloak off and pulling it over Orophin as he lay beside Dassenil. "Sleep well, little brother."**

**"Little," Orophin snorted as he drifted off. "I am bigger than you by far, Haldir."**

**Haldir smiled as Orophin's eyes glazed over in sleep, his soft snores starting almost instantly.  Haldir smirked and looked to Rúmil, who looked fondly to his brother and rose up, "I am going to have another bath."**

**Haldir wrinkled his nose at Rúmil and snapped, "Looks as if _you_ are the one that smells like a human."**

**Rúmil gave Haldir a rude gesture and went to the little pond, stripping off the orc blood soaked clothes and tossing them aside. He washed off the foul smelling blood, and was soon mirrored by the others, each cringing from the smell. When they were all cleaned and smelling fresh as the woods, they rinsed out their clothes and laid them out to dry in the warm breeze that picked up.**

**Haldir settled himself next to Legolas, who was watching his Mirkwood company gingerly lie down and settle in for a good rest. Legolas looked at Haldir, his eyes distant and dimmed with barely concealed pain.**

**"What troubles you, Legolas?" Haldir asked gently.**

**"My guards are hiding it, but they are injured," Legolas said softly, his eyes casting out to the small lumps visible by firelight. "We have traveled for over a week, and have had many battles. Though they refuse to show it, they are injured. I feared our numbers would diminish after the last battle. My spirits are raised to see that all of us have made it through."**

**Haldir had listened intently, his eyes scanning the bodies that laid close to the fire, some of them noticeably wincing and muffling their cries of pain as they tried to find a more comfortable position. He sighed, "If I had known that your warriors were injured, I would not have allowed them to fight."**

**"You would have no choice over the matter, my friend," Legolas grinned slyly. "My guards follow _my_ orders. You could have shouted loud enough for even the Valar to hear you, but they would not listen to you."**

**Haldir snorted at his friend, "I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be."**

**Legolas shook his head and leaned back against a small tree, "That you are, old friend."**

**"I am not old," Haldir huffed, much to Legolas's amusement. "Stop laughing, you bratty elf."**

**Legolas gasped and clutched his chest at the jibe, "Haldir! That hurts! I have never been a brat!"**

**"Oh please," Haldir waved off Legolas's sputtering indignation.**

**Legolas folded his arms over his chest and stuck out his lower lip, staring straight ahead and ignoring Haldir.**

**Haldir glanced over and put his arm around Legolas, drawing the youngster close, "You may be a brat, but are still my friend."**

**"And a prince," Legolas added, still pouting.**

**"Yes, a prince. A Prince Pouter that has always gotten his way, even overruling those that are older and wiser than he," Haldir grinned.**

**Legolas nudged Haldir sharply in the chest, eliciting a peal of laughter from the March Warden, "You are just jealous that I have always been the wisest."**

**Haldir snorted in a very un-elflike way. He rolled his eyes and shoved Legolas, "The day when you will be considered wise is the day I journey to Valinor."**

**"Then I am most unwise, for I do not wish to lose such a friend," Legolas said the mirth dropping from his voice.**

**Haldir smiled, his gaze lingering out along the camp. The sleeping forms of elves dotted the area, their bodies cast in fiery light from the bonfire burning brightly in the center of the encampment. A warm breeze gently wrapped itself through the camp, soothing and revitalizing those that slept peacefully. Haldir thought back to the battle, and without a second thought, rose from his place by Legolas and walked silently between the slumbering forms and found Cíaraen.**

**Cíaraen was wide-awake and glanced at the elf towering over him with a sheepish look.**

**Haldir knelt by Cíaraen, who rose to a sitting position, and motioned for him to show his arm, "I know you were hurt. Let me see how badly."**

**Cíaraen tentatively pulled his arm out of his sleeve and exposed the large cut that ran the length of his forearm. A long piece of material had been bound to the wound to prevent it from bleeding, but from where it went untreated, the bandage was soaked through. Haldir unwrapped the bandage and prodded the injury lightly, his brow drawn as he registered how hot Cíaraen's skin was, and how inflamed the welt looked.**

**Cíaraen lowered his head, "I did not wish to be a bother. There were others that needed the care more than I."**

**Haldir shook his head, "The orc blades are sometimes tipped with poison. You should have alerted us of the pain."**

**Haldir rose and crept over to Orophin and pulled out a couple small leaves of an herb and the salve he used on Dassenil. Returning to Cíaraen's side, he wiped dry the blood and applied the salve, then placed the two leaves over the deepest part of the cut and rebound the wound.**

**"Do not let this happen again," Haldir scolded gently.**

**Cíaraen ducked his head and nodded, "Yes, Commander. I am sorry for my stubbornness."**

**Haldir placed his hand on Cíaraen's shoulder and smiled, "Get some rest."**

**Cíaraen lay back down, easily drifting into Elven slumber now that his throbbing arm had been tended. Haldir rejoined Legolas across the camp and sat down with a groan, leaning against the small tree beside his friend.**

**Legolas allowed a couple minutes to pass before he spoke, his voice soft, "Is his injury severe?"**

**Haldir closed his eyes and leaned his head against the trunk of the tree, "I cleaned the wound as best I could and put the antidote on the skin that was inflamed."**

**Legolas looked out over the camp, "There is great evil at work here. I sense it, through the trees, upon the wind. The very air I breathe tells me there is something dangerous set against us."**

**Haldir inhaled long and slowly, "Rúmil has had visions of this evil, though he knows naught of their origin. I must admit," Haldir lowered his head and turned to the prince beside him, "I have felt a strange unrest myself. The words of the orcs play in my mind and send fear into my heart. I thanked the Valar that we were able to rescue Dassenil from torture and death at the hands of the foul beasts, but I am full of dread at the thought that our kin could be suffering those monstrous torments."**

**"When we first encountered the orcs, we found Tyndriul broken," Legolas started, sitting more upright as he became more serious in his tone, "His body was torn viciously and his mind had become confused. He died in my arms, crying and begging me to not hurt him further and allow him a peaceful death."**

**"I am sorry," Haldir whispered.**

**Legolas's face became stony, "He was but an elfling, barely come of age. I was proud Father had chosen him to be a messenger to Imladris. As he was returning, barely away from out borders, the orcs attacked. Many of the Mirkwood guards tried to reach Tyndriul, but the orcs took him away into the night."**

**"Orcs attacked our borders as well and took with them two of my wardens," Haldir said, his eyes becoming distant at the thought of his close friends and trained guards being tortured at the hands of the orcs or their elusive master.**

**Legolas nodded, "I gathered many guards to follow the orcs to retrieve Tyndruil. We caught them at dawn on the fourth day." Legolas looked at Haldir, his eyes hardening as he spoke slowly, "There were Men with them. I believed them to be bartering for Tyndruil's life, but now I am not so sure."**

**"Why?" Haldir asked, drawn into the mystery.**

**"They spoke of a master," Legolas said, emphasizing the word. "I believed it to be a warning about not dealing with the Firstborn, but now I believe they were part of the orc party."**

**Haldir sat in stunned silence, his mouth slightly agape. _Men? In league with orcs? _The whole idea seemed ludicrous! **

****

**Legolas nodded his head once and said, "Orcs will attack anyone, especially a group lesser than they. The Men walked freely into the camp, spoke with several of the orcs, and were not attacked or even threatened. With what you have told me, Haldir, I believe that the Men may have been in this treacherous act. That _they_ are the ones that have planned this and that one of their kind is the master the orcs serve."**

**Haldir thought for a moment, running over the information. What Legolas said was a possibility, and with all the words and threats the orcs had spoken, it seemed that the assumption was an accurate one.**

**Closing his eyes and exhaling long and low, Haldir sighed, "It looks like you are right, young Prince. If the orcs are indeed in league with the humans, then there could nothing good to come of this. The orcs only serve powerful leaders, and ones that are as ruthless as they. Do you know of any mortal that could be behind this union?"**

**Legolas creased his brow in thought, then shook his head, "There are none whom the orcs would take orders from that I know of. What if it is not a mortal that has plotted against us?"**

**Haldir quirked a brow and smiled, "Legolas, I believe you have been around Rúmil too long. You are becoming just as suspicious as he."**

**Legolas laughed at the joke, then focused on Haldir, "What shall we do?"**

**Haldir stretched, feeling the years settle in his bones, "We will sleep on the matter. In the morrow, we will set out on our journey anew."**

**Legolas nodded and settled himself down on the ground, clasping his hands over his chest and allowing himself to drift into Elven dreams. Haldir lay awake, staring up at the inky black sky and trying to make sense of the information he had heard. As the hours slowly crept by, Haldir felt his tiredness overcome him, and as sleep finally started to take its firm hold over him, he heard Orophin give a rather loud snore in his sleep. A smile graced the Warden's face as he finally succumbed to the lull of reverie.**

**@       @          @          @          @          @          @          @          @          @          @**

**Well, what do you think?  Give me a jingle and let me know!**

**Cheers!**

**PJ**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Walking Wounded

**WOW… the seventh chapter already.. my how time flies!**

**Just Me: I thought about throwing in other elves for the scene but I felt that Legolas would be a better fit to the story. People seem to gravitate to him and he's such a likable character. :D I wanted to show a bit of Legolas and Haldir's history, but not go into the whole scenario as if it has a mind of its own. I thought a brief explanation would be sufficient and so far, it has. :D Yes, its sad that Tyndruil was killed, but that just fueled Legolas and his guards all the more. It's a bit different in this chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Naomie: blushes Thanks! I wanted to create a story that drew the audience in and so far, I think I'm accomplishing it. At least the only flame I received was telling me it's a MS and that I suck, which I just deleted and ignored. Probably a kid wrote it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm hoping that it isn't too off the wall…let me know what ya think!**

**Lady of Light: Haldir torture is on the way, but nothing that's gonna cause scars. Its more emotional and mental suffering he endures, but I'm working on a fic right now in which he does get some boo-boos. EG Thanks for your review and I hope you like this chappie!**

**La la al: I figured Haldir as more a swordsman than bowman. I think he likes the close combat rather than the distance killing, though I think he can do both equally well. ;) As for the decapitating two orcs at once, yes it is possible. Haldir's sword is rather special and can cut through anything in Middle Earth, as well as his brothers. It is explained the special significance later on in the story and I hope it will be a good read. As for the number of orcs taken down in one swing, ancient samurais used to sharpen their blades and slice through either enemies or trees, then mark on the hilt how many the blade sliced through before stopping. So that's where I got that idea. :D Hope you continue to read and enjoy!**

**Saint: Thanks! I wanted the brothers to be playful, yet have their serious sides when necessary. Serious elves are no fun. grins I think Hal's bro's keep him very entertained and probably very flustered. :D The torture will come in due time, just be patient. ;) Its going to be more emotional and mental than physical pain, but I'm hoping to give it a twist. :D Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Griffon: Glad you like the story so far! Hope you enjoy the rest of it!**

**AN: So sorry I haven't updated lately but beta's internet was impaired. I will make up for the wait, I promise! Thanks for all the great reviews and thoughts. Reviews are more addictive than anything on the planet, including chocolate! Keep them coming.. I've developed quite a sweet tooth. ;)**

**^ * ^ *^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^* ^**

**Chapter Seven: The Walking Wounded**

**Dawn was greeted by the call of birds, their songs filling the air and pulling the slumbering Elves from their dreams. Haldir scowled as he rose, realizing he was the last to do so. The whole camp was in frenzy, packing up their things and smothering the fire for their departure.**

**Haldir gained his feet with a suppressed groan, feeling as if his back was permanently curved to the contours of the hard earth. He stretched languidly, hearing a soft _pop_ and _crack_ along his spine and shoulders as he worked out the kinks from his rest.**

**Rúmil came to Haldir's side and grinned, "Still feeling the Ages, eh Brother?"**

**"Shut up, Rúmil," Haldir snapped, not in a good mood from his aches and pains.**

**"And I thought I was the one that with whom the mornings do not agree," Rúmil continued in his jovial manner, which was quite unusual for him.**

**Haldir sighed and accepted the piece of lembas that Rúmil offered, making a quick meal out of it, and starting to pack his own things away for their trek.**

**Legolas approached and nodded to Rúmil, who gave him a broad smile and snickered, "Haldir is old. His body is falling apart on him!"**

**Haldir glanced up and gave Rúmil a look of pure daggers, dangerous and edgy. Rúmil stopped laughing at once and looked rather interested to the ground, mumbling something under his breath that Haldir had not quite caught.**

**Legolas laughed and slapped Haldir on the back, "Becoming a human I see!"**

**Haldir grumpily finished packing and swatted the prince's hand away, rising and pulling the pack across his back. "I am not old, nor am I a human. Why do you and my brothers constantly refer to me as such?"**

**Legolas looked over to Rúmil who nodded emphatically, "Perhaps they see what you do not?"**

**Legolas jumped out of the way with a yelp as Haldir swatted at him, growling, "Elf brat!"**

**Legolas teetered slightly before regaining his balance, something that didn't go unnoticed by either brother. Now that the sun had risen and bathed the world in light, Haldir was able to get a good look at the elf prince. What he saw made him purse his lips together and grab Legolas's arm tightly.**

**"You are injured!"**

**Legolas tried to squirm away but couldn't break Haldir's vice-like grip, "It is nothing. It will pass."**

**Haldir could feel Legolas tremble in his grasp. He released him, and his face drew in worry, "What is wrong with you, Legolas?"**

**Legolas tried to brush the question, but Haldir took a step in front of him and glowered down upon him, repeating himself. Legolas sighed, knowing he wouldn't win against Haldir. No one ever did.**

**"The second time we encountered the orcs, I was cut, but it is nothing," Legolas waved a hand dismissively.**

**Haldir surveyed the young elf for a moment, gauging the prince's condition. Legolas's eyes were drawn and hallowed. A light sheen of sweat glistened along his face and neck. When Haldir took closer notice of Legolas's appearance, he surmised that the prince also had a bandaged arm, and heavily bandaged leg, that he refused to put weight on while he stood glancing anywhere but Haldir's face.**

**"Legolas, you are so stubborn," Haldir said softly.**

**Legolas smiled meekly, "It must be an Elvish trait. We all are stubborn."**

**Rúmil snorted, "You could say that again."**

**Haldir pushed Legolas down to the ground, with much protesting from the prince and called for Orophin. The elf wandered over, a curious look in his eyes as he watched Haldir force Legolas to the ground and threaten to sit on him if necessary.**

**"Haldir, what are you doing to Legolas? Play nicely!" Orophin joked, then abruptly stopped when he noticed the red stain on Legolas's calf. "Legolas, you are hurt!"**

**Legolas winced as Haldir leaned against him, keeping him rather immobile, "I hurt more with your brother pressing on me!"**

**"Haldir, get up! You are going to squash the Prince of Mirkwood!" Orophin chastised and waggled his finger as his older brother. "Honestly, Haldir, you are way too big to be acting like that."**

**Haldir glared at Orophin, but suppressed a laugh and pointed at Legolas, who was ashen in color and panting, "He is injured and needs treatment."**

**Orophin glanced from Legolas's face to his bloody leg and shook his head, "I can see that, Brother. But having you to sit on him is not a way to help him."**

**"It is if that is the only way you can treat him," Haldir snarled back but with a hint of mirth in his tone.**

**"True," Orophin admitted, carefully pulling up the prince's leggings and finding the source of the free flow blood. "Prince Legolas, it looks as though you have kept the extent of your injuries in secret."**

**Legolas winced as Orophin undid the bandage and used a piece to wipe the congealed blood away from the gaping wound. Haldir drew a deep breath, his hands balled into fists and rested on his hips, glaring at Legolas with cold fury. Orophin tutted and called for Múrendil to bring his pack. The elf obliged, then returned to Dassenil, who was sitting up with a grin on his face and healthy color returning to his natural light.**

**Legolas yelped as Orophin cleaned the wound with an antiseptic and applied a liberal amount of salve to the wound, then commented on how little remained. Orophin swore there was more of it when he fell asleep last night. Legolas let it slip, (purposely in Haldir's opinion,) that Haldir had used it on Cíaraen. Orophin frowned, looking over at the elf, who nodded sheepishly, and shook his head, fussing about elves being so stubborn that they will get themselves killed.**

**Haldir smirked as the others finished up their packing and converged to their respective leaders. Legolas's troops looked at their prince with compassion, mixed with contempt as Orophin worked over the yawning wounds that were inflamed and streaked with discoloration.**

**When he finished with the prince's injured leg, Orophin began to systematically check over the arguing elf. Further inspection revealed Legolas had two cracked ribs and gashes across his arms and back: close calls from orc blades.**

**Haldir knelt beside Legolas as Orophin stitched a particularly nasty wound across his back and said softly, "Forgive me, my friend. I did not know how badly injured you were. Had I known, I would not have treated you so roughly."**

**Legolas hissed and favored Haldir with a quick smile before replacing it with a grimace, "There is nothing to forgive. Besides, there will be plenty of time for revenge later."**

**Haldir chuckled, then noticed that several of Legolas's contingent weren't in much better shape. Several were covered in scratches and healing wounds from their tangles with orcs. He sighed, then pointed to each in turn, telling them to reveal their wounds, or else they wouldn't break camp. Reluctantly, and with Legolas's consent, each Mirkwood elf pulled away bandages and clothes, showing their scrapes, many of which were infected and oozing out a mixture of puss and blood.**

**Orophin growled, then ordered Haldir and the rest of the Lothlorien guards to scour the area for the herbs he needed to treat the injuries. Haldir and the others fanned out, collecting the plants that Orophin requested and bringing them to the disgruntled elf, who was fussing and arguing with each of Legolas's guards. Orophin barked out orders on the constitution of the plants, preparing a large quantity of the healing salve and applying it to the now cleaned wounds.**

**Legolas leaned gently against a tree; his eyes lowered his breathing slow and steady. Orophin's treatment had taken a lot out of the younger elf.**

**Haldir looked around at the others and said, "We will not travel today. If we are more recovered in the morrow, we shall continue our mission."**

**Legolas gazed up, eyes unfocused and breathing labored, more than likely from the medicines now coursing through his system. He nodded solemnly, then slumped back against the tree, slipping into unconsciousness. Haldir eased the slumbering elf to the ground, pulling a cloak tight around the prince.**

**One by one, the Mirkwood elves slipped back deep sleep, their bodies wrapped warmly in cloaks and spare blankets. Only one Mirkwood elf remained unscathed and awake. His hair was dark, like those from Imladris, his eyes a pale gray.**

**Haldir approached the Mirkwood elf, remembering him to be the one that Legolas had sent to search for survivors amongst the slaughtering fields. He searched for the elf's name, then spoke hesitantly, "Eremae?"**

**The elf nodded and snapped to attention, "Yes, Commander of Lorien?"**

**"Haldir," he said with a smile. "Do you not have any injuries, Eremae?"**

**Eremae looked startled at the question and shook his head, "No, Commander Haldir."**

**Haldir smirked, "No injuries? That seems unlikely, when the rest of your kin have sustained several."**

**Eremae looked apprehensively at Haldir and said with a mousy voice, "I was not allowed to charge into the fights, Commander. I am here to guard Legolas by orders of his father."**

**Haldir smirked, realizing that Eremae was there to guard Legolas, and yet the prince had ordered him to not jump into the fight. The elf was shorter than most elves; his dark head barely reached Haldir's shoulders. Yet the elf had a stalwart posture that suggested he had superior strength and could undoubtedly take care of himself if the need arose.**

**Not wanting to bring attention the fact that Legolas had been injured and that Eremae was uninjured, Haldir cleared his throat, "Your dedication is admirable."**

**Eremae blushed slightly and turned his attention to his comrades who were dozing off and on from the medicine Orophin had administered.**

**Rúmil walked casually to Haldir and grinned, causing Haldir to roll his eyes and ask with a sound of exasperation in his voice, "What is it now, Rúmil?"**

**Rúmil's smile faltered as he said, "The Mirkwood elves are not fairing well. Many of them are too injured to continue."**

**"We shall wait until the morning to make any further decisions," Haldir ordered, his eyes scanning the Elven forms on the ground once again. As an afterthought, he turned to Eremae, "Are you any good at fishing?"**

**Eremae frowned and nodded, allowing Haldir to steer him to the side of the pond and explaining what he expected the elf to perform. Eremae quickly cut long branches, sharpened their ends, and sat perched on top of a boulder. His sharp eyes detected the dark outlines of the fish swimming lazily in the pond, ****unsuspecting of the elf hunting them.******

**Haldir and his brothers fanned out through the wooded area, picking up suitable limbs and sticks that could be turned into arrows. The day was spent fletching new arrows, replenishing the ones that were broken or still embedded deep in orc hides.**

**As darkness fell, the injured elves began to awake. They gasped in shock as they found a roaring fire blazing with a small stew bubbling over it. On one side, there were many shorter sticks- each sharpened to a point and sporting pieces of cooked fish. The two larger sticks held what was unmistakably rabbit, skinned and roasting well on the open spit. **

**Legolas groaned as he woke and searched their camp for Haldir. He finally found the March Warden seated next to his brothers, who were talking quietly with Dassenil, a pile of discarded arrows lay forgotten at their sides. Dassenil was suppressing laughter at the brothers' talk while he ate, and nearly choked when Rúmil voiced something particularly amusing. **

**Legolas gingerly rose and went to the brothers' side, settling himself between Haldir and Orophin, who was brooding over something. The four elves greeted the prince warmly and offered him a piece of the cooked fish.**

**Legolas took several bites and exclaimed, "This is not bad."**

**"Haldir was always the cook in the family," Rúmil grinned good-naturedly. **

**"You would be surprised what one learns to cook while traveling," Haldir mused, finishing off the last bit of food.**

**"You must come cater at our halls," Legolas joked, knowing Haldir didn't particularly like Mirkwood for his distaste of giant spiders.**

**Haldir pretended to take a moment to think and asked with a twinkle, "Does your father pay well?"**

**Legolas erupted with laughter, joined shortly by Dassenil, Rúmil and Orophin. It took several breaths for Legolas to regain his composure. He gently held his sides, sharp pains from his ribs hitching his breath. He wiped tears of mirth from his face and took as deep as breaths as possible, without his ribs aching in protest.**

**Haldir noticed the prince's pain, ****though the prince tried to conceal it****. He lowered his voice, hearing the rest rise up, the sounds of night and the smell of the cooking food drawing them into wakefulness. "Legolas, you are in no condition to continue."**

**Legolas waved a hand dismissively, though with effort, "Nay. I just need some food, and I will be ready to go."**

**Haldir folded his arms across his chest and lowered his eyes sternly to the obstinate prince, "The only place you will travel is home."**

**Legolas stopped mid-bite and glared at Haldir, "I have a mission to do. I will not allow you to prevent me from finding our lost kin."**

**"Legolas, you are far too injured," Haldir persisted. "Look at your guards." **

**When Legolas continued to stare at Haldir, he repeated himself in a harsh hiss, "Look at your guards, Legolas! They are not able to continue, as are you."**

**Legolas rose unsteadily to his feet, "We saved you from the orcs. I guess gratitude would be too much to expect."**

**"It is not about gratitude!" Haldir snapped, rising also and easily positioning himself in front of Legolas to prevent the royal from retreating. "We are thankful for your help and owe you a great deal of our appreciation. But I am trying to tell you that your guards are in no condition to fight if we encounter more orcs."**

**Several of the Mirkwood escorts glared at Haldir, their ire rising at the Lothlorien elf's words.**

**Legolas balled his hands into fists and gave Haldir a glare that clearly said he wasn't bowing down to the Warden's wishes, "They, and myself, are more than capable of handling ourselves in battle. We have proved this already."**

**"Legolas, you know I only care only about your well being…" Haldir started, but Legolas cut him off.**

**"Do not give me that! We will NOT turn back!"**

**Haldir felt himself bristle. It wasn't often that someone other than his brothers questioned his authority and blatantly disobeyed an order he had given. He took several deep breaths, thinking of what to do next. **

**"Legolas, if we were in each other's shoes, you knowing that I was badly injured and most of my guards were injured as well, what would you do?"**

**"I would demand that you return for proper healing!" Legolas said instantly, then snapped his mouth shut. He pursed his lips tightly, glaring at Haldir malevolently. **

**"My point exactly, my young friend," Haldir said softly.**

**Legolas opened his mouth to speak, lost the words, and clamped his mouth shut again, still piercing Haldir with his gaze. Haldir reached out and embraced the prince, causing Legolas to wince and intake his breath sharply.**

**Haldir whispered, "Do you see my point yet, Prince?"**

**Legolas slowly nodded, pain building up and fire spreading throughout his ribcage. He gasped a couple times, to which Haldir lessened his hold and easily cradled the youth against him.**

**"I did not mean to cause you pain, mellon nin," Haldir said into Legolas's hair. "Forgive my bluntness, but I am speaking the truth. If you continue, you will gain more injuries, if not die. Please do not push yourself and the others. You will only do more harm than good."**

**Legolas shuttered from the pain that raced through his system, temporarily stealing his breath and sapping what little energy he had left. After a couple moments, he drew away from Haldir with a frown, "Must you always win an argument?"**

**"Yes," Rúmil added without hesitation. "Takes both of us just to prove a point to this thick, dwarf head!"**

**Orophin nodded and snickered at Haldir's mutinous expression.**

**Legolas's guards seemed to be unaffected by the mirth of the quartet. They merely glared at the March Warden, clearly defensive over their leader and the warden's attitude towards the royal. Several openly mouthed words that went unheard by Haldir, or any of the Lothlorien Company, which was probably a good thing, considering what they choose to call the Warden for his insubordination.**

**Legolas turned to his troops, his voice wavering as more energy was spent to remain upright, "We will return home at dawn." **

**Several erupted with harsh words and arguments, but Legolas rose his hand shakily and halted any further comments, "Haldir is right. We are in no condition to put up a good fight now, and we will endanger ourselves if we continue on."**

**"We can fight!" a tall blonde elf snapped as his eyes narrowed down in dislike at the Lothlorien guards. "If they are injured, let them return. We can move on without them! Leave them behind!"**

**Legolas snapped his fingers, instantly garnering silence, and glared at those who accompanied him on the journey, "I understand your arguments, but Haldir is right. We are injured and have been traveling to no avail. We will return home come the morrow."**

**One of the Mirkwood elves crossed his arms and thrust his chin in the air, "If the Lothlorien elves think they will do better, than I shall like to see that! I will not abandon this quest so easily."**

**Haldir rose himself up to his full height, which towered over the Mirkwood elves, "This is not a competition! Our kin are depending on us to find them!"**

**"Exactly!" one of the Mirkwood guards shouted.**

**Haldir rounded on the elf, who visibly flinched and said with a low, even tone that sent the clear message that he was to be obeyed and not questioned, "There is something evil kidnapping our kin and taking them to an unknown place. The orcs have made it clear that the Elves are to be broken and used as slaves. I, for one, will not allow this to happen as long as there is breath in my body and blood in my veins!" Each word was punctuated with Haldir taking a predatory step toward the Mirkwood warriors, his eyes narrowed, head lowered into a menacing stoop.**

**Silence lingered in the air for several minutes as Haldir stood within a foot of the nearest Mirkwood elf. The Mirkwood Elves stared down the Lothlorien contingent, all eyes flashing dangerously.**

**"Enough!" Legolas called out, then heaved a deep breath as if winded by the outburst.**

**Haldir frowned at the prince and said quickly, "Legolas," Haldir didn't finish his sentence as Legolas's knees buckled and he slumped forward. Haldir moved to Legolas's side in an instant and caught the prince, easing him to the ground gently. Orophin was immediately upon the pair, checking Legolas's vitals.**

**Haldir looked up as the blond elf that shouted earlier knelt beside them, his eyes drawn with worry as he tried to get a response from his leader, "Prince Legolas?"**

**Legolas's eyes fluttered momentarily then snapped open, "I am fine."**

**Haldir smirked, "Stubborn elf."**

**Legolas sighed, "Learned from the best."**

**Haldir gave Legolas a contemptuous glance, then looked to Orophin, whose face was drawn down as he registered the extent of Legolas's injuries. Without saying a word, Orophin pulled a small bag from his pack, opened the small leather pouch and withdrew a pinch of gray-white powder. He rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger, then passed it beneath Legolas's nose. Instantly, Legolas's eyes glazed over and he slipped quickly into reverie. **

**Several of the Mirkwood guards took steps forward, their voices rising in anger. Haldir looked up, his eyes piercing them in the their tracks. Angry blue eyes bore into the March Warden; fists were balled up at their sides as they glared at the Lothlorien elf that dared to overrule their sovereign. **

**"Everyone is to eat and get some rest. They will be no arguments on this matter," Haldir snapped forcibly. **

**Several of the Mirkwood guards opened their mouths to protest, but instantly closed their jaws, their eyes lowering to the ground and nodding mutely. The look in Haldir's face told them that any argument would be met with swift and harsh rebuke.**

**Haldir returned his gaze to Orophin, who had pulled Legolas out of his grasp and began to redo his bandages. Orophin grumbled as he cleaned the gaping wounds on Legolas, and mumbled things under his breath that no one detected.**

**Haldir put the small leather pouch back in Orophin's bag and assisted his brother with the cleaning of Legolas's wounds. When they were finished, Legolas was breathing easy, his wounds cleansed and rebound as they continued their mending under Orophin's thick salve.**

**Haldir scanned the area, memorizing the elves that ate and settled themselves around the campfire that Rúmil stoked back into life. He glanced at Orophin and said in a low voice, "What did you give Legolas?"**

**Orophin used the back of his hand to wipe his forehead, "It is an herb that grows in the Lady's garden. She enjoys its beautiful flowers, but its dried petals make a most effective sedative."**

**Haldir snorted slightly, "That is putting it mildly, brother."**

**Orophin glanced around the camp and said, "I honestly thought they were going to attack you, Haldir."**

**Haldir's eyes darkened, "So did I, for a moment. They did not like taking orders from me, or you knocking out their prince."**

**Orophin looked at Legolas, who was sleeping peacefully, a small smile on his lips in his slumber, "I knew his wounds needed to be tended to, and it would cause great pain for him. I wished to save him from that torment. He needs to regain as much as his strength as he can."**

**Haldir nodded mutely and pulled off his cloak, tucking it in around Legolas's form. When he stood back up, he noticed that the Mirkwood elves had watched him with narrowed eyes. One by one they slowly nodded, their eyes casting down in apology and bewilderment. **

**"Orawain! Múrendil!" Haldir called. "You have first watch."**

**The two elves snapped to attention, grabbed a stick of roasted fish and headed off in opposite directions, scaling the trees and settling themselves in for their watch. Eremae frowned and walked to Haldir, his steps hesitant.**

**"Commander?" Eremae asked.**

**Haldir turned and regarded the shorter elf, "Yes, Eremae?"**

**"I wish to be of service," Eremae said. **

**Haldir thought for a moment and nodded once, "Very well. You will take the next shift with me in a few hours." Eremae bowed his head and smiled as he turned to leave. Haldir watched the young elf for a moment and barked out, "Rúmil, Bhiroadin, you will relieve Eremae and myself."**

**The two elves nodded and settled themselves down for a rest as the sky grew dusty purple. Stars began to wink in the sky, shining down on the elves and casting the world into silvery shadow. As midnight approached, Haldir and Eremae relieved Orawain and Múrendil of their posts.**

**Haldir glanced across the meadow, searching for Eremae and nearly gasped when he saw the elf balancing himself easily on the end of a thin branch, high in a tree. Haldir wanted to call out a warning, but before he finished drawing breath for the call, Eremae gracefully landing in the fork of several branches and settled himself among the leafy bough. His eyes constantly swept the ground, starting at the horizon and sweeping back towards the camp.**

**Haldir smiled to himself and returned to his own surveillance. Hours passed by slowly, the moon trekking across the heavens and watching over the sentry elves, its light full and bright. Every several minutes, like clockwork, Eremae would scale the tree, balancing himself easily on the highest branch, scan the area with his keen eyes, then return to his spot. Haldir watched the young elf with an amused grin and silently mused that the technique could be used among his wardens. **

**As dawn approached, gilding the sky to a steely gray, Rúmil climbed the tree Haldir perched in and peeked over a branch, "Good morning, brother."**

**Haldir growled softly and slowly made his way down, his body unusually weary. He saw Eremae land silently on the ground below his tree and shook his head, muttering something about youth under his breath. Lying down, Haldir stretched with a groan and allowed his mind to slip into Elven dreams.**

**Hours passed by slowly, though to Haldir, they streaked past. His mind instantly switched from slumber to alertness in the blink of an eye. With a groan, he snapped his eyes shut, wondering how he could have slept with the racquet now sounding throughout the camp.**

**"Time for all good little Wardens to be up," came a voice somewhere over his head.**

**Haldir opened one bleary, blue eye and focused on Rúmil hovering over him, "Rúmil, you do not make a pleasant sight to wake up to."**

**Rúmil scoffed and nudged Haldir hard in the shoulder, "I have not heard any complaints yet."**

**Haldir sat bolt upright and glared at Rúmil, "And what is that supposed to mean?"**

**Rúmil winked and rose, "That is my business, Brother."**

**Haldir glared at Rúmil as he turned to leave, "Rúmil, do not.…"**

**Rúmil looked over his shoulder and grinned, "Well, at least I got you awake."**

**"Angry is more like," Haldir fumed quietly under his breath as he began to help the others break camp.**

**The air was full of the sounds of morning birds calling and singing to the new day. Insects buzzed and hummed as they went about their daily lives, occasionally swatted at by an irritated elf. A gentle wind played with the Elven hair, caressing it in its invisible fingers.**

**Haldir brushed the dirt and debris off his clothes, then ventured over to Orophin, who was standing with his hands on his hips and frowning at Legolas.**

**"Problem, brother?" Haldir asked sleepily.**

**"The Prince is being a royal pain," Orophin ground out.**

**Legolas smiled meekly, "I was just telling your brother that I feel much better. In fact, I do believe I can continue with you."**

**"Absolutely not," Haldir said quickly and placed his hands on his hips to mirror Orophin. "We have already discussed this, Legolas."**

**Legolas grinned sheepishly, "Well, it was worth a try."**

**Haldir sighed heavily and crossed his arms over his chest, "You must be feeling better, trying to cause trouble."**

**Legolas winced in pain as he held out Haldir's cloak, "There is no trouble coming from me, my friend. Just hoping I can still have my dignity for my return home."**

**Haldir took his cloak and smiled, "You dignity will always be intact." As an afterthought, he added with a mischievous grin, "Your stubbornness is another matter."**

**Legolas scoffed and winced at the pain that shot through his ribs. He gasped for breath and smiled at his friend, eyes sparkling, "Just wait until your next visit to Mirkwood."**

**Haldir's eyebrows rose, "I doubt I will ever be invited back to your beautiful land anytime soon."**

**The jibe, though intent on lightening the mood, only sobered Legolas. His eyes lowered to the ground and his voice was barely over a whisper, "Our forest used to be beautiful, but it is that way no longer."**

**Haldir placed his hand on the young prince's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "There will be beauty once again in your home, Legolas. I swear to this. One day, there will be no more shadow or evil, and your lands will flourish once again."**

**Legolas raised his eyes to meet Haldir's, their clear blue now clouded by tears, "This I hold you to, dear friend."**

**Several of the other elves converged on their leaders, awaiting their orders, though the Mirkwood elves were still bristled by the March Warden's actions. The Lothlorien elves that accompanied Haldir stood quietly, keeping their tongues and not instigating hostilities that were close to breaking out.**

**Legolas withdrew from Haldir and sighed, addressing his warriors, "We have journeyed far and have not found any trace of our kin. We will return home, and pray to the Vala that our Lothlorien brethren can finish what we began."**

**Many of the Mirkwood elves looked vehemently at their counterparts, but nodded slightly in their understanding. The words Legolas spoke were not lost on Haldir. Legolas had first spoken the truth, then of their course of action, but the thing that showed his true mark as an elf and noble born, was his emphasis to the title of the other elves. His words invoked camaraderie and shared interest, when they easily could have been used to create further distrust and hatred between the two cultures.**

**Haldir smiled and regarded all elves, "We will not rest until we find our kin and make the one responsible pay for their act against us."**

**Several of the Mirkwood guards tightened their jaws and nodded, their nostrils flaring with mixed emotions.**

**Haldir called out, "Orawain, Cíaraen, Bhiroadin, Carphir, Ríanen, you will accompany Prince Legolas and his guards back to their home."**

**Legolas immediately interrupted, "That is unnecessary! We can find our way home. Do you think we will follow you when you depart?"**

**Haldir smiled at the look the other elves gave and put his arm around Legolas's shoulders, careful of the younger elf's injuries, "It is not that I mistrust you, Legolas. It is that I wish you to return home safe and sound." Haldir looked to the other Mirkwood elves and added, "_All_ of you."**

Legolas opened his mouth to protest further but Haldir cut him off, "If you encounter more orcs, then Orawain, Cíaraen, Carphir, Ríanen, and Bhiroadin can assist you in the fight. Your injuries are still healing and you will need guards to watch over you while you rest. They are more than able and will protect you and your kin until they are no longer needed." 

**"That will not be necessary," Legolas repeated, his brow drawn. "We can fight. I do not wish to lower your ranks in case y_ou _meet orcs."**

Haldir grinned and added with a sly grin, "I have other reasons for this arrangement as well."

"Such as…" Legolas asked, quirking a brow.

"I do not want to suffer the wrath of your father if you are injured further!" Haldir said with a mock shudder.

Legolas laughed, "I do not think he will be too happy with the injuries I already have."

Haldir nodded and added, his eyes growing wide, "Can you imagine what he would do to _me_ if you got yourself killed?"

"Horrible," Legolas muttered with a grin. 

Haldir nodded and made to move, but Legolas grabbed him and gave him a piercing stare, "I have one condition."

"Oh?" Haldir smirked.

Legolas nodded over to Eremae, "You must take Eremae with you. He is a good fighter and will serve you well."  
  


"Prince Legolas!" Eremae said, sounding quite distraught. "Your father has trusted me with the task of looking after you! I will not leave your side!"

Legolas raised his hands, "Peace Eremae. This is no easy task I ask of you."

Eremae frowned and sputtered, "I… I can not leave…"

Legolas smiled gently, "Eremae, you have proved yourself loyal and a formidable opponent, but I must ask you to do this for me."  
  


"My orders…" Eremae started.

Legolas interrupted with a stern voice, "Eremae, you have sworn and oath to me and my family. I am holding you to that."

Eremae bowed his head as Legolas spoke.

"Haldir has been kind enough to send half of his party to see that I and your kin, return home safely. I ask you to join Haldir's party, and show him the loyalty you have shown me."

Eremae looked up at Legolas, his eyes drawn and confused.

Legolas smiled, "Protect my best friend for me."

Haldir would have opened his mouth to argue, and more than likely won the argument, but he kept silent during the exchange. His heart was swelling with pride at the young Prince, and the sense of honor that he held knowing that the royal held him in such esteem.

Eremae looked from Haldir to Legolas and slowly nodded, "It grieves me to leave your side, but I will do as you ask."

"I trust you will watch over our Lothlorien kinsmen well," Legolas said with a slight smile.

Haldir bowed his head respectively and placed his hand over his heart, "Eremae, we are honored to have you to join us on the quest. Much trust and faith has been placed on you."

Eremae lowered his eyes to the ground, a blush creeping along his neck. He quietly gathered his things, stuffing them into a well-worn travel pack and came to stand by Haldir's side and regard the other Lothlorien elves with an apprehensive look.

Rúmil inclined his head towards the newcomer and grinned, "Welcome to the group of misfits."  
  


Haldir gave his brother a disdainful look but chuckled at the openness he could see in his kin's eyes.

Legolas laughed and gave Eremae a sympathetic look, "It seems that I have sentenced you to a horrible fate."

Eremae looked curiously to his prince and cocked his head questioningly.

Legolas smirked, holding his tender ribs, "Rúmil tends to be a…"

"An Orc's backside," Haldir finished with a flourish, grinning that he got the best of his brother.

Rúmil stood with his mouth agape, staring between Haldir and Legolas. He huffed his chest and turned his back on them, "They are just jealous of me."

The elves in the clearing all whooped with laughter, the sound sending birds fluttering into the morning air, chirping angrily at the disturbance. Several minutes passed as the elves collected their belongings, dousing their minimum fire and packing away the excess food for their respective journeys. 

· ^* ^*^ *^ *^ *^ *^ *^ *^ *^ *^ *^ *^ * *^ *^ *^ *

AN: Well what do you think? Come on… all these hits and so few left their thoughts? Tisk tisk… give that little button in the corner there a tap and send along ya thoughts. I will endeavor to answer as many as possible and if I forgot anyone, then I am sorry but for some reason, my reviews aren't coming through at the moment. I hope that FF.net rectifies the situation.


	8. Chapter Eight: Foresight and Forgiveness

**HalandLeg4ever: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! It was great fun to write! I thought about having someone to punch another out so wounds could be tended, but that seemed a bit too much. Besides, there definitely WOULD be hostilities between the two nations if that happened. I think it's a lot easier to use the drug version, not to mention it didn't raise as bad tempers if I would have used the fist version. ;) The Mirkwood elves were pretty close to decking the March Warden… it got a bit tense there for a bit. I hope you like this chapter as well, though I admit it isn't my best yet.**

**Sarah: Don't worry about this story being abandoned. I already have the outlines and chapters set up, so it IS going to be finished. And just to let you know, its 30 chapters, so ya better start now or end up reading the whole thing at once, which I must say, resembles a novel. LOL As for romance, there will be a dash of it, but not slash or anything. Its going to more of an infatuation, but I cant say anymore, lest I give it away. I hope you enjoy the story as much as the fun I've had writing it. There are others on the way too, so be on the lookout. ;)**

**Lady of Light: Ask and ye shall receive. LOL I'm glad you liked the last chapter, it was a blast to write. Its fun how the characters seem to write themselves and go in their own, separate directions. Do we, as writers, actually have ANY say in the matter of stories or are we merely the typists who slave over the work to get it to character standards? shakes head I need a vacation! LOL I don't think this chapter is as good as the others, but I promise I will make it up in the next one. ;) I try to put in some humor to offset the darkness and bloodiness that I put in there. Its hard to find the right balance. Anyway, Thanks and I hope you enjoy.**

**Naomie: giggles Thanks for the great review! I tried to give the elves more human qualities, cause lets face it, if they are perfect, doesn't that make them Mary Sues? LOL j/k I try to make Rumil the comic relief, but he DOES have a serious side, which is shown a bit more in this chapter. I must admit, this chapter didn't do much for me, it kinda wrote itself and I just agreed to do its dirty work. I don't think it's the best so far, but it helps set things up that will happen in the future chapters. :D Hope you like and thanks again for your wonderful or wonderfly review. ;)**

**Just Me: Hello again! Thanks for the uplifting review. I really appreciate all the kind words and support. After such an uplifting review, I'm kinda ashamed to post this one after the 'ten.' LOL This one isn't my best, but I'm hoping that it will give some background info and be a 'downtime' chapter. I try to balance out all the blood and gore with some humor and elven-aimed jibes, but it's a hard thing to do. Yes, Eremae will have a role in the tale, and I will give some more info on him in a later chapter…. 20 I think. I have the chapters already sorted out and working on filling in gaps and editing, so I can dedicate my time to the other fics I'm currently working on. :D BTW, they will be uploaded here shortly and I must say, I think I enjoy them more than writing this one. ;) Scary thought eh? LOL Thanks again and I look forward to your reviews!**

**AN: Also, I don't know what is wrong but I am NOT responsible for the constant changes from bold to regular and italic in between. I have no clue what happens when I upload cause here on my screen, it all looks good. As soon as FF.net gets a hold of it, it goes all wonky. Please forgive this problem and overlook it. For once, it is not the authors fault. ;)**

****

**Chapter Eight: Foresight and Forgiveness**

**As mid-morning blossomed fully, the sky a powder blue, crystal clear, and sparkling under the dazzling sun, the elves gathered for their final good-byes. Each grasped the others' forearms in good faith, wishing them a safe journey. Two Mirkwood elves help hoist Dassenil to his feet and flanked the injured elf as he hobbled along, protesting and arguing that he was fit to travel with Haldir. The fuming elf didn't win the verbal battle, so he grudgingly allowed the Mirkwood contingent to lead him towards their home. The two escorting Dassenil spoke joyously of their wood and chatted with the injured elf as if he was a long time friend. The other Mirkwood elves gave grim farewells, hobbling and wincing, though trying to hide the extent of pain their injuries were causing.**

**Lastly, Legolas grasped Haldir's arm and pulled him into a one-armed hug and whispered in his ear, "Watch over Eremae. He is a great warrior, but I fear for him."**

**Haldir nodded and hugged the young prince, careful of the youth's injuries and answered, "He will be well protected. You have my word, my friend."**

**Legolas withdrew, wincing slightly from his aching ribs and smiled at the Mirkwood elves and the small contingent of Lothlorien elves standing at the ready. With a heavy sigh, he spoke, "Haldir of Lorien is confident in his warriors and offers them as our protection. We shall see first hand the legendary elegance of the Lothlorien wardens."**

**Several of the Mirkwood elves frowned noticeably; casting dark looks at the blonde elves standing among them.**

**Legolas's grin turned wicked, "Let us see if they are as good as he boasts."**

**Haldir crossed his arms over his chest and rose a brow at Legolas, "Are you trying to pick a fight, Youngling?"**

**Legolas's face dropped to an innocent mask, "Oh, I would not think to do such a thing."**

**Haldir rolled his eyes and addressed his guards escorting the Mirkwood contingent back to their home, "When I return to Mirkwood, I expect to hear about how well you conducted yourselves. I will be most aggrieved to hear of wrongful conduct."**

**Several of the guards bowed their heads and placed their hands on their hearts, "They will be well protected, Commander."**

**Haldir nodded and said softly, "Guard my friends well."**

**Legolas bowed in departure and followed his limping and ailing comrades from the clearing. Haldir led the remaining elves back to the spot where the orcs were slaughtered. The smell of rotting flesh assailed the Elven senses, causing them to sputter and choke on the stench. Haldir easily picked out a trail and followed it through the brambles.**

**The company remained quiet, their passing unnoticed by animals and insects. They drifted in and out of sight, slipping easily into the shadows of the trees, and blending ceaselessly with the foliage.**

**The day passed by slowly, the elves quickly traipsing the terrain and following the trail left by the orcs. As the violet hour approached, veiling the sky with a royal hue, the elves slowed their pursuit. Haldir wound his way through thickets, dodging the briars and snagging branches. His brow furrowed, a deep sense of dread filling his heart with every step.**

**The shroud of night laid heavy on the land as the elves began to set up a hasty camp. Haldir ordered no fire be lit, insisting that their rest would be short. Assigning posts, the elves took up their positions in trees, some sleeping, others keeping watch.**

**Haldir stationed Eremae beside him, Orophin on his other side, higher up in the branches. Eremae had remained silent throughout the entire day, never complaining or offering any advice. Rúmil, on the other hand, wouldn't shut his mouth and was threatened death by Haldir-twice.**

**"We have traveled far and fast today, Eremae," Haldir said softly.**

**Eremae nodded, his eyes drooping slightly, "I have not moved so quickly in a long time, Commander. I am sorry if I slow you down."**

**Haldir laughed, careful to keep his voice down so he would not disturb the others resting in the trees, "You have done well, do not think you have slowed us down."**

**The corners of Eremae's mouth turned up and he nodded, nestling himself on the branch comfortably. Within a few seconds, his eyes were half lidded in Elven dreams. Haldir made himself as comfortable as possible and began to feel the familiar pull into reverie, but only allowed himself to drop off when he heard Orophin's gentle snores from high above.**

**The trees rustled softly, their boughs singing an ancient tune that dwelled in all wooden hearts and spirits. The night crickets began their chirping; the nocturnal animals resumed their prowls for food as the elves slept on, high above in the canopy, nestled by nature's bosom. **

**Dawn broke to find the elves already awake and scouring the ground for prints. Eremae joined with Múrendil, their eyes searching for signs of the orcs route. Láiraen partnered with Orophin, trudging carefully over the uneven ground and searching for signs of recent passing. Rúmil was at Haldir's side, doing more complaining then searching, gruffly mumbling names at Haldir for the early start and minimal rations.**

**"Commander!" Eremae called, crouching low. "Over here!"**

**Haldir gave Rúmil a look of pure daggers and sprinted to Eremae. He frowned when he inspected the tracks. There were orc prints for sure, but what was disturbing was the tread of Men on the ground. The footprints were evenly spaced, showing that they were not fleeing from the foul beasts. Legolas's words filtered through Haldir's mind once again, and the line on his brow etched further.**

**"With what you have told me, Haldir, I believe that the Men may have been involved with this treacherous act. That they are the ones that have planned this and that one of their kind is the master the orcs serve."**

****

**"This is most unnerving," Haldir said more to himself than to anyone else.**

**Orophin crouched down beside his brother and frowned, "Haldir, what does the path tell you?"**

**Haldir sighed, looking over at Orophin, "That Men have been in the company of the orcs. Legolas spoke of an alliance, thinking they were bargaining for his messenger's life, but learned that they were in league with the orcs." Orophin hissed, his brow drawn together as he listened to Haldir, "Legolas feared that possibly a man is responsible for the kidnapping of our kin."**

**Rúmil lowered himself to his brothers, looking between the two of them, "What are you talking about?"**

**Haldir repeated everything to Rúmil, speaking slowly and deliberately, as if speaking to a child. Rúmil frowned, ignoring the tone and looked from to Orophin to Haldir.**

**"Do these tracks confirm Legolas's thoughts?"**

**Haldir pointed out the sole marks of boots, "There is no sign of a struggle. It appears the Men walked freely among the orcs. As to their allegiance, I know not if Legolas was correct."**

**Orophin looked to where Eremae, Múrendil, and Láiraen stood, their eyes sweeping the ground for any signs that may assist in the tracking of their kidnapped kin. He frowned, "There is only six of us, Haldir. Is it wise to proceed further with our low numbers? What if we encounter more orcs, and they are as Legolas said, allied with humans?"**

**Haldir's face grew taunt, "I believe we are able to see the quest through to conclusion. Our numbers may be small, but we are warriors and know how to take care of ourselves and each other."**

**"Well spoken, Brother!" Rúmil grinned, giving Haldir a slap to the back.**

**Haldir sighed** **at Rúmil's attitude and pushed him away, sending Rúmil off balance.**

**Rúmil tottered for a second, trying to regain his balance, but Orophin gave Haldir a wicked grin and pushed Rúmil over, intending to send the youngest sibling on his backside. Rúmil overcompensated and lurched forward, his hands slamming into the ground and his knees digging into the earth.**

**Rúmil gasped, his breathing becoming irregular and strained. Orophin and Haldir both converged on their brother, apologies tumbling out of their mouths, but their words went unheard.**

**Rúmil's head snapped back; his lungs expanded erratically as he sucked in air.**

**Eremae had never seen Rúmil's attacks and hurried to the elf's side, his eyes wide and fearful.**

**Haldir held his hand up to prevent Eremae from advancing. His other arm was wrapped around Rúmil's chest to prevent him from falling face-forward as he lunged again.**

**Orophin held his breath as he watched Rúmil's torment. He had witnessed several of his brother's attacks, some easy and short lived, others violent and frightening to behold. This attack seemed the worse yet, the fear of what Rúmil was going through shone in Orophin's wide eyes.**

**Múrendil and Láiraen gained Eremae's side, their brows drawn down in worry as Rúmil spasmed backwards, his head whipping around in a way that sent their nerves on edge. They watched in silent horror as the minutes stretched by, the blonde elf gasping. With a jolt Rúmil fell forward, his head lulling against his chest.**

**Haldir and Orophin caught Rúmil and cradled him between them. Rúmil struggled for breath, his chest expanding erratically as he fought against invisible bonds. A light sheen of sweat broke out over his skin, the normally beautiful shine dulling to a sickly pale gray. **

**After a couple minutes, Rúmil spoke, his voice dry and raspy, "There is great evil at work here."**

**"What did you see, brother?" Haldir asked softly.**

**"A figure," Rúmil panted, closing his eyes, trying to hold onto the image that burned there. "Figure… dark…pure evil."**

**"Was it an orc or a man?" Orophin asked.**

**"I know not," Rúmil said, his energy spent from the vision. His body fell limp against his brothers, unable to sustain his weight and posture. "Haldir, I feel a terrible evil. We must turn back."**

**Haldir eased Rúmil to the ground and pulled his cloak off his shoulders and secured it around his brother. "I am sorry Rúmil, but our kin will be lost if we give up now."**

**Rúmil frowned, took several deep breaths, and relaxed into unconsciousness, spent from the vision. Haldir looked to Orophin, whose face was grim, his worried eyes searching Rúmil's face.**

**Haldir turned to the others, whose their faces were similar to that of Orophin's, and called out, "We rest here for the night. Eremae, you and Múrendil are on first watch."**

**Eremae nodded and sprinted off to a tree, scaling it easily and taking up his vigil atop the highest branch. Múrendil's lips curved on the edges at the youth's exuberance and nodded to Haldir, then took off in the opposite direction to find a place to begin his watch.**

**Láiraen looked down on Rúmil and asked, "Commander, will your brother be all right?"**

**Haldir nodded and favored Láiraen with a weak smile, "He will be fine, Láiraen. He is only resting. This vision was the strongest I have witnessed."**

**Orophin added with a soft voice, "I do not like this, Haldir. Rúmil is right, we should turn back."**

**"No!" Haldir said with a bit more force than what he intended. "Rúmil's visions have always prepared us for what was ahead. It is no different now. We know there is an evil person behind these attacks and the more that Rúmil sees, the better prepared we shall be."**

**"What if the next vision is so intense that it kills him?" Orophin asked quietly.**

**Haldir felt his heart lodge itself in his throat. The prospect that a vision could kill Rúmil bothered him greatly. He remembered that Galadriel had mentioned Rúmil's strong connection, but assured Haldir that it was not a connection of which to be wary. Still, the idea that Rúmil could die from the prophetic visions sent Haldir into a worried frenzy. His mind worked furiously, wondering if there was a way to block Rúmil from absorbing too much. He made a mental note to ask Galadriel about it when they returned.**

**"We will watch him closely," Haldir said, his voice barely over a whisper as he watched the unsteady rise and fall of Rúmil's chest. The attack had weakened him further than they anticipated. Orophin bowed his head and settled himself on Rúmil's side, his eyes lowered to monitor his younger brother.**

**Haldir let the silence surround them for a couple of hours before he spoke, his voice calm, "Rúmil is strong. The Valar will protect him, as they have always done."**

**Orophin felt his heart skip a beat. It bothered him to hear Haldir's voice so calm, a tone he only adopted when he tried to cover his emotions. Centuries of being around Haldir had taught Orophin, and Rúmil, the subtle changes he hid behind. The past ill feelings melted away and Orophin shook himself mentally, wondering what was so important and why he had to keep the flame of anger at his brother burning within him. Orophin felt his eyes well up slightly, thinking of the times that they come close to death. He honestly didn't know what he would do if one of his brothers were taken from him. He bowed his head and silently prayed to the Valar for their protection and grace. He knew he would always collide with Haldir on certain issues; it was just the way they were. However, he vowed never to hold a grudge as he had been doing the past few centuries. Haldir had staved off death several times the past few decades, a few times barely withdrawing from its call. Orophin shuttered involuntarily at the recollection. The thought of the last words to his brother, being in anger, sent a vicious chill through his bones.**

**Orophin looked across to where Haldir leaned against a tree, his eyes half lidded in Elven dreams. Keeping his voice low, he said softly, "I am sorry, Haldir. Please forgive me and my stubborn ways."**

**Haldir huddled gently in sleep, not hearing the words. High above, the words lilted to the grace of the Vala, who smiled benignly upon the brothers, and granted them peace of heart and mind as they slept.**

**Dawn peeked dark and dreary, the sky promising rain and chilling winds. The elves parted from their safe havens in the trees. Rúmil, refreshed and fussing about the early morning as usual, and took off through the countryside, following behind Haldir, who tracked the Men that had mingled with the orcs. The terrain changed from heavily forested to vast wasteland, dotted occasionally by the stripped brush, withered and drawn. **

**The earth below the Elven feet was hard, cracked and barren. The grasses that were once vibrant and green now lay limp and parched upon the ground. Trees turned a dull russet color, their leaves giving up their hold and falling to the ground with a last rustle of breath. The dried ground muffled the steps of elves as they passed, led by Haldir whose keen gaze swept the desolate landscape, picking out patterns of human treading. As midday approached, Haldir slowed and bent low, swiping his hand over the unyielding ground.**

**"The orcs have taken another route than the humans."**

**The other's nodded grimly and set out again, their steps light over trampled grasses and cracked ground that sported gouges consistent with Man's booted foot. All through the day, Haldir's mind worked furiously trying to understand the turn of events.**

**Elves were being kidnapped from their realms by orcs, who pass them onto Men. The references the orcs made to a 'master' led Haldir to believe that instead of an orc overlord or a minion of Sauron that escaped from Mordor, there was a Man responsible for the infraction against the Elven kind. Men tended to keep to themselves, preferring to leave the Elven realms alone, which suited the Elven community perfectly. The idea that a human was behind these attacks seemed ludicrous, but in all the centuries that Haldir traveled the land, very few things surprised him.**

**With his brow furrowed, Haldir led the Elves over the rough terrain, heading in the direction that the scuffle marks made by human passing lead. The day passed by, hot and parching. The sun seemed to be unmerciful and unseasonably warm. When night fell, Haldir called for torches to be ignited, and though their pace was slow, the elves continued on, breaking only once for a short rest and rations.**

**As the Company rested, well past midnight, Orophin approached Haldir, his face drawn, "I am sorry."**

**Haldir's head jerked to look at Orophin, surprise clear in his eyes, "For what, Orophin?"**

**Orophin sat down beside his older brother and hung his head, "For my attitude and actions against you. I have carried this bitterness for far too long. I think it is time for me to allow it to pass."**

**Haldir felt like letting his jaw drop but refrained, "What brought on this sudden change of heart, Brother?"**

**"Rúmil's vision," Orophin spoke quietly as not alert the others of the conversation. "I have never seen a vision so strong. I am worried that he may have a vision that could kill him."**

**Haldir shifted slightly and favored Orophin with a small smile, "I have asked the Lady about such a possibility. She reassured me that there is no harm to Rúmil. They may be painful to him, and fearful to us, but she is quite sure that he will not succumb to death."**

**Orophin lowered his gaze, "I do believe the Lady, but I am still wary, Haldir. I have never seen an attack last as long or be as intense. What if he has a vision while fighting orcs? What if we are not there to help him?"**

**Haldir sighed heavily, knowing that they have had this conversation before, "That is why you and I always stay close to him. It has only happened once, and luckily there were few orcs. Do not dwell on such thoughts."**

**"I wish I could have your confidence," Orophin mumbled.**

**Rúmil ventured over to his two siblings and settled himself down opposite of them, his expression playful and curious, "Brothers!"**

**"Rúmil," Haldir said with a crooked grin. "How do you fare?"**

**Rúmil waved his hand dismissively, "I am fine. It was nothing I have not been through before." Rúmil grinned at his brothers as they exchanged worried looks. "So, what were you talking about so quietly over here?"**

**Orophin muttered, "Nothing."**

**Rúmil raised a brow and glared from one brother to the other.**

**"We were talking about you," Haldir said.**

**Rúmil's hands jumped to his ears and rubbed them vigorously, "I thought my ears were itching! So, what did you two say about me?"**

**"That you are a horrible swordsman," Orophin grinned good-naturedly.**

**Rúmil gave Orophin a rude gesture and looked over to Haldir, who had surveyed him without blinking during the conversation. Rúmil huffed impatiently, "Haldir, must you stare at me? It is most unnerving!"**

**Haldir finally blinked, smiling at Rúmil, "I was only trying to see if you were fully recovered."**

**Rúmil puffed up his chest and thrust his chin in the air defiantly, "I am fully recovered. I do not need anyone to mother me." As an afterthought, he jerked his head towards Orophin, "I have Orophin to do that already!"**

**Orophin launched himself at Rúmil; the two grappled and struggled on the ground. Eremae jumped to his feet and rested his hand on the hilt of his long knives, watching fearfully as the two wrestled. Láiraen and Múrendil continued to eat and rest, not giving the commotion a second thought.**

**Haldir's laughter broke out, his hands raised before him to stop Eremae from advancing. Through laughter, Haldir called, "They are not wanting to do each other harm. It is all in good fun."**

**Eremae looked skeptically at the two jostling on the ground like Elven tumbleweeds. He settled back down and watched the two wearily, hoping that Haldir knew what he was talking about.**

**Rúmil flipped Orophin onto his back and lunged for the pinning move, but Orophin was prepared. With a quick flash, he turned onto his stomach and crouched low, waiting for Rúmil to make a move. Rúmil grinned maliciously and sprung forward, hoping to knock Orophin onto his side or back to render him motionless. Unfortunately, the momentum was too great. Orophin leaned forward, letting Rúmil slam into his shoulder, and then used Rúmil's energy to flip him over and land him flat on his back. Orophin stretched across his winded brother, pinning one arm beneath him and holding the other in a vice-like grip.**

**Rúmil struggled to throw Orophin off of him, but Orophin firmly planted himself, keeping his center of gravity and using his weight to flatten Rúmil to the ground.**

**"Let me up!" Rúmil panted with exertion.**

**"What is the magic word?" Orophin sneered over his shoulder.**

**"NOW!" Rúmil bellowed.**

**Orophin laughed and readjusted his hold, his left shoulder digging into Rúmil's left shoulder. Rúmil hissed in pain as Orophin's weight helped expel air involuntarily from his lungs. He tried to use his feet to break the contact, but Orophin shook his head and tutted.**

**Throwing all thought of playing by the rules out of his mind, Rúmil rose up and opened wide, clamping down onto Orophin's shoulder and eliciting a cry of surprised pain from his older sibling.**

**"You bit me!" Orophin shouted, pulling away from Rúmil and holding onto the top of his shoulder where Rúmil's teeth marks were still visible on the fabric.**

**Rúmil rose into a sitting position, wiping his mouth and making faces of disgust, "Orophin, when was the last time you washed your clothes?" He accented the question with sputtering and smacking his lips with a foul look on his face.**

**Orophin rubbed his bite mark and snapped, "They were clean when we decided to go on this quest. Serves you right, getting the orc blood in your mouth!"**

**Rúmil scrunched up his nose, "I do not think that was orc blood. Perhaps _you_ are the one that is becoming more human?"**

**Orophin gasped, struggling for words, and made to advance on Rúmil again, but he barely moved an inch before he found himself hampered, suspended with sudden stillness. He turned around and found Haldir holding onto his tunic, a smile beaming across his face.**

**"That is enough you two. We need to continue," Haldir pulled Orophin's tunic back a little, letting his brother know that playtime was over.**

**Orophin puffed and readjusted his clothes. As he rose to his feet, he gave Rúmil a look that clearly said '_this is not over yet.'_**

****

**Rúmil grinned at the silent challenge and winked, accepting the hand Orophin offered. He got to his feet and gave Orophin a nudge, walking after Haldir, who had returned to his tracking.**

**As the elves continued into the night, Eremae leaned to Múrendil, "Are they always like this?"**

**"Yes," Múrendil nodded as a matter-of-factly. "Sometimes they get worse than this."**

**"Worse?" Eremae whispered harshly. "Commander Haldir allows this behavior?"**

**"He tried to make his brothers stop, but they answered by waiting until he was asleep and cut off his hair," Múrendil grinned at the memory. "The Commander was most unpleased."**

**"Did he punish them?" Eremae asked.**

**Láiraen joined the two conversing, having heard every word of it and grinned, "He tried. Backfired though."**

**Eremae frowned, "Backfired?"**

**"All the boots they were to polish had a foul stench," Múrendil looked over to Eremae and added, "Turns out they used some 'leftovers' from a hunting expedition on the boots. After a while, the smell became so bad, that no one could tell when an orc was near, or a Warden."**

**Eremae's jaw went slack, his eyes wide as he looked ahead to watch the three brother's race along the landscape. Haldir was in the lead, followed closely by Rúmil and Orophin, side by side, their voices a constant hum, but no words could be picked out.**

**"The things those two do to us and their brother," Láiraen shook his head and muffled a laugh. "They have kept these past centuries very interesting."**

**Múrendil nodded and picked up his speed. The other two followed suit. **

**As dawn approached, the landscaped turned into a lush green area, though signs of drought could still be detected. The sun hid behind an early morning haze. The clouds changed colors from blood red to intense orange, and then to pearly black as the sun's tendrils of light faded into nothingness, not able to beat away the lingering veil.**

**A distant roll of thunder echoed in the distance, dancing across the sky with a bass lullaby. Haldir continued following the path of the humans, though his ears caught every little sound. Without the sun as a guide to the time, he guessed that they had only a few short, precious hours left, before the heavens burst open, and spilled down their burdens. Glancing up to the majestic rolls of silvery cotton, Haldir prayed that their kin be safe, and that the elements be kind to the Elven company as they trekked, the only hope for their lost brethren. **


	9. Chapter Nine: The Tempest Roars and Who ...

**Naomi: blushes profusely Thanks for the great review! You really boosted my confidence, and gave me a good laugh with the Tolkien reference. ;) Hope you like this chapter as well. **

**Giggles1995: Thanks for such a wonderful review! I'm glad you are enjoying this tale, it took me over a year to write. Leggy is a great character and he likes to pop up when you least expect it. I have some other LOTR fics up, so be sure to check them out.**

**Zammy: Ask as ye shall receive! **

**WOW.. only three reviews to answer? That's kinda sad… oh well.. on with the story!**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**-------------------------------------------------------**

****

**Chapter Nine: The Tempest Roars and Who Shall Answer?**

**Large, ominous, gray clouds rolled overhead, their thickness dotting out any afternoon sunlight that may have tried to pierce through the veil of gloom. Lightning forked the sky, severing and ripping through the pale defenses of the surrounding clouds, pausing only to send violent shocks throughout the heated air, rumbling and rattling even the most secure thing on the hapless ground below.**

**Haldir pulled his cloak tighter around him, though no rain ****had yet begun to fall****. However, the air was thick with the sweet smell of the coming rain. It was a smell the March Warden loved. He allowed the clean scent to sweep through him, chasing away all turmoil and lamentations that hung heavy on his heart. For the first time Haldir could remember, the oncoming storm brought no soothing presence, no forth-coming, expectant relaxation or release from worry or doubt. Though he fought to deny the feeling, a strange sense of foreboding lingered in his conscious.**

**This rain would not be a benediction, but a purge. The threatening tempest crashed down to the earth with an ear-splitting crack, causing the elves to flinch from the sharp sound assaulting their heightened hearing. The distant rustle of leaves murmured to the elves, the wind picking up and dancing merrily atop the upturned branches. The leaves effervescence of excitement followed the churning wind, coming from the distance and approaching the elves with playful vigor above their heads. **

**Haldir's brow drew together as his mind became darker than the looming clouds above. In his heart, he heard the soft voice of nature warn him that this was a comforting rain, but also one to cleanse the soil and rid the earth of a great evil that polluted its surface.**

**Suppressing a shiver that had nothing to do with the chilling air now blowing stronger in his hair, Haldir leapt lightly from the tree branch he choose as a vantage point and landed with a muffled _'thud'_ beside his brothers.**

**"The sky grows gray far beyond my eyes."**

**Rúmil and Orophin exchanged bewildered looks at the news. The Elves in the company shifted nervously, apprehensive at the Commander's orders of what they were to do. Secretly, they hoped to find shelter before the storm hit, but somehow they doubted that route, seeing the determined look in Haldir's eyes. Their hearts held little hope at finding their kin alive, their souls withdrawing sadly, feeling that too much time had passed for a happy reunion of the Elven kin. Orophin had spoken very little of Iavasriel, his hopes diminishing with every passing minute of finding his adoptive little sister. Rúmil and Haldir had spoken briefly to one another, and agreed to give Orophin privacy for his heartache.**

**Haldir quickly scanned the area. His usually vibrant blue eyes were dull and shadowed as they searched the surrounding terrain for answers to lead the Elven contingent in the right direction. Many long hours had been spent on a silent trek, occasionally stopping and backtracking to find a new trail. From the tracks, Haldir surmised that the humans were moving at a fast pace, their steps long and heavy.**

**Reaching a conclusion, Haldir spoke to the warriors around him, "We keep searching until we can no longer see. Return to your assigned positions."**

**The three Elven brothers looked to one another, their faces masks of concern, but their eyes searched for a confirmation that this was truly the right course of action and a good decision. Rúmil nodded slightly, Orophin shrugged resignedly, his shoulders slumped, both feeling there really was no other option available. Haldir felt his tension double. Too much time had already passed, and their kin were still in grave danger.**

**Haldir motioned for everyone to break back into pairs and fan out to search for the trail. Orophin converged on Haldir's side, his expression worried as another roil of thunder shook the ground like a herd of stampeding animals.**

**Haldir ignored the growing sense of dread in his heart, putting it aside to keep his mind clear and focused for the task at hand that would require his utmost concentration. His eyes scanned the forest floor for any discrepancies or signs of recent activity. Several sets of footprints had been demolished by the frequent passage of animals, making the tracking more difficult.**

**Lightning lit up the sky like bright white fingers, grasping through the air to strike at any unsuspecting thing in its destructive path. A shudder of the ground signaled the deadly bolt had landed somewhere nearby, striking the earth with anger and revenge. **

**Orophin frowned as the light reflected off his brother's eyes, which were sweeping the area back and forth beneath a drawn brow. Usually, their sapphire depths sparkled even in the poorest of illumination, but now, Haldir's eyes were darker than midnight, their depths endless and shrouded with worry, and though he would never admit it, fear.**

**"Brother, something troubles you," Orophin said, keeping his voice low so the others couldn't overhear.**

**"Nay," Haldir said shortly, turning his attention to the saplings and foliage that were chest high.**

**"Haldir, I do not need Rúmil's gift of foresight to see something stirs within you," Orophin said with a hint of mirth, though his tone was very serious.**

**"I do not know of what you speak," Haldir lied, frowning at the less than foretelling underbrush that seemed undisturbed.**

**"Your eyes betray you, Brother," Orophin whispered. "They have darkened, and I wish to know why."**

**Haldir sighed and gave in, knowing Orophin would pursue the matter; "There is something not right here. My mind is full of dread; my heart warns me of something unknown. Even the approaching storm is sending worry into my very being."**

**After a minute of silent thought, Orophin asked, "Have you spoke to Rúmil about this feeling?"**

**"Nay," Haldir sighed. "There is nothing more than a feeling. He has not spoken of anything he senses. Surely had he felt something, he would have spoken of it. He would be able to sense the danger before I."**

**Haldir meant it to be a statement, but somehow, it seemed that he was questioning the truth. Orophin opened his mouth to speak, but a sudden clap of thunder drowned out any sound he made as it echoed around, bouncing off the trees and magnifying its voice in the wilderness.**

**"Haldir!" Rúmil shouted, "We have found it!"**

**Haldir raced to Rúmil's voice- Orophin following a few steps behind. Haldir passed a large ash tree, its heights lost in the leafy canopy above, and found Rúmil and Láiraen knelt on the ground.**

**"Here!" Rúmil said, pointing to the forest floor where there was a definite impression in the likeness of a foot. **

**Haldir knelt beside the two, his eyes taking in the size, shape, and depth of the mark. He glanced around and spotted the small sapling nearby that had been recently broken, the leaves of the hanging branch sill pale green, though already dying from their breakage off of the main plant. Several paces away, other prints converged together, their path set straight ahead though the gloomy wood.**

**"Very good," Haldir smiled at the two, then raised his voice so the others in the scouting party could hear where ever they were, "Eremae!! Múrendil! Over here!"**

**Lightning snaked through the sky, turning the surrounding forest a bright green as the charged energy danced through the air. Leaves began to tremble and bob as rain began to fall to the ground, the drops tinkling themselves into a symphony of nature.**

**The rushing footfalls barely audible to Elven hearing of the two approaching were lost in the increased frequency of the rainfall. Eremae and Múrendil erupted from the foliage as lightning lit up the heavens again, temporarily chasing away the shadows, but quickly relinquishing its hold as its energy was spent.**

**"Commander?" Eremae asked, his fair head already soaked with the falling rain, turning his dark tresses into liquid night upon his brow.**

**"We have a trail," Haldir said, rising to his full height and stepping to the next foot indentation, swiping his hand across the fallen leaves to reveal its description more clearly.**

**With an almighty uproar, the steel gray skies released their full burdens, sending a thick sheet of rain down upon the Earth. Lighting lashed above, charging the atmosphere and striking down, beating, booming, and raging against the seemingly defenseless and innocent ground. The very heavens beyond seemed to weep, drenching the world with its crystalline tears.**

**Haldir called over the noise of the storm, "This way. Stay close together!"**

**Múrendil tightened his jaw apprehensively. Eremae took a deep steadying breath, prepared to follow the orders of the Commander of the Lothlorien Guard. Láiraen nodded once, his posture was, as always, rigid and edgy for action. Rúmil and Orophin fell into step behind Haldir, their pace matched to his quick strides.**

**Haldir got a faint scent of something unpleasant and knew they were on the right track. The odor was gone with a strong gust of wind that blew the torrential rain down in unforgiving layers, sweeping across the land in waves and eddies. The ground eagerly absorbed the proffered quench to the seasonal drought.**

**Puddles formed, mixing with the forest debris and slowly drained away in all directions with the natural contours of the ground and pull of gravity. The tracks were quickly filling with water, hiding their depths and their numbers as the mud congealed from the saturation.**

**Grateful for the close weave of fabric, the Elves pulled their cloaks further up their necks to prevent the icy droplets from trickling down into their clothes. Long, blond hair became plastered to each of their heads, darkening the strands to the color of rich honey. Their boots slipped on the soaked leaves and loose nettles. **

**After a few minutes of heavy downpour, the ground expelled the excess, sending the stray droplets into each other, colliding and flowing into fast moving muddy currents, slithering over the ground like a watery serpent. The wind howled in the treetops, singing a song of torment and anger as it wound its way through the limbs, its previous lullaby now long forgotten.**

**The Elves boots sank a little into the mud now covering the ground thickly, each step making a gross squelching noise that was drown out by the constant orchestra of deep bass thunder claps, tinkling of rain on leaves and the low murmur of water streaming to an unknown destination. The crescendos of the symphony were lost to the ears of the trackers as they fought through the cruel, biting winds. Rain now fell with such ferocity that the Elves, even with their keen sight, could barely see through the downpour, their eyes squinted against the onslaught and constant reflexive blinks to keep their eyes protected from the icy stings falling heavily around them.**

**The over-saturated ground sucked in every step as if trying to swallow them whole into its suffocating depths, refusing to give up its prey, but the Elves struggled through, making grotesque faces at the grime now covering their boots and lower leggings. Rivulets of water raced down the protective cloaks the Elves wore, keeping most of the wetness away from their bodies.**

**"Haldir!" Rúmil called through the storm. "We have to find shelter! We can not continue in this!"**

**Haldir turned to his brother and charges, seeing them all huddled down against the onslaught. They were staring at him expectantly, their cloaks drawn up tight against them, their hair matted and plastered to their heads, their boots covered in thick sludge up to the knee, and eyes narrowed against the pounding elements. Haldir downed the voice urging him to order rest, and yelled at the Elves cowering away from the storm.**

**"We have wasted too much time. We must continue on!"**

**As if to counteract the order, thunder bellowed overhead and split the sky with white deadly fingers of lightning. Ignoring the forlorn looks of the others and of the threats the heavens rumbled with, Haldir turned and continued his trek through the forest, his mouth set in a fine line and unyielding expression.**

**Containing their misgivings, the Elves trudged after the March Warden, their hearts as heavy as their footfalls. The plant life opened out into a more noticeable trail, heavily worn and frequently used. Haldir's brow furrowed in concern.**

**"Why would the humans stray onto a well traveled path if they carry hostages? The risk of exposure would be too great."**

**Holding up his hand to prevent the others progress, Haldir felt someone collide against his back, and spun to see Rúmil glaring at him through the gale.**

**"Why did you stop?" Rúmil snapped, rain blurring his vision.**

**Orophin collided against Rúmil, exclaiming a rather harsh Elven curse, then felt himself bumped as Láiraen stumbled against him. Eremae and Múrendil followed suit, until the entire contingent of soaked Elves stood up against one another, then jostled around to fan out around Haldir and yet remain huddled together for some protection against the biting winds. Thunder rent through the air, sounding like a thousand drums being struck at once, the sound bouncing off the hills and trees.**

**"This path as been well traveled," Haldir shouted over the raging storm. "I do not think our quarry traveled thus. They have tried to cover their tracks and mislead us. Look around, see if you can find a trail that breaks off."**

**The elves obeyed, though seriously doubted they could detect anything in the weather. Flashes of intense lightning illuminated the multicolored clouds overhead, and gave momentary light to search by.**

**Reluctantly, the group disbanded, fanning out and searching the surrounding area for another path that could have been taken. Rain pelted down like slivers of glaciers, stinging faces and blurring vision. Everything within the limited field of sight turned into a hazy, gray silhouette. The wind raced through the trees, causing them to sway dangerously and crack, warning those around them that the powerful force of nature was winning its battle against them.**

**Thunder rolled over head, its rhythm like a steady heartbeat, pounding and reverberating all around, filling the air with many unseen soldiers marching across the skies and wrecking havoc upon those below their wrath. The almost constant flash of the heavenly soldiers battling against one another flickered across the landscape, stinging and causing flash-burn to the sensitive eyes.**

**Eremae wiped rivulets of rain away from his eyes and tucked stray strands of his dark hair back from his face, securing it behind his pointed ear. A thin broken limb on a sapling caught his attention. Bending closer, his piecing sea-blue eyes struggled against the storm's suffocating gloom and gale. He noticed a thick clump of tangled bramble. Inspecting closer, he found a deep impression swelling with water through the thicket as rain found its way through the maze of briars and fell to the virtually dry ground below.**

**"Commander! Over here! I think I found it!" Eremae yelled through another rumbled of thunder. Seeing the tall, blond form of the March Warden approach, he pointed in the direction of the bramble and stepped towards it.**

**Haldir saw Eremae's gray outline start off in the direction he had indicated. Frowning Haldir called, "Eremae, wait!"**

**The March Warden's plea went unheard as lightning danced across the sky and thunder played across the heavens, supplying the deep bass for the lightning to set its cadenced song throughout the clouds. **

**Eremae pushed back the limbs blocking his path and stepped past them, straining against the dismal light and hazy rain.**

**Haldir was a couple strides away from the impulsive Mirkwood elf when his senses picked up the faint scent of rotting flesh. He opened his mouth to shout at Eremae and prevent him from making any further progress, but his realization and response had come too late.**

**Within the span of a few seconds, several things happened in quick succession.**

**Eremae caught the pungent odor and screwed up his face in disgust just as his foot descended to the ground. A large metal trap sprung from its well-concealed hiding place. A loud _snap _rent the air, which seemed to have stilled suddenly, reverberating the sound, and magnifying it louder than the seemingly quieted storm above.**

**A second snap off to the side, much quieter, except to those close by, and erupted a large mesh net that fell on Eremae and Haldir, who were standing a few paces apart.**

**Through the gloom, Haldir saw Eremae's pale face frozen in shock, staring unblinkingly at him as he fell to the ground in slow motion.**

**"Haldir!" Rúmil yelled, crashing through the brush towards the disturbing sounds.**

**Rúmil arrived at his brother's side quickly, closely followed by Múrendil and Láiraen. The trio had drawn their long knives, expecting an attack. They sighed in relief when they found the March Warden covered in a net, and apparently unharmed.**

**Suppressing a laugh, Rúmil said, "Remain still. We will cut you free."**

**Haldir held completely motionless as Rúmil flicked his blade expertly around him, slicing through the offending net with precision. Within a minute, the thin webbing fell away. Haldir smiled at his brother and secretly thanked the Vala that his brother had such wonderful accuracy and made a vow to never tease his younger sibling over his weapon skills and timing. Well, Haldir mused, maybe at least for a time, then he will continue with his quips and jibes.**

**The air, as if enraged of the easy escape, electrified as another streak of lightning arched high over head, lacing through the clouds and cutting them just as easily as Rúmil had done to the netting.**

**Haldir gratefully stepped over the downed net, barely making an indentation with his steps. He withdrew a long knife and began cutting the form of Eremae down on the forest floor. The others knelt by his side and began cutting through the net as well; clearly perturbed their companion was motionless on the ground.**

**"What happened?" Orophin asked, joining the ground and unsheathing his knife and hacking away at the bindings.**

**Haldir pulled the mesh away from Eremae's body and felt his stomach knot up. Eremae's leg was pinned between two jagged edged metal clasps. His bone was completely snapped in half, part of it protruded against the cold black of the metal, blood pouring from the open wound.**

**Orophin hissed at the site of the broken bone and glanced up to Haldir's face, "He will not be able to travel like this. We need shelter so I can properly treat him."**

**Haldir's head jerked to the other Elves standing around with shocked and sympathetic looks on their faces, "Rúmil, Múrendil, Láiraen, look for shelter! If you can not find one close by, then return and we will fashion one ourselves."**

**The three elves nodded and disappeared into the gray veil of the downpour. Haldir gently turned Eremae over and found his eyes half-lidded and glazed over in unconsciousness.**

**"'Tis better this way," Orophin said lowly as he inserted the edge of his blade between the two sharp teeth of the trap. With a flick and thrust, Orophin managed to pry the spring apart, then maneuvered the cruel device over Eremae's leg and disengaged the mechanisms to render it harmless. Snarling angrily, he pulled the trap away from the broken, bleeding leg and cast it aside.**

**Eremae's leg fell limply at an odd angle now that it lost its support. Orophin took his knife and cut the elf's leggings away from the damaged area, careful to not aggravate the bone and inflame of the already tender skin.**

**Haldir cradled Eremae's head against him, thankful that the young elf was unconscious and not witnessing the torment his body had sustained.**

**As quickly and as gently as he could, Orophin twisted and reset the bone with a grinding, sickening _pop_. Eremae groaned and thrashed as Haldir tightened his hold and kept him immobile.**

**Orophin opened a small compartment on his travel bag and removed a strong smelling herb. He rubbed it vigorously in his palms and applied the crushed plant to the gaping wound on Eremae's leg where the bone had impaled the fair skin.**

**"Commander!" Láiraen panted, coming into view with his golden hair plastered to his head. "We found a cave." **

**Though personally despising any underground dwelling, Haldir nodded and hoisted Eremae's unresponsive body into his arms. He followed Láiraen through the downpour, Orophin right behind him, pulling his travel bag closed to protect the contents from being drenched. **

**Haldir breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he saw the cave. He had dreaded the deep, blackened abyss, which threatened to release the foulest creatures from its depths into the world. Instead, he found himself looking at an overgrown outcropping, forming a protective ledge, set back into the hillside, but wide and open to the outside.**

**Easing Eremae down, Haldir returned to his earlier post of holding the young elf's head against his chest and gently, but firmly, holding his hands to prevent thrashing during his treatment. Orophin planted himself by Eremae's injured leg, his hands already searching through his supplies. Finding what he needed, he withdrew two large pieces of the mellorn tree that grows readily and sturdily in Lothlorien.**

**"You brought a brace to set the bone?" Haldir asked incredulously with a hint of mirth in his voice.**

**Orophin grinned at his brother, then busied himself with cleaning the wound and mixing a couple of herbs from a leather pouch and applying them liberally to seal off the gaping wound, "After centuries of traveling with you, Brother, I have learned to be prepared for anything."**

**Haldir smirked as Orophin finished up. Eremae moaned, wincing in his sleep as Orophin secured the splint in place with strips of fabric he withdrew from his travel pack.**

**Múrendil pulled a spare cloak out from his bag, and after Orophin removed the drenched cloak off of Eremae, he pulled the fabric tightly around the still unconscious elf. The others, quite subdued from the injury to the small elf, settled in the alcove while the storm raged on outside, pounding the world with its wind and rain unmercifully.**

**Haldir kept watch as the others bedded down for a rest after the long and strenuous journey. Cloaks hung draped along the backside of the refuge in hopes of the outer layer drying off.**

**The storm clapped like a large assembly of people, shaking the ground with its intensity. Rain tormented the saturated earth as Haldir watched from the safety of the alcove. His heart hardened knowing that too much time had already been wasted, and now their ranks diminished with Eremae's injury. If they ran into more resistance, Haldir feared if they would be victorious, and cursed silently as he watched the abuse Nature enforced on the earth. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the dread returned, along with the feeling that this mission was doomed.**


	10. Chapter Ten: A Port in the Storm

**Naomie: A cliffhanger? Moi? evil cackle There are plenty more twists and turns headed your way, so be prepared. :D Sorry it took so long to update, I couldn't figure out what to call this chapter! Lol But to make it up, this chapter is over 25 pages. :D**

**Just Me: Good to see you are sticking with me! :D It has been a great roller coaster with this fic. The highs and lows of writing have hit me, and I'm sure you can tell when the muse is prolific in her ramblings. :D As for the novel, I am in the process of it. I do hope to get published some day. As for the current situation and elves, are you SURE you know where this is going? EG It sucked to wound Eremae but I needed a gimp for the story.. LOL Think of it as a bonding experience.. they will ALL feel that camaraderie when this is over. At least I hope they do. Blasted elves! LOL Hope you like this one.. its long and took me FOREVER to pick out a name for! LOL**

**Beling: blush Thanks! I got tired of seeing the slash and incest fics on the site myself, so I decided to do the only solution I could think of. I hope I have described the relationships between the brothers to show that yes they argue and fight, but they would protect each other until the ends of the earth. Glad you liked the rain purging the world… it will be significant in later chapters. ;)**

**Lady of Light: WOO HOO! Glad to see ya sticking with me! Thought I lost ya there for a mo'. :D Thanks for the great review! Yes, we writers suffer at the hands of the plot and allow the muse to abuse and use us to produce the work that is published for the world to scrutinize.  As for rose and raise, I have went through each chapter with the spell check actually its always 'on' and it gives me the wavy lines to let me know when something is misspelled or bad grammar. When everything is fixed, then it is sent to my beta who goes over it TWICE and then sends it back for my final edit, then its uploaded. As far as I know, the only major errors are the character names, but I overlook those. ;) Oh well… I'm not gonna dwell on them. If the reader can get the gist, then I think I'm ok. LOL Glad you liked the storm reference. I wrote that last year during all those monstrous thunderstorms, and wondered where I should put it. LOL Good to see I picked the right place! :D Sorry this chapter took so long… couldn't find a name to fit it but to make it up to the readers, its over 25 pages long. LOL**

**----------          -----------   -------------   ---------**

**Chapter Ten: A Port in the Storm **

**Morning dawned gray and drear through the lingering pearly-gray thunderclouds, tingeing them a deep blood red on the horizon to mark where the sun was rising. Haldir rose from his quick rest after Láiraen had relieved him from his watch a few hours before, and stretched languidly before turning his attention to Eremae.**

**The smaller elf was awake, though probably wishing for unconsciousness again as Orophin checked the heavily bandaged leg and made adjustments where needed. Eremae's teeth were clenched, his fists knotted at his side, and his face still very pale. His eyes were screwed shut as he fought the waves of nausea that swelled in his stomach and crested over his reserve.**

**Haldir wondered how much more the Mirkwood elf was going to take before passing out again, and breathed a sigh of relief when Orophin announced he was finished and started repacking his travel bag. Eremae relaxed back to calm down his panting breath.**

**"Haldir, Eremae can not travel on a broken leg," Orophin said when he reached his brother's side.**

**Haldir sighed, swiping stray hair from his eyes. Now that his hair had dried from the pouring rain the evening before, it was loose and flyaway, obscuring the March Warden's vision, "We can not linger here. Our kin may yet still be alive. We must find them--and quickly."**

**Orophin hated to admit it, but it had been over a week since they started this mission, and the chance their brethren were still alive was remote.**

**"Haldir, brother, you must accept the possibility that our kin are lost. We have traveled far and have found no signs of elf-kind traveling this way. If they were alive, surely they would have left behind a clue as to where they were taken, or that they still lived."**

**Haldir felt an icy stab in his chest and shook his head, "We can not stop now. I cannot accept our kin to be lost. We will carry Eremae if we have to, but I can not and will not abandon this quest when we are the only hope to those that are lost."**

**Orophin huffed and pursed his lips together. It was a trait he had inherited from their mother, and a sure sign of his agitation and disapproval.**

**"And if we encounter the humans? What then? Our numbers are small; we could not hope to win the battle. There is no way that Eremae can fight. He would only sustain further injury."**

**"I can not spare a protector for him," Haldir snapped a bit more curtly than he wanted.**

**Orophin pursed his lips so tightly that they disappeared. He hated when his brother got thickheaded and stubborn, "Eremae needs rest to allow his bone to heal. He can not fight if we head into a battle. We need to return home."**

**"No!" Haldir spat angrily, "We are close, I can sense it!"**

**Orophin balled his hands into fists turned on his heel and began haphazardly stuffing things into his travel bag. Eremae rose curiously into a sitting position and was talking softly to Orophin, his fair face ashen in color and a light sheen of sweat glistened because of the young elf's natural glow.**

**Haldir felt his heart wrench at the sight, and for a moment, he seriously considered sending Eremae back to Lothlorien with Orophin to care for him, but the idea was thoroughly squashed as images of the elves that had been taken looking hopefully in the distance for their kin to rescue them flooded his mind. His resolved hardened when Eremae told Orophin he would be fine, and though against Orophin's pleas, raised himself up on his injured leg, though the effort was causing his breath to hitch and his balance to sway, he stared determinately ahead and nodded his readiness to Haldir. Haldir nodded in return, his chest swelling with pride at the young elf's dedication. **

**Knowing that Eremae wouldn't be able to put much weight on his injured leg, Haldir's eyes skimmed the trees until he found what he sought, and within a few minutes, Eremae leaned against his new crutch. Gesturing his thanks he limped out of the alcove, following his comrades into the wild.**

**Orophin's lips were still completely gone as he strode purposefully passed his brother, giving him a dirty look and took up beside the hobbling elf, his hand on Eremae's back to let the small elf know he was being watched over.**

**The sky had lightened to a ghostly pale gray, streaked with vibrant hues of orange as the sun fought through the cloud cover. Going slow because of their injured companion, the Elven company found the clearing they had abandoned the day before. Now that the elements weren't against them, the elves easily found a path that struck out, their sharp blue eyes scanning everything for signs of recent travel by their prey.**

**As the group wound its way through the trees and underbrush, the sky overhead started to favor them, streaking briefly with coral as the sun peaked through the thinning clouds. By midday, the clouds gave up their battle and allowed the brilliant sun to shine on the golden heads of the elves. The sky wasn't the only reprieve: the thick trees and brambles gave way to large stretches of tall grass, dotted with the occasional tree, and tall hedge-like brush that formed a leafy wall here and there.**

**"We shall rest here," Haldir called to the elves, though he knew that they could have endured longer, Eremae was already panting from the exertion.**

**Eremae gratefully planted himself on the ground, the top of his fair head not visible over the tall grasses. The others followed suit, though they were far from exhaustion. They sat and ate in companionable conversation until Haldir hushed them and cocked his head.**

**The others looked at him curiously, their own hearing piqued for any strange sounds. **

**And then they heard it.**

**A faint rustling sound came from their left, near the edge of the glade in the shadow of a clump of trees. Something was moving, muffling its sounds and pacing stealthily just beyond the elves vision through the dense grasses.**

**Putting his fingers to his lips, Haldir motioned for Múrendil to accompany him. The two slipped away from the group, who lowered themselves further into the grass for better camouflage. The two elves slipping away also took advantage of the high grasses, hiding their disengagement and their strike pattern as they crawled through the glade.**

**Rúmil, Orophin, and Láiraen converged protectively around Eremae, who had his sword already drawn in his hands. He may have been injured, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight, and would not let the others fight his battle for him.**

**Haldir crawled through the grass breaking away from Múrendil, calculating on going wide enough to come up on the thing from behind and surprise their unwanted guest. Haldir winced as sharp stones jabbed his palms and knees as he crawled. When he positioned himself, he let out a soft call of a bird's song, signaling to Múrendil that their time to attack had come.**

**Pulling his sword from its scabbard silently, Haldir mentally counted down, then lunged out from his hiding place, Múrendil mirroring his actions across from him.**

** No one was there.**

**Frowning, Haldir caught the quick shadow of a form skirting behind a tree in his peripheral vision. Already getting fed up with the individual, Haldir walked swiftly to the tree, his sword held at the ready. He spun around the trunk, sword diagonal across his chest, and met thin air once again. With a frustrated grimace, he turned to Múrendil, when a form dropped in front of him and tapped him across the chest with a long slender stick, tipped with a bright red pigment that stained a slash across the elf's arms and chest.**

**"Got you!" the person screeched, then stammered as Haldir's sword rested against their throat, "Oh my! I am sorry. I believed you to be someone else."**

**The figure was cloaked in a strange billowing robe that had the pattern of leaves and bark woven into the fabric, blending it in perfectly with the forest. The stranger pulled off the dark cowl to reveal a human woman. She was almost as tall as Haldir, her skin darker than most humans, with a braided crown of raven hair and deep emerald green eyes, which were wild with fear as the blade rested lightly across her exposed throat.**

**Her eyes widened as her hands dropped the long sticks in her hand when she felt the sharp tip of Múrendil's arrow nudge her in the back. She held her hands up in a submissive manner, her breath held in anticipation.**

**"Who are you and what were you doing spying on us?" Haldir demanded.**

**The submissive manner dropped instantly and replaced with a superior, haughty look, "My name is Amarah and this is my father's land on which you stand. He is the lord of this estate and I demand to know what brings _you_ onto _our_ lands?"**

**Haldir felt like scoffing at the woman's request as he sighed and lowered his sword and looked away from her, his eyes searching the surrounding area for further threat.**

**Amarah was about to demand an answer when she took better notice of the man in front of her. He had pointy ears and an elegant sword of an unknown design held firmly in his large, strong hand. She turned to look at the person holding the sharp arrow against her back and stifled a gasp as she noticed that he bore a resemblance to the one in front of her, right down to the head of golden hair and brilliant blue eyes.**

**"You are elves, are you not?" she asked in awe.**

**Haldir turned a penetrating stare back to her, "Yes, lady Amarah. We do not wish to intrude but we have tracked a band of men to your lands. We do not intend to stay or cause you unrest, only to find our kin and return to our home."**

**Amarah regarded the elf for a moment then said, "I believe you speak the truth."**

**Haldir raised an elegant brow and surveyed the young woman carefully, "You think I would lie?"**

**"I do not know of your or of your kind, so I do not know how you compose yourselves," Amarah said with an air of arrogance. "But I can tell when I am being lied to, and you are truthful, so therefore, I will believe what you say."**

**Haldir gave a mock half bow. Múrendil relaxed his posture, though still very wary.**

**"And to ensure that you find your kin and travel safely, I shall accompany you through our lands," Amarah said matter-of-factly.**

Haldir opened his mouth to protest, but Amarah cut him off, "This is my home and my people. I cannot allow you to roam freely. If the guards were to have found you, well," Amarah sighed shaking her head and chuckled, "Then there would be no Elves to find your lost kin."

**Haldir would have loved to point out that it would take a lot of bring down an elf, especially one in the woodlands, but he remained quiet and only nodded in a polite, curt way to the young woman.**

**"Besides," Amarah said, looking between the two as Múrendil came to stand beside Haldir, his bow still held firmly in his grasp, "Our estate is vast and you will require escorts to ensure your safety. I do not want to be held accountable for you losing your way and encountering the sentries that guard the manor."**

**"We have avoided them thus far," Haldir said irritably, though truth be told, they hadn't been expecting to find any sort of guardians in the forest.**

**Amarah scoffed with an ****authoritative**** manner, "They are not out this far. Nevertheless you would have encountered them and not have gotten far."**

**"You are out this far. Surely they guard you at all times," Haldir said, his ire rising at this woman's proud proclamations.**

**With a pout, Amarah sighed, "We come here to play and not put up with the guards and their over protectiveness." She glanced around to the woods, sighing and said with a note of whininess to her voice, "I guess the game is finished for today." Taking a deep breath and cupping her hands to her mouth, she shouted, "Etáin! Eotrán! Calorad! Game has ended!"**

**Haldir and Múrendil flinched from Amarah's shrill voice. Haldir frowned when she crossed her arms and waited, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.**

**"Who…?" Haldir started to ask when shouts answered back.**

**"Why?"**

**"Are you hurt?"**

**"Amarah, where are you?"**

**"Over here!" Amarah shouted, then adopted a bird song similar to the one the Galadhrim used to launch an attack on intruders.**

**Haldir subconsciously tensed, his hand griping the ivory hilt of his sword, waiting for an attack.**

**The sound of crashing footsteps and mingled voices alerted the elves to the approach of three others, dressed identically to Amarah.**

**"What is wrong?" a tall sturdy boy with sandy-blond hair asked as he neared, pulling his hood off his head and looking from Amarah to the two strangers, "Are you all right? Did they threaten you?"**

**Two smaller boys appeared behind the sandy-haired boy, emerging on either side of him and pulling out small blades from under their cloaks. The two were identical, right down to the dark hair and pale eyes and menacing scowl they wore. They glared in turn at the two strangers next to their friend and held their weapons at the ready, trying to seem tough, though they would not even reach Haldir's shoulders in height. Múrendil brought his bow up, but Haldir placed his hand on the elf's arm and shook his head, communicating that it wasn't necessary. Múrendil lowered his weapon but remained transfixed on the three newcomers.**

**"I am fine," Amarah said stepping from the elves flanking her, "They are Elves. See their ears?"**

**The three boys leaned slightly and exclaimed when they noticed the points. **

**The sandy-haired boy stepped forward and extended his hand warmly, "My name is Calorad. And these are the troublesome twins," he added with a grin.**

**One of the twins elbowed Calorad hard in the ribs and extended his hand in greeting as well, "I am Etáin. This is Eotrán. Honored to meet a real elf."**

**Haldir took each offered hand in return, his expression neutral, but inside he felt self-conscious with all the attention and stares at his ears, "I am Haldir. This is Múrendil."**

**Calorad and the twins made to greet the elf in the same fashion as Haldir, but Haldir stepped between them when he noticed Múrendil tense.**

**"He does not speak or understand your language nor your customs," Haldir explained.**

**The twins' faces fell, Calorad looked shocked and dismayed.**

**Haldir turned and spoke quietly in Elvish to Múrendil, who nodded once, looking at the three humans and swept his hand over his heart and bowed his head in Elvish gesture, "Mae govannen." **

**Calorad and the twins grinned broadly and repeated the phrase and gesture.**

**"Such a beautiful tongue," Amarah said with a smile. "And it seems you now have the rapt attention of three students."**

**Haldir laugh was like of sound of a melody of bells as he regarded the three who were now repeating the Elvish gesture and phrase of welcome back and forth to one another.**

**Amarah cleared her throat to get their attention and said with a smile, "The Elves will be traveling through our home in search for their lost kin. I do not want to hear of any of you irritating them with questions. Am I understood?"**

**The trio bowed their heads and murmured their agreement.**

**"Haldir? Múrendil?" Rúmil said, his voice carried by the wind to the keen hearing of the two.**

**Amarah's eyes grew wide as she looked around frantically. Calorad frowned curiously, having not understood the reason for her reaction or heard the fair Elven voices. The twins looked spooked, their eyes flickering over the grassy glen, searching out the source of the soft voice.**

**"Ah, that is the rest of our party," Haldir explained.**

**"More elves?" the twins chimed in together, then set off at a sprint towards Rúmil's voice.**

**"No! Wait!" Haldir said, taking off after the retreating backs of the twins, knowing that his brothers and the rest in the company would be anticipating an attack. He shouted ahead in Elvish to warn the others that friends were approaching.**

**Amarah, Calorad, and Múrendil followed after Haldir and the twins.**

**Etáin gained a step before his brother and raced through the grass, dodging the trees and occasional thicket until he nearly fell over a crouching Orophin. He skidded to a halt, but the momentum took him hard to the ground on his backside as he stared up, open mouthed at Orophin's large frame before him.**

**The two stared at each other for a fraction of a second until Eotrán crashed into the back of his brother and tumbled over his head.**

**Orophin's reflexes were quick as he caught the young boy before he hit the ground. Eotrán gasped at the elf that held him, then stuttered, "Mae.. mae govannen."**

**Orophin grinned and nodded to the youth, "Mae govannen."**

**Haldir came upon the others and heaved a sigh of relief.**

**Etáin looked up at the newcomer, then pointed over to Orophin, "Mae govannen."**

**Amarah, Calorad, and Múrendil arrived behind Haldir, coming up beside him and gaping at the scene.**

**Orophin set Eotrán back onto his feet. Amarah rushed forward, fussing over the twins in turn, "What were you two thinking? What if they had thought you were attacking?"**

**"We are fine. There is nothing to worry about," Eotrán scoffed.**

**"Yeah," Etáin said, waving Amarah off and pointing at Orophin, "Mae govannen."**

**Amarah opened her mouth to chastise the twins when laughter drew the attention to the two elves flanking another sitting on the ground. All three had weapons in their hands, though at the moment, were conversing in Elvish and smiling at the twin humans.**

**"More Elves!" Etáin said cheerfully, "Mae govannen!"**

**The three elves repeated the greeting and looked to Haldir, their faces shining with amusement.**

**Haldir held up his hands and spoke in Elvish, "Peace. We have traveled on their land and they offered help in searching for our missing brethren."**

**Orophin rose from the grass and stood before his brother, his voice soft as to not give away his question, "You trust them?"**

**"Nay," Haldir answered, "But they may be useful in our search. They say their lands are guarded and offered us passage. I do not wish to encounter an enemy if it can be avoided."**

**"I do not like the idea of the humans as our allies. Our numbers are small. If they choose to alert others of our presence, we have not the strength to fight them off," Orophin stressed, though kept his voice even.**

**Haldir shook his head in compliance, "I agree with you, Brother, but if we act hostile, they will most certainly raise an alarm. Keep your manner civil and we may gain their trust to allow us free roam of their lands."**

**"Do you think they are the ones responsible for the attack on Elven borders?" Orophin asked pleasantly.**

**Haldir smiled and shook his head, keeping his voice soft, "I do not think they are. The prints were of thick, heavy boots, made by males. These humans are far to small to be behind the attacks."**

**The humans watched the elf called Haldir converse with the other elf in front of them, their voices low and even as they spoke in Elvish.**

**Amarah tossed her head back unnecessarily and cleared her throat to gain attention, "Lord Haldir, are you hiding others on my land in hopes of an attack?"**

**Haldir gave his brother a look that clearly said their conversation was now over. Orophin huffed, turning his back to the humans and Haldir.**

**"We are under no such intent. This is my brother, Orophin and there is my other brother, Rúmil." Orophin nodded curtly over his shoulder at the mention of his name, Rúmil grinned good-naturedly and watched the humans with interest as Haldir continued. "They know a little of your language, though do not speak it well."**

**"That is Láiraen and the one sitting down is Eremae. They, like Múrendil, do not understand your language and I translate to them what you have to say," Haldir explained, hoping that Amarah would believe him and not call for guards.**

**Amarah looked at each elf in turn as he was introduced. When her eyes fell on Eremae, sitting on the ground with his leg bound and blood staining the wraps, her eyes grew large.**

**"What has happened?"**

**Haldir motioned for Eremae to relax as he said to Amarah, "We were traveling and found a trap. Eremae was caught and it broke his leg."**

**Amarah knelt beside the injured elf, her hands lightly tracing the wrappings. She huffed up hotly and gazed to Haldir with eyes cold and furious, "We have poachers who set those horrible things all over my father's lands. They are vile, wretched things that only seem to ensnare the innocent. We have tried to capture them, but so far, have failed."**

**Amarah's gaze softened when she turned to Eremae, "I am sorry for your encounter with those wicked things. You will come to the manor to recover."**

**Eremae looked questioningly to Haldir, who startled at the woman's words and knelt beside her.**

**"The offer is most gracious, but we could not impose such a thing."**

**"Nonsense," Amarah raised a brow at the elf and slightly rose her head in a dignified manner, "This injury occurred on our lands to one of your people. Had we been more protective and stern with our lands and the laws that govern them, this would not have happened. To offer our home as refuge to those that had suffered because of our negligence is the honorable thing to do. You and your companions shall take shelter in my home to allow your friend time to heal. And I will help you search our lands for your kin, and hopefully catch the trappers and put an end to their business."**

**Orophin, having understood some of what Amarah had said, quickly turned to Haldir, "Eremae needs the rest and our supplies _are_ low."**

**"I do not trust them," Rúmil said with an innocent look to his brother.**

**Haldir took in their words and Eremae's pale complexion and answered Amarah, "We do not wish to be a burden."**

**"There is no burden," Amarah said softly, placing her hand on Haldir's arm, "Allow us to help. I do not want you leaving with the idea that we injure, then turn away those that need our help."**

**Haldir nodded, then turned to the others and explained that Amarah offered them a sanctuary to recover. Though wary, the Elves agreed with the decision the March Warden had made and mumbled to themselves in Elvish.**

**"They have agreed and thank you for your hospitality," Haldir said with a bow of his head.**

**Eotrán and Etáin listened to the Elves conversation intently, their eyes wide and unblinking. Calorad mirrored their awe, his face slack as he watched and listened to the lyrical voices of the fair beings.**

**"I must ask forgiveness for three things," Amarah said as she rose with the Elves. Haldir quirked a brow in question as Amarah pointed to Eremae's wounded leg, "I am sorry for the pain your kin has sustained on our lands. And I apologize for marking you during the game," Amarah smiled and pointed to the discoloration across Haldir's chest.**

**"And the last thing?" Haldir asked with a small smile.**

**"For those three," Amarah pointed over her shoulder to Calorad and the twins. "For all the questions they will ask and their never-ending babble."**

**Haldir's smile broadened as he noticed the twins talking animatedly to one another about the Elves. Calorad helped Eremae on his feet and was asking rapid questions of Orophin and Rúmil, both of whom knew little of the human's tongue and exchanged withering looks as he continued his inquiries, seemingly never stopping to take a breath.**

**Calorad whistled several short bursts, grinning at Rúmil who walked beside him into the clearing.**

**The reason for the summons was answered almost immediately by heavy pounding hooves and the high pitched whinnying of horses. Into the clearing the horses broke, nickering at the sight of their masters and prancing to their sides.**

**The lead horse, a large, silver mare with a white mane, tossed her head at Amarah, cantering to her and nudged the human with her muzzle. The three other horses were midnight black, save for the splashes each had on their shiny coats. The largest, which was a stallion, sported a wisp of silver hair through his ebony mane and cuddled against Calorad affectionately.**

**The last two horses, which were obviously for the twins, pranced away from the two brothers, cantering back and forth, nickering in a mocking way. Their coats too were an onyx color, though one sported four silver-white feet. The other was streaked with silver that raced across his back and hindquarters, which he showed off as he restlessly nudged at his playmate, turning from side to side and whinnying. The last horse resembled a living, moving piece of lightning-streaked sky.**

**"The injured elf can take a horse and ride with me to the manor. The others will lead you and your kin," Amarah said to Haldir as she patted her horse's neck.**

**"I do not think that is a good idea," Haldir said.**

**Amarah gave Haldir a look that stated quite clearly that she was not used to having her wishes rescinded, "And why is that? It is obvious that he needs a healer. Surely you do not want him to linger in pain?"**

**Haldir's voice was strong and steady as he glared at the human woman, "I do care for his health, but I must think of _all_ under my command. If the way is guarded as you say, would it not be wiser to stay together? The guards may not listen to your companions' assurances that we are permitted within your realm. I do not wish for more injuries or hostile guards."**

**Amarah frowned, thinking over what Haldir had said, and the wisdom behind his words. After a time, she nodded, "We travel together then. But we do not have enough horses for all of you."**

**Haldir shook his head, "We can walk."**

**"It is rather far," Amarah said, "If you require rest, just say so and we will stop."**

**Haldir nodded his head, knowing that the elves could outmatch the woman when it came to endurance, no matter how haughty she was, but remained quiet. Besides, Eremae's broken leg would slow them down considerably, and they had already squandered much time.**

**"Well, you may do what you wish," Amarah said with a slight smile, "But I for one do not take well to traveling by foot."**

**"Elf, sir, would your friend like to ride Sasmah? She is gentle; she will not hurt him. It would be better for him to not walk," Eotrán asked timidly.**

**Haldir looked at the young, human boy and gave a broad smile, "You may call me Haldir, and it is very kind of you to offer your horse."**

**Eotrán blushed a deep scarlet as Haldir turned to Eremae and explained the boy's offer. Eremae inclined his head to Eotrán and smiled, speaking in his ancient language. **

**Eotrán's face beamed as he offered Sasmah's reigns to the limping elf. He turned expectantly to Haldir, his eyes asking the question before his lips could form the words.**

**"He said '_Thank you my friend'_," Haldir smirked at the youth, who was now positively twittering with delight.**

**"He called me 'friend'?" Eotrán glowed as he gave his brother a superior look.**

**Amarah giggled as she mounted her steed, swinging her leg over the mare's back and settling herself in the saddle.**

**Haldir noticed Amarah's posture and noted that she rode like a male, leg on either side of the horse instead of both legs together in sidesaddle fashion that was customary for females. He glanced at her hands, seeing the long thin fingers and expertly manicured nails. There were no blemishes of any kind. They looked smooth and agile, like they have never seen a hard day's work. Haldir's eyes traveled up her straight, poised body and realized that she probably had never lifted a finger in work in her entire life. She possessed the deportment and grace that esteemed dignitaries adopted for formal functions.**

**Definitely of noble birth.**

**Calorad and Etáin offered their horses to the other elves that, after Haldir translated for them, respectively declined and walked around their injured companion, flanking him and remaining watchful of their surroundings. Calorad and Etáin thought it best that they walk as well, and led their horses by their tethers, and came to a pace beside the elves.**

**Rúmil and Orophin flanked Haldir who walked several steps behind Amarah's horse.**

**"Haldir, I do not like this," Rúmil spoke softly in Elvish.**

**"Neither do I," Haldir said evenly, "But if their guards are out here, I do not wish to run into them. We cannot afford to lose any more of our numbers. Besides, we may need their guidance through their lands as to avoid trouble."**

**"You know we need no such thing," Orophin stated hotly, "We could travel faster without them, and you know it."**

**"I do know, Orophin," Haldir said, his nerves frayed from his brothers' constant complaints and reminders, not to mention the tug that played on the edges of his mind. **

**"We should tell them that we are able to travel without them and leave them to their own," Rúmil put in testily.**

**"What would you have me do, Brothers?" Haldir said with clipped tones, though he wanted to shout his frustrations at the two to vent off everything that was welling up, "****Do you wish me to ignore the pain I see in Eremae's eyes and allow us to return home, defeated? Our kin is out there, dependent on us to rescue them!** **Do you not remember Iavasriel? Her life is depending on us!"**

**Orophin's face immediately fell, his features drawn and pale, "I do remember her, Haldir. I can not forget about the one I called Sister for many centuries." Orophin's voice was barely over a whisper, though he knew his words carried to his brother's ears. "I feel an emptiness within me every day, but I also worry about the lives of those around me, especially the two most precious to me."**

**Haldir looked to Orophin, his brow drawn slightly. Never had he heard Orophin speak thus. He cocked his head, wondering what had brought on the change in Orophin's demeanor.**

**"I did not know that you felt so strongly," Haldir admitted.**

**Orophin shrugged, his eyes lowering in bewilderment, "For too long have I allowed bitterness to plague my heart. If danger should befall either of you, I do not wish my last words to be in anger."**

**Haldir smiled and placed his hand on Orophin's shoulder and gave him a playful tug, "Since when have you become so wise?"**

**Orophin snorted and rolled his eyes, but understood the layers of wisdom and insight with which Haldir spoke. His heart lifted at the thought that his brothers would be by his side, and that there was no ill feelings hovering between them.**

**Rúmil remained quiet through the exchange, thinking that it was something that was best shared between the two of them, for theirs was the most pronounced wedge. When peace settled, he resigned to the situation at hand, "The rest would do us some good though I feel a heaviness in my heart. For why it settles there, I know not, but it leaves me uneasy."**

**"Perhaps this is a good thing," Orophin put in, trying to lighten the mood that had settled on the three. "We can learn of their culture and perhaps forge an alliance."**

**Haldir raised a brow at Orophin, not believing his ears and sighed with exasperation. **

**"What?" Orophin asked.**

**"And why would we need allies? Remind me, Brother, when was the last time we were threatened and could not protect ourselves and needed humans to aid us?" Haldir asked with a bit of annoyance tinged with amusement. **

**Orophin scoffed, tossing his blond hair over his shoulder in an arrogant manner, puffing himself up, "I did not say we needed their protection. I believe I am capable of defending us, even if you feel you are not."**

**Haldir and Rúmil exchanged glances and rolled their eyes, knowing that Orophin was trying to bait them again into a debate over who possessed the best skills in combat. The three brothers remained quiet for a time, ignoring the occasional glance Amarah would throw over her shoulder. The sounds of the horse's feet echoed around the trees, mingling with the soft voices of Calorad and the twins questioning the Elves that traveled around their wounded kin.**

**"Is it common for elf's to have such light hair?"**

**"I have never seen such a color before."**

**"Me neither."**

**"Do your ears hurt?"**

**"Were you born like that or did your parents do that to them?"**

**"Can I touch them?"**

**For the most part, Láiraen, Múrendil, and Eremae seemed unbothered by the myriad of questions, perhaps thinking the three humans were talking to one another, instead of flooding them with inquiries. Haldir hid his smirk as Calorad leaned closer to Múrendil, inspecting his ears, his brow drawn in concentration at the differences in the Elven ear.**

**"Boys! That is quite enough!" Amarah snapped. "Do not be pests to our guests."**

**The twins immediately stopped their interrogation. Calorad, having enough of the silent Elves, approached Haldir and his brothers and said timidly, "I am sorry for all the questions, and I am sorry if I bothered your friends."**

**"They believed you to be talking to one another," Haldir said, his ears distinctly hearing Láiraen's comment about the humans finally shutting up.**

**"It is so strange to get to meet someone who we only know in childish bedtime stories. To think," Calorad said with wide eyes to Haldir and his brothers, all of whom were looking at him in interest, "I am actually talking to _real_ elves!"**

**The woods around the travelers began to thicken again. Thick trunks of oak, ash, acajou, beech, and many others grew tightly together, creating a leafy canopy overhead, though, unlike the mallorn trees with their golden leaves, these were vibrant green.**

**Rúmil, Orophin and Haldir laughed at the human boy, though only Haldir understood every word he said. Amarah pulled her horse back a little to catch the conversation. Though she was older than the other three, she was just as curious as they were about the fair beings accompanying them.**

**"Stories?" Orophin said with a heavy accent, having not the practice that Haldir had. "What do they say?"**

**Haldir favored his brother with an encouraging smile. He tried to get Orophin and Rúmil to practice their Common Speech, but they preferred Elvish and often complained about their broken, accented attempts.**

**"Is it true that Elves live forever?" Calorad asked.**

**"Yes," Rúmil said, earning a small smile for Haldir as well, and a shocked expression from Calorad. "Elves are eternal."**

**"Wow!" Calorad gasped.**

**"And for how long have you wandered here on Middle Earth?" Amarah asked, now enthralled with the conversation.**

**"Elves perceive time differently than humans," Haldir explained. "We do not feel the Ages as you do. I have lived on Middle Earth for nearly six thousand years."**

**Amarah's jaw dropped as she stared at Haldir. **

**"And your brothers… they are thousands of years old as well?" Calorad asked, his face fixed in an expression of awe.**

**"Wow!" chimed the twins from behind, which had sneaked into the conversation unnoticed.**

**"They are, though a few centuries younger," Haldir said, resisting the urge to laugh at the humans' faces.**

**Múrendil's voice floated from behind the awestruck humans, the sound lyrical, like the sound of bells in Elvish, "Commander! The trees!"**

**Haldir's eyes darted to the foliage hovering over them and without even trying, found the sentry placed high in the boughs.**

**"Lady Amarah, is all well?" the sentry called.**

**"All is well. These are my guests and are to be allowed to roam without interruption,' Amarah answered.**

**"Yes, my lady. As you wish," said the sentry, disappearing into the leafy surroundings instantly, blending into the woods just like an elf.**

**Rúmil gave Haldir a poignant look. Haldir quickened his pace to match the slow walk of Amarah's horse.**

**"Thank you, Amarah. You are most gracious to allow us access to your lands and offer your kindness."**

**Amarah smiled broadly at Haldir, her eyes twinkling, "I do not wish ill feelings between our people. It is best to extend the hand of friendship, than to draw back the hand of hostility."**

**"Spoken like a true ambassador," Haldir said.**

**"I have been taught much by my father's orders and rarely get the chance to put them to into practice," Amarah explained.**

**"Haldir?" Eotrán's voice called, "Is it true elves eat children who are naughty?"**

**Haldir wanted to laugh at the question, but the looks on the humans faces made him keep his resolve and answer with a kind voice, "Elves do not eat children."**

**"Or take them away from their parents?" Etáin asked cautiously.**

**Haldir smirked and shook his head, "Elves never kidnap either. It is against our nature. We tend to avoid humankind, preferring to be left alone. We do not trouble ourselves with the world of Men, least of all, come into their villages and remove their children. You have heard false tales, young one."**

**"Ah ha!" Eotrán exclaimed triumphantly. "Let Mother try that threat with us again!"**

**"We can let her know we talked to a real elf and got the truth!" Etáin said, slapping his fist into his palm to punctuate his point.**

**Eotrán nodded, then turned warily to his twin, "But what if it is a lie?**

**"And he only said that to trick us?" Etáin said slowly, turning to Haldir with a skeptical look.**

**Haldir couldn't hold back his mirth any longer and broke out into fits of laughter, the soft melodic sounds filling the air. The other elves gave the March Warden curious looks, and after he explained the twins fears, they too broke out in laughter.**

**"Be at ease, young ones," Haldir said when he regained his composure. "We are an honorable race. We are of no threat to you or your friends."**

**"You promise?" Etáin asked his eyes still narrow and suspicious.**

**"And a promise can not be broken," Eotrán added, as if it was not common knowledge.**

**"It is a promise and an oath," Haldir said as he placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head.**

**The twins grinned and copied the gesture, then started repeating the Elven greeting they had learned.**

**Amarah smiled at Haldir, "I am truly sorry for their behavior."**

**"There is nothing to be sorry for, Amarah," Haldir said sincerely, "They are just curious and full of youthful energy."**

**"Give it some time, it will start to wear on your nerves," Amarah sighed.**

**"Haldir!" Eotrán exclaimed, bouncing on his feet, "Do you have children? Could they come and play with us?"**

**"Yes! Will you bring elf children for us to play with?" Etáin asked, his voice pitching in his excitement.**

**"I do not have children," Haldir said flatly, "I have not wed."**

**Orophin leaned next to Rúmil, speaking in Elvish, loud enough for Haldir to hear, "That he knows of."**

**Haldir cast a steely look behind him to his brothers, who were laughing heartily.**

**"No elf children to play with?" Eotrán repeated dispiritedly.**

**"I believe the youngest elves are well over two thousand years old," Haldir though to all the elves of Lothlorien and that last time he heard an infant cry--a sound he didn't wish to ever hear again. His ears still rang with the wails from the last elflings.**

**Rúmil smirked at the two walking beside his older brother, "Elladan and Elrohir are young."**

**Haldir had forgotten about the Elven grandsons of his Lord and Lady, "I had forgotten about the twins."**

**"Twins?!" Eotrán and Etáin exclaimed in unison.**

**Haldir chuckled, "They are the sons of Lord Elrond of Imladris, and the grandsons of the Lord and Lady of my realm."**

**"Oh, what are your Lord and Lady like?" Etáin asked excitedly.**

**"Later, Brother! Haldir, tell us of the elf twins! Are twins common?" Eotrán said, his eyes shining with curiosity.**

**"Enough with the questions you two!" Amarah snapped, "You annoy them."**

**The twins fell silent, their faces falling in sadness as they continued to walk, their steps sluggish. Rúmil and Orophin were walking next to Láiraen, Múrendil, and the horse that carried Eremae. After Amarah's harsh rebuke of the twins, the air seemed to thicken with tension, which caused everyone to become edgy.**

** A few minutes passed, then Láiraen began to hum. Múrendil joined in, followed almost at once by the other elves, who recognized the tune and held a special place in their hearts for the ancient melody.**

**_Máryat Elentari ortan_****__**

****

**_Nai hiruvalye Valimar_**

****

**_Auta i lome!_********__**

****

**_Yéni ve lint_****_ë _****_yuldar avánier_**

****

**_Sindarnóriello caita morni_****_ë _****_i falmalinnar_****__**

**Múrendil and Eremae rotated the humming background as the others pitched and sang out, the very wood vibrating with their voices, lifting and enhancing with nature's symphony.**

**The human companions had never heard such music and listened intently, even the horses stilled their nickering as neighing as the elves sang. The trees swayed in a gentle rhythm, keeping time for the Elven contingent.**

**The elves sang with their human escorts journeying through the trees, the songs distracting as the day wore on into evening. As the last song wound down into a soft continuing note that gradually stilled into the thrum of the woods around, the elves looked peacefully to one another, their hearts much lighter.**

**Amarah breathed long and low, "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I did not know a single word of it, but I know it was ancient and very powerful."**

**Haldir flushed in embarrassment, "It is ancient indeed. Many Elven songs have been sung for generations, same say that even the Vala sing such songs on the Havens."**

**"Sounds wonderful," Amarah smiled at the elf.**

**"Home," Calorad sighed contentedly.**

**Haldir's eyes fell on a most strange sight. The clearing they walked to was not only barren of trees, shrubs, and grasses, but also of earth. The ground was cast with large and small stones all around, stretching out far and wide in all directions, encircling a large barrier. The barrier rivaled the trees in height, hewn tightly together, leaving no gap between the rough planks.**

**"My Lady Amarah!" a guard called from a high loft built on the top of the barrier.**

**"Peace. These are friends. One has been injured by a poacher's trap and needs the healer," Amarah called back.**

**The guard nodded, though only the keen sight of the elves detected it, then barked orders to those behind the protecting wooden shield, "Open the gates! Call for the healer at once!"**

**The Elves held back grins at the look of the platform where the guards stood watch. It was a large, flat circular platform, roofed in an identical fashion, the images resembling the Elvish flets that the Galadhrim used.**

**A deep creaking noise drew the Elves' attention to a split forming between two planks.**

**Amarah nudged her horse forward, followed by the twins, Haldir, Rúmil, Orophin, Calorad, Eremae, Láiraen and finally Múrendil. As Haldir passed, he noted the thickness of the planks were as broad as he was. Knowing that for a border of such dimensions to be extremely heavy, he expected there to be a large contingent of men operating the levered doorway. He suppressed a gasp at the site of the two horses hooked to a halter. They were two of the largest horses the March Warden had ever seen, even in all his centuries of travel.**

**Both horses were a light gray in color, dappled with dark spots all over their bodies. If their coats weren't odd enough, their height certainly called for attention. Both easily dwarfed the men maneuvering them. Their heads were larger than a man's entire body, their eyes the size of fists, lustrous blue and gentle. Their legs were thick as tree trunks, and the men walked without bending beneath them and spoke words of encouragement as the animals bore their burdens.**

**When the other elves entered the barrier, they didn't hide their expressions of awe and gasps of surprise at the sight of the beautiful creatures.**

**The large horses neighed at the new arrivals. Amarah's horse whinnied in greeting; the others followed suit, tossing their heads and swishing their tails.**

**With a whistle, the wrangler for the large beasts directed them backwards. The creaking of the barrier being closed sounded around, echoing off the open spaces and dotted buildings of a courtyard. When the barrier closed, the wrangler spoke lovingly to the large horses, then dipped his hands into a large container and offered the contents of his hands to them. The horses nickered in delight, flicking their plate-sized ears as they greedily munched on their treats.**

**Amarah laughed at the awed look on the elves' faces, "They are rather spoiled, as you can tell."**

**"What breed are they?" Haldir asked when he finally pulled his eyes away from the sight. "I have never seen a horse of that size before."**

**"Father traded for them on one of his many trips," Amarah said swerving her horse to a long stable on the left. "I do not recall their place of origin."**

**For the first time, Haldir looked around the courtyard they had entered. It was cobbled with smooth multicolored stones, accented with long overflowing, well maintained flowerbeds. Some of them stretched from building to building. The stable to the left was large enough to house all of Lorthlorien's horses twice over. The side of the stable disappeared behind foliage, and flushed along the thick barrier seamlessly.**

**Directly in front of the party was a grand palatial estate, forming a semicircle, complete with powder white columns that supported a canopied entrance.**

**The far right of the enclosed courtyard was dotted with several small cottages that had smaller, less grand canopies hovering over their entrances. The barrier could be seen through the gaps, its expanse evidently enclosing the whole of the manor and part of the stables.**

**Several people emerged from the stable and took the horses' reigns, leading them back into their stalls and talking animatedly with one another about the strangers accompanying Amarah. Several servants openly commented about the pointy ears and fair blond heads.**

**Múrendil and Rúmil helped Eremae off the horse and steadied him as a stable boy took the horse and lead it away. Láiraen and Múrendil flanked the hobbling elf, their eyes watchful, their steps slow to match that of their injured comrade.**

**"Follow me," Amarah said, heading for the main house.**

**Calorad fell into step beside Haldir, "I hope she puts you in the east wing!"**

**Haldir favored the youth with a questioning expression, "And why is that?"**

**"That is where I stay," Calorad grinned, then pointed over his shoulder to the twins who were now with Rúmil and Orophin, both of whom were trying to catch the words rattling out of twins mouths. The two elves weren't very successful, as they cocked their heads and drew down their brows in confusion.**

** "Etáin and Eotrán are in the west wing."**

**"Any why are they in the west, and not the east?" Haldir asked.**

**The group approached the manor, which was a constructed by large smooth stones, highly polished and situated close together. The stairs leading into the manor were made of black marble, slightly dusted. The columns holding up the entrance awning were made of little stones, packed tightly together and sealed with a glaze substance that made them shine, even on the shadowed side.**

**Haldir glanced at the building, noting its construction, then returned his attention back to Calorad who still walked and talked at his side.**

**Calorad smiled and pointed at the twins, "They live in the larger quarters with their family. Their parents and older brother work for Amarah's father. The east wing is for important guests, that are much smaller than the ones used for entire families."**

**"And you have your quarters in the east?" Haldir raised a brow.**

**Calorad's mood instantly changed to a saddened expression, his voice dropped and his eyes lowered, "My mother was Amarah's nursemaid until she grew sick. She died five years ago, when I was fourteen. Amarah promised that I would be kept safe and could stay as long as I wanted."**

**"That was very generous of Amarah to accept responsibility for you," Haldir said, his demeanor changing to sympathy, remembering how hard it was for he and his brothers to accept the deaths of their parents. He inwardly cringed, wondering what it would be like to lose a parent so early in life, and felt his heart darken at the thought of the short time that humans have on the earth and the suffering they endure in their short life spans.**

**"She is my best friend," Calorad said with a grin, "She and I grew up together, though she is six years my senior and the daughter of a powerful lord."**

**"Danith! This elf has been injured. Please, tend him well," Amarah said as they entered the manor. A tall, regal looking man with dark hair and eyes bowed his head and frowned, looking at the collection of new comers.**

**"An _elf_? Amarah, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Danith asked in a raspy voice.**

**"He was caught in a poachers trap and has broken his leg," Amarah said sympathetically.**

**"Oh!" Danith's eyes widened upon seeing the elf's bloody bindings and his ashen complexion. "Follow me, master Elf."**

**Múrendil and Láiraen looked curiously to the human, clearly perturbed at his instructions.**

**Orophin motioned Láiraen to pass Eremae's weight onto himself, asking the confused elf to remain with Haldir. Rúmil asked the same of Múrendil as he accepted the weight of the injured elf. Both brothers feared to leave their brother's side in the strange place, but they understood Common Speech, though only to a small degree and could assist the healer in his work. Their voices were soft as they talked to Murendil and Láiraen, telling them to guard Haldir's side. At their words, Haldir sighed with exasperation and glared at his two brothers. The two elves nodded, then flanked Haldir.**

**"Take them to the east wing," Amarah commanded, "We will be there shortly."**

**"Are we not to follow?" Haldir asked, his face not revealing his suspicion.**

**Danith nodded and motioned for the three elves to follow him, "This way, please."**

**Amarah waited until Orophin, Eremae, and Rúmil disappeared before she turned to Haldir. "They will be well taken care of. Danith is the best. Now please, follow me. I will take you to my father."**

**Haldir felt a lump lodge itself in his throat as he followed the human down a long hallway. He felt the strange tingling return to his conscious. Silently, he thanked the two elves flanking him, ever watchful and protective of their kin. Hoping for the best, yet fearing the worst, Haldir secretly thanked his brother's over-protectiveness, and prayed that the feeling nagging at his mind would abate.**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Arrangements

**Sd: Glad you like the story and thanks for leaving a review! **

**Randomramblings: blush I worked pretty hard on this fic and I must admit, I'd thought it would do better than 11 chapters=40 reviews. Oh well… the fun thing was writing it and finally getting it posted. I'm just glad I have people who read and enjoy and are kind enough to leave their thoughts. Thanks!**

**Naomie: I wanted to get that 'don't know you but am starting to' thing going on here cause I hate the fics that have the characters see each other and BAM… automatic lovey dovey. I don't think I have ever witnessed that sort of thing in real life, so I try to keep it out of my stories. Yes, there will be a little romance between Haldir and Amarah or as my beta calls her, 'The Nanny' giggles Hope you like this chapter. Oh, and its GREAT that you got an idea and posted! :D For a long time I wouldn't post anything and my sister talked me into it…it's a wonderful thing, isn't it? EG**

**Beling: blushes I swear, with all this flattery, I'm gonna have a stroke with all this blood rushing to my face. LOL Either that or have an ego to match Haldirs ;) Glad you like Eremae. He was a sweetie to write and continues to be a great little side character. He's a bit skittish for right now, cause he was thrown into this motley crew, but he will start to warm up. I thought the twins exchange with the elves was pretty good myself. :D Got the idea from the neighbor kids that repeat EVERYTHING they hear, multiple times…its like a broken record some days. I think Orophin is starting to come to terms with some things. Keep in mind his argument with his brothers, and his change of heart. It will be prominent in a later chapter. ;) And do you blame the horses for stilling when the elves sang? swoon LOL**

**Lady of Light: Calorad and the twins aren't Amarah's brothers. They are just kids that live at the estate. I explain a bit more indepth in a later chapter, especially about Calorads past. The shadow is tickling Haldir's mind out in the wild, but pay attention to it as the story progresses. :D Glad you enjoy the fic and thanks for the wonderful review!**

** -------- ------- ------- ---------**

**Chapter Eleven: Arrangements **

**Calorad led the twins in the opposite direction of ****Amarah, who was leading the Elves to her father. Calorad insisted the twins report immediately to their parents.******

**Amarah was grateful for Calorad's intervention. Though she had a sense of dread, she knew that all who entered their lands must meet with the human lord, and gain his admission to stay on the estate and search his vast empire, even if his daughter already granted the right. The dignitary insisted that he was still in charge and demanded to know of strays his daughter took in.**

**Amarah pulled her camouflage cloak off, revealing the tight black bodice and stretch leggings she wore. A set of silver bands tightly hugged her elbows, allowing her long sleeves to billow and remained tapered, yet not constricting. The plunging neckline led eyes to a perky bosom, the trim embroidered with silver thread and embellishing the curves.**

**Haldir pried his eyes away, trying to reign in the natural instincts that flared to life. He straightened his shoulders and fell into step between Múrendil and Láiraen, both of whom were flushed a pale pink and staring at Amarah's curves with wide eyes.**

**"Remember your place," Haldir said quietly in Elvish.**

**Láiraen looked away from the swaying hips and took several deep breaths. Múrendil gazed over to Haldir and said breathlessly, "I wish she-elves would wear such things."**

**A small smile tugged at the March Warden's lips. He cleared his throat unnecessarily, adopting a very squared, rigid posture that the other two copied. The Elven trio paced themselves behind their human leader, their posture and presence suggesting a high, noble heritage. **

**Amarah led the way down a long corridor carved in elaborate designs and shapes. Doors were spaced at even intervals; some looked as though they were derelict from lack of use, covered in dust and finely spun webs. Others were highly polished and evidently used frequently. Bright silver doorknobs winked to the strangers as they passed, some hewn in the shape of animal heads or claws. Between the doors were thick silver brackets that curved and held candles of various sizes, shapes, and degrees of usage. **

**Amarah turned down a smaller hallway, which ended a in a large set of carved double doors. She rapped hard on the decorated and embossed surface.**

**A muffled, "Come in," beckoned them inside.**

**Amarah opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Haldir, Láiraen, and Múrendil, who closed the door behind him.**

**"Father, the poachers are becoming more aggressive," Amarah said with a different air about her. She seemed to have stiffened and adopted the regality of a royal.**

**A stern, swarthy looking man with the look of one who had spent a lot of time in the sun kept his eyes scanning the paper held before him in strong, calloused hands. Like Amarah, his posture was prefect, back straight, shoulders back, and showing all the signs of propriety.**

**"What?" he lowered his parchment and regarded his daughter, then his eyes fell to the fair beings behind her, "Who are they?"**

**"They are friends, Father. This is Haldir," Amarah said, gesturing to the March Warden, "He is the leader of a group of Elves that wandered onto our lands in search of their friends. This is my father, ****Gannüe**."

**Haldir stepped forward and bowed respectively, "Please forgive our trespass onto your lands. We did not mean to cause you any unrest."**

**"One in Haldir's company was injured by a poacher's trap. They are searching for their missing kin," Amarah explained to her father, who looked skeptically from Haldir to the other two behind him, eyeing the strangers apprehensively.**

**"And what of these two? They have no manners?" ****Gannüe**** asked with a gruff voice.**

**"Forgive them, Lord ****Gannüe****, but they do not speak Common. They know not of your customs or your words," Haldir said, his irritation rising a bit with the human's continued staring. Haldir heard Láiraen shift uncomfortably, though the sound was only detected by the Elven hearing that strained in the gathering silence. Seconds passed by, elves and humans regarding one another. Haldir felt certain that Múrendil and Láiraen were mentally planning an attack and easy escape route, should the need arise. Haldir already had his defenses thought out thoroughly in the back of his mind.**

**"So, what do you ask of me then, Lord Haldir?" Gann********e asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He did not welcome strangers with grace, and felt more uncomfortable by the silent ones that appeared to not understand his words.**

**"I ask only to allow us passage through your lands. We will move on when we find the path of our kin."**

**Amarah turned to her father and said, "Father, I offered them refuge here. They have an injured member of the party that Danith is seeing to."**

**"How badly is he hurt?" ****Gannüe**** asked softly of his daughter.**

**"His leg was bound and bleeding when I found them," Amarah said, favoring Haldir with a little smirk.**

**"Eremae's leg was broken by the trap. My brother reset the bone and bound the wound," Haldir detailed.**

**"Then he will stay here while you search," ****Gannüe**** said gruffly, "If my daughter places her trust in you, I shall do the same. You may search where ever you wish to find your lost friends, but do not get in the way of the workers."**

**Something flickered across Amarah's face, but it was gone as soon as it showed.**

**Haldir bowed low, "We appreciate your hospitality and will not burden you with our presence."**

**Gannüe**** glowered for a minute, then picked up the paper he was reading and continued with his work. His eyes remained fixed in place, staring intently at the paper before him. He kept his peripheral vision kept trained onto the beings before him, the two flanking the leader still openly glaring at the lord with obvious distaste.**

**Sensing the meeting was over; Haldir walked to the door and opened it, Láiraen and Múrendil close at his heels.**

**Amarah was at the door when a gruff voice called out to her, "They are your responsibility. Do not misjudge them. If they get in the way, you know what is to happen."**

**With a curt nod, she shut the door behind her and led the three elves to the rooms they were to stay in.**

**Haldir felt his body bristle at the human lord. He mused that he knew where Amarah had inherited her manners. With a small grin, Haldir allowed Amarah to pass by him, leading the way to the others. She seemed distant, distracted. Her formal posture she adopted with her father was gone, and instead, she looked deflated, paled, and worried.**

**Haldir thought it best to allow Amarah her distance, and didn't disturb her thoughts until they came to the door that Amarah stopped at, knocked, and without answer, opened the door and walked inside.**

**Rúmil was standing by the door, his blade resting against the contour of his arm, which kept the weapon hidden against his Elven attire. Had Amarah looked to her left when she opened the door, she would have found the edge of the shining blade merely inches from her throat, then quickly retracted back into its lair on its wielder. **

**"Danith, how is the elf?" Amarah asked in a soft tone.**

**The one called Danith gave Amarah a cross look and waved to Orophin, who was beside him, hovering over the human and monitoring his every move, "The blasted elf would be fine if I were allowed to do my job. I can not work with one nearly on top of me!"**

**Eremae was lying on the side of a very large, comforter covered bed. Danith and Orophin seemed to be jockeying for position next to the fallen elf, each demanding that their methods be administered to the injury and that they knew what they were doing. Danith was blatantly yelling at Orophin for his overprotectiveness, and Orophin was yelling just as loudly in Elvish, calling the human every conceivable profanity he had in his large vocabulary. Haldir hid his smirk when a few Dwarvish curses slipped in.**

**Orophin gave Danith a sour look and spoke broken Common, tinged with frustration, "Eremae elf! You human know not!"**

**Haldir made his way to Danith's side and beckoned him away from Eremae, "My brother knows of Elven bodies better than you, Master Danith. It is no insult to you or your abilities, but Elves do not react to the same things as you humans. It is best to let Orophin tend him and if he needs anything, I am sure you have the necessary help he requires so that Eremae may gain a full recovery."**

**Danith glared at Orophin, then slowly looked to Haldir, "I may not know of Elven bodies, but I am sure that some things are the same in our two kinds."**

**"That they are," Haldir said gently and with deliberate lower tones to calm the human down. "I am afraid, however, that there are certain medicines that you humans use that we elves can not endure. They are as poison to us. I do not think a healer such as you would allow another being die simply because of a lack of understanding."**

**Danith puffed up in a dignified manner, "Certainly not! I am a healer, not a barbarian!"**

**"I am no healer, but my brother is," Haldir said, gesturing to Orophin who had returned to administer the concoction he made up earlier for Eremae. "He has had over two thousand years of practice, and though he respects your gift, he is also wary that you may accidently poison Eremae."**

**Danith looked stunned. His eyes were wide and distant, his mouth agape and his breath held. Slowly, his vision returned to normal and he gazed at Orophin, "I am sorry, Healer Orophin."**

**Orophin's head jerked up and he eyed the human suspiciously, not fully comprehending his words.**

**"Please accept my apology," Danith gave a small bow and looked to Eremae, who was still unconscious and very pale. "I do not know of your ways, but if you will allow, I would like to learn of them. Perhaps I could help another elf in my lifetime."**

**Orophin's brow drew together, him mind trying to understand all that Danith had said. He silently cursed himself for losing his temper with the human, when he knew that he only meant to help. His ire peaked, and limited understanding of the language made it easy for him to lash out and become hostile towards the now complacent human. Haldir stepped to Orophin's side and repeated what he had said to the human healer and what the healer asked. With a heavy, frustrated sigh, Orophin nodded his head once and motioned for Danith to come closer.**

**Orophin strained to find the right words, speaking slowly, "Athelas good to relax. Helps to heal and make heal faster."**

**Orophin held out a small stem of the plant and let Danith examine it.**

**Danith smiled, "This is Kingsfoil. I know it well! But I did not know that it could be used in such a way."**

**Orophin smiled at the human's excitement over the plant and pointed to the paste he made and spoke of their names as he ground several together and added a bit of water. **

**Amarah quietly approached Haldir, her steps light, though still picked up by his ears, "That was a noble thing to do."**

**Haldir turned slowly and regarded the human for a moment and gave a nod, "Danith is truly a healer, and though he may insist he can heal anything, there are some things that are beyond his abilities. Perhaps he is right, and will one day assist another of my kind."**

**Amarah nodded, watching Orophin and Danith wrapping a length of fabric around Eremae's wounded leg. Danith watched closely how Orophin adjusted the fabric, twisting an edge, tucking it, and tying it off. Danith smiled warmly, gesturing to the salve. Orophin offered the small mixture and Danith dipped a finger into it, then rolled the sticky substance between his fingers and sniffed it.**

**"This is wonderful," Danith said in a content voice. His posture was definitely relaxed, his manners taking on a more pleasant attitude, and a sleepy look clouded his eyes. "Most pleasant to the body."**

**Amarah grinned and whispered to Haldir, "Any chance I can get some of that stuff for the next time he comes after me with his remedies?"**

**Haldir laughed and shook his head. As things settled down, a knock came at the door. Amarah looked curiously at Rúmil who was still stationed at the doorway. She scanned him discretely, not detecting anything out of the ordinary as she passed and pulled the door open. Several servants entered, carrying various supplies. Amarah opened the door wide to allow the servants better access and motioned for them to set their burdens in the appropriate places.**

**Five servants carried large wooden things that resembled crates. Two went on opposite sides of the large bed that could have slept three comfortably, and opened up the wooden latches, allowing the frames to fall open. The servants behind piled thick pads upon the tops, layering and tucking in sheets and placing warm blankets across them. The other three carrying the same thing disappeared into a door that led off to the left.**

**Haldir looked around the room, taking in all the furnishings and decorations. Though Elves prefer the simple life and keep their belongings few, they do have a habit for starting collections. Haldir grinned, thinking of his own private collections he amassed over the years and how the talan he shared with his brothers had to be extended to make room for the packrat of the family.**

**To the right, there was an oblong wooden table, highly polished and covered with a thick drape that protected the surface from damage. Several chairs sat in a row, obscuring a doorway that was as elegantly carved as the rest they had passed, though it bore signs of little to no use. One of the spare beds was erected in front of the chairs, pushing two close together and rendering them obsolete. There was a multi-layered stand on either side of the overstuffed bed. An ornamental case stood in the corner, shelving beautiful pieces of artwork and craftsmanship. A couple more chairs were lining the wall, one partially obstructed by the second makeshift bed. The doorway that led into another room was close to the end of the bed, then along the wall, running the length to where Haldir stood by the entrance, was another long table, duplicate to the one on the right.**

**Amarah beckoned Haldir and the others to follow as she went into the adjacent room. She smiled, spreading her arms wide into the sizeable room, which only held three make shift beds, two tables, and several stuffed chairs all centered around a marble fireplace. "This room is usually used for guests to entertain others, however, I believe it would make a suitable bedroom for you and your companions. Am I right in assuming you wish to be boarded together and not separated throughout the estate?"**

**Haldir nodded, his eyes unbelieving of the size of the room, "Aye. It is best if we stay together. Your thoughtfulness is most appreciated, Lady Amarah."**

**Amarah smiled smugly and ventured back to Danith, who was watching Orophin intently as the elf mixed up another concoction, small in proportion and handed it to the human, "Heal wounds very fast."**

**Danith accepted the offered vial and smiled brightly and bowed his head, "It is most appreciated, Orophin. Thank you for sharing your knowledge. It will benefit many."**

**Orophin smiled sheepishly and turned to look at Eremae so no one could see the blush creeping upon his fair face.**

**Danith stood, bowed again, and carefully held the vial Orophin gave him like a sacred jewel, "Now if you will excuse me, I must write down what I have learned before I forget it."**

**Danith exited the room as if he tread on glass, careful to keep everyone else distant in case they disturbed the precious gift he bore. Amarah shook her head, watching her personal healer depart in a state of euphoria.**

**"Get some rest," Amarah said, gesturing for the servants to place their burdens down on the tables. "We will set out in the morning to begin our search for your kin. Oh, and there is a place to freshen yourselves across the hall."**

**Haldir nodded, knowing that there was no way he was going to allow a human, much less a female one, to accompany them on this dangerous journey. He watched as the servants place a heavy coverlet on the table and set down several large, covered pots.**

**"We thank you again for all you have done," Haldir bowed his head and swept his hand over his heart in gesture of gratitude.**

**Amarah smiled and repeated the gesture and clapped sharply, ordering the servants to leave the room. "I shall see you in the morrow. Rest well."**

**"As you, my Lady," Haldir answered as the door closed.**

**Rúmil waited by the door, listening against the wood and relaxed as the footsteps died away. He turned to Haldir with a grin, but a scent met his nose. He sniffed eagerly, grinned and headed straight to the table and uncovered a pot. A delicious stew wafted up to meet him and he smacked his lips hungrily. Without invitation, Rúmil grabbed a plate from a stack and loaded up, lavishing on all delicacies the servants had brought.**

**Haldir cleared his throat, trying to gain Rúmil's attention, but after three attempts of ignored gestures, he snapped, "Rúmil! Do you think it is wise to eat what they offered? Where you not insisting earlier that we do not trust them?"**

**Rúmil looked like he contemplated for all of one second before he opened wide and shoved in a spoonful, "Do not trust their motives," he said through mouthfuls, "Trust their food."**

**Haldir rolled his eyes and heard his stomach growl. With a defeated sigh, he grabbed a plate and dove into the meal. The others slowly started to pile on their plates, Rúmil going to the table three times until he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his midsection and sighing contentedly.**

**Orophin ate hastily, his eyes rarely leaving Eremae's still form. **

**Haldir regarded his brother for a moment and said, "Eremae will be fine, Orophin. You will need to rest."**

**Orophin nodded, his eyes drooping in fatigue, "I will rest for a few hours. Wake me if needed."**

**Orophin went to one of the small makeshift beds and laid down, his eyes glazing over instantly in Elven sleep. Haldir pointed into the adjacent room where three empty beds awaited occupants, and, grudgingly, Láiraen, Múrendil and Rúmil rose, replaced their dishes on the table and left Haldir to guard their slumber.**

**As night fully surrounded the quiet estate, Haldir pushed a chair against the door and allowed himself to doze lightly, guarding his family and comrades. Just after midnight, a noise startled the March Warden out of his nap. Jerking awake, instantly his eyes adjusted to the darkness and focused on Eremae, who was sitting up in bed and struggling to gain his composure.**

**"Eremae," Haldir said softly as to not wake Orophin who was snoring, as usual. "How do you feel?"**

**Eremae groaned slightly as he moved his injured leg and grimaced, "I need to get up."**

**"If you do, Orophin will kill me for allowing it," Haldir whispered, going to the Mirkwood elf's side and trying to make him lie back down.**

**Eremae pushed Haldir away and said in a rather embarrassed tone, "I need to go…."**

**Haldir caught on as Eremae blushed profusely and struggled to stand. "Then let me help you and try not to wake Orophin. He will be most displeased to find out you woke up and I did not let him know."**

**Eremae grinned and winced as Haldir hoisted the small elf off the bed, wrapping his arm around the Warden's neck and taking the strain off the bound leg. Eremae wavered, pain racing up his leg and nearly sending him crashing to his knees.**

**As quietly as they could, the two made their way across the room, opened the door, and walked to the door across from theirs. Haldir opened it and found the facilities that Amarah mentioned. Haldir helped Eremae limp inside and then, when the injured elf gained his composure, stood outside the door to give Eremae some privacy.**

**Keeping their voices down, Haldir helped Eremae back to bed and tucked the young elf in soundly. Eremae's face was flushed and covered in sweat from the pain from his injuries. Haldir searched Orophin's bag and found the small leather powder that he used to knock out Eremae before.**

**Eremae grimaced when he saw Haldir withdraw the pouch, "What is that?"**

**"Trust me," Haldir smiled. "This will knock you out for some time and allow you to heal."**

**Eremae screwed up his face in disgust and sighed, "The pain is not that bad."**

**Haldir noticed the smile that Eremae tried to fix to his face and shook his head, "You are as stubborn as your prince."**

**Eremae grinned in amusement, "It is not only a Mirkwood trait."**

**Haldir looked stunned for a moment and then muffled his laughter, hoping to keep from waking his brother, "I believe you have been around Legolas for far too long."**

**Eremae tried to laugh but winced and involuntarily grabbed his leg.**

**Haldir frowned, then went to the table and put some food on the plate and handed it to Eremae, "Eat, and then you will rest, whether you like it or not."**

**Eremae chuckled lightly and ate greedily, making a quick meal out of what Haldir had offered and smiled, holding out the plate and asking, "Is there any more?"**

**Haldir laughed, trying hard to stifle the sound as Orophin gave a loud snore and flopped on his side, a hand dragging on the floor. Haldir piled more food on and handed the plate back, "I think you have been around Rúmil for too long. If you keep this up, you will give him competition!"**

**"I can eat more than most," Eremae said with a grin. "Perhaps Rúmil would like to challenge me when we return?"**

"**If there is any competition, you can bet my brother will be more than happy to join," Haldir rolled his eyes. "In fact, I believe Orophin may join in as well, just to annoy Rúmil."**

**"They are most unusual elves," Eremae said distractedly. "I have never met ones that could argue and fight as they do, and yet still remain as close as they are."**

**Haldir smiled at the thought of all the fights his brothers had endured, and how protective they were of each other and himself. "It is fine to insult each other, but no one else is allowed that liberty. In all honesty, I am surprised they have lived this long and not killed each other."**

**Eremae looked to the commander and tilted his head curiously, "They would kill each other? Do your parents not keep them in line?"**

**Haldir's face instantly changed from mirth to impassive, his eyes lowering with painful memories, "Our parents were killed many centuries ago by goblins and orcs."**

**Eremae felt his heart lodge itself in his throat, swallowed hard to hopefully displace it, and said softly, "I am sorry for your loss. Please, forgive my questions. I do not mean to open old memories and bring up the pain they cause."**

**Haldir nodded absently, not able to speak.**

**"My father was killed by the giant spiders of Mirkwood," Eremae said, his own sorrow creeping up into his face. "Mother began to fade from his death and sailed to Valinor. I remained behind to protect my liege and his kingdom, never wishing another to endure that which plagued me."**

**Haldir was pulled from his dark thoughts and looked over at Eremae, "You have no brothers or sisters?"**

**Eremae shook his head, "Nay. I am an only child."**

**"I would trade places with you," Haldir started, a ghost of a grin flitting across his face, "But those two would annoy you and then you would be begging for me to take them back."**

**Eremae laughed, feeling his own dismal recollections fade away. He shook his head, "Perhaps after a century or two, but to be honest, I would like the company and their fun nature."**

**Haldir took the empty plate from Eremae and replaced it on the table, "I will make you a promise. When we return, they will remain in Mirkwood for as long as you can stand them. I shall enjoy the peace and quiet of home!"**

**Eremae nodded and laid back down, suppressing groans from his injury, "That is a deal! I shall take them on a great hunt for spiders."**

**Haldir opened the leather pouch and dipped his forefinger into the dusty powder, "It will be most difficult to get them to attend such a hunt. They are both terrified of spiders!"**

**Eremae laughed heartily, "Then I guess we shall hunt the young ones and not the grown adults or the queens."**

**"Good idea,' Haldir smiled, rubbing the grain between his fingers. "Just make sure they are infants no bigger than your thumb, or else you will get to hear two male elves scream like a she-elves and run as fast as they can in the opposite direction!"**

**Eremae laughed until Haldir passed the potent herb under his nose. Sleep claimed him instantly. Haldir tucked in the Mirkwood elf's blankets and washed his hand of the powder in a small water basin on the bedside stand. Scanning the dark room quickly, Haldir pushed a couple more chairs over in front of the door and lay down across them, using the chairs as a bed and guarding the door. Within minutes, the March Warden's eyes became glassy and unfocused as sleep claimed him, his mind walking in elven dreams and imagining his brothers' adventures with giant spiders. **


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Impudence of the You...

**Seeing-spots: Thanks for your review! I hope you continue to read the rest of it…there is plenty to left to happen. :D**

**Lady of Light: As always, all my thanks for your kind words! I hope this chapter lives up to expectations! **

**Naomie****: Don't worry, I cant write an X rated fic if my life depended on it. I have tried and only got like three lines and it just wasn't happening. I can NOT keep a straight face when I write one. I just giggle like an idiot and for some reason, that just ruins the mood. ;) Haldir I think, at least at this point in my story, is only curious and in a kinda 'experimental' stage… he's gonna have some very strange feelings in this story. Virtual roller coaster ride for the elf. EG Stay tuned!**

**AN: Due to a a host of nasty worms, I had to format my computer, which means deleting everything and reinstalling all my stuff. Took me almost all week to get caught up, but I'm back now and rearing to go! I'm so sorry that I've taken so long and that the update was slower than normal. I'm hoping this time, with all the antiviruses and program guards I have installed, my comp will be protected and this wont happen again. Thanks for reading and thanks for sticking with me!**

**------ --------- ---------- ----------- ------------- -----------**

**Chapter Twelve: The Impudence of the Young **

**The new day had yet to dawn fully; light tinges of pink streaked the horizon to the east, casting a rose-colored highlight on the sleeping world and waking the inhabitants of the estate for another day.**

**Amarah**** stirred in her large feather bed, her intense green eyes fluttering open to greet the morning. She sighed and rolled out of bed, her bare feet nestling snuggly in the animal pelt rug on the floor. Not knowing how early the Elves rose, she thought it best to arise as early as possible to awaken them and get a good start on the day. As quickly as possible, Amarah dressed in her riding gear and hastily braided her hair, letting it fall like a thick ebony rope down her back, and left to rouse the Elves for the days search.**

**When Amarah approached the end of the corridor that led to the rooms the Elves were staying in, she stalked sternly to the sandy-haired person waiting patiently beside the closed door.**

**"Calorad?!"**** Amarah breathed hard, yet kept her voice lowered as to not alert the room's occupants.**

**"Good morning," Calorad said cheerfully, though his exuberance died a little at the look on Amarah's face.**

**"What do you think you are doing?" Amarah hissed angrily, standing just a few inches away from Calorad, their faces close as she stared him down.**

**"I am going with the elves," Calorad said, starting to fidget.**

**"You are to do no such thing!" Amarah snapped, her hands balled into fists.**

**"I will not allow you to go by yourself," Calorad said, gaining resolve. "We do not know them, and I do not trust them with you."**

**"Oh, Calorad!"**** Amarah said with great exasperation, "You are just a child! What would you do if something happened?"**

**Calorad**** bristled, "I am a child no longer! I am of adult age. I look after myself as well as you!"**

**"You may be of adult age, but you are still just a child. And I am quite capable of handling myself!" Amarah broke off her tirade when the door they were standing before opened to reveal a curious and stern Elf that looked from one to the other before asking, "What are the two of you doing out there so early in the morning?"**

**Calorad**** blushed but said with a voice full of forced confidence, "I come to see which direction you wish to begin your search for your lost friends."**

**"And I," Amarah said, stepping forward and staring at the March Warden with flashing emerald eyes, "And I was explaining to Calorad that he is too young and not invited to aid in the search."**

**"They will need escorts to ensure the guards allow them passage," Calorad said defiantly.**

**"Which is why I was going!" Amarah snapped, "You are too young."**

**"I was thinking. . ." Haldir started but was drown out by Calorad raising his voice.**

**"I am an adult! Even if you refuse to see, others have realized it! Your father asked me to look out for you, so that is what I am going to do!"**

**Rúmil joined Haldir at the door and gave his brother a knowing smile. Haldir sighed and started again, "I was planning. . ."**

**Amarah's**** voice rose higher, her face screwed up in anger, "Need I remind you _who_ has taken care of themselves and the tagalongs she is surrounded by? _And_ who is the oldest?"**

** "I AM!" snapped Haldir curtly, his nerves now frayed. It was so easily done when near humans. "Since I am the oldest here,_ I_ make the decisions! And I say _both_ of you stay!"**

**"Absolutely not!"**** Amarah's voice took on the same commanding tone that Haldir used quite often with his subordinates. "As you are strange to these lands, and guests, I may add, there is no way you wander alone. As daughter of the Lord of the land, is _MY_ decision and I have made it! I am going with you!"**

**"You are not going alone with a stranger!" Calorad injected stubbornly.**

**Amarah**** opened her mouth for another verbal lashing, but Haldir snapped loudly, "ENOUGH! I do not wish to argue further!" Amarah made to protest but Haldir leveled off with her, his deep blue eyes flashing dangerously, "And you, my lady, may accompany us if you so choose. Be warned, we travel hard and fast, and will not slack our pace. If you fall behind, then that is where you will remain. Calorad may journey as well to be your companion and protection, should he feel you require it. Now, give us peace so we may prepare for our search."**

**Calorad's**** face blanched slightly at the elf's sharp manner, then nodded and started down the corridor.**

**Amarah**** chewed her lip for a moment, piercing the March Warden with a stare that left others to fear her wrath.**** Haldir merely peered at her with a raised brow, his posture rigid and seemed to expand, clearly daring the human woman to counter him.**

**After a deep breath, Amarah nodded curtly and made to leave. She barely took a step when she drew back to the March Warden, placing her face dangerously close to his, and breathed heavily, "I concede the battle for now. But if you ever raise your voice to me again, I will have the guards imprison you and your friends. You will keep a civil tongue when addressing a lady and the daughter of the Lord of the land on which you stand."**

**With a tense second of staring hard at each other, Amarah turned on her heel and left. The slamming of a door echoed down the hall, telling her she had hit her intended mark.**

**Haldir stood transfixed for a few seconds, his breathing ragged, his fists curled up, his eyes closed as he fumed. When he calmed down some, he turned to see both Rúmil and Orophin smirking.**

**"I do believe," Orophin said with a wild grin, "That Haldir has finally met his match, Brother."**

**"I agree," Rúmil said as if commentating while watching a sporting event. "Yes, it seems this will be a test of endurance."**

**Haldir stormed between them none too gently, bumping into both as he made his way to the door that led to the adjoining room. He opened the door and disappeared through it without even a glance at his kin. He secretly wondered how his parents ever survived the bantering and childish teasing that went on between him and his brothers. The human's behavior reminded him of a similar argument he once had with his parents and siblings, and mentally groaned, vowing to never have children of his own.**

**Orophin and Rúmil waited a moment before they followed Haldir in the room. Orophin looked to Rúmil and whispered, "Oh, he is going to be in a sour mood now. Do you think one might kill the other?"**

**Rúmil shrugged and lowered his voice as they entered and saw Haldir talking with Múrendil, his back purposefully to his brothers, "But if it comes down to it, Amarah can take him."**

**Orophin grinned and whispered back, "You, my brother, have got yourself a bet!"**

**When Haldir, Rúmil, Orophin, and Múrendil left their rooms, they half expected to have the humans escorting them. However, the hall was empty, as was the one after that. Láiraen had stayed behind with Eremae, tending to the injured elf as he slept and regained his strength.**

**Leaving the house and stepping onto the finely crafted cobblestone walkway, the Elves were greeted by Amarah and Calorad and a host of horses, all saddled and waiting to disembark.**

**Praying to the Vala that the two humans wouldn't continue their argument, Haldir led the others to where Amarah stood, stroking the neck of a tall, white horse that whinnied at the Elves when they approached.**

**"Are we ready to leave now?" Amarah asked politely, favoring the March Warden with a small smile with an apologetic face.**

**"YES!" came the high-pitched voices of the twins as they raced through the courtyard.**

**Amarah**** sighed and leaned her head against her steed's neck.**

**Haldir turned and poised his hands in the air in front** **of him, "I am sorry. There are going to be enough people on this trip. I can not and will not allow children to ride into a possibly dangerous situation. You two will remain here."**

**The twins' faces fell into identically crestfallen frowns.**

**Etáin**** pouted, his lower lip protruding slightly, "But we know the lands as well."**

**"And we will be twelve next month! We are not young!" Eotáin added, "We ride this land as they do. Why can we not go too?"**

**Haldir heard Amarah stifle a giggle as he addressed the twins, "We may encounter many enemies. I do not wish for you to become injured."**

**"But Amarah's going," Etáin pouted more intently, hoping that the elf would cave in and allow him and his brother to go along on the adventure. "She could be injured as well."**

**"That is true," Haldir said. "But she will not be in any danger, for Calorad is coming to protect her. If we encounter any trouble, they will return immediately and not endanger themselves further."**

**"But I can watch Etáin!" Eotrán said.**

**"And I for Eotrán!**** We do not need someone else, we have each other," the twin added.**

**"I am sorry, little ones," Haldir said kindly, remembering a similar talk centuries ago with Imladris' troublesome two-some. With a sudden bout of inspiration, he added, "If you wait for us and do not get into any mischief, when I return, I will tell you of the Elven twins."**

**Eotrán**** and Etáin's faces brightened instantly.**

**"Promise?"******

**"I promise," Haldir said, placing his hand over his heart.**

**The twins exchanged excited looks. "Let us go help Mother. We can tell her about the Elves telling about the elf twins!"**

**With a laugh, both humans were sprinting across the courtyard.**

**"Shall we?" Amarah's voice called from atop her mount. The white horse pawed the ground, the muscles rippled beneath its snowy coat.**

**Calorad**** handed each elf a set of reigns with a strange look on his face, a mixture of agitation and disgust. He mounted a black and white dappled horse and waited for everyone to saddle up, his face set in a scowl. The thought that Amarah thought him incapable to handle himself really ignited his ire, but the thing that earned the most aggravation, was the fact that the Elves thought him insufficient and tagging along like useless baggage. **

**Haldir accepted the reigns of a tall gangly black horse. It reared its head, tossing every which way and stamping the ground with its large hooves that seemed too big for its build.**

**Amarah**** maneuvered her horse about, its legs rising high in a prance, muscles taunt and poised, ready for flight. The horse was clearly built for speed.**

**"Do you wish a new horse, Haldir?" she goaded, knowing full well the cantankerous horse had a reputation for its harshness to riders and its sluggish demeanor while under human control. "I am sure we can ask a stable hand to prepare you a more willing horse."**

**Haldir felt his ire rise at the woman but patted the black steed gently on the neck and whispered words in Elvish. The horse tossed his head angrily and pawed the ground, its round, chocolate eyes staring at the March Warden.**

**Haldir nodded once, then turned to Amarah, "Would it be possible to remove the saddle and bridle?"**

**Amarah**** tugged on her leather reigns, looking skeptically to the elf, "Can you ride in such a manner?"**

**Haldir gave a weak smile and nodded, "I prefer that way and so does he."**

**Amarah**** looked from elf to horse, fighting the urge to laugh at the ridiculous thought that the elf could understand the horse. Shaking her head, she agreed, "Do as you wish, but it will be on your head if you fall off. We will not wait for you if you fall behind."**

**Haldir physically bristled at her words but bit back his sharp words. He started to unfasten the leather straps securing the saddle and bridle in place. A stable boy, no more than fourteen years of age and very wary around the Elves, approached and took the saddle and bridle the elf had removed from the slow, stubborn horse.**

**With a swift, practiced movement, Haldir was on the steed's back and entwining his hands in the ebony mane. The horse whinnied softly, clearly pleased by the Elf's presence and bowed his head. Haldir noticed that Amarah's face flashed annoyance, but she quickly changed her expression and did not meet his gaze. He smiled wickedly to himself and gave the horse an affectionate pat.**

**"Shall we?" Amarah asked with honeyed sarcasm.**

**"Where are we headed?" Calorad asked, giving the elves a fearful look.**

**"To where you found us," Haldir said, turning the horse efficiently, though there were no reigns. "We can pick up the trail from there and follow it." **

**Amarah**** kicked her horse hard in the sides and let out a cry, spurning the horse onwards. The white steed became a flash, past the open gates and plunging into the forest beyond.**

**The other horses took their leaders' directions and raced after the white steed. Haldir recognized the way from their journey to the estate the day before.**

**"Everyone still on his horse?"**** Amrah shouted over her shoulder.**

**The sounds of pounding hooves drowned out her words to Calorad, but the Elves, with their superior hearing, heard her clearly, though Haldir was the only one who understood her meaning.**

**Whispering an Elvish endearment, Haldir lowered himself to the horse's neck. The horse neighed excitedly and put on a burst of speed.**

**Hearing the thundering hooves change pitch and pattern, Amarah turned her head. She didn't have to look far, as Haldir and the black steed easily gained her side long enough for Haldir to grin before he and his horse passed them easily. Feeling her face flush from fury, Amarah planted her booted feet roughly in the white steed's ribcage, urging him on.**

**Orophin and Rúmil watched the scene then smirked to each other. Calorad was calling Amarah back and Múrendil was riding along, looking from treetop to treetop, enjoying the woodlands in the early-morning light.**

**When the rest of the party caught up with Haldir and Amarah, both were already off their horses. Haldir was searching the ground intently; Amarah stood a few feet away, her arms crossed and her lips pursed together in anger. **

**Orophin dismounted, pulling the reigns along behind him as his horse puffed heavily from exertion. He noted Haldir's horse seemed to have barely lost its breath, the animal's massive sides now expanding in a much slower rate than any other horse. He also noted that Amarah's horse was panting heavily, its coat drenched with a light sheen of sweat.**

**Múrendil**** had dismounted and was searching as well. Rúmil remained upon his horse and gently steered the ****beast over to round up the now rider-less horses.******

**"Here!" Orophin called in Common.**

**Haldir hurried to his brother's side and scanned the underbrush quickly, "This way."******

**Haldir kept his eyes sharp for any broken limb, twig, or damaged leaf, or clump of grass.**** Slowly, the group trudged through the forest, skirting briar thickets and heading southeast from their previous path.**

**Amarah**** stayed close to Haldir's side, watching him detect and interpret his findings.**

**Orophin and Múrendil took flanking positions, their eyes sweeping the forest floor of leaves and disturbed tree debris. Rúmil remained on his horse, following behind as he directed the horses. Calorad held the reigns of his and Múendil's mount, his ears perked, listening for any sounds that could lead to an attack. The least rustle of leaves seemed to set the youth on edge; his eyes darted everywhere at once. Rúmil guessed what Calorad was doing, but didn't tell the youth it wasn't necessary to be so jumpy. The elf mused quietly to himself, wondering how the human would react to all the sounds the heightened Elven ears detected.**

**The afternoon wore on as they lost the trail and doubled back, picking out a different direction and heading off into the depths of the forest.**

**Something nagged Orophin's mind, and after their third redirection, he asked, "How to find home?"**

**"What?" Amarah asked, pulling her eyes from Haldir's from.**

**Orophin sighed, angry with himself for not knowing more Common. Vowing to learn more at a later time, he asked in Elvish, "How do we find our way back? We have changed direction many times, Brother."**

**Haldir thought for a moment, knowing that they could go on well into the night without rest, but Amarah and Calorad couldn't possibly trek like elves, and probably couldn't remain awake through the night.**

**"Amarah, do you know the way back to the estate?" Haldir asked.**

**"This is my home, Haldir. I know precisely where we are," Amarah said with a knowing grin, then narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Why do you ask? We are not returning without you, so do not think you can send us away."**

**"That was not my intention," Haldir said, giving Amarah a penetrating gaze. Secretly, he had thought of at least suggesting the action but knew that Amarah would argue, and another disagreement was something the March Warden wanted to avoid. Something struck him odd, and he asked, "How do you know where we are? We have changed direction many times."**

**"Haldir, we have played, gotten lost, and explored every bit of my father's land," Amarah indicated herself and Calorad. "These woods have given us shelter and directed us home for years."**

**  
Seeing Orophin's confused look, Haldir explained, much to the relief of the others.**

**Haldir thought back to all the times he and his brothers explored Lothlorien as children, then later as adults. He knew every nook and brook in his realm, as did his brothers and many of the Galadhrim. Knowing that personal memorization of the place one protected is essential, mainly for knowing places where to hide when under heavy attack and most importantly, knowing where your enemy may hide during an attack. Since his assignment as March Warden, Haldir made it a regular exercise for all Galadhrim to properly know their home and all the secrets it held. Of course, some of the secrets were deep in the heart of the Lorien wood, and as far as Haldir knew, he and his brothers alone knew of all of them. The three of them, and a set of always visiting, never-ending exploring, and troublemaking Elvish twins from Imladris.**

**"Do not worry, Haldir," Amarah said with a grin, "I can find the way home."**

**Haldir nodded and returned to his tracking, finding the trail and once again tracing it into the woods, winding and twisting over the terrain. A deep chill crept through him, settling itself in his chest and remaining locked against his heart. The sensation worried him, but he pushed it aside, focusing his mind on the task at hand.**

**After a few minutes, a strange rumbling caught the attention of the trackers. All of them turned to face Calorad, who turned a deep scarlet and held his hand over his midsection, "I think I am hungry."**

**Even those who didn't understand Common laughed. Rúmil, still on his horse, fetched a couple squares of lembas and handed them to the others. The Elves took a fraction of the waybread and then passed it around. When the lembas had reached the human contingent, they stood there staring at the smaller-than-palm-sized- pieces, then looking at the elves in politely bewildered expressions.**

**"Eat," Rúmil said, taking a bite of the waybread. "Good."**

**Haldir noted the perplexed looks on the human's faces and smiled, "It is Lembas. Elvish waybread. It will fill you up."**

**"Just one little piece?" Calorad asked skeptically.**

**"Just eat," Haldir smiled, finishing off his lembas and casting his eyes to the ground to begin the search again.**

**Amarah**** sighed and ate the waybread. Her face registered shock as she chewed. When she swallowed, her hand went to her stomach, "I feel full! What magic is this?"**

**"No magic, Amarah," Haldir answered as he found a cleverly disguised path leading in yet another direction. "It is of Elvish decent, made through the centuries to sustain travelers and warriors."**

**Calorad**** rubbed his stomach, still quite unsatisfied. Rúmil handed the human another piece with a knowing grin and chuckled as the youth made a quick meal of it.**

**Amarah**** paced behind Haldir, her brow furrowed, "And which are you Haldir? A traveler or a warrior?"**

**Haldir took a minute to reply, carefully choosing his words, "I protect my Lord and Lady and their realm. If they so ask me to journey, then I will do as they command."**

**"Such conviction," Amarah said more to herself. Nonetheless Haldir heard her soft words.**

**"So, you are a traveling warrior," Calorad said, his hunger abated for the time being.**

**Haldir smiled faintly, "My life is dedicated to protecting the borders of my home. I go to where the danger is in order to protect all that I hold dear."**

**"My, my," Amarah said with a hint of mirth, "A very noble elf as well as a traveler."**

**The laughter died on Haldir's lips as his keen eyes spied something among the foliage that made his heart stop. A spot of blood glistened on a fallen leaf, the bright red contrasting sharply with the greenery.**

**Haldir crouched down and touched the crimson stain, rolling it around on his fingers. Concentrating hard, he closed his eyes, focusing all attention on the red tint.**

**Amarah**** knelt beside the March Warden and whispered faintly, "That could be from an animal. It is not necessarily from your kin."**

**Haldir had closed himself off from the outside world, concentrating hard on what his subconscious sought.**

**With a heart-wrenching realization, he gained his answer. Haldir opened his eyes slowly and found Amarah knelt close by him, her hand on his arm and her questioning, worried face hovering close.**

**"Haldir?**** It could be just an animal that has been injured."**

**"No," Haldir said softly. "It is Elven blood. I am certain."**

**"How can you be so sure?" Amarah asked her face drawing in concern.**

**"I can feel the essence of the elf from whence it came," Haldir said sadly.**

**"You can feel their life?" Amarah's face turned curious yet saddened.**

**"Yes. All Elves can sense their own kind. Just as the trees talk to us and the animals speak, we can hear our kind's voices," Haldir found the explanation difficult. It was hard to put into words what one feels or senses to another who is deprived of such sensory attunements.**

**"From their blood?"**** Amarah gasped.**

**"Blood is what carries their life," Haldir explained. "When it is spilt, one can always sense the one who shed it."**

**"Then they could be nearby," Amarah exclaimed, rising to her feet and glancing around the wood. "The blood is fresh; we could be just a few paces from them!"**

**"Nay," Haldir said sadly as he rose, "This blood is at least two days old."**

**"How can you be sure?" Amarah snapped, stepping away from the elf and searching for more blood. "It looks fresh, not dark with age."**

**"Elven blood remains bright much longer than human blood. The blood barely retains the essence of the one to which it belongs. It has been here for some time," Haldir picked up the leaf on which the blood stained. "The leaf tells us that it has been days since it received the Elven blood. It is losing its green color and is withering."**

**Amarah**** looked at the leaf, once green upon its parent plant, now fallen and fading, its shine dulled, the edges withering, its life slipping away.**

**"I did not know one could tell so much from a leaf. I have learned much from you," Amarah said, a slight blush colored her olive cheeks.**

**Haldir smiled, then busied himself with searching the area once more for the direction in which the kidnapped Elves had been taken. His heart fluttered wildly in his chest and a strange sense pulled at the back of his mind.**

**Rúmil gave Orophin a bemused look, but his bother had a strange gleam in his eye. The look sent a shiver down Rúmil's spine and gave the elf a feeling that this mission could prove to be very interesting.**

**Rúmil prayed to the Vala that they found their brethren, if for their sake and for Haldir's.******


	13. Chapter Thirteen: A Tale of Two Cities

**Naomie****: I cant tell you whats going to happen. You have to be patient to find out what happens. EG Mean, aren't I? I'm glad you like the story and stick with it and me. Your reviews are always wonderful and uplifting! Thanks! As for romance… well lets see what happens later on, eh? EG I think you'll be surprised.. at least that is what I was hoping for.**

**Zammy****: And here you got all caught up and I updated again :O I try to make this a regular thing, and thought I'd say THANKS to all my reviewers so far by posting early. If I get some descent encouragement, I may post another chapter in a couple of days. :D hint hint**

**Seeing-spots: I'm infamous for having cliffies and twists. Don't say you weren't warned! Lol  I hope you continue with your stories as well… I found them to be very interesting and enjoyable reads. :D OH, and my Dalmatian says 'love the name'. LOL**

**Gwyn****: I don't honestly know what is wrong with some of these types when I upload. They look fine on my computer and when I change their formats, but for some reason, as soon as they are on the site, BAM… screwed up types and very strange spacing. And thought I didn't quite realize how strange the names would sound, the one you thought was about a sweater is actually pronounced, "Eye-vas-wait-ar". :D Sound better that way? giggles about the idea of a 'sweater' elf**

**--------        ------------  ---------------        --------------**

**Chapter Thirteen: A Tale of Two Cities**

**Night had shrouded the irritable group as they made their way towards the estate. Twice they had to return to the place where Haldir found the bloodstained leaf, each time finding a different path and walking until dusk had fallen. The Elves could have ventured all night, but the increasing blackness made even their eyes blind to the subtle signs of recent trespassing. Frustrated with their lack of progress, Haldir had reluctantly agreed to return to the manor. Amarah and Calorad had led the way back, their path bathed in moonlight, though it didn't compare to the ethereal glow of the Elves as they rode in the darkness.**

**Amarah**** had been first to notice the glow, gasping and questioning the Elves about it and watching in awe as they were able to control the luminescence, dimming it to a pale ghostly color, riding their hoses like haunting specters from childhood stories.**

**The group entered the courtyard, the gates closing with a groan, and the horses nickering for their treats. Everyone dismounted roughly with their nerves on edge. Minds were heavy with disturbed thoughts, and weariness settled into their bones from a very long day of tracking, full of set-backs and double backs.**

**"I will have dinner brought to your rooms," Amarah said, her posture slumped, her hair matted, and her clothes filthy.**

**"Many thanks, my lady," Haldir said, his own tiredness creeping upon him.**

**Amarah**** left to inform the kitchens, leaving Calorad to do what he willed.**

**Calorad**** followed the elves to their rooms and asked kindly, "May I eat with you?"**

**Haldir opened his mouth to speak, but the words died on his lips as he heard voices from beyond the door. Eager, high-pitched voices. Two, to be precise. And the heavily accented attempts at Common.**

**Haldir opened the door and found Eremae and Láiraen sitting at the oblong table that had been cleaned of dishes and replaced with fresh cutlery. Opposite of the two elves were a set of identical faces, jabbering happily about the fun of teaching elves.**

**"Mae govannen, Haldir!"**** The twins chimed together.**

**"What are you two doing here?" Haldir asked sternly.**

**The grins faded momentarily but quickly recovered, beaming at Eremae and Láiraen.**

**"We are teaching them our language," Eotrán said.**

**"Elves learn so fast!" Etáin said in an awed voice.**

**Haldir looked to the two Elves sitting opposite and asked them in Elvish, "You are learning Common?"**

**Eremae****, now with full color returned to his face answered, "Truthfully, Commander, I am not sure what we are learning."**

**Láiraen**** piped in, "But it has been fun with the human younglings. They seem to be excited every time we repeat what they say. They seemed quite pleased with themselves."**

**Haldir fought the urge to laugh as the two human's turned to him, their faces mixed with excitement and pride.**

**"Did he tell you what he learned?" Eotrán asked eagerly.**

**"I bet he did!" Etáin exclaimed. "It took an hour for them to tell us apart, and remember our names."**

**Haldir laughed at the two and sat at the table; Múrendil, Calorad, Orophin and Rúmil followed suit. There was a knock on the door, and when Haldir ****inquired as to the person's identity****, Amarah and two servants opened the door in answer, their arms burdened with food.**

**The two servants carried in carved meat set on a silver platter and two large bowls of vegetables. Amarah's arms were laden down with bread, a bowl of fruit, and a decanter that sloshed with her movements.**

**The servants set the food down and excused themselves to gather the rest, their eyes warily watching the elves.**

**"What are the two of you doing here?" Amarah asked when she noticed the twins.**

**"We are here to make sure Haldir keeps his promise," Etáin said.**

**Eotrán**** shook his head, "We did not want him to forget. Anyway, we have been teaching Common to his friends." He motioned to Eremae and Láiraen.**

**The two elves smiled politely when the conversation was directed to them.**

**"So," Amarah put down the bread, fruit, and decanter, looking at each of elf in turn, "Do you understand me now?"**

**Eremae's**** face cracked a wide gin. His beautiful, Elvish voice politely addressed Amarah with an unconventional, crude female nickname. The twins erupted in hysterical laughter.**

**It took Amarah a moment to recover from the initial shock, but once she did, she turned to the twins and scolded them harshly, using their preferred method of communicating, and earning the ashamed faces of the twins. Calorad stood transfixed, mouth agape as he registered what the elf had just called Amarah. When Amarah finished her rant, she turned to Haldir.**

**"Please tell them to not repeat anything the twins have taught them. They only taught them how to curse and insult."**

**Haldir nodded and translated to the other two, who at once realized what had been said, blushed and asked for forgiveness.**

**The servants returned with more food and proceeded to set the oblong table and serve the dishes on the plates. When they were finished, Amarah excused them and bade them a good eve. The servants bowed awkwardly and closed the door behind them as they left, their eyes still darting among the pointed ear guests.**

**"Now _this_ is food!" Amarah said as everyone began on their meal.**

**Keeping his tongue, Haldir smiled and started to eat, hoping the food would keep his mouth busy, and he not voice the cruel remark he longed to say about this meal competing with Elvish waybread. Not really knowing what he was eating, Haldir sampled a few dishes, tentatively taking bites and finding the food rather pleasing. He hated to admit it, but the food was quite delicious, and a great reprieve from the lembas.**

**After a few hurried bites, the twins looked at Haldir.**

**"Well?" Eotrán asked, his mouth still half full.**

**Haldir swallowed, unsure of to what they were referring.**

**"Elf twins!"**** Etáin said, guessing the question on the March Warden's face. "You did promise!"**

**"Boys!**** Please!" Amarah snapped, daintily arranging her plate, "Let Haldir be. He needs to eat and regain his strength. Today was very tiring."**

**Rúmil and Orophin exchanged meaningful looks when they noticed their brother bristle as he cast Amarah a reproachful look. Though the conversation and intent was lost on the two, they knew it to be something to get Haldir riled. To the untrained eye, Haldir merely enjoyed his food, but his brothers, who knew him better than he knew himself sometimes, saw his slight shift in seating, the pale tinge of pink to his ears, the gritted teeth, and tightened jaw.**

**The twins looked heartbroken and returned to their food with sullen faces and low spirits.**

**Inwardly smirking, Haldir finished his mouthful and began his tale, "Over two thousand years ago, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien received word that they had twin grandsons, whose mother was the daughter of the Lord and Lady."   **

**"Whose the father?" Etáin interrupted.**

**"Lord Elrond of Imladris," Haldir answered, then returned to his story, "When the twins were old enough to travel, their mother and father brought them to Lothlorien."**

**"My Lord and Lady were most pleased to see their daughter and her precious elflings."**

**"Elflings?"**** Eotrán asked between bites.**

**"Yes! Baby elves!" Etáin snapped at his brother and motioned for Haldir to return to the story.**

**Haldir, fighting the voice in his head that whispered these two were exactly like the Imladris princes, took a deep breath and continued.**

**"One evening, the lords and ladies wished to spend the time with each other and entrusted the care of the twins to us."**

**He motioned to Rúmil and Orophin, both of whom were deep in an Elvish conversation and didn't know what Haldir was talking about.**

**Haldir sighed, "I have never been one to get along with babies. The last time I dealt with one was Orophin, and that was over four thousand years ago."**

**Orophin heard his name and looked to Haldir, gave him a mischievous grin, then turned back to Rúmil and continued talking.**

**Knowing his brother was oblivious to a lot of Common, he added with a grin to the twins, "It was always difficult to keep a diaper on him. He kept taking them off."**

**The twins giggled as they watched Haldir's brothers talk with their heads bowed to one another.**

**"The twins were a handful," Haldir sighed, shaking his head at the memory. "They had just learned to walk, and walk they did. _Everywhere!_ Rúmil fell asleep while watching them, and when I returned, they were no where on our flet."**

**"Flet?"**** Amarah asked, her plate now long since abandoned.**

**"It is what Elves live on. They are platforms built high in the trees, all connected and make up many levels."**

**"You live in a tree?" Calorad asked amazed.**

**"Yes," Haldir said, feeling rather annoyed at the constant interruptions.**

**"Forget where they live, where were the twins?" Amarah asked.**

**Finally able to return to his tale, Haldir started again, "Like I said, when I returned they were gone."**

**"Where did you go?" Eotrán asked.**

**"Who cares!" Etáin grumbled. "Why did you leave babies with your brothers?"**

**Haldir resisted the urge to tie gags in the twin's mouths, but on hindsight, he did wonder why he left the infant elflings with his brothers.**

**Clearing his mind of all thoughts pertaining to silencing those in the room, Haldir tried it again.**

**"The twins would not stop crying, so I went to find a she-elf for some advice. When I returned from her counsel, the twins were gone. I woke Rúmil, yelled for Orophin, who had gone to bed, and the three of us started our search.**

**"We spent the evening and night searching the ****Elven****City****, refusing to give up until we found them."**

**"And did not want to tell the parents, right?" Calorad smirked.**

**"Our fear exactly.**** But dawn came, and knowing that the Lords and Ladies would be coming to collect their elflings, we returned home empty-handed, and waited for them to come."**

**"But morning came and went," Haldir said, trying to hide his amusement as he remembered all the heartache, pain, promises, curses, and oaths to each other and themselves that the elflings be found safe. "By ****midday****, we decided that we could not hold off any longer and went to admit to our failure."**

**"Oh no!"**** Eotrán gasped.**

**"Did they kill you for losing their kids?" Calorad asked, then blushed at his own question.**

**Haldir laughed, "We arrived at the Lord and Lady's flet, ready to accept any punishment they deemed worthy, and found the twins sound asleep in their mother's arms."**

**"What?" Amarah asked, taken completely by surprise. "How?"**

**Haldir ran his hand through his hair, careful of his braids, "It seems as Rúmil slept, the twins crying called to their mother, who came and got them."**

**Calorad's**** mouth was hanging open, Etáin and Eotrán giggled hysterically, and Amarah was sitting aghast, drawn between amusement and relief.**

**"That was the first time we lost them," Haldir grinned. "Throughout the next few centuries, they continued to escape, sending my brothers and I into panic looking for them and worrying about their safety, and enabling us to learn more about the wood we protect. Had it not been for Elrohir's adventurous spirit and Elladan's persistent stubbornness, we would have never found all the hidden caves and secret paths of my home."**

**"Elrohir?**** Elladan?" the twins chimed.**

**"Elladan and Elrohir of Imladris," Haldir confirmed.**

**The mention of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel's grandsons, Rúmil and Orophin stopped their conversation and looked at their brother. Eremae, Láiraen, and Múrendil looked curiously at the March Warden as well, wondering why the conversation included the Imladris princes.**

**"They sound like these two," Amarah gestured to Etáin and Eotrán with a smile.**

**They twins scowled, "We are not much trouble."**

**Calorad**** choked on his food as he erupted with laughter. He coughed, tears streaming down his reddened face as he fought for air. Amarah**

**patted**** him on the back and poured his goblet full of wine. Calorad took a few sips and regained his composure. He breathed deeply, leaning back in his chair, tears drying on his face.**

**"I think trouble runs in pairs," Calorad said with a harsh breath.**

**"Oh, the centuries have taught me that," Haldir smiled at the twins mutinous expressions. "But they do not need to be twins to cause trouble."**

**Haldir gave an inclination of his head to Rúmil and Orophin, who were once again immersed in their conversation.**

**Calorad****, Amarah, Etáin, and Eotrán all laughed heartily.**

**"Nor do they have to be related," Haldir added as an afterthought. His mind quickly flashed images of Lord Elrond's adopted human son that would partner up with either twin and cause mayhem.**

**"But brothers seem to be the most troublesome," Amarah said with a sly smile.**

**"What trouble did the elf twins do?" Etáin asked eagerly. **

**"Oh my!"**** Amarah exclaimed. "Give them ideas, Haldir!"**

**Haldir grinned wickedly and leaned forward motioning for the twins to do the same, "They have hidden all the clothing of their father. Brought home a vast amount of wildlife, keeping some as pets without permission. Dared each other to do foolish things and caused serious injuries to themselves or others. Many times they have wandered off to explore and have gotten lost. All that and more in a few centuries at home. When they came to my home of Lothlorien, they found it amusing to put Ilthia in the bathhouse of the guards and turned some of my command a bright shade of blue."**

**"Oh no!"**** Amarah gasped, her hand going to her mouth, mainly to hide the huge grin on her face. The grin broadened as she imagined Haldir dyed to a deep shade of blue.**

**"That is not the worst of it," Haldir said. "They also loosened the fastenings that hold our guards posts, causing several of them to collapse from under the watchers. Many were hurt, which earned the twins a very strict punishment."**

**"What was it?" Etáin asked apprehensively.**

**"They were to help with all the cooking and cleaning of Lothlorien," Haldir said in a hushed whisper.**

**"That is not so bad," Eotrán scoffed, waving his hand dismissively, "We do that around here all the time, and that is not even a punishment."**

**"For over five thousand people?"**** Haldir quirked a brow and fought the urge to laugh at the twins' shocked faces as they answered negatively. "They would prepare all the meals and clean the dishes, kept the bathing pools clear and would personally clean and polish all the guards' weapons and armor."**

**"Wow!" Eotrán exclaimed softly.**

**"They had to do everything for a decade of their visit. The last few years they remained in Lothlorien, they were quite well behaved. Of course, they also knew they had their mother and father to answer to when they returned home," Haldir put in thoughtfully.**

**"That sounds horrible!" Calorad shook his head disgusted, "They spent those years doing all those chores and never got to have any fun and enjoy being kids."**

**Haldir laughed, "Elladan and Elrohir were a few centuries old. Remember, Elves do not perceive time as humans do. To us, they were still young, but old enough to know better and accept the punishment for what they did. I do not know how long their punishment lasted in Imladris, but during the next summer, all the Elves that were injured received a parchment of apology and the twins did not visit again for over a century."**

**"Oh, I bet they got into BIG trouble!" Etáin said, his eyes wide as he imagined the punishments to which the elf twins had been subjected.**

**Amarah**** finished her plate and leaned back sleepily in her chair, her eyes drooping from exhaustion and a full stomach. Calorad finished off his plate as well, pushing it away and groaning lazily.**

**The twins whispered between themselves, discussing the things Haldir had told them.**

**Láiraen****, Múrendil, Orophin, and Rúmil were talking quietly, Eremae only half paying attention as his head lulled while he reclined in a chair, his leg bound and elevated. After a few quick words, the Elves began to move from the table. Eremae winced as he moved and nodded to Orophin, who was kneeling beside the injured elf to take a look at his bound leg.**

**Amarah**** stretched like a cat and asked Haldir, "Are you upset with our progress today?"**

**Haldir finished his food and turned to face Amarah, "Our progress was not as I had hoped. I fear for our kin. Their time is short."**

**"Do not worry," Amarah said, placing her hand on Haldir's, "We will find them. I promise."**

**Haldir heard a snicker and saw Rúmil and Orophin raising their brows and smirking in the annoying way they used when they teased their brother. Haldir nodded his thanks and withdrew his hand from under Amarah's. He cleared his throat and said, "Tomorrow my brothers and I will ride out to find the trail again."**

**"And we will ride as well," Amarah said, crossing her arms over her chest.**

**"Nay.**** We will stay on the trail through the day and night. I can not risk losing any more time."**

**Amarah's**** face reddened slightly, "And we will accompany you, whether you agree to it or not."**

**Haldir made to argue, but the soft snoring of the twins drew his attention. Etáin and Eotrán's heads were together, mouths slightly agape, lulling gently with each drawing breath.**

**"I think it is time for bed. We have a long journey ahead," Haldir sighed. "We do not need to leave so early. We can rest easy and leave when there is good light in which to travel."**

**Amarah**** smiled, knowing she had won the authorative battle with the stubborn elf, "Calorad, help me with the twins. We will get them into bed, then I need to alert the stable master of our intentions to be gone for a long journey."**

**Calorad**** nodded sleepily and eased his arms around Etáin, while Amarah pulled Eotrán into her arms and hoisted the youth up.**

**Saying their goodnights, Amarah and Calorad carried the sleeping twins out of the Elves' rooms and to their own.**

**As soon as the door closed and the Elves were alone, Rúmil opened his mouth to smart his brother, but Haldir held up his hand and said in rapid Elvish, "Not now. We will sleep and rise before dawn. We leave without the human escorts."**

Orophin and Rúmil nodded, helping Eremae up and to the large bed, where they tucked the small elf into the blankets. Múrendil and Láiraen stretched and went into the room they shared to get some sleep for the long journey ahead of them.

Orophin lay on the opposite side of the large bed, giving the smaller makeshift beds to his brothers.

**When Múrendil and Láiraen disappeared behind the closed door, Orophin gave Haldir a very savvy look, "I think you have an admirer."**

**"Oh, I agree," Rúmil said, his face beaming with cheek as he lay down upon the portable bed. "I think we may have a new member of the family to take home."**

**Haldir shot an icy glare to his brothers as he sat on his bed, "You see things that are not there. Now, go to sleep and do not speak another word about it, or you may remain here until I return."**

**Haldir lay down, his insides fuming at his brothers' assumptions, which, if he was honest with himself, wasn't far from the truth. He did feel something for her, he just wasn't sure what. She remained a mystery, a maze that stayed shrouded in his thoughts, resurfacing occasionally to distract his mind. Yet, every time he felt a strange flutter in his chest, he was reminded of her face, her voice, lined with fury at being countermanded and overridden. How could someone so stubborn hold him captive, even if only for a moment? A distraction was _not _needed, especially during such a mission where his brethren were counting on his level head for their rescue. **

**Sighing, Haldir slipped uneasily into Elven dreams, his mind plagued with contradicting images and feelings.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Sometimes the Wrong Wa...

**Seeing-spots: Criticism is welcome and I will try to explain some things out. I think that Elladan and Elrohir are princes because their mom, Celebrian, was Queen Galadriel's daughter. They didn't get their 'prince' status from their father. :D  2) Rúmil seems to get himself in and out of all kinds of situations. Haldir's learned to take it with a grain of salt. LOL  3) Glad you liked the common and Haldir's story. I wanted to put some comedy relief in there so it wont be all dark. :D 4) My mom and I discussed buying a farm and raising dalmations and appaloosas and calling it the Speckled D Farm. :D 5&6) I hope I prolonged this enough. Hope you got back from vacation alright! **

**Naomie****: You will just have to see where this story goes. I think you will be surprised, my beta sure was! Lol I cant tell you whats gonna happen, you will have to watch, read, and see for yourself. :D **

**Lady of Light: Yes, the plot has more twists and the autobahn EG I'm trying to keep everything in balance… hurt, angst, romance, anger, comic relief, fighting scenes. It's a tiring business, but someone has to take the burden. EG Don't be surprised by what I threw in this chapter. ;)**

**Just Me: This story will surprise you.. at least I hope. Its gonna lead you down one path and decide it likes another. The last chapter, thirty, will put things to rest and possibly set up a sequel, that is, if there are enough responses. hint hint people**

**AN**** to ALL READERS: There will be a sequel if the need calls for it. In other words, if not a lot of people follow this through, then I will abandon it for the other ones I am currently working on. This story is FINISHED, so its not like I will not write any more for it… I will post all until it's completed, but its up to the readers to tell me what they want. **

**------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ -----   -----   **

**Chapter Fourteen: Sometimes the ****Wrong Way**** Is the ****Right Way******

**Night still blanketed the land as Haldir awakened** **his brothers and the other elves.**

**"The sun has not yet rose, Brother," Rúmil yawned sleepily, "Why do we have to leave so early?"**

**"We want to leave before Amarah and Calorad have awakened. Now get up and pack for the journey. I do not know how long we will be away," Haldir said, turning from a grumpy Rúmil to Eremae, who was standing in the doorway, his color returning and his strength gaining by the hour. "Do you require Láiraen to remain?"**

**"Nay," Eremae said dismissively. "I will be safe here."**

**Haldir frowned and added, "If you sense danger, do not hesitate to leave. Return home as fast as you can travel. Do not linger, always keep moving."**

**Orophin rose unsteadily, still half asleep, "Do you sense trouble ahead, Brother?"**

** "I just fear what may happen when Amarah finds that we left without her," Haldir said, biting back the urge to laugh at Orophin's tousled hair and drooping eyes. His brothers really weren't morning people.**

**Rúmil, still half asleep, packed some provisions for their trip, and only when Haldir yelled at him did he realize he spent the last few minutes trying to stuff his pillow in his travel bag.**

**When everyone was ready, or at least still conscious, Haldir opened the door, part of him expecting to see their human hosts waiting for them. Sighing in relief at the empty corridor, Haldir led the way from the house, the Elven footfalls silent on the cold floor. Eremae shut the door quietly behind his sneaking brethren and grinned as he hobbled back to bed. Rúmil grumbled in the darkness about Eremae getting to sleep in, and how he would volunteer to guard the injured elf as long as he got a few more hours sleep.**

**"Please, Haldir," Rúmil whispered as they crossed the threshold, "Tell me we are riding. I do not think I could walk the distance so early."**

**"It took nearly two hours on horseback to return," Orophin said, fighting the urge to yawn.**

**"If we walk, we will waste more time," Rúmil added.**

**Haldir knew he would get no rest from the two, so he sighed in defeat, "We take horses, but if the journey becomes too difficult or dangerous, they will be released to return home."**

**"That is encouraging," Rúmil mumbled to Orophin, making sure to keep his voice low so Haldir couldn't overhear.**

**When the Elves entered the stables, they had hoped to find it deserted, apart from the horses that lined the stalls. Much to Haldir's dismay and extreme irritation, Amarah and Calorad were helping to tackle the last horses with the help of two very grumpy and sleep deprived stable boys.**

**"What are you doing?" Haldir snapped in anger at the two humans.**

**Amarah's**** eyes flashed, but quickly glazed over in an expression of mock innocent, "My dear Haldir, whatever do you mean? We were making sure the horses were prepared for our departure. No harm in being prepared, that is," her eyes narrowed down in suspicion and a tone of fake shock laced her voice, "You were planning on leaving without us?"**

**Haldir growled low in his throat. The sheer gall of that human and how quickly she could inspire such rage and sheer exasperation had the March Warden wondering whatever made her appealing and cause him such distractions.**

**"Nay, we feared we would have to come wake you," Haldir lied politely.**

**Rúmil sleepy stood beside his brother and frowned at the humans and asked, "Were we not going to leave them behind?"**

**Haldir none-too-gently stepped on his brother's foot as he made his way to his horse. Though he knew the humans didn't understand Elvish, he thought they might guess from Rúmil's tone about their now deserted intentions.**

**Amarah**** gave Haldir a smug smile as she finished securing the last horse's tack. Haldir noticed each horse, minus his own, who still refused to wear a saddle, was carrying a bundle behind each of their saddles.**

**"What are these?" Haldir asked, pointing to the pack that seemed doubled upon Rúmil's horse (who looked just as sleepy as its rider.)**

**"Everyone has a bedroll and food packed into their saddlebags. Your brother's horse is carrying yours because he refused to be saddled," Amarah explained with a venomous look to the horse that nudged Haldir affectionately.**

**Haldir laughed and patted his mount's neck and whispered in Elvish in the horse's ear, "Gave her trouble did you? Good boy."**

**The horse nickered as if giggling and lowered his head.**

**"Are we ready?" Amarah called from the top of her horse.**

**Haldir nodded and easily lifted himself upon the back of his steed and called for the others to follow. When everyone was ready- Rúmil holding everyone up trying to secure his already prepared bag onto the horse and cursing when he couldn't get it to stay, Haldir finally took the pack, secured it to his own back. With an exasperated sigh, Haldir lead the group out into the predawn morning.**

**The group rode in silence for over two hours as they reached the place they abandoned the day before. The sun bathed the woods in its light, occasionally winking behind giant fluffy clouds. By ****noon****, Haldir had found the right path once again. Keeping low to the forest floor, the March Warden scoured the ground for further signs of his kin. Rúmil leaned haphazardly in his saddle, holding the reigns of the other mounts and fighting the urge to yawn.**

**"Where did you learn to track?" Calorad asked, his boyish face alight with curiosity. **

**"I have learned from many over the centuries," Haldir said, his cerulean eyes followed the trail with much ease through the thickened trees.**

**The thought that this was too easy crossed Haldir's mind, but he quashed it, knowing that the track was indeed hidden to the untrained eye. The thick foliage instantly gave away to a sandy terrain that coiled in the breeze. The plants turned from vibrant greens to dull oranges and rust colors until no plants at all loomed ahead.**

**"Did I fall asleep or did all the trees disappear?" Rúmil asked from the rear of the group.**

**It wasn't Rúmil's sleep deprived eyes. The trees were literally gone, as was all vegatation. A vast expanse of pinkish-white sand spread as far as the eye could see. Winds twisted the fine grain, making the pearly substance shift and slither as a serpent, its weightless body skimming the sands easily.**

**  
"What is this place?" Haldir asked, his eyes rising from the path to the erratic sands.**

**"It is a cursed place," Amarah said with a tone of irritation. "Legend tells of a servant who defied their master and took over his kingdom. As a punishment for his actions, the land he made himself lord was turned into sand, never to support life again. He was to be the master of nothing."**

**"Maybe that is where your kin are!" Calorad exclaimed. "The path led here and what better place to hide someone than in a cursed land?"**

**"I do not know if that is for certain," Haldir said slowly. "There is a way to make sure."**

**Rúmil and Orophin looked curiously at once another, then to Haldir, wondering what their brother was thinking.**

**Haldir turned to his confused kin and explained in Elvish, "I need to see afar."**

**The brothers nodded, Rúmil dismounting and handing the reigns he carried to Múrendil, then followed his brothers out onto the sands several paces out. Calorad and Amarah watched with fascination.**

**Rúmil firmly planted his feet in the sand and held up his hands, lacing them together and waiting patiently. Orophin stood by Rúmil's side as Haldir planted his foot in Rúmil's hand an hoisted himself up, his light Elven feet standing on Rúmil's shoulders, Orophin holding up his hands to steady Haldir as he balanced himself on Rúmil. Haldir's keen eyes were able to see further and even pick through the details of the sands. With the added height and extraordinary Elven vision, Haldir could actually see the edge of the sandy abyss, noting the thin vegetation in the far distance that a normal person could not possibly perceive.**

**After a couple of minutes of surveillance, Haldir leapt lightly from Rúmil's shoulders, shaking his head dismissively, "No one has journeyed this way in a long time. We have been led astray."**

**"Another dead end?"**** Calorad asked dismayed.**

**"The ones responsible are indeed cunning. They have doubled back and covered their tracks well," Haldir said as he and his brothers rejoined the group.**

**Haldir wanted to growl in frustration, his brow drawn in anger, "We backtrack, looking for something that looks ordinary."**

**"Again?"**** Calorad sighed dispirited. **

**"If you wish to return home, then feel free to do so," Haldir said with disdain. **

**"And lose the chance to see a great elf tracking so expertly?" Amarah asked, sarcasm lacing her words.**

**Haldir didn't fight the menacing growl that escaped, "It is difficult to do such a job when one is constantly being annoyed by others."**

**"Being annoyed?" Amarah snapped, hands dropping her reigns and putting them on her hips in an argumentative manner, "More like possessing _NO_ skills whatsoever and leading others off into the wilderness with no sense of direction!"**

**"No sense of direction?" Haldir's voice was deep, gruff and very strained as he stared hard at the human woman.**

**Rúmil stepped between Amarah and Haldir, placing his hand on his brother's chest and saying, "We have lost time. Move on!"**

**Haldir's bright blue eyes shone with anger and defiance. After a couple of deep breaths, he nodded his ascent to Rúmil and started off at a run in the direction from whence they came.**

**As the day wore on, Haldir remained quiet; his gaze kept on a new path. The trail that they followed before was now ignored- instead, Haldir started in the opposite direction. By late afternoon, the sky grew gray and overcast. Shadows stretched beneath the concealed sun, casting its weathered veil over the land.**

**After a couple hours of following no conceivable trail whatsoever, Rúmil caught up with Haldir and asked, "Haldir, there is no trail here. Are you for certain we are on the right path?"**

**"All of our backtracking has wasted time we do not have," Haldir said, pushing underbrush away.**

**Múrendil**** had silently fell into step with the brothers and listened to their conversation.**

**"I do not know how to explain it, but I feel we are on the right path," Haldir said.**

**Rúmil frowned, "Forgive me brother, but it appears we have lost the trail completely."**

**"I have concerns over the route we were taking," Haldir said, his brow knitted together in deep thought.**

**"Indeed," came Múrendil's voice. "We were going in circles."**

**"What?" Rúmil snapped earning inquisitive looks from the others that were lagging behind.**

**The rise in voice caught everyone else's attention, who watched the three elves in the lead with curiosity, all except Amarah, who seemed to be very agitated.**

**"Control your manner," Haldir said to Rúmil in a would-be calm voice. He turned his attention to Múrendil, frowning, "I had only suspicion of our pattern, but I feared it was folly."**

**Múrendil**** nodded solemnly, "I have watched the sky and found that we were focusing too much on the southern boarder of the Lady's land."**

**"I have noticed this as well,' Haldir said. "That is why we returned to the place I found the blood and choose the opposite direction than that of the false path."**

**A roil of thunder echoed through the dense trees as the company wound their way through the mossy trunks. Several minutes passed by in silence until Rúmil whispered, "How do you know we are on the right path now?"**

**Haldir redirected the group again, "At first I thought we were led wrong, until I found what is on the forest floor to your left, Rúmil."**

**Rúmil glanced down and let his surprise show. His mouth hung slack and his brow raised high as he saw the small, almost invisible to keen Elven sight, the faint drop of blood. The trail dotted sporadically along the way the Elves were following.**

**"You believe it of our kin?" Rúmil asked when he regained his senses.**

**"Of that I am for certain. I found a strange impression beside the blood a few paces back. It was the shape of the Lorien leaves. A sign by our kin to let us know they are alive and on this path."  
  
Rúmil nodded, his heart lightening at the news, "The ones that made the false track are very clever. If it had not been for you, Brother, I fear we would have been wandering for far too long."**

**Haldir sighed, "I feel that I have wasted enough time following the false trail. I hope to make it up to our brethren and never allow this to happen again."**

**"At least we have found the right path. Everyone is relieved to know our journey to be true," Rúmil said, hoping to boost Haldir's confidence and hope.**

**"That is not so," Múrendil put in calmly.**

**"What do you mean?" Rúmil asked his surprise at the normally quiet elf showing in his flashing eyes, "We are going in the right direction."**

**Múrendil**** nodded once, "That is true." His eyes flickered ever so slightly to the others following behind, "But the woman is not happy at all."**

**Haldir and Rúmil favored a quick glance to Amarah, their trained eyes detecting her scowl and white knuckles on her reigns within the span of a heartbeat.**

**"She has remained quiet for far too long," Múrendil said casually, "And she has been forever increasing in her restlessness."**

**Haldir did another take and noticed Amarah apparently biting the inside of her jaw, her eyes set and stern, darting about the forest.**

**"Our host is wary," Múrendil turned his head to Haldir, "It is wise we should be as well."**

**Haldir noted the accent of Múrendil's words and sighed, wondering how in the name of Varda he got caught up in such a precarious situation.**

**The group traveled less than an hour in silence. Haldir, Rúmil, and Múrendil mulling over what had been said and the information they had perceived, when the sky grew too dark to continue.**

**Calling everyone to a halt, Haldir ordered Múrendil with Orophin so he could pass on the conversation to the Warden's brother without human ears listening. Haldir silently thanked the Vala that very few humans knew Elvish, and that he and his party could discuss anything openly without human understanding.**

**Rúmil went in the opposite direction, taking Láiraen with him to explain the situation.**

**Haldir remained with Amarah and Calorad, unpacking the horses and setting up camp.**

**"I take it we are lost?" Amarah asked haughtily. **

**"We are making camp to wait out the storm. Though we could travel through the weather, you could not without risking illness."**

**Amarah**** made to argue but conceded that Haldir had a point, "You must know humans well to know we would get sick from the rain."**

**"Fairly well," Haldir smiled, remembering the lessons he learned about humans were thanks to Lord Elrond's adopted son, whom he had met a couple of times years ago.**

**Amarah**** started to unpack her horse. Her bones ached, her feet ached, her mind ached. She wondered why she had wanted to come along instead of enjoying a hot meal, endless drinks, and a warm, toasty bed. Then her eyes drifted to Haldir, unpacking his brother's horse. She watched him for a few seconds, his muscles firm, moving effortlessly, lithe hands nimbly going the fastenings, his golden head capturing all the dismal light and reflecting it. She shook herself out of her reverie and secretly wondered if Elves in general looked like the ones surrounding her. She made a vow to ask later, at a more appropriate time.**

**By the time the horses were all unpacked and looped together around some trees, grazing on the luscious foliage around them, it was dark as night, though it was only certainly early evening. An expanse of black, gray, and purple clouds collided, sending jolts of sound and electricity, echoing all around. The distant _boom_ startled the horses.**

**Rúmil, Orophin, Láiraen, and Múrendil all returned carrying long fronds and limbs in their arms. Without word or command, they piled them near the base of several trees rooted together, their boughs hanging down as if in waiting for the Elves to work their magic.**

**Rúmil and Láiraen leapt lightly into the branches of the bowing trees, accepting the long fronds and limbs from Orophin and Múrendil who remained on the ground. Rúmil and Láiraen's hands were blurs as they wove and thatched the fronds together, using the surrounding vines as ropes to secure their work in place. Limbs intertwined and sealed off the outside world as the Elves constructed a three-sided shelter, protecting those inside from the increasing wind. The boughs of the trees molded together, with a little help from Rúmil, who tied several vines around them and maneuvered them over the shelter, providing a nature made roof.**

**No sooner had they finished than the first sprinkles of rain fell.**

**"Under," Rúmil said in his thick accented Common, motioning for the two humans to take cover.**

**Amarah**** and Calorad stepped into the shelter just in time as huge droplets pelted the ground.**

**Haldir entered carrying an armful of firewood, "See if you can get a fire started. I am going to help build the horses' shelter."**

**Amarah**** watched as Haldir secured his cloak tighter about his shoulders and ducked into the rain. Rúmil and Láiraen were securing the last long fronds to the limbs above the horses as Orophin and Múrendil intertwined the leafy fronds through the sides and give some resistance against the wind and rain.**

**When the last bit of shelter was secured, the elves made their way to Amarah and Calorad, who had a decent fire burning. Amarah and Calorad had some food out and gestured to it. Haldir shook off his cloak and hung it on a stub of a branch that lined the inner part of the shelter. The others quickly followed suit, hanging their cloaks on the makeshift hooks to allow them to dry.**

**Though the Elven material prevented water from seeping into its fibers, the Elves were still soaking wet from all the movement of their quick shelter construction.**

**Haldir pulled his jerkin over his head, followed by a long sleeved green-gray shirt, and pulled a couple branches off of the inside of the shelter. Using them as props, he put his clothes close to the fire to dry them out. His thin, tan, short-sleeved shirt had very little rain around the collar, the other garments obviously absorbing the majority of the rain. The other Elves soon followed suit, settling their clothes next to the fire as well and stoking the embers to encourage the flames.**

**Amarah's**** eyes darted around at the form fitting shirts the elves wore and felt her throat go dry. Though the cloth was adequate in covering their bodies, it clung to every muscle and curve of their physique. Amarah busied herself with putting a couple smaller logs onto the fire to encourage more flames. Calorad had watched his friend's eyes and noted her flustered demeanor and scowled, wondering if the elves realized how much Amarah admired their forms.**

**When all the elves had gotten some of the proffered food, Amarah looked at them and smiled, "Thanks." Twice she caught herself staring at broad shoulders, and well-defined arms that showed the warrior status each elf possessed. She felt herself become slightly warm and wiped her brow with the back of her hand.**

**Haldir translated into Elvish and the others nodded their welcome as they settled down to eat.**

**"Where did you all learn to do this?" Calorad asked, waving his hand around to the shelter.**

**"We learn how to create shelters and flets when the need arises," Haldir explained through bites of dried fruit. "We are often on guard duty or traveling and need protection against the weather."**

**"Well, you have impressed me," Amarah said, fanning the fire and making the flames leap in a vibrant reddish dance.**

**Haldir bowed his head in thanks. After several minutes of silence, broke only by the clap of thunder, crackling of wood, and the constant patter of rain, Haldir noted everyone's eyes darting here and there, their bodies fidgeting. Knowing that the pent-up energy and unnerved feelings would not abate, Haldir ordered to the restless Elves, "Check your weapons. Use this time to do repairs and make notes on what you have with you."**

**The Elves immediately set about their tasks, thankful to be doing something. Bows were checked, strings tightened, arrows inspected and aligned, swords cleaned, their edges, shining in the firelight. Several elves broke off straight sticks that jutted from the shelter, sharpening them and using spare feathers to fletch them into crude arrows.**

**Amarah's**** eyes were wide as she watched the Elves un-sling their bows and quivers and withdraw their swords, "What are they doing?"**

**Haldir saw the scared expression on the young human's face and explained, "Be at peace. They are checking and cleaning. We do not want to be caught in a battle with damaged weapons. We have spent many arrows already and do not wish to run out if we encounter more orcs."**

**Amarah**** watched as lithe Elven fingers caress the weapons, easily adjusting fletchings, running nimbly over the highly polished and decorated surfaces, searching for flaws. Each Elf had his own specifically detailed weapon, honed and balanced to the individual that carried it, many and varied, yet alike and deadly in their beauty.**

**Amarah**** leaned forward, watching the Elves attend to their weapons, her eyes taking in the deft movements, training and practiced with centuries of foreknowledge as they swept through their familiar patterns.**

**"May I see?" Amarah asked, holding her hand out to Haldir.**

**Haldir paused, then held his weapon firmly in his hands and gestured to the ancient sword, "You may not hold it, but you may see it as close as you wish."**

**"You fear I will hurt myself with it?" Amarah smirked crawling on the forest floor and stopped before the March Warden, kneeling before him and gazing at the shiny metal held protectively in his hands. **

**"A warrior must never let his weapon be wielded by another than himself," Haldir said flatly. The fire reflected in his eyes. The flames mirrored a blazing internal fire, strong, confidant, which burned within the powerful elf.**

**"You believe the weapon will not allow itself to be used by another?" Amarah asked as her hand ran the length of the blade.**

**"Weapons are the extension of their wielder. When they are one, then there is no difference between them. Both are deadly, and compliment the other to create the perfect balance," Haldir said, subconsciously cradling the sword closer.**

**"I never thought of a cold piece of metal to be a part of a warm, living being," Amarah said softly, running her fingers over the hilt, across the engraving and down along the edge of the blade.**

**"It is not a cold piece of metal," Haldir said affronted. "We are one. We protect each other."**

**Amarah**** smiled up into Haldir's face, "No disrespect meant." Her eyes darted around to the others, taking in their designs and forms, and noting that Haldir and his two brothers carried vastly different swords. "Tell me, who forged the sword that you and your brothers carry?"**

**Haldir unnecessarily polished the ivory hilt and smiled, "Of their master I know not. Many centuries ago when we were young," Haldir motioned to his brothers and smirked at the term that defined age, "while traveling we encountered Orcs. They outnumbered us and as untrained as we were, easily overcame our party. We fled to a lake, large and sparkling like gems. Knowing that orcs can not swim, we ventured into the water."**

**"You were to swim away from the Orcs?" Amarah asked, her voice betraying her not fully understanding what an Orc was, but guessing it to be gruesome. **

**"They fear water," Haldir said. "They refused to follow and after several hours, disappeared from the shore."**

**"You swam all that time?" Amarah's jaw dropped and her eyes were wide. Her hand ran back down the length of the blade, feeling its coldness bite crisply down into her bones.**

**"Yes. Believing a trap was set; we swam to the opposite shore. As we neared, Rúmil was pulled under the water," Haldir recalled, his azure eyes becoming distant with the memory. His heart still skipped a beat when he replayed the events over; his mind easily slipping into the fear that his brother was lost.**

**"He was pulled under? By what?" Amarah gasped, her hand coming to rest directly over Haldir's that poised on the sword's edge.**

**"By what, we never knew," Haldir said softly, his eyes still unfocused. "Orophin and I dove under the water to search and saw a shimmer below, coming from what appeared to be a cave. We swam into it and surfaced in a large cavern. Rúmil was standing at the water's edge, staring at the sparkling walls."**

**"They sparkled? With what?" Amarah's voice was hushed as she listened intently to the story. **

**"It was as if the stars themselves fell from the sky and took refuge upon the walls. A thousand diamonds could not match the light and purity that shone on the surface. But what held our attention was what was before Rúmil."**

**Haldir glanced down into Amarah's face, his eyes still vacant but also awestruck, "A vision stood before Rúmil. Smiled at him, her body made of mist and her eyes shone like Elbereth herself. She nodded once, then disappeared into a wisp of smoke."**

**"What?" Amarah's eyes were so large she resembled an owl. "She disappeared into thin air?"**

**Haldir nodded as if speechless, but continued with his voice much softer, "A table made of water, stood where she faded. There were no legs to support it. Only a glittering pool of water hovered before us. Within the crystal water rested these," Haldir gestured to his sword in his hands, and to the two that were held lovingly in his brother's hands.**

**"Were you frightened?" Amarah asked breathlessly.**

**"Very," Haldir answered. "Though we knew not of the maiden of mist, nor of the weightless water that held the three swords, we put our hands into the water and withdrew the blades. When all three were removed, the water disappeared just as the maiden had done. The swords burned within our hands, but we could not let them go."**

**"They burned you?" Amarah gulped hard, her hand caressing Haldir's that rested upon his sword.**

**"They burned, but they did not leave a mark. Our names blazed across their hilts and an Elvish oath engraved itself across the handle," Haldir pulled the hilt into his hands and held it so Amarah could see the elegant Elvish writing upon it.**

**"It is most beautiful," Amarah whispered, her hand lightly caressing the hilt, her fingers running over the words and feeling their etchings. "What does it mean?"**

**Haldir pointed to the inscription around the top, next to the blade, "That is my name in the Elven tongue. The words mean, _"My wielder embodies that which I _****_defend: Dignity, Love,_****_ and Honor'_****"**

**"The same is written upon all three?" Amarah asked, her hand running the length of the blade once again.**

**"Yes. Each holds the name of the one that wields it," Haldir said softly. "Each bears the oath, and that promise is what guides our hands."**

**"Beautiful," Amarah smiled then blushed slightly. Her smile vanished as she cried out, her hand retracting close to her body, "OUCH!"**

**Haldir abandoned his sword across his lap and reached out to Amarah,"What is wrong?"**

**Amarah's**** face was screwed up in pain, her eyes fighting the tears that welled, though not successfully, as several fell down her cheeks. "It cut me."**

**Haldir gently pulled Amarah's hand away from her body and examined the blood stained fingers.**

**Calorad**** and the Elves were immediately standing around, alarmed and worried.**

**"Amarah!**** Are you alright?" Calorad asked, his voice turned gruff at the discoloration staining her hand. "What happened?"**

**Orophin automatically buried himself in his pack and emerged seconds later with an antiseptic ointment and wrap, and knelt beside Amarah. With extreme gentleness, he wiped away the deep crimson that painted her hand, inspecting the two deep gashes that adored her middle and index fingers.**

**Calorad**** was at Amarah's side, his arm draped over her shoulders and murmuring words of assurance. Amarah hissed in pain as Orophin pressed a cloth to the cuts, his other hand deftly removing the top of the Elven ointment and lathering up on his finger. After a couple minutes of applied pressure, Orophin lessened his grip and applied the salve.**

**Amarah**** gasped, "It tingles."**

**"It is healing the cuts," Haldir told her as Orophin ripped a thin strip of material and bandaged Amarah's two fingers. Orophin said something in Elvish and Haldir translated.**

**"Keep the wounds bound and clean. They should be healed by the morrow."**

**Amarah**** felt the tingling extend up her arm, past her elbow and work its way up along her shoulder. The sensation felt like armies of ants were marching along her skin.**

**"Thank you," she said, placing her hand on Orophin's. "What was your name again?"**

**"That is Orophin," Haldir said as Orophin nodded and hurried to repack his bag, ears slightly pink.**

**"Orophin," Amarah repeated and gained his attention. "Thank you, Orophin."**

**"Welcome," Orophin's accented Common replied.**

**"I think there has been enough adventure today. Get some sleep. We will take turns on watch," Haldir said, rising to join the others and assign the shifts.**

**Lightning arched across the sky, silhouetting the Elves against the electrified background. Thunder rolled overhead, bouncing from one cloud to another as rain fell heavily upon the land.**

**Calorad**** stretched his bedroll close to Amarah and whispered, "Does it still hurt?"**

**"I only feel a tingling sensation. There is no pain or discomfort," Amarah whispered back.**

**"Well, get some sleep," Calorad said, nestling himself down under a thin blanket. "I fear we may rise far too early again. I for one think it is most unnatural."**

**Amarah**** grinned and rolled over on her side, letting the tempest outside the shelter to sing her to sleep.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Confrontations

**Seeing-spots: The only flames I have gotten have been "this is mary sue"… "you suck as a writer".. they have since been deleted. I don't think people who leave that kind of feedback are worth getting worked up over. I enjoy your reviews and questions cause I figure that some others have the same questions and I like to keep things straight and comprehensible. Savvy? EG**

**Lady of Light: blushes profusely Glad ya liked the descriptions. I had a hard time writing them due to swooning myself. EG Hope you like this one, though it is rather short. :D**

**Zammy****: Due to 5 reviews in two days, I have decided to update sooner. Enjoy!**

**Naomie****: If ye ask, ye shall receive! hears cheers for elves and joins in This is just a little 'filler' of a chapter to build up the tension. Hope you like it, and I will see if I can get the next chapter ready by Friday. :D**

**Just Me: blushes until she resembles a very ripe tomato  Geeze… I have the nicest, kindest, sweetest readers. Glad ya enjoyed the story of the swords. I wanted them to be special and it took me about a month to find a story that seemed to 'fit in' to what I wanted to convey. Hope you have a great and safe holiday!**

**-----   -----   -----   -----   -----   -----   -----   -----   -----   -----**

**Chapter Fifteen: Confrontations **

**Amarah**** awoke sometime in the night, her sleepy gaze focusing on her surroundings. Calorad slept beside her, huddled in a fetal position. Her gaze turned to the other side of the Elven-built structure and noted the bodies lying across the floor, all on their backs, hands clasped over their chests, and a single sentry standing at the edge of the enclosed encampment. The rain outside had lessened to a gentle patter.**

**Amarah**** rose, propping herself on her elbows to get a better view of who slept nearest to her.**** She started when she recognized Haldir's face. Panic welled up from her chest and into her throat. Not from the Elf's proximity, but from the look on his face and lack of movement. His eyes were _OPEN_!**

**"Haldir!"**** Amarah shouted, lunging forward and grabbing the March Warden by his shoulders and roughly shaking him. "Haldir?"**

**Instantly, Haldir was awake, his mind easily shaking off the effects of Elven dreams. He bolted upright, his hand automatically reaching for his sword, which was lying by his side, and withdrawing the blade in an instant.**

**The sudden alertness of the elf caused Amarah to scream in shock and gasp at him, her emerald eyes wild and wide.**

**The commotion woke everyone up, the Elves immediately leapt to the defensive and Calorad sleepily lumbering around in the semi-darkness, mumbling and assortment of obscenities and curses.**

**In a second, Haldir had scanned the surrounding area and detected no threat. His gaze fell on Amarah, who was still staring open-mouthed frozen in apparent fear.**

**"Amarah!**** What is wrong?" Haldir snapped, his voice was mixed with irritation and trepidation.**

**"Your eyes," Amarah gasped in a faint voice. "Your eyes were open! I thought you were dead."**

**Haldir called for everyone to relax as he explained to Amarah, "Elves sleep with their eyes open. There is no need for alarm."**

**Calorad**** yawned through his best effort at disguising his exhaustion. His hair was tousled all over the place. His eyes were still dreary and unfocused. He drowsily smacked his lips and yawned again before returning to his fetal position and mumbling something about loud noises and severe harm coming to the one that made them.**

**The other Elves relaxed and laid back down too, their hands folding neatly across their chests and eyes becoming half lidded as they drifted into Elven sleep.**

**Amarah**** took a few seconds to digest the information, and then snarled at Haldir, "Why did you not tell me that before? I had to wake to the strangest sight I have ever witnessed."**

**"I though you already knew," Haldir said with a cool tone, re-sheathing his weapon and laying down. "And if you want to talk about strange, how can one sleep with their eyes closed? _That_ is most unnerving."**

**"It is not strange," Amarah huffed; trying to keep her voice hushed as to not wake the others. "It is perfectly natural. Do not go addressing matters of such unimportance and call them strange. What is normal for one, may not be so for others."**

**Haldir smirked and clasped his hands over his chest and grinned, "My point exactly."**

**Amarah**** caught the mockery in his tone as her mind registered what had just transpired. Her chest swelled up indignantly, her jaw set with a firm clench, grinding her teeth as fury filled her.**

**"How dare…" her voice trailed off at noticing the March Warden's glassy eyes and realized he fell back asleep and avoided her tirade. Swearing silently to herself, Amarah laid down, her fury still swirling deep in her. Her eyes remained transfixed on Haldir's sleeping form close by as her mind raced with rebukes, punishments, and revenge. Her dreams were later filled with retaliation to the arrogant elf.**

**Dawn broke gray and drear. The sky resembled cast steel, dull and lifeless, though all threat of rain had vanished from it. The heavens had wept in the night, their tears now spent and glistening on the earth below.**

**Amarah**** awoke to find the Elves already breaking camp, the horses packed and saddled. She rose from her bedroll and looked over to find Calorad sprawled out on the ground, his mouth open wide in snores and spittle of drool rested at the corner of his mouth.**

**"Calorad!**** Wake up!"**

**Calorad**** let out a grunting snort and rose sleepily up, rubbing his face with the back of his hand in a childish manner and running his fingers through his sandy locks.**

**"We just went to bed," he groaned.**

**Amarah**** was already on her feet rolling up her sleeping mat. She scoffed at him before finishing and taking the roll over to her horse that was already saddled.**

**Calorad**** rose and haphazardly folded up his own mat, carelessly flinging it onto his horse. The horse snorted in displeasure and nipped at his knees.**

**Haldir chuckled at the horse and its rider, both looking extremely foul at their early rise and longing for more sleep. He turned and found himself face to face with Amarah, who had her face drawn up in anger. He smiled pleasantly, which seemed to cost him a great amount of effort.**

**"Amarah, how fare you this morning?"**

**"Do not think you can charm me into forgetting about last night!" Amarah snapped.**

**"My Lady, no charm is intended," Haldir said dryly as he passed the human woman and began to tighten the tethers around Rúmil's horse. "How do your wounds fare?"**

**Amarah**** had forgotten about the bandaged digits and pulled the wrapping away from her fingers. To her great surprise, she found the wounds healed completely, only a small red line marked where the cuts had split her skin.**

**Haldir merely stood by the horse, his face set in a smirk as he watched the woman examine her once injured hand. **

**Amarah**** opened her mouth to speak, but Orophin and Láiraen joined Haldir and spoke quietly in Elvish. Haldir answered them in a few quick words and the two departed without even a glance to the human. Haldir sensed Amarah still behind him and he called over his shoulder, "We leave soon. You should eat. There is still much area to cover."**

**"We are heading back, yes?" Amarah asked apprehensively.**

**"Nay," Haldir said with a final adjustment to the straps and patted the horse with affection before moving to the next. "We will continue on our path."**

**"What path?" Amarah exclaimed. "We have seen no sign of your kin this way, yet you continue to go in this direction."**

**"I believe it to be the right path," Haldir said calmly, forgetting his previous attentions and focusing on the enraged woman.**

**"Like you were so certain with the others?" Amarah smirked when she noticed Haldir's mouth twitch and his lips press firmly together. She knew she truck a cord. "Do you plan on us wandering endlessly because you do not know what you are doing?"**

**Before Amarah could gloat over her choice of words, Haldir had stepped in front of her, his face mere inches from hers. Though he didn't have much of a height advantage, he seemingly towered high above the woman, his shoulders squared and broad, his penetrating blue eyes flashing dangerously, his jaw set and the pincer-like grip he held on her wrists told her his graciousness and temper were worn thin and he was _NOT_ one to rally against.**

**"Listen to me _very_ carefully," Haldir drawled, his grip tightened and he jerked Amarah forward to remind her who was the dominate one when she made to scoff and move away. "My people are indebted to you for the help you have shown, but, know this; no more will I tolerate your attitude nor your words."**

**"You do not…" Amarah started but Haldir quickly jolted her silent and pierced her with his severe stare.**

**"If you speak another word, I will personally tie you here and return when we are successful in finding my kin. Too long have we toiled and you have proven must unhelpful. We will tarry no longer," Haldir said in a growl, "Do you understand my meaning?"**

**Amarah**** felt her heart drop in her stomach. Never had anyone, save her father, talked to her in such a manner. She swallowed a lump in her throat and answered in a weak voice, "I am sorry, and I understand."**

**Haldir released his grip and took a step back, "Very well. Now eat before we set out again."**

**Amarah**** made to leave but hesitated, "I fear this way Haldir. It does not feel right."**

**Haldir was startled by the proclamation but didn't show it, "If you wish to return home, then do so. But we are neither turning back nor being led astray again."**

**Amarah**** looked affronted but her voice was meek, "I wish to remain with the company, but I must tell you, we do not know this land well. My father warned us of this place and told us there is great evil. We have never ventured far in fear. Father's land ends soon and we do not know what lies beyond his borders."**

**Haldir nodded just as Calorad approached, holding some dried meat and a piece of lembas, "Amarah, you should try this together! It is great!" Calorad beamed, handing her the food.**

**Amarah**** accepted it graciously and ate as she went to prepare her own mount for their departure. Haldir felt his heart rate return to normal and went to find Rúmil.**

**The group was on its way, Haldir the only one not on his horse, which was nudging against Rúmil's with great affection, swishing its tail languidly. Haldir remained ahead of the group, his keen Elven eyes picking out the faint trail of blood left at increasing steady intervals.**

**Midday**** was fast approaching, the sky blazing with the afternoon sun, though it offered very little heat. A strong, bone-chilling wind slipped gently over the countryside, stirring the trees and groaning through their leafy boughs in a haunting song.**

**Rúmil called a brief and hushed halt to the others as he noticed Haldir's change in demeanor. A few silent seconds later, Haldir returned to the main group, his footfalls unheard on the forest floor. His bright blue eyes were alight with satisfaction.**

**"I believe we have found the true path of our kin and their captives," Haldir said in Elvish, then repeated it in Common to the humans.**

**"You found their trail then?" Amarah asked hesitantly, trying to hide her excitement and anxieties.**

**Haldir nodded affirmative, "You two will remain here. We will follow the trail and return when we find our brethren."**

**"What if the ones that kidnapped your kind find us?" Amarah asked with fear lacing her voice. "Can we not ride together until we encounter them?"**

**Haldir opened his mouth to protest but Calorad added, "We will do what ever you ask without argument, but we do not wish to separate from you."**

**Amarah**** made a derisive noise at the suggestion of not arguing but, nonetheless, shook her head in agreement, "Please, Haldir.**** I do not feel safe alone."**

**Calorad**** glanced to Amarah, his face indignant.**

**With reluctance Haldir conceded and barked orders to the others who all nodded, pulling their bows off their backs and an arrow from their quivers and notching them on the taunt strains, holding them across their lap in readiness of a battle engagement. Golden heads turned and tilted, listening to the sounds of the forest, their senses alert for any possible enemy hiding within the shadows.**

**Haldir returned to Common to speak to Calorad and Amarah, "You will ride near the rear, in front of Láiraen. I will be in the lead as scout. If we encounter any trouble, you two are to find shelter until one of us finds you. Do you understand?"**

**Calorad**** and Amarah agreed and fell into a soft gait. Haldir took the lead, followed closely behind by Rúmil and Orophin, then Múrendil. Láiraen quietly took up the rear, his eyes sweeping the woodlands, his ears detecting every little sigh of the wind and rustle of leaves. His head rotated every direction, sometimes seemingly twisting all the way around, like an owl. His gaze swept through the dimness, piercing through where sunlight failed to fall, nothing escaping his scrutiny. **

**The path was wide, well traveled, even to the inexperienced eyes of the two humans as the Elves cantered their horses, weapons poised for an unseen attack. The horses seemed to realize the need for stealth, for even Amarah's steed altered his stride to a barely heard _clop_ of his hooves.**

**"We are far from your father's land," Calorad whispered.**

**Amarah**** nodded, her eyes darting from side to side, her ears attuned for the slightest sound. Uneasiness settled in her stomach as they rode until just after ****midday****.**

**The lack of obstacles and lookouts were starting to send Haldir on edge. If the path was really well traveled as it appeared, then shouldn't they have encountered a lookout or a traveler of a nomadic band? Feeling his attention heighten to almost painful levels, Haldir easily overheard Calorad's words and felt a tingling awareness snake its way throughout his body.**

**The air seemed to have stilled, becoming stagnant and suffocating. The wind refused to pick up, the trees refused to sway or twitter a leaf. The forest on either side was quiet as a burial yard. Even the sun in the sky offered no respite. Its rays usually warm and cheery were oddly chilling and piercing, casting cold radiance upon the frozen world. **

**Haldir stopped his horse at the sound he had been dreading.**

**Voices of Men.**** From the sounds of them, many men.**

**He quietly led his horse back to the others and reported to them what he had heard. The Elves swung down off their hoses effortlessly, their weapons poised, their minds already switched into battle mode.**

**  
"Take the horses," Haldir ordered, gathering the reigns and handing them over to Amarah and Calorad. "Hide in the trees. We will find you when it is safe. Do not follow."**

**"Be safe," Amarah said, lightly brushing Haldir's hand with her own as she accepted the reigns.**

**Haldir smiled reassuringly before turning back to the others and withdrawing his bow and an arrow.**

**The elves disappeared into the forest, their weapons at the ready, their presence undetectable as they positioned themselves, using the voices as the center and taking up flanking positions. Quick as squirrels, Múrendil and Láiraen disappeared up a tree, their feet swift and silent as they darted between branches and boughs, causing the leaves to flutter slightly with their passing breeze.**

**Calorad**** ushered Amarah on as they led the horses in the wood to find suitable hiding places. Amarah's thoughts lingered on Haldir, her mind clouded and distorted as Calorad babbled about finding the perfect hiding place. Suddenly, she wished she had helped them gather more branches for their arrows, fearing that they will run out, and will be easily overcome by the horde of men.**

**A strong taste of bitter bile rose up in her throat, thinking what could possibly happen to the noble elf, and to his loyal companions. **


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Gates of Hell Hath ...

**Just Me: I'm the queen of cliffies. :D You will just have to wait and see. I'm not giving out any information that's gonna give away the ending or some significant detail. Oh Finland! How wonderful! Have a safe and wonderful journey!  
  
Lady of Light: Yes, there is some romance, but its going to be light. At least I hope so, that's what I was aiming for. :D There's gonna be some meanness in this chapter... Hal gets wicked. EG  
  
Zammy: I update when the reviews come in and prompt it.  
  
Naomie: Patience... patience precious. snickers and goes into bad Gollum impression that leaves her throat raw Ok.. never mind... bad on the vocals.. moving on. LOL Be warned, Haldir gets mean in this chapter. :D  
  
AnathTheGoddess: I tried hard to keep this out of MS land. My beta sent me a list of things NOT to do and I have been using it as a guideline. IN fact, I use it for all my stories now, just so I don't fall into that category of "oh man, another writer went to ME" Lets face it, its been done to death and I wont add to that. :D I "DO" put in my own little quarks and personalities... like you said, each character has a piece of the one that created them. There is always a detail that pertains to the writer in every character and creature they create... it cant be helped. :D I try to keep my updates on a schedule but with the Orc known as REAL LIFE that likes to visit my house on occasion, it is hard to make things regular. I appreciate each and every one of my readers, even the ones that don't leave me any messages. I know they are out there and I just hope they all know that they are very appreciated. I hope your shoulder gets feeling better and I can sympathize.. its my right that's bothering me. ( Word to the masses: Don't wash and wax two cars in one afternoon. Those little circles get ya every time. LOL  
  
Seeing Spots: I was hoping to build everything up. I wanted to set a good pace. My beta said I did good, and its nice to hear others getting giddy when I planned it that way. :D Hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter and be warned, Hal gets a bit ill-tempered. :D  
**

**  
  
------- ------- ------- ------- ------- **

Chapter Sixteen: The Gates of Hell Hath Opened

The Elves split up, circling the voices of the men coming from the distance. The Elves easily surrounded and surveyed the landscape, taking to the trees for a better view and element of surprise. The men's constant bantering and crude remarks floated to the hiding places, helping the Elven snipers to better pinpoint their targets.  
  
Haldir remained cast in shadows, his eyes surveying the small glade in which the camp had been made. An oblong, shabby-looking building stood on one side of a clearing, its hasty construction obvious from the leaning posture and roughly hewn planks that made up its walls. The dilapidated, three-sided building was littered with hay and small tools, its use obviously for the care of horses. Opposite of the shabby stable was another building, squat, wide, with a large, flat roof and one visible door. This building was constructed by rock, and sunk deep into the ground, where the rear dipped sharply. It was evident that the building was built a long time ago, though its purpose was unknown, but which was in use once again, contrary to the decay it showed on its face.  
  
Between the two buildings was a sunken pit, which had several men seated around it on trees they had felled. Others were piling a large stack of wood, more than likely just gathered, and were ribbing good naturally with each other.  
  
"Mark my words," one was saying with a deep voice. "He will return and complain about the work."  
  
"I do believe you will be right," another joined in, sitting beside his friend and offering him a large wooden cup. The two toasted merrily and began drinking down the contents.  
  
Able to sense the others hidden among the trees, Haldir whistled a small bird chirp; the Elves signal to remain where they were. If the men were indeed only making merry and not the ones responsible for the kidnapping of their kin, then the Elves would offer no opposition.  
  
Several minutes passed by with the language becoming more vulgar and lude, and Haldir opened his mouth to give the signal to retreat, but his attention was drawn to one of the men who said "Elves."  
  
"How long are we to keep them?" one asked gruffly.  
  
"As long as the master wishes," the one with ale said, then burped richly and poured more into his cup from a small barrel nestled among the branches of the fallen tree he sat on.  
  
Haldir chirped again, the pitch different this time, signaling to the Elves to take aim and prepare for battle. He silenced the small voice in his head that was chastising him for wanting to leave the merry band alone, when they were the ones that evidently had taken the elves that the orcs had captured for them.  
  
"They are taking too long to break," one snapped grumpily. "By this rate, we will take years to break enough of their kind for the master's plan."  
  
"Do not fuss," another man with a deep bass voice said. "We are paid well for our troubles. The master said we have time."  
  
Haldir's mind raced at what it just heard, but anger rose up as he heard the next words.  
  
"Who cares if they die? Good riddance if you ask me. They are of a foul race that thinks of itself too highly. It is time they are put to a good use and shown who is superior."  
  
Haldir's face was burning as he gave the sharp command. The air was suddenly full of white-feathered arrows, whistling through the group of men and landing perfectly on target. Each Elf released his projectiles; their victims falling silently to the ground. One by one they dropped, no noise escaping their bodies as their life ebbed away. In less than a minute, fifteen bodies littered the ground where they sat, several still twitching as the arrowheads irritated nerves. The Elves leapt lightly onto the ground without disturbance, their ears alert for any sounds of threat.  
  
Hearing only the ordinary sounds of the wood, the Elves ventured to the squat building with a flat roof. Slinging their bows over their shoulders, and drawing their swords, the Elves flanked the doorway. Haldir gestured their attack plan to the others, then entered the open doorway with the others following in close formation behind.  
  
It took less than a second for the Elven eyes to adjust to the dismal light. The doorway opened into a small hall that lead to a set of crumbling stone stairs, dropping down into a darkened abyss. Rough, wooden beams were anchored along the walls, shoring up the decaying building to make it safe for usage. The scent of decaying wood and soured sweat lingered in the air. The Elves cautiously descended, weapons poised, eyes scanning the dimly lit passage.  
  
A few steps further down a foul stench greeted the Elven intruders. They flinched from the odor, curling their noses and becoming on higher alert, recognizing the smell as the scent that lingers after orcs.  
  
The steps parted onto a corridor where with the silent stealth of the Elves, the snores and grunts of several inhabitants now resting, could be heard. By the grunts, some orcs also resided among the human contingents. Haldir frowned in the dark, wondering why these two races were in such close acquaintance, and why did the thought send a cold chill down the March Warden's spine?  
  
Descending past the hall, the Elves continued down the stairs, careful not to make a sound and alert the sleeping warriors to their presence. Continuing on, Haldir halted the group again at a second hallway. No sounds could be heard from the shortened corridor. Motioning for everyone to watch his back, Haldir ventured quietly down the hall and peered into the first room. A lonely table with shining metal objects resting on it met the keen gaze of the Warden. Frowning, he moved to the next room, which contained several shelves of jars and a flimsy cot with straps falling onto the floor. Shuttering, Haldir returned to the group and led the way down to a third and final level, the stairs ending with a long hallway lined with large bolted doors.  
  
Múrendil remained on the stairs, his eyes and ears trained for signs of the warriors upstairs stirring. The only sound was the thundering silence pressing in on the heightened Elven ears.  
  
The hallway was long with thick beams of wood that held the stony, low- slung ceiling with corbels supporting the girders that stood in intervals along the passage. The smooth walls showed cracks and crevices, signs of aging on the building that proved it had been outdated, and put back into use with the new modifications to make it safe.  
  
Haldir and Orophin went first down the passage, taking to the left, creeping up and peering through the thin slot allotted at the top of a door. A dark dank empty room glared back.  
  
Rúmil and Láiraen started on the opposite side, peeking through the small slots and examining the rooms beyond the doors.  
  
After a couple of empty rooms, Rúmil gazed into a dank room and gasped. The others turned to him as he pointed, "Devatir!"  
  
Orophin left Haldir's side to go see to the elf that Rúmil had discovered. If it was indeed Devatir, then not only were Mirkwood and Lorien being under threat, but Rivendell as well. The thought that Imladris had suffered losses had not been considered by any in the Elven company.  
  
"Aravitan?" Haldir exclaimed softly upon seeing a Mirkwood elf inside the next room he peered in to. With a flick of his wrist, the sword slashed the lock. The bolt hung limp on a hinge, then swung squeakily back, allowed access inside.  
  
Rúmil copied his brother's gesture and easily pushed open the door, the lock mangled and hanging uselessly on its hinges.  
  
"He is dead," Orophin whispered sadly as he knelt by Devatir's side. The fallen elf lay peacefully with his hands clasped over his still chest, vacant eyes staring blankly up at the stone ceiling.  
  
"We shall take him back to Rivendell so he may be buried and honored by his kind," Láieaen spoke softly, standing in the doorway and bowing his head to honor the dead. Devatir was a frequent visitor to Lothlorien, bringing the letters from the twins to their grandparents several times a year. He was well liked among the Lorien elves and would be sorely missed by both realms.  
  
"Aravitan is still alive," Haldir hissed urgently from the opposite side of the hall. Orophin rushed in as Haldir left to check on the rest of the rooms lining the left side of the hallway.  
  
The next room Haldir looked into was devoid of anything, including furniture. The next held a small solitary form on the rickety bed inside. The door fell away like the previous ones as Haldir carved up the locking mechanism.  
  
Haldir rushed to the elf's side and found it to be Iavasriel, Oradhir's bondmate from Lorien. Her face was ashen pale; her breathing shallow and her eyes were closed.  
  
"Iavasriel?" Haldir said gently, laying a delicate hand on her shoulder to alert her of his presence.  
  
Iavasriel's eyes fluttered open, their normal crystalline sea blue depths now dulled and shadowed.  
  
"'Tis a dream," Iavasriel rasped with a broken voice. "I dream my last."  
  
"I am no dream, Iavasriel," Haldir said with a hushed voice. "You will be safe. We have come to take you back home."  
  
Iavasriel's eyes widened, "You are not a dream?"  
  
"Nay. You are going home."  
  
"I feel you have come too late," she sighed, her eyes drooping partially shut. "My life drains away from me. I shall never see my home again."  
  
"Do not speak such words," Haldir said sadly, fighting a strong sudden urge to weep.  
  
"It is true, Haldir," Iavasriel said with a rattling breath. "I know Oradhir no longer lives, and I can not continue knowing he will not be by my side to sail to the Undying Lands."  
  
Haldir felt his eyes mist at her words, remembering all the times he had shared with the couple, which apart from his brothers, knew him better than anyone else. They had spent centuries in each other's company and it was Iavasriel and Oradhir who consoled Haldir and his brothers when their parents were killed when they were a few centuries old, apart from the Lady of Light herself.  
  
"Haldir, tell Rúmil and Orophin that they have done well in the rescue of their kin. Do not let them mourn so for Oradhir and I," Iavasriel sighed, her breath shallow. "Do not despair, young March Warden."  
  
"To three lonely souls, you were as a mother," Haldir held Iavasriel's hand firmly in his own, his thumb stroking the back of her pale hand. "To lose another parent is to suffer the greatest pain. Do not ask me to allow you to pass so easily."  
  
Iavasriel shuddered slightly, her lips curled into a smile, "I am honored to have been thought of as such." A spasm of pain shot through her body, causing her breath to come with a struggle.  
  
"Iavasriel, please," Haldir pleaded, bringing the she-elf's hand to his cheek and allowing the tears to flow down, washing her skin with his grief.  
  
Iavasriel calmed, her eyes dimming to a dark blue that matched the sky on a clear summer's night, "Guard fair Lorien well, Haldir. Take care of your brothers and enjoy the life you have. Do not forget the love that awaits you afar."  
  
Haldir smiled through his tears, knowing that no amount of pleading was to change the inevitable. He held Iavasriel's hand lovingly against his cheek, his mind blocking out the sensation of the coolness. "We will miss you fair Iavasriel. You have been a gift from the Vala to us."  
  
Iavasriel smiled sweetly; a tear rolled silently down her fair cheek as her breath escaped her body one last time. Her eyes became distant and her hand fell limp in Haldir's.  
  
Haldir felt as if some one had dowsed him with cold water and sucked his heart out of his chest. Laying Iavasriel's hands together across her chest, he said his last farewell before leaving the room.  
  
Orophin was attending Aravitan; Rúmil was opening up the last door on the right side and disappearing into the darkness within. Seconds later he emerged with a fair-haired elf in his arms.  
  
Haldir quickly searched the remaining doorways on his side, the second to the last housing the last elf thought missing. With a quick swipe, Haldir destroyed the lock and entered the room, kneeling by the elf's bedside. Lómetar was a currier from Lothlorien to Rivendell, and last heard to be staying for the coming winter in Rivendell to avoid the passes in the mountains.  
  
"Lómetar?" Haldir whispered but garnered no response. He strained his eyes in the dimness and noted that Lómetar's eyes were closed; yet still he breathed. Closer examination revealed blood soaking the Elf's golden hair.  
  
Orophin entered quietly and began a quick inspection of Lómetar and whispered as he worked, "Aravitan awoke long enough to tell me he was drugged. We found Wethíar in the cell next to Devatir. He has two broken ribs and has been beaten, but he will survive."  
  
Haldir nodded mutely, watching Orophin's practiced hands go about their normal routine.  
  
"Lómetar has a concussion and several deep bruises that worry me," Orophin said as he hastily bandaged the fallen elf's head.  
  
"Iavasriel is dead," Haldir's voice was soft and distant.  
  
"I know. Rúmil knows as well." Orophin said in a strangled whisper. Tears pooled in his eyes, but he fought down the emotions, knowing that now was not the time to grieve.  
  
Any further conversation was cut off by Rúmil panting in the doorway, his face ghostly pale and a sheen of sweat on his face. A look of pure terror and panic was shining in his wide blue eyes.  
  
"Haldir, you must come!"  
  
Haldir left quickly and followed Rúmil to the very end of the hall, where there was a door that had recently been slashed by Rúmil's blade.  
  
The stench emanating from the room hit Haldir so forcefully; he staggered, then held his breath and entered the dim. What met his eyes unnerved him and sent his heart racing so fast it practically hummed. His blood froze in his veins, circulating along an icy path and chilling him to the point he had never experienced before.  
  
The room was filled with Elves- Elves that had been dead for some time. Approximately a dozen bodies littered the floor, each in a varying stage of decay. Some of the faces were turned towards the door and with a pang of remorse and pain; Haldir recognized some of the dead. Many of them were from Rivendell; Elves Haldir had met in his travels to the land over the past few millennia.  
  
Hurrying from the room, Haldir gasped, leaning against the stony wall of the hall, his eyes closed, fighting to get the image out of his mind. Bitter bile rose up in his throat, his chest constricted and a wave of nausea threatened to take him down. Rúmil closed the thick door and propped the latch over to prevent the door from gaping. He went to his brother's side, trying desperately to quell his own feelings and reactions. Both brothers were shaking like leaves caught in a mighty wind.  
  
"How do we take them all back to their kin? What are we to do?" Rúmil's voice was the softest it ever had been to Haldir's memory.  
  
Haldir cleared his throat and straightened up; throwing back his shoulders indignantly and adopting the haughty manner he hid behind when emotions ran rampant. With his face impassive, unreadable, he looked up and down the hall, his mind formulating a plan.  
  
"They will be buried here. Rúmil, help the others with the survivors. Take them quickly to the horses and ready yourselves to flee."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Rúmil asked hesitantly.  
  
"See to it that our kin are put to rest and the ones responsible for their deaths pay," Haldir said brusquely and started down the hall, his eyes roaming the stone underground structure.  
  
"Take the survivors to the horses and prepare to ride," Haldir ordered the others when he drew near.  
  
Láiraen nodded obediently, scooping up Aravitan carefully in his arms and ran up the stairs soundlessly.  
  
Orophin and Rúmil surveyed Haldir with concern and worry, wondering what was going through their brother's mind. Before either could ask, Haldir motioned to the two injured elves that remained.  
  
"Take Lómetar and Wethíar to the horses."  
  
"It is not wise," Orophin started but Rúmil interrupted him.  
  
"Haldir, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Orophin, give me your sword," Haldir ordered, holding out his hand expectantly.  
  
Orophin shook his head, "Nay, Brother. I fear what you may do."  
  
Haldir's eyes flared to life with intensity, "I am going to give our murdered kin closure and make sure those responsible pay. Now give it to me. That is an order."  
  
Orophin obeyed reluctantly, his expression mix of apprehension and fear.  
  
"Now take the others to safety," Haldir repeated, grabbing Orophin's weapon.  
  
Casting one last worried look at Haldir, the two gently picked up the two injured elves and started up the stairs, their hearts heavier than the ones they carried. Múrendil gave his leader a curt nod and followed behind the others, guarding their exit in case of unexpected exposure.  
  
Alone in the darkness, Haldir looked wearily up and down the corridor, the stench of bodies lingered in his nose and turned his stomach. He fought back a sob, his eyes welling with tears at the thought of the elves lining the room at the end of the corridor. How he desperately wished to take their bodies back, but under such circumstances, they would have to be left behind. Wiping a stray tear from his eye, Haldir took a deep breath, trying to push down the anguish gnawing at his soul and the faces that haunted his waking hours.  
  
The doors that held his kin captive hung flaccid on their rusty hinges. Anger replaced the heartache, and swelled in the March Warden's chest as he glanced between the two doors that led into the rooms that held two dead elves, Iavasriel included. His lungs constricted painfully, remembering Iavasriel's last words and the pain of knowing her soul mate was gone reflecting in her eyes. The hatred against those that did this filled Haldir's being. His eyes narrowed dangerously, shining through the dimness as he withdrew his sword from its sheave with his free hand. His breath hitched and heaved as he gritted his teeth and tightened the hold on the two swords gripped in his fists so forcefully that his knuckles turned white.  
  
Hoping the others made it unimpeded to their mounts, Haldir went to the door that housed the bodies of the elves and whispered in Elvish, "Peace be yours my friends. Journey safe to the Halls of Mandos."  
  
Looking back up to the end of the hall, to the stairs that lead to freedom, Haldir fought back the wave of tears and heartache and focused himself on what he must do. With an animalistic growl, the swords flashed in a blurry series of well-timed and honed strokes. The blades sang a deadly song, echoing up the hall with the wielder, twisting, turning, maneuvering them expertly, the precision well trained and deadly as surfaces were scarred, sliced, and severed, exposing the tenderness of the support beams. Haldir felt his muscles burn and ache as he extended, retracted, and used all his strength to force the blades into a series of slashes that gauged from top to bottom along the beams.  
  
Reaching the stairs, Haldir sprinted up their incline, the sounds of cracking and deep rumblings touching his ears as the decimated walls on the bottom floor began to crumble. Cracks split from the marks that severed the foundation, splitting and angling off in chaotic directions. The weight of the upper two levels strained the weakened foundation, and in one second, silence hovered over the collapsing building.  
  
With a final groan of the support structures, the bottom corridor gave in to the strain of withholding its burden and compacted down, the resonating shockwave and trembling weakening the upper two floors and sending them into a crashing pile of rubble. Shouts issued out of the sleeping quarters on the first floor as the men were awaken by the devastation happening below. The second level groaned, then collapsed on itself, sending a powerful vibration up to the top floor, which was already sporting crevasses and cracks from the collapse of its foundations.  
  
As Haldir exited, the swords flashed in the sunlight, their sharp edges severing the supports around the doorway. For a moment, it creaked, the rumbling of the last and utmost corridor finally bowing to the inevitable and surrendering to the death throes. Dust and shards fell out of the doorway and peppered Haldir's back and hair. The door, no longer able to remain upright with slashed beams, crumpled down expelling a dust cloud around the solitary figure that stood a few feet away. Angry and scared shouts were soon drowned out by the sound of the once flat room caving in and creating a perfect cap. A headstone to those permanently held within.  
  
Haldir approached the others, all of whom were mounted on their horses. The three survivors were held protectively in front of Rúmil, Orophin, and Láiraen. Haldir walked to Orophin, his face gray, brow drawn, mouth pressed in a thin line and handed his brother back his weapon. Dust and debris flecked off his shoulders as he moved. Orophin took the sword and nodded only once to his brother, and then replaced the weapon on his side. Múrendil bowed his head at their leader as Haldir mounted his steed, his expression stony.  
  
Haldir opened his mouth to give the command to ride out, when shouts and hoof beats thundered around them as men emerged from the trees.  
  
"What have they done?"  
  
"Vile creatures!"  
  
"Kill them!"  
  
"Ride hard!" Haldir shouted, the destroyed camp becoming cluttered with angry men on horses, all shouting obscenities and curses to the elves.  
  
The elves shot off with their horses, those holding the injured prayed they remain unconscious and not become damaged further from the jostling.  
  
Haldir barked at the others to ride hard and far, Múrendil was to accompany him away from the others, hoping the humans would abandon their chase of the injured and pursue them instead. The plan didn't work completely; as the men split up, one of them yelling to his comrades, "Bring them down! They will pay for what they have done!" 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Only Just the Beginni...

Lady of Light: I was hoping that Haldir wouldn't go over the top. Never can tell with elves can ya? LOL I was afraid that I didn't quite nail the stench part of the bodies, but if you were able to sense it, then I'm happy. :D This chapter isn't as long, so you were forewarned. :D  
  
Zammy: I do as fast as I can and as fast as the orc called "life" allows. Unfortunately this chapter is a bit short. OH well, better get it out and updated, right?  
  
Naomie: snort I thought I was the only one who still used "Tubular." I wanted to bring some closure to the elves that didn't survive, and than for the ones that killed them to be entombed with them forever?  
  
Seeing Spots: Hate to tell ya this, but I think this chapter is a cliffie as well. And sadly, its shorter than the other chapters. But I will update sooner to make up for it. ;)

---------- --------- -------- --------- ------------- ---------- ----------

Chapter Seventeen: Only Just the Beginning  
  
Múrendil wove between the trees with Haldir dodging them to his left. Lacing the reigns on his saddle, Múrendil whispered to his horse, "Keep your path steady and true, my friend." The horse nickered softly in answer, his speed leveled out, his hooves pounding a steady beat with the song of the chase.  
  
Múrendil tightened his legs around the horse's midsection and easily pivoted, drawing his bow off his back and grabbing an arrow. Notching with trained ease, Múrendil barely lined up his target before he let it fly.  
  
A loud shout of surprised pain announced the arrow's aim was true. Angry shouts issued forward as Múrendil withdrew another Elven projectile and took aim faster than the eye could detect. The whistling signaled its launch and the muffled cry that followed told the Elf that another had went down.  
  
Haldir heard the familiar whooshing noise and strangled cries and knew Múrendil was picking off their pursuers. Calling out in Elvish, Haldir yelled orders at Múrendil, knowing he would hear and veered his horse to the left, disappearing into the trees. Wishing he had a saddle and reigns to allow him to be able to use his bow, he weaved his horse easily by the mane, gentle tugs directing the steed in the desired directions. The proud stallion easily outran those chasing behind, his tail arced high with his slipstream. He seemed to enjoy the pursuit, giving a soft whicker when the sounds of the attackers grew distant. Haldir whispered softly in his pinned ear and the steed slowed, allowing the men to catch up. When they did, the horse sped forward with a new surge of excitement, keeping his Elven rider away from danger.  
  
The men fractioned off again, half going to the left after Haldir, half going right after Múrendil, who swung his bow over his shoulder and maneuvered through the trees, breaking through, zigzagging at breakneck speed. Trees flashed past in a blur the horse's hooves made drumming beats on the forest floor. Haldir swerved his horse right, quickly changing direction and surprising the men behind him. They yelled threats and cries at their prey.  
  
Múrendil heard the shouts of the men behind him becoming louder, then veered his horse left, cutting through the woods. A low hanging branch cuffed his face and neck, sending several scratches along his smooth skin. A limb of briars whip-lashed from the interruption of its normal stagnate state. Múrendil winced as thorns embedded themselves in his hand and ripped the skin into bloody shreds.  
  
Múrendil ignored the humans yelling in Common behind him and withdrew his sword, yelling in Elvish. Haldir heard the Elvish cry and withdrew his own blade, his horse snorting in excitement, and jumped easily over a small stream and galloped deep into the forest. The pair blanched their quarry, directing them without notice as directions were lost in the hunt.  
  
Weaving through the trees, the two Elves caught sight of one another and veered their steeds to meet. The horses listened obediently to their riders and put forth a burst of speed, coming within inches of each other as they glided past.  
  
The Elven swords slit and severed the men chasing their counterpart, catching the men off-guard and momentarily confusing them. Haldir's sword was stained with blood as he slashed one way, then spun the other, the deadly edge slicing easily through bone and skin. As the last man following Múrendil was decapitated, Haldir spun his horse around and dismounted, un- slung his bow, and notched an arrow. When a man on horseback charged back around, he was greeted by a white tipped arrow that imbedded itself in his chest. He fell to the ground with a loud crash.  
  
Múrendil dispensed several of the men that chased Haldir as he spun his horse around for another pass. A man on his horse unsheathed a sword and charged, yelling a battle cry, revenge gleaming in his demented eyes. Múrendil slid in his saddle, leaning heavily on one side as the man swiped at him, missing him by inches. Ordering the horse to evade the man, Múrendil reseated himself as the horse easily sidestepped the man who continued to yell, though the words were lost on the elf. By the tone, he understood their meaning.  
  
Haldir quickly targeted the remaining men, his aim deadly as they dropped one by one. The sound of thundering hoof beats sounded in his ear and he turned to see Múrendil pursued by four angry men on horseback, yelling their threats and brandishing swords.  
  
Múrendil swerved around the thick trunks and headed for Haldir, who was already taking aim. The air ruffled the fair elf's hair as the arrows whizzed passed.  
  
As the last man dropped from his horse, Haldir hurriedly began to retrieve his spent arrows that were still intact. Múrendil bowed his head in thanks; Haldir nodded the same, then placed the few unbroken arrows that he retrieved back into his quiver, not bothering to remove the blood that dripped from their tips.  
  
The ground was stained with crimson as the human bodies bled freely, spilling the life of their owners, who stared open-eyed into oblivion. Their horses galloped off into the distance- finally free of their riders- as the two Elves searched the area.  
  
Sensing it was clear; Haldir's mount trotted out of the forest and lowered its head to him in welcome. With ease, he mounted again and directed the horse in the bearing he knew the others to be headed.  
  
The horses panted, sucking in as much air as they could while they rode hard through the trees, looking for the rest of the company. Trees zipped past as the two rode, their hearing trained for any sounds that may tell them where the others had fled.  
  
Anguished cries in the distance guided the two Elves to their brethren. A riderless horse galloped past through the trees, its eyes wide with fear. Haldir and Múrendil spurred their steeds harder, praying to the Vala that they find their friends safe.  
  
The sound of many horses thundering grew stronger as the two wound their way through the forest, dodging low-slung branches and thick brambles.  
  
Soon, the backs of the slowest pursuers came into view through the foliage. Múrendil gripped his bow and notched an arrow, letting it fly into the unsuspecting back of the man chasing after the other Elves. With a strangled cry, he fell to the ground. He writhed uselessly on the damp forest floor as the Elven riders passed him without a second glance.  
  
Haldir drew back his sword as the next man became closer. With a quick chop, the enemy fell to the ground dead. Múrendil took out another of the riders, then slung his now useless bow- as all his arrows were spent- over his back.  
  
The men still chasing after the escapees noticed their diminishing numbers and called to the others, roughly a dozen, to retreat. They pealed away into the wood, separating from the Elves on either side.  
  
Haldir could just make out the backs of his kin, their horses slowed from the added weights of carrying the injured.  
  
"Peace!" Haldir called as they neared the group.  
  
The others slowed to allow the newcomers to catch up, which they did easily. The horses snorted for air, their coats slick with sweat.  
  
When they became level, Haldir asked, "How do you fare?"  
  
Láiraen sported a bloody arm, but waved off concern, "'Tis only a scratch. We must find the humans before the men come back."  
  
The others nodded, and Orophin spoke up, "We need to rest so I can treat Lómetar, Aravitan and Wethíar. This hard ride is very dangerous to them. I fear for their lives," Orophin held Lómetar in front of him, the injured elf's head lulled on his shoulder.  
  
Haldir nodded curtly, then ordered Rúmil and Láiraen to spare Múrendil their arrows. They withdrew a few from their quivers and handed them to the elf, who nodded his thanks and sheathed them on his back.  
  
"Múrendil, guard our backs," Haldir ordered. "Keep those injured safe as we ride."  
  
Haldir started in the opposite direction to where the men had fled. Orophin, Rúmil, Láiraen, then finally Múrendil followed, his fingers resting delicately on the strung arrow poised in his bow across his lap.  
  
After several minutes of a quick pace, Haldir called out softly, "Amarah? Calorad?"  
  
The only sounds were of the forest wildlife and rustle of leaves in a gentle wind. Several minutes passed by. Haldir called out again, "Amarah? Calorad?"  
  
Haldir felt a growing sense of unease. Had the two been captured? Were they being tortured?  
  
Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Haldir forced his mind away from such thoughts. They have fled and hid well. That is all. Be thankful they listened so well and have avoided capture.  
  
No sooner had the thought crossed the March Warden's mind, when Rúmil spoke behind him, "Maybe they were captured?"  
  
Biting back the possibility that it was true, Haldir called out louder, "Amarah? Calorad? Where are you?"  
  
"Here!" came a reply far to the right of the Elves. Turning their horses and heading toward the voice, Haldir waited for several minutes, keeping his horse at an even trot to spare it anymore fast-paced pursuits.  
  
"Amarah?"  
  
"We are here," the voice floated louder in the air. "It is safe?"  
  
"Yes, my Lady," Haldir answered.  
  
"Good!" Amarah's voice exclaimed from high above. Haldir and the others looked up to see Amarah and Calorad descend down the thick branches of the oak tree they had hidden in.  
  
"Where are your horses?" Haldir asked surprised, a smile quirking the corners of his lips as the human woman landed noisily to the ground.  
  
"They are in a cave," Calorad said, landing beside Amarah. "Over here."  
  
Haldir breathed a sigh of relief and dismounted with a quick movement. Calorad walked brusquely through the trees and disappeared behind a curtain of ivy vines. A second later he walked out, holding the reigns of their horses.  
  
Amarah looked at the others and gasped, noticing the injured elves held protectively.  
  
"You found them."  
  
"Yes," Haldir said shortly, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.  
  
"Are they dead?" Calorad asked, his eyes shining with tears as he watched the limp bodies for signs of life.  
  
"They live," Haldir said curtly, "They are all who survive."  
  
"All who survive?" Calorad didn't like the sound of that and frowned. He mounted his horse and looked to Orophin, who cradled Lómetar against him, "Who would do such a thing? And why?"  
  
Amarah climbed atop her steed and leaned over touch Calorad's arm, "Come, let us get the back to the estate where they will be safe."  
  
Calorad pulled his gaze away from the heart-wrenching sight and wiped his face on his sleeves, his cheeks coloring with embarrassment at his display of emotion.  
  
Haldir swung onto the bare back of his horse, which still shimmered with sweat from the chase and opened his mouth to issue a command, when the sounds of beating hooves and angry voices reached his acute hearing.  
  
All the Elves turned their heads to the noise, tightening their grips on the reigns and their unconscious comrades. Amarah and Calorad looked curiously to the Elves, not knowing the reason for their heightened alertness.  
  
Haldir turned to Amarah and hissed, "Ride hard and fast. Do not look behind you. We will keep pace!" Without another word, he slapped Amarah's horse's flanks and ordered the Elves carrying the injured to follow. They immediately obeyed, Calorad galloping at their sides. Haldir and Múrendil took up the rear; Múrendil tightened his legs around his horse in preparation to pivot and fire.  
  
Hoping the pursing humans hearing to be less heightened than those of an Elf, Haldir prayed their rhythm to be lost in the distance as the humans' horses pounded in the Elven ears.  
  
A loud shout broke the tempo of the hooves, "Spread out! They could not travel far with the injured ones!"  
  
"Make them pay!" another shouted angrily.  
  
"Death to all Elves!" roared another, whose voice was drowned by the yelling lynch mob and the thundering of hooves on the warpath. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: A Mortal Slip

Naomie: A dreadful ending? Blast, I must be losing my touch! Surfers eh? I adore surfers! They seem to know all the good places, parties, songs, expressions...you get the point. LOL  
  
Zammy: Updated mellon-nin! Let me know if you like this one. :D  
  
Seeing spots: update 7 or 8 times a day? Well that means the story would be finished in a day or so... there's only a handful of chapters left and now its starting to take shape. I'm currently working on some other fics, but I'm shortening up the chapters. I think people will respond better to shorter chapters cause these long ones makes their butts go numb! Lol I don't like short chapters personally cause they don't seem to draw in the audience as well, but I digress. Maybe I can pull off an entertaining fic without the drawn out process of character development.  
  
Lady of light: If your computer wont work, I suggest threatening it with a water gun. I do with mine and it seems to work. ;) I hope you like this chapter, though it is a bit sad.  
  
----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----  
  
Chapter Eighteen: A Mortal Slip  
  
Haldir and Múrendil rode side by side, protecting the others as they fled. The distinctive sounds of the hooves before them pounded lightly, like the rhythm of a child's lullaby. The stampeding horses behind began to fall away, their beat chaotic and distorted as the men fanned out and searched fruitlessly.  
  
The group turned a sharp right, Haldir and Múrendil flanking them, their bodies tensed for any sounds that could lead to an attack. In the distance, a lone figure on a horse appeared, galloping desperately to catch up to the company. Easily twisting at the waist and clamping his legs tighter around the horse, Múrendil released an arrow. It whistled through the air, the figure swerved out of the way, and the arrow embedded itself in a tree. Frowning, Múrendil notched another arrow and let it fly. Its aim was perfect, catching the man in the chest and unhorsing him. The horse nickered and turned away from the chase. The sounds of the pursuers died away in the sounds of the forest.  
  
One by one, the horses began to slow from exhaustion until they were progressing at a sluggish walk. The horses were drenched in sweat, darkening their natural color.  
  
"We are far enough away?" Amarah asked in a hushed voice. The hard ride had left her flushed, her dark hair unkempt and flying about, sticking up in all directions.  
  
Haldir strained his hearing, and couldn't hear a single hostile noise. The others nodded their agreement that they hadn't heard anything for quite some time and felt that it was safe, at least for the moment.  
  
Haldir frowned, "We keep going until we find a suitable place to rest."  
  
Lómetar began to moan and thrash against Orophin, who still held tightly to him. The stricken elf was glistening with sweat, his face a deadly ashen pallor. The ride was clearly not helping his injured state.  
  
"Haldir, Lómetar is not fairing well. I fear for him," Orophin said desperately.  
  
"Talk to him. Let him hear your voice. If we allow the men to catch up with us, all of our lives will be lost." Haldir pleaded.  
  
Orophin's face contorted as he whispered in Lómetar's ear, reassuring the elf that they would find safety soon and he would recover fully. Lómetar stirred restlessly and groaned in a delirium as Orophin spoke of returning home.  
  
Haldir looked to the others, who were almost as pallid as Lómetar. Their eyes were unfocused in Elven unconsciousness; their bodies limp against the ones that held them protectively. The hard ride was not helping their injuries either. The passing of time was working against them. Yet, if they slowed, they would surely be found, and all of them could die or suffer at the hands of the men.  
  
Haldir set his face sternly and began the pace anew, keeping his horse at a slow walk and listening to the trees around them. After a few minutes, the sounds of rushing water came to Haldir's ears from the left. Thinking the raging noise of the river could further mask their escape, he ordered everyone to the water's edge. The group looked tired, yet determined as they followed at a gait, emerging on top of a sharp precipice.  
  
A sheer rocky cliff, draped heavily with a tangled mane of vines and branches, marked where the river flowed. The parting of the creviced earth was approximately fifteen feet across, though how deeply its shadowed depths was unknown to the contingent.  
  
Though the overhanging foliage camouflaged the water, by its sounds the elves gauged it to be very deep and extremely fast in its current, moving against rocks and breaking its flow intermittently.  
  
"Now what?" Amarah asked, rising in her saddle to peek over the edge of the crag.  
  
"We follow the bank and cross when it becomes shallow," Haldir said, directing his horse along the rocky wall.  
  
The group traveled in silence, the elves attuned for threats and the humans exhausted from the intense chase. The melody of the river in the canyon lulled everyone into a deep, settling comfort as they wound their way down and around the banks, taking the paths that were already formed from the wildlife. Orophin occasionally whispered to Lómetar, trying to reassure the elf and prayed that he remain with them.  
  
The path sloped along the leafy bed of the river. The waters raging voice calmed to a mere babble, and once the company leveled along its side, they saw its murky coloring. The banks were crested, the tree trunks lowered in the beige water that swirled around loose hanging vines and ivy. The water looked to be only a few feet deep, the lower branches of the trees barely caressing the water's foam.  
  
"We should rest here. Let the horses drink," Calorad said, his eyes scanning the water that seemed stagnate, save for the occasional swing of a leafy creeper. As if on cue, all the horses ventured to the water's edge and dipped their muzzles into the water, drinking deeply.  
  
Haldir sighed, "The rains have caused the lands to flood. I do not trust this."  
  
"It looks safe to me. We can cross here," Calorad said with assurance.  
  
"It is unsafe," Haldir repeated exasperatedly, his patience wearing thin.  
  
"It is not that high," Calorad huffed, pointing to a nearby tree that held one delicate branch above the water. "We can make it. I know it. Besides, your friends need to rest and recover, or they may die."  
  
Haldir felt the urge to agree with Calorad and attempt the crossing for the sake of the injured, but all his centuries told him that this was a bad idea. He leaned forward on his horse, his keen gaze seeking any clue to resolve his decision either way.  
  
Without another word, Calorad edged his horse closer into the churning water. The horse bucked, then lowered its head to drink its fill, its tail skimming the top of the water as it ventured another step. The other horses, without their owners consent, followed suit, drinking fully and swishing their tails happily at the respite.  
  
Calorad egged his mount out into the shallows, the cloudy water rising around the horse's legs.  
  
"See Haldir?" Calorad said waving an arm around. "It is not that deep. The horses can make it."  
  
"It is not wise. When the horses have cooled themselves, we will continue on our way," Haldir said curtly.  
  
"But what about your kin?" Calorad's voice hitched slightly. "We need to take shelter so your brother can tend to their wounds. I do not wish for them to suffer."  
  
Orophin spoke quietly to Lómetar, but loud enough so Haldir could hear, "Just a while longer, my friend. Then you will feel better." He opened a small cache on his saddle and withdrew a small pinch of herbs and held them close to Lómetar's face. The injured elf sighed peacefully and relaxed into a deep sleep.  
  
Haldir looked worriedly at Orophin but caught the subtle hint that his brother offered. The injured could travel farther to ensure their escape from the evil men that chased them. Orophin gave Haldir a reassuring look that all was fine for the time, and that he supported the need to flee as far as possible.  
  
Calorad scoffed but Haldir took no notice, instead he studied the banks and the river, hoping it would give him a clue as to its depth and its strength. If it was as he feared, then they will have to travel far up the rivers edge to find a safe place. Haldir's horse came level with Calorad's, slightly apart from the others. The new vantage point gave him better vision up and down the river as his Elven eyes took in clues and indications.  
  
Impatiently, Calorad pushed his horse farther into the water, the chilled wet lapping against the horse's belly. The horse tossed his head reluctantly, stepping nervously about, refusing to advance any further. Calorad frowned, then jabbed the horse hard in the ribs, spurring the stubborn beast forward.  
  
Haldir's eyes scanned the waters up the river, his sight acutely picking out details that were partially hidden behind overgrown nettles, brush and tree limbs. His eyes widened at the sight of treetops swaying violently in the middle of the stream. The water was deeper than they realized!  
  
Haldir opened his mouth to warn Calorad, but at that precise moment, Calorad spurred his horse forward.  
  
A rushing wave swept up along Calorad and his mount, effectively pulling both into its chilling depths. With a strangle whinny the horse bobbed in the water, but found no ground on which to stand. The rushing water pulled unmercifully at the equine and with a last whinny of despair, the horse's head disappeared beneath the swirling water.  
  
"CALORAD!" Amarah screamed her eyes wide. "Calorad, where are you?"  
  
Amarah made to follow Calorad's tracks but Haldir shouted, "Retreat from the water! Now!" Múrendil reached the woman and started to pull her back as she stared horrorstruck at the place where Calorad had disappeared, her face and body frozen in shock. Her horse automatically followed the others that backed away, snorting as they hurriedly escaped the waters.  
  
Haldir had returned to shore faster than anyone could recollect and dismounted swiftly and raced to Rúmil's side. Pulling off his cloak and withdrawing the length of Elven rope, he tied one end to Rúmil's saddle, who lassoed it securely to prevent slipping. Haldir secured the other end tightly around his waist and waded into the freezing water, the sting of the icy body not lost on the elf that was hip-deep in its dangerous clutches. His eyes constantly scanned downstream, his heart pounding in his chest and thundering in his ears, the water tugging mercilessly at his body to pull him under into its murky depths.  
  
Calorad found himself horseless in the muddy waters as he fought desperately to resurface. With his eyes closed against the chilling torrent around him, Calorad felt fear well up, alone in the darkness, abandoned and left to fight the raging water in solitude that pressed all around him. He kicked hard, trying to break the surface, the rushing water tumbling, twisting, blinding and holding him almost lovingly in its deadly embrace.  
  
Calorad flailed his arms and felt a break in movement. Kicking as hard as he could, he broke the surface, gasping in air, though the relief was short lived as the undercurrent dragged him back down as if teasing with him. He continued to tumble, his legs and arms frantically trying to gain some sense of direction and fight the surge that pulled him along in the dark abyss.  
  
The current swept past the confused boy and unmercifully slammed him against a large, wide tree trunk that had been flooded. The torrential water sped him onward, not allowing him any reprieve. Feeling his limbs grow numb and his mind clouded over with fog, Calorad vaguely felt his body slip along the raging waters, twisting him limp form as if it was weightless.  
  
The water caressed his face and Calorad felt himself pulled upward, its fingers gentle as it held him in a sacrificial manner. He felt his body once again slam against a solid surface, the rough bark of the tree tearing cruelly into his skin and allowing the chilling waters to lap hungrily at the wounds.  
  
His head broke the surface, but precious little air entered his oxygen- starved lungs. Calorad was vaguely aware of wrapping his arms around the branch cradling him before he closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to claim him.  
  
Haldir's acute sight glimpsed the sandy-haired human surface almost a mile downstream. The boy's hair was stained with mud as he clung to the treetop swaying in the current, its boughs, once ruffled in a breeze, now jerked to the drowning power of the water.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Haldir plunged into the swirling, muddy enemy and nearly gasped when he felt the full blast of cold caressing his skin. Using his arms and legs to steer, Haldir strained his body and fought with the current before using its energy for him, instead of against his efforts. Taking advantage of the enraged river's lax touches in its natural flow, Haldir reemerged, taking several deep breaths and training his sight on his destination.  
  
As if sensing the elf's intension, the violent water surged, submerging the elf once more in its thunderous roar of anger. Haldir sent a prayer of thanks to the Valar that Elves had a larger lung capacity and tolerance for such things and the turbulent water turned him upside down and sideways, shaking him to the point of him questioning which way was the surface.  
  
Time stood still beneath the glassy surface. Not able to gauge his direction, Haldir kicked hard against the pounding water and broke the surface to find himself off course. Pulling his arms free of the angry water, he swam hard as taunt muscles flexed against the current fighting his efforts. After several strokes and tense seconds later, Haldir returned to his previous course. His eyes easily detailed Calorad's position, slumped face forward, and his head resting in the fork at the tree's upper bough.  
  
'Just hold on,' Haldir thought frantically. The water seemed to laugh and tugged at his feet, playfully trying to pull him under again. Gritting his teeth, he fought with all his might, his muscles aching from the exertion and force constraining them.  
  
The water twisted and churned, its inertia taking the elf into its depths, then hard into a tree. Haldir gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Several large bubbles of air escaped his lips and floated to the surface. Haldir's opened eyes registered brilliant white spots of blinding light against the black, skeletal tree among the churning waters.  
  
Haldir kicked hard and resurfaced with a gasp, then slipped below the icy waters, and resurfaced again with a grimace. Gasping for breath, he reached for Calorad and felt his heart leap despite the chilling deluge.  
  
Calorad was lying limp over the fork of two branches, his head drooping forward, and water lapping into his pale face. Haldir wrapped his arms around the youth and leaned his head to rest on the elf's shoulder and out of the water.  
  
Haldir tugged three times on the rope, then secured his arms around Calorad as the rope constricted and jerked, pulling them through the abusing current. He winced as the rope, though finely woven by expert Elven hands, cut into the tender skin around his ribs, making his breath come short and shallow from the raw fire that was spreading through his body. He fought desperately to keep their faces above the mutinous water that yanked downward, hoping to pull the two into a chilling grave.  
  
Rúmil kept his hand light on the rope wrapped around his saddle, thankful that Elven rope was sturdy and taunt, it could also stretch and flex when needed, acting like a strip of elastic to extend to lengths that normal rope wouldn't accomplish. Feeling the rope jiggle three times, he guided his horse backwards, pulling the rope from the water little by little.  
  
Múrendil dismounted and began to manipulate the rope that fed off of Rúmil's saddle. When the horse could go no further, Múrendil gripped the braided strands and pulled, feeling the weight of the two magnify with the fierce current that fought to keep the two in its clutches.  
  
Amarah dismounted, trying to add her strength to the rope, but Múrendil ordered her back in rough Elvish, his face strained.  
  
"Stay!" Rúmil said in Common. "Elves do this."  
  
Láiraen joined Múrendil, pulling against the tide's greedy grasp. Aravitan had regained consciousness and sat lopsided in the saddle, his face grave as the two Elves pulled at the rope, their faces set in desperation and concentration.  
  
When Haldir was close, Múrendil released his hold and waded in, helping Haldir with the limp human boy. Láiraen kept a firm grip on the rope, fearing that any moment the raging river could sweep off more victims.  
  
Múrendil took Calorad into his arms, relieving the aching and exhausted March Warden of his burden and setting the human gently on the ground, away from the water's edge. Múrendil leaned over Calorad, then rose and spoke rapidly to Orophin. He held fast to Lómetar as Orophin dismounted and rushed to Calorad. Múrendil replaced him in supporting the unconscious elf on the horse.  
  
Haldir dropped to his knees at Calorad's side, the Elven rope lax against his aching sides. Mud caked his clothes and hair, the murky water draining from his fair head and streaking down his face. He watched as Orophin went about a series of routines as he felt his breath starting to even out from the panting. The pain in his ribs stung with every breath. Haphazardly, he undid the knot and released the rope holding onto his midsection. The rope coiled and rested on the ground by Rúmil's horse.  
  
Orophin sighed, his hand sweeping over the prone form before him. His face rose to look at Haldir.  
  
Haldir knew the answer before Orophin spoke. The hollowness in his brother's eyes was unmistakable. Calorad didn't make it.  
  
"I am sorry, Haldir," Orophin's voice cracked as tears filled his eyes. "The water has taken him. There is nothing I can do."  
  
Haldir nodded mutely, and walked to Amarah, who stood transfixed by her horse. Her eyes were wide and unblinking.  
  
"I am sorry, Amarah. He is gone," Haldir whispered, his voice gruff with grief.  
  
Amarah's face was frozen in an unbelieving expression. The shock of what just happened seemed to have settled into her body, rendering it uncooperative and incapable of reaction.  
  
Orophin removed his cloak and draped it over Calorad's cold body. The Elves bowed their heads and spoke soft words of mourning in Elvish.  
  
"No," Amarah whispered. "It can not be. You are mistaken."  
  
"I am sorry," Haldir repeated, fighting the tears that stung his eyes.  
  
"No," Amarah gasped through spasms. "He is merely asleep. Take the cloak from his face. You will scare him."  
  
Amarah made to advance on Orophin, but Haldir reached out and prevented her from going after his brother.  
  
"We will return him home for burial," Haldir said with a choked voice.  
  
"But," Amarah's face was pale, her deep emerald eyes bright with tears, though shadowed in grief. "It... it can not be, Haldir. Tell me that he is only sleeping."  
  
Haldir could only shake his head, fearing the sound of his voice.  
  
Amarah began to shudder in his grasp. With a strangled cry, she fell limp in his arms, tears flowing unchecked down her cheeks.  
  
"We can not linger here," Múrendil said softly.  
  
Haldir nodded, but didn't release his hold on Amarah. Her body trembled like a leaf in a strong wind, her chest heaving in spasms between sobs. She shook her head from side to side, refusing to accept the words.  
  
"Amarah? Can you ride?" Haldir asked gently.  
  
Amarah sniffed, still lulling her head as fresh waves of grief washed over her. Her knees buckled, no longer able to support her weight as she hiccupped between wails of anguish. Her hands grasped and clenched at Haldir's soaked shirt, tugging and twisting the fabric as she continued to refuse the fate of her young friend.  
  
Haldir knelt with Amarah on the ground, the water still clinging to his hair, sticking the fair tresses together and tangling them. Múrendil pulled his tunic over his head and offered it to Haldir. Haldir pulled his jerkin, long sleeved, and short-sleeved undershirt over his head. Muddy water ran in rivulets from his discolored hair, earth-stained and unbecoming to an elf, down his body. Knowing his brother detested filth and the feeling of being unclean; Rúmil removed his cloak and offered it to dry off the mired, murky water. Haldir dried his hair as best he could, wringing out the droplets and wiping his skin dry, though for the March Warden's taste, definitely not clean to his normal standard.  
  
When Haldir finished, Rúmil retrieved his cloak and stuffed into his pack with a sour look. Now a lot drier than before, Haldir pulled Múrendil's tunic over his head and fastened his cloak about his shoulders with the broach of Lothlorien.  
  
Orophin gestured to Calorad's body, "How will we take him back? Our hands are already burdened with the injured."  
  
Haldir picked up Calorad's body with great care and reverence and carefully placed it over the saddle of Amarah's horse. Securing the limp form, he lengthened the reigns to their fullest extent and went to Amarah's side.  
  
She had remained kneeling, despondent and wavering in her grief. Haldir's horse sensed what he was planning and nudged the girl with his muzzle. She trembled and mumbled inaudible words as Haldir boosted her upon the horse, then easily mounted behind her, the reigns of her horse still clutched in his hand.  
  
"Ride silent though gentle. The horses are burdened and there is no time to stop to rest. Listen for sounds of danger."  
  
The others nodded in understanding. Múrendil climbed atop his steed and poised himself nobly as he switched into defensive mode. Orophin relieved Láiraen of Lómetar's care as he replaced the elf with a nod of thanks. Láiraen and Rúmil exchanged a look as Láiraen mounted his horse, his face grim.  
  
The veil of night descended heavy upon the weary travelers. Silence shrouded the figures weaving through the forest, only broken by the muffled clopping of hooves in the curtain of black. The horses, too weary from their escape and chases, huffed along, though their heartbeats slowed from the exertions. Occasionally, Múrendil would whisper or adjust the direction and the group turned, as if of one mind.  
  
Haldir held Amarah in front of himself, one arm snaked around her waist, the other holding the lead of her horse that trudged sorrowfully behind, Calorad's body secured on the saddle and lulling along with the uneven terrain.  
  
The caravan slipped through the trees, which moaned high in their boughs, a soft song of passing and heartache to the laminating group below. Far into the night and through till dawn did they keep their steady pace.  
  
Múrendil rode close to Haldir and spoke in hushed tones, so as to not disturb the woman now asleep in his leader's arms.  
  
"We will arrive within moments. Do you think it wise to remain in their company when one of their own perished?"  
  
"We have no choice," Haldir said, his voice laden with sorrow. "Our brethren need care and rest before we begin the journey home."  
  
"So you trust them?" Múrendil raised his brow skeptically.  
  
"I believe they are to be trusted. One of their own gave his life in the rescue of strangers. We will honor his memory," Haldir felt a lump rise in his throat, dreading their entrance into the grounds around the manor and the enclosed protectiveness of the estate.  
  
Amarah stirred in Haldir's arms, and her body became tense as she awoke from her grief-induced slumber.  
  
"Be still Amarah," Haldir's deep voice echoed in her ear, "We are almost to your home."  
  
"How long have I slept?" she asked timidly, her body now becoming aware of the closeness of the elf at her back.  
  
"Many hours. You fell asleep long into the night and slept through the dawn. It is now mid-morning," Haldir's chest rumbled against Amarah's back and sent a shiver down her spine. Sensing the tremor, Haldir tightened his hold, hoping to stave off whatever chill swept through her body.  
  
The gates of Amarah's home rose through the tops of the trees, and a sigh of relief went through the party. A lump of dread rested in the Elven stomachs, an unrest settled into each of their acute minds as they passed the massive doors and went into the courtyard. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Healing and Hurting

Naomie: Yeah, poor Calorad, but its nice to draw in an audience and with me, you never know WHO is gonna get axed. EG  
  
Zammy: My heart! clutches chest I got 6 words from ya! WOO HOO giggles J/K But I think that was the longest review you ever gave.... So here's another chapter! ;)  
  
Lady of Light: It took me FOREVER to come up with that last chapter title. Titles don't come easy for me. I didn't catch that slip, I'll have to go look... and sides, you never know.. they may have been putting gladlock seals around the elves or trees... it could happen. :P This IS a fantasy afterall. LOL  
  
Seeing-Spots: Yup, killed the bugger off! LOL Thought it would add some angst and add a bit more depth to Haldir and his relationship with his brothers. They know what he's like and hopefully all will get through this in one piece.  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long to post this but I'm in the middle of transferring colleges at the moment and a friend of mine is having a rather hard time. For those that are willing, extra prayers would be appreciated.  
  
----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Healing and Hurting  
  
The guards called out orders, the gate opened, and people rushed to the disheveled rescuers. Women gasped at the sight, some breaking into loud sobs at seeing Calorad's body. Two guards eased the boy's body from Amarah's mount and swept it off for attendance. People gathered around the company, their expressions worried and shocked. Questions flooded Amarah as she eased off of Haldir's horse and led the way into the manor, barking orders for burial and attendance with a quavering, cracking voice.  
  
Haldir helped the fallen Elves dismount, and after the stable boys took the exhausted horses to their stalls to be fed and groomed, he helped carry Lómetar, who still remained unconscious. Orophin carried his pack of medical supplies and Haldir's travel bag, taking the front and leading the weary Elves to their rooms.  
  
Eremae stood at the open doorway, his face gray as he spied the state of his kin. The Elves quietly passed him by, laying their burdens on the large bed. Orophin assumed his role as healer and attended to the injuries. He called out orders for clean linens and water to thoroughly cleanse the wounds and dress them properly.  
  
Usually, Haldir felt in the way, clumsy, and obtrusive of his manner, and disagreeing with every order Orophin gave. However, he had done everything he was told, operating totally on instinct. He hurried from the room to find a servant to assist him with his assigned errand.  
  
A small woman emerged from a room carrying a set of sheets in her hands. Haldir stopped her and asked her for help in his quest for water and fresh cloths to be used as wrappings. The woman obliged with a smile, though her face was flushed from crying.  
  
Haldir cast a curious glance to the woman, guessing her age to be her early twenties, or perhaps not quite relieved of her teenage years. Sometimes with humans, he had difficulty gauging their age.  
  
Haldir was shown a linen closet, full of sheets and thick towels and told to remove as much as he needed to help his friends. With a small bow, the woman excused herself to find fresh water and some extra hands to carry it to the rooms for the Elves to use.  
  
Orophin took the linens from Haldir and ripped them into strips and workable, functional pieces. As he shredded the last piece, there was a soft knock on the door.  
  
Múrendil opened the door and several servants came in carrying large basins that sloshed with water.  
  
"Bathing vessels have been prepared for you and your kin," the small woman that helped Haldir earlier placed an empty basin beside Orophin. "There are two in the room across the hall."  
  
Haldir spoke appreciatively to the woman, who bowed and left with the other servants. Turning, Haldir explained what was prepared. The Elves acknowledged their understanding but argued they would not leave the side of their kin while they were injured. Hearing their assurances, Orophin began to fill a smaller basin with water, take a length of ripped material and began to clean Lómetar's wounds.  
  
"If all of you insist upon staying, then you can help me by bathing Aravitan and Wethíar. Their wounds need to be thoroughly cleansed before I treat them and bandage them properly."  
  
Eremae dipped a pitcher in a large basin and filled several of the smaller ones for each of the Elves, who carefully carried them to a fallen comrade and began to peel off the blood stained clothes. Aravitan moaned as his shirt was cut away, revealing large bruises along his midsection. As gently as they could, Láiraen and Rúmil wiped the dirt, grit, and dried blood from Aravitan's face and body, wincing as the injured elf shuddered under their delicate touches and whimpered in pain.  
  
Múrendil assisted Haldir with Wethíar, removing his soiled clothing. Múrendil hissed at the sight of Wethíar's beaten body and exchanged a dark look with Haldir before dipping a soft cloth in water and swabbed at the angry, red welts that covered Wethíar's body from the tongue of a whip. Haldir frowned at the whip marks along the elf's skin and shuddered involuntarily as memories surfaced in his mind about his own brush with the cruel device. When a large clot of blood and dirt were washed away, the nasty gash beneath the grime began to bleed. Haldir pressed a clean cloth over the wound and applied pressure to stem the flow. A deep crimson stain spread over the pristinely white cloth.  
  
"I am sorry we took so long to find you," Haldir said softly to Wethíar, though the elf was unconscious and unresponsive.  
  
Orophin looked up from his stitching of a deep cut along Lómetar's chest and sighed, "Do not blame yourself, Brother. It does no good to take the burden of the world upon your shoulders."  
  
"He is right," Rúmil added, emptying the filthy water in his basin to a large container and refilling the small vessel to continue his cleaning. "The journey has been long and difficult. But we freed our kin and they will recover to return home."  
  
"And you destroyed the camp and the chambers that held our kind captive," Orophin added, then returned to his closing of Lómetar's wounds. Eremae held cloths around Lómetar's wounds, and wiped the trailing blood out of the way so Orophin could see to his work.  
  
The other Elves remained quiet, thinking the brothers made their point clear. Haldir was a great leader and fierce warrior, but he tended to blame himself for things that were out of his control.  
  
When noon approached, there came another knock on the door. Láiraen answered to find several servants waiting, their arms laden down with food.  
  
"It is time for lunch," a tall, elderly woman said, stepping inside and placing her dish on the table that had been pushed along the wall. "And dear me, what a mess you have gotten yourselves into!"  
  
Haldir looked around the room to the blood soaked rags on the floor, the now foul colored water emptied into the basins after the cleaning and finally, his gaze lingered onto the Elves that had rescued their kin. Their eyes were bloodshot and drooping, their postures slumped with fatigue, their clothes dirty and disheveled from their journey and care of the injured.  
  
The other servants were ushered inside, placing their platters upon the table, then carried the soiled rags and dark bloody water basins out of the room.  
  
"I will see to it that you have fresh water," the lady smiled as she went to the door. "And your attire must be most uncomfortable. I shall place new clothing in the next rooms with the bathing vessels. Pile your dirty clothes in the room and I will see to it that they are washed and mended."  
  
"Thank you. That is most kind," Haldir said with a bow. He winced as the bend put pressure along his ribs, but he hid the flinch from any observers.  
  
Orophin finished up the last bandaging on Wethíar and rose wearily up from his bedside. "Wethíar and Aravitan are badly bruised, but will recover quickly. They suffered no broken bones, but I am running low on herbs."  
  
"We will go and find what you need," Haldir assured him.  
  
Orophin shook his head, "The two plants I need the most do not grow here. I have watched for them on our journey and have not seen them since we left Lothlorien's borders."  
  
Haldir sighed, his exhaustion starting to wear on him and fray his nerves. It seemed that everything was working against him on this mission.  
  
"Can Aravitan and Wethíar survive without it?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Orophin said with a hint of irritation. "But instead of them healing completely in a single day, it will take many."  
  
"And Lómetar?" Haldir asked.  
  
"If I use it sparingly, then I have enough to last a few days," Orophin sighed, sitting down on the cot that held Lómetar still deep in slumber. "The herbs will last longer for the one, than use on all three, but I do not like this. Not one bit, Haldir."  
  
"Peace, Orophin," came Aravitan's wheezing voice. "I feel stronger already. Do not use your medicine on me. Save it for Lómetar. He needs it more than I."  
  
"I do not like choosing such things" Orophin snapped, gazing into the bed at Aravitan. Though he was never trained as a full healer, he often behaved like one, much to the amusement of his brothers.  
  
"I was there but days. Lómetar was there for weeks," Aravitan explained, though the effort seemed to cause him great distress.  
  
"Did he say what the men wanted? Why they attacked and took Elves captive?" Haldir questioned, sitting at the side of the downed elf so he could see him without much strain.  
  
"They spoke of an army," Aravitan said, his voice dropping as sleep started to claim him. "They believed we would provide an army for them."  
  
A soft knocked rapped on the door, and the elderly lady from before peeked into the room.  
  
"I have brought some fresh water. There are clean clothes in the room. I am sorry, I did not know your sizes and preferences but there are plenty to choose from. If you need anything else, you have but to ask."  
  
"You are most kind," Haldir said. "I am sure what you provided will be useful. Thank you."  
  
"When you are finished with your bath, let me know so we can refill them," she said at the door, then nodded politely and closed it.  
  
"Haldir," Rúmil said with a smirk. "Listen to the human's advice and bathe, for you smell most offensive."  
  
Haldir surveyed the Elves around him, then shook his head, "Múrendil and Láiraen shall go first. When the servants change the water, then Rúmil and Eremae."  
  
The four elves opened their mouths to protest the orders, but Haldir said gruffly, "When everyone has finished, we will take turns on watch over the ones that slumber."  
  
"Lómetar, Aravitan, and Wethíar sleep peacefully," Orophin said, winding and securing a slack bandage on Aravitan that had loosened during his brief awakening.  
  
"It is not they who we watch," Haldir said with a worried expression.  
  
"Brother, perhaps you are just weary," Orophin said, giving Haldir a strange look.  
  
"Múrendil, Láiraen, make haste," Haldir snapped.  
  
The two elves obediently took their leave. As they left, Rúmil went to the table laden with dishes and began to promptly clean a plate of its contents.  
  
Haldir smirked at Orophin and sighed, "I believe we should leave sooner for Rúmil already behaves as a human."  
  
Rúmil scowled and made a rude gesture and continued to wolf down food.  
  
Orophin double-checked his wrappings on the three elves, humming an Elven song of mourning under his breath. One by one, Haldir, Rúmil, and Eremae joined in, their voices lifted in perfect harmony. Rúmil skipped several lines, his mouth too full to sing.  
  
The song was over seventy verses, taking a lot of time and varying in pitches and crescendos. So as not to disturb the sleeping elves, Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil, and Eremae kept their voices low, their tones at a soothing level.  
  
During the thirty-fifth verse, Múrendil and Láiraen returned, wearing form fitting pants and shirts in ordinary human fashion. Their faces were masked with extreme distaste, but they never spoke of their discomfort.  
  
Rúmil helped Eremae hobble out of the room, their voices mingled with the servants that were changing the bathing water in the adjacent room.  
  
Múrendil and Láiraen filled a couple of plates and began to eat. It had been too long from their quick meal the previous morning, having gone through the exhausting rescue, daring escape, and pain of lost lives. Now feeling clean, though uncomfortable in their human attire, Múrendil and Láraen ate hurriedly, their hunger finally catching up with them.  
  
Haldir smirked and began to help Orophin fold and arrange the remaining clean cloths, and resealing the bottles and pouches that carried Orophin's stash of medicinal plants, though they were very nearly spent.  
  
Orophin began to hum the song of mourning again, picking up where he had left off. Slowly the voices of the others joined in. Orophin checked the sleeping elves and breathed a sigh of relief as they walked deep in Elven dreams.  
  
During the last few quavering notes, the door opened for Rúmil and Eremae, both looking fresh and clean, though distinctly tired and irritated at their human clothing.  
  
Haldir rose with a suppressed groan and started for the door, Orophin reluctantly following.  
  
"If they wake, alert me immediately!" Orophin ordered. The others nodded.  
  
Haldir opened the door to find the elderly servant woman standing with a soft expression on her face, "The water is being changed again."  
  
Haldir thanked her and felt Orophin's presence at his side as servants bustled out of the room carrying water for the fresh bath. Orophin leaned over and sniffed his brother and giggled in amusement, "Rúmil is right. You are most foul."  
  
"Be silent, Orophin!" Haldir snapped.  
  
The last few servants exited the room with a small bow and left the brothers to their own devices. The two elves entered the room and observed its layout. Haldir had been in the room before but only now took real notice of it. Small tables lined the walls, bottles rested upon their tops. Two large bathing tubs had been placed in the middle of the room, wooden and carved, with a table separating them with more bottles and soaps on its surface. Large, thick rugs lay on either side of the tubs, already wet from the others that had bathed before.  
  
Haldir quirked a brow at the accommodations, stripping off the shirt that Múrendil had lent him. The collar was stained from the dry flood water that had soaked the Warden's hair. He eyed the identical tubs sitting in the center of the room and hoped the water wasn't freezing, though Elves rarely felt such extremes. He looked into the tub and found it filled three- quarters of the way with clean, steaming water. The small table, upon closer inspection, held brushes, bottles, and sweet smelling soaps.  
  
Grinning like a child, Haldir stripped as fast as he could and climbed into a tub. He leaned back, resting comfortably and laughed at the sensations and prospect of a thorough cleaning. His feet pressed against the far side of the bath, and Haldir grinned wider at the water, which rose to his shoulders. Ever since he was an elfling, Haldir had always loved water. The deeper his bathing tub was, the happier it made him. His face dropped as he remembered the events of the past few hours and the memories of the raging river and the life it took in its depths. Suddenly, water didn't seem so soothing or friendly.  
  
"Peace, Haldir," came Orophin's soft voice.  
  
Haldir looked over at Orophin sitting in the other tub, his face gray with grief and shared pain.  
  
"His death would not have happened had I been quicker," Haldir said, closing his eyes and replaying the fateful moment over and over.  
  
"Haldir, you did all you could do. There is no fault," Orophin said, knowing that his brother would torment himself over what wasn't his to control.  
  
"I should have seen the trees sooner, Orophin," Haldir sighed, resting his head on the edge of the tub. "My eyes refused to see the depth of the water and the rage within it. For my folly, a young child has lost his life. A life that was too short."  
  
"Calorad should have listened to your warning and not ventured further," Orophin corrected. "He, like most mortals, foolishly risked the life that was given to them."  
  
Haldir flinched at the sound of Calorad's name as if it had been a physical slap on the face, "He was so young and full of life. It should not have ended in such a way."  
  
"The folly of youth," Orophin sighed, grabbing a washing cloth and began to scrub at his body. "There is naught you can do now, Brother, but mourn for his life and move on with yours. Do not allow it to plague your mind for you can change it not."  
  
Haldir nodded absentmindedly, grabbing a cloth and beginning to work the sweet scented soaps over it and scrubbing the grime off his body and filth out of his hair. His mind replayed the events over and over, trying to formulate a plan that would have prevented the young man's death. No alternative seemed viable, and, with a heavy sigh, his memories began to blend together, exhaustion finally taking its firm hold on him to quiet his turmoil.  
  
Orophin kept watch over his brother out of corner of his eye. The change in demeanor didn't escape his notice, as Haldir grew sluggish, his eyes hallowed and fought to focus.  
  
When the two were finished, they picked through the remaining clothes and dressed with frowns on their faces at the fit and styles that the humans wore. When they were dressed and opened the door to leave, two servants entered and picked up their discarded clothes and carried them out.  
  
"They will be returned when they have been cleaned," one of the ladies said with a curtsy, then followed her fellow servant down the hall.  
  
Haldir opened the door to find the curtains partially drawn, Rúmil sitting at the table eating another large helping of food. Eremae was holding a plate next to Aravitan, who was awake and propped up on pillows.  
  
"Orophin! Haldir!" Aravitan exclaimed, after swallowing his mouthful, with a voice more vibrant than before.  
  
"Aravitan!" Orophin said with a shocked tone that turned instantly stern when he glared at Rúmil and Eremae, "And why did you not tell me had had awoken?"  
  
Eremae raised a brow in Rúmil's direction and pressed his lips together. Orophin spun to face his bother, who adopted an innocent smile.  
  
"I did not want to disturb your bathing," Rúmil smirked. "You needed it so."  
  
"And what in the name of Valar is that supposed to mean?" Orophin snapped, his hands coming to rest on his hips in an authoritative manner that mirrored their mother.  
  
"I do not understand how the two of you can smell so much like a human. It is as if you have become one of them!"  
  
Orophin shot Rúmil a furious glance before going to Aravitan's side and checking his wounds. Haldir advanced on Rúmil and stood a few inches away from his seated brother, who pretended to not notice his sibling's severe look.  
  
"I am well, Orophin," Aravitan said grumpily. "You fuss more than a she- elf."  
  
"I have told him that for centuries," Rúmil said, taking another bite and giving Haldir a look that clearly stated he wasn't yielding to his older brother.  
  
Haldir frowned, looking around the room, "Where are Múrendil and Láiraen?"  
  
Eremae pointed to the adjacent room, "They are sleeping. Rúmil and I have first watch, then they will relieve us at dusk."  
  
Rúmil nodded and pointed to the door, "And the two of you will relieve them at dawn."  
  
Haldir puffed up his chest and surveyed his younger brother with a look of insolence, "And who may I ask thought of this arrangement?"  
  
"I did," Rúmil grinned and looked between his two siblings. "I had to think of something; else the two of you will drop dead on me!"  
  
Haldir and Orophin looked at one another, preparing to give their younger brother a piece of their minds, when they noticed the point that he was trying to make. Haldir and Orophin could see the dark circles under each other's eyes that were dimmed with fatigue and worry, and in Haldir's case, guilt. Both were on the edge of exhaustion, only remaining functional from automatic nature to keep going.  
  
Reluctantly, Haldir conceded Rúmil's point and gave his brother a piercing look that meant his words were to be heeded, "If there is any trouble, or change in their condition, wake us immediately."  
  
"By the Vala, I promise," Rúmil's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a sincere, genuine expression.  
  
Orophin started to protest the order of sleep, but Haldir physically pulled his brother to his feet and marched him to the adjoined room, arguing between themselves.  
  
When the two closed the door, Rúmil finished off what was left on his plate and grinned at Eremae and Aravitan, "Orophin has never won an argument with Haldir. He should know better than to keep trying."  
  
Eremae smiled, returning his attention to Aravitan who continued his meal until fatigue crept up on him and a deep Elven sleep claimed him.  
  
Rúmil and Eremae remained quiet, listening for any sounds in the deadly silent estate. 


	20. Chapter Twenty: A Maze of Moments

**Seeing Spots: yeah, gotta watch that shoe... I think it's a basketball players shoe, so you can just imagine the size of it. Gonna make quite a noise when it drops. ;)**

**Lady of Light: Thanks for you prayers. They will be greatly appreciated. I haven't heard anything lately, so I don't know how my friend's doing, physically and emotionally. I hope to hear soon from her parents. As for the chapter, I DO try to go over these buggers several times to make sure everything is where it should be. I have a tendency to change injuries and character names. Lets hope I can keep up with all that's going to be going on in the upcoming chapters. :D**

**Ellie: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story and follow it so closely. I hope it turns out great and that everyone enjoys where I went with it. I think its going to be a bit of a surprise. At least, I hope so!**

**Naomie: I'm getting good at what? You got my strung up now! LOL I've already started on a couple other stories, so as soon as this one is finished, I'll take a bit of a break, polish off the first couple chapters of the stories and upload one at a time and get everyones feedback on them.**

**AN: Speaking of feedback, I need help from reviewers. Even if you don't leave a review on a regular basis, or hate leaving messages like that, please take the time to tell me what you think. Do you prefer longer chaptered stories or shorter chapters? Not everyone likes to sit and read for hours which is what I'm guilty of so I was wondering what you, the readers, would like to have. LONG or SHORT chapters to a story? I personally like the longer cause there are more details and character development but that's not always so So, give me a shout and let me know what you think! Thanks and an elf of your choice for your thoughts. :D**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Twenty: A Maze of Moments**

**The violet shade of dusk fell; Múrendil and Láiraen relieved Rúmil and Eremae of their sentry duty and set about picking through the remaining food that Rúmil had not managed to inhale during his shift. Several minutes after the two disappeared, Haldir quietly exited the room in which the others slept, nearly bumping into Múrendil, who was lighting lanterns around the room.**

**Múrendil nodded, "You look well rested, Commander."**

**Haldir's smile was faint, "It is difficult to rest when one is constantly being pestered by another."**

**The two elves exchanged confused looks and Haldir added, "Orophin snores when he is exhausted. It is hard to sleep with him making such a noise."**

**Láiraen and Múrendil laughed, offering a plate to their leader and shaking their heads. The idea of an elf snoring was ludicrous, but also highly amusing to the two.**

**Haldir waved away any idea of food and asked, "Has Amarah or any of the servants been by?"**

**Múrendil scowled, his face grew taunt and dark, as he shook his head no. Láiraen mirrored his comrade's actions, though he didn't scowl as his counterpart. There was something amiss in the manor, other than grief, and it was tickling the back of the Elven minds.**

"**Commander, when are we to leave?" Múrendil asked bluntly.**

"**Ready to return home, I see," Haldir chuckled, but it died when he noticed the set continence of the two staring back at him. "Something troubles your minds."**

**Though it was meant as an observation, it sounded like a question. Láiraen nodded slowly, his eyes meeting Múrendil's for a second before turning back to face his leader, "There is great unrest."**

**Haldir was taken aback but put his face in a blank mask, "I have felt nothing but the sadness of losing a young life."**

**Múrendil stood and closed the gap between the March Warden and himself. His voice was low but clear, "There is a great evil lurking here. We must leave as soon as possible. I fear for our kin if we do not leave these borders."**

**Haldir had never had any of his subordinates, other than his brothers, to behave as such. He stared intently at Múrendil, who didn't even flinch from the gaze, to Láiraen who was pale and wide-eyed.**

"**When Orophin awakes, we shall ask him the best course," Haldir said. "If our kin is indeed in great danger, then we shall distance ourselves from it."**

"**Talking about me behind my back?" came Orophin's sleepy voice.**

**Haldir turned to the doorway that framed Orophin and grinned at the tousled look the elf bore. Haldir grinned at his sibling, "Just speaking of you without your knowledge."**

**Orophin's eyes were heavy lidded with drowsiness, but perked up and glared at Haldir with mock resentment, "Is that not the same thing?"**

**Haldir laughed as Orophin ventured to the table and picked up a small fruit and bit into it. Orophin made a sour face and glared at the food and smirked, "I see Rúmil has been picking through the food yet again."**

"**He had four plates at my last count," came a raspy voice from the bed. Aravitan was sitting up, smiling at the four elves conversing around the table.**

"**Aravitan!" Orophin exclaimed and went to the elf's side, checking his injuries and bandages. "How long have you been awake? Why was I not told?"**

**Orophin's words were cut off as Aravitan batted away the fussy elf's hand, "I have been awake several times, but did not alert the others. I did not want anyone fussing over me, as you are now doing, Orophin." Aravitan shot Orophin a glare that countered the grin on his face.**

**Orophin rolled his eyes and prodded the elf in the ribs. Aravitan winced but laughed lightly.**

"**How do you feel?" Haldir asked, sitting opposite of Orophin and nudging the pushy elf away.**

"**Tired and hungry," Aravitan grinned. "I think I have been around Rúmil too much. I am beginning to share his appetite."**

**Haldir laughed and handed Aravitan a plate of some fruit and bread. **

"**I would not mind some food myself," came a sluggish voice from beside Aravitan.**

**Haldir spun and saw Wethíar smiling at him, a hand placed on his stomach as a growl was heard. Haldir smirked, shaking his head, and stood to gather Wethíar some food. Múrendil already had a plate full and handed it to the March Warden, his eyes darted to Orophin, then to the two elves now awake.**

**Haldir received the unspoken question loud and clear, and when he sat down on Wethíar's bedside, he looked over to Orophin, "How do their injuries fare? How long until they can travel?"**

**Orophin frowned, smacking Aravitan's hand as he tried to bat the elf away from his injuries again, but Orophin overpowered him and held one hand down and used the other to investigate the wounds. After a quick inspection, he rose and went to Wethíar, who relinquished any resistance and allowed Orophin to check over his injuries. When he finished with Wethíar, he ventured to Lómetar, who remained pale and deathly still on the cot beside the large bed that held the two elves.**

**After a minute, Orophin said, "Aravitan and Wethíar have healed enough to travel, but I do not think Lómetar will be ready for at least a week, if he's able to travel at all."**

**Haldir nodded and glanced at Múrendil. The elf's frown deepened, his eyes roaming around the room, watching the shadows dancing from the flickering lanterns as if they concealed a hidden monster.**

**The evening passed by with quiet talk, Aravitan and Wethíar dozing in and out of consciousness. Haldir noticed Múrendil venture to a corner by himself and called softly to him, "Múrendil, you need to rest. You do not need to remain, Orophin and I can watch over Aravitan, Wethíar, and Lómetar."**

**Múrendil opened his mouth as if to protest, then thought better of it. He nodded and followed Láiraen into the rooms where the others were sleeping.**

**When the sounds of twilight filled the room, Orophin turned to Haldir, his expression grim, "Something is not well, Brother."**

**Haldir nodded, "Múrendil and Láiraen have spoken of the same. There is unrest here, but I feel it has to do with Calorad's death."**

"**That is not it," Orophin said slowly, his eyes becoming distant. "There is an evil here, I can feel it. It grows stronger with each passing moment."**

"**Evil?" Haldir quirked a brow in amusement, "You spoke of no such thing earlier. Why speak of it now?"**

"**It is a growing sense," Orophin said rather hotly, feeling Haldir was mocking him. "I did not sense it before, but I do feel it now, and I know it is growing more powerful."**

"**If you feel it, then why do I not feel anything? Surely, if there was true evil here, it would be felt by _all_," Haldir said matter-of-factly.**

**Orophin glared at Haldir and said roughly, "We will ask Rúmil what he feels. If he feels the same, then we should move on."**

**Haldir looked to Lómetar with deep sympathy, "We shall move on when all are able to. I do not want to endanger any more lives."**

"**If we remain longer than we have to, then we _all_ will be in danger," Orophin said curtly. **

"**And what are we to do?" Haldir snapped angrily at his sibling. "We can either stay here in the shelter of the manor while the others heal, or we can chance leaving and risk everyone's life."**

**Orophin huffed angrily, his lips forming a thin line and his brow furrowed. He fumed over the situation, knowing that Haldir spoke the truth. They had some protection in the manor while the injured had a chance to heal. If they ventured out, there was a high risk of encountering orcs, goblins, or any number of foul beasts that roamed the land looking for their next target. With their thin numbers, there was no guarantee of safety. **

**Haldir expected his brothers to clash with him occasionally, but when Múrendil behaved as he did, it sent a chill down the March Warden's spine. Worse yet, Orophin was suggesting they travel, when it could cost the life of one of their own. Haldir frowned to himself, wondering what had gotten into everyone. A small part of him wished that he didn't have to make these decisions, and wished he had the counsel of the Lord and Lady.**

**The morning passed in the blink of an eye. Rúmil emerged from the other room, wiping his eyes in a child-like fashion and yawning as he sat down heavily. **

"**Morning, Brother," Haldir smirked, knowing Rúmil was _not_ a morning elf.**

"**No food?" Rúmil asked, his weary eyes sweeping the almost barren table.**

**Haldir chuckled, "There is nothing left but a few pieces of fruit."**

"**You made a human of yourself I see," Orophin giggled.**

**Rúmil narrowed his eyes at his sibling and asked, "Why do you say that?"**

"**You ate almost everything!" Orophin said playfully. "You eat more than a growing elfling!"**

"**I am still growing," Rúmil pointed out, picking up a piece of fruit and biting into it.**

"**Rúmil, I do hate to be the one to tell you this, but you stopped growing a millennia ago," Haldir laughed.**

**Rúmil frowned and opened his mouth to answer back, but a knock on the door stopped all conversations. A timid voice on the other side asked, "Master Elves? Master Elves, are you awake?"**

**Haldir opened the door to find several servants standing there, holding dishes of delicious smelling food.**

**Rúmil's nose twitched as he caught the scent of roasted meat and fried vegetables. With an ecstatic voice he called to Haldir in Elvish, "Do not just stand there, Brother. Invite them in with the food!"**

**Haldir smiled and opened the door wider, motioning for them to come inside, "Please, do come in."**

**The servant in the lead, the tall elderly female from the day before, bowed her head and carried in a large pot that smelled sweetly of honey. She ordered for the others to place their burdens on the table and remove the dishes that were now empty. The other servants did her bidding and exited in a hurry. **

**As she was turning to leave, the elderly woman added, "Your clothing is now clean and dry."**

**A small, mousy, human girl, approximately nine years old, entered the room, her arms full with the Elven clothing. Haldir took the offered clothing and smiled sweetly at the girl. He had of course seen many humans over his years, but none seemed to match what he saw in the little girl. Her hair was a wildcat burgundy, intense red woven with rich deep mahogany and braided in a thick knot at her shoulders. Her eyes were bright and shining like a calm sea. **

**She smiled nervously at the elves, then cast her eyes down to the floor.**

"**Thank you, little one," Haldir's voice was soft. "What is your name?"**

**The girl raised her eyes to him and nodded once, a brief smile flitted across her face before she turned heel and ran from the room as fast as she could.**

"**Do forgive her manners Master Elf. Avayae is young. She does not know her place," the lady stammered.**

**Haldir's eyes remained fixed on the place the girl disappeared to. With a start, he returned his attention back to the servant, "Avayae?"**

**The servant wrung her hands in a nervous manner and explained, "She was found a year ago by the master on one of his many journeys. She was injured and alone. A passing stranger called her Avayae. When the master asked the townsfolk of her, no one knew who she was. He brought her here and has cared for her."**

"**Honorable thing to do," Haldir said absent-mindedly. "She did not speak of her parents?"**

**The servant looked around and shook her head, "No, Master Elf. She has never spoken. The master believes her to be a mute, unable to make any sound."**

"**That is horrible," Haldir said, a frown etching his face.**

**The servant nodded and continued to wring her hands. After a few seconds, she asked with a timid voice, "There is anything else, Master Elf?"**

**Haldir snapped himself out of whatever had fallen over him and smiled at the servant, "I would like to know how the Lady Amarah fares."**

**The servant nodded, "She is in mourning and has remained in her room. If I see her, I shall tell her of your concern."**

"**Thank you," Haldir smiled and closed the door after the woman turning to the others that sat watching him. Thankfully, no one pursued their train of thought, for if they had, there would have been ill feelings, if not physical injuries, especially on two sniggering brothers.**

**As Rúmil dove into the food, plundering as much as possible as the smell wafted into the adjacent room and roused the others. Haldir ate very little, his mind not on the conversation buzzing around the room. After breakfast, the elves began to become restless, Múrendil glared from a corner and Láiraen paced back and forth.**

**Aravitan and Wethíar woke at the smell of food and spent the good part of the morning talking and eating. Their strength was returning quickly, their injuries healing at an accelerated pace, despite the lack of healing herbs. Orophin remained by Lómetar's side, watching the shallow breathing and pale face closely. He administered his herbal treatments, wary of the quickly disappearing concoction.**

**Haldir settled himself by Orophin's side and looked at his brother, "Orophin, you looked exhausted."**

**Orophin turned to his brother and scoffed, "I rested well."**

"**I know, I heard you," Haldir grinned good-naturedly.**

**Orophin rolled his eyes, "I do think you lie, dear Brother. I have never snored in my life. I think you say such things to irritate me."**

**Haldir put his hand over his heart as if the statement had hurt him, "Brother, how dare you state such falsehoods! I only speak the truth!"**

"**Sure you do," Orophin grunted, returning his attention back to Lómetar.**

"**Orophin, you really do not look so well," Haldir repeated, then grinned. "You are looking like a human."**

**Orophin shot his oldest kin a nasty look and stretched in his chair, his muscles atrophied from lack of movement. With a deep sigh, he said, "Perhaps I could just stretch my legs for a time." When Haldir smirked, he added hastily, "But it does not mean that I am a human!"**

**Orophin rose and felt his joints seize from the stiffness. He groaned out loud, rising to his full height and swatting Haldir's shoulder when he started to laugh, loud and musical. Orophin walked around the room, realizing he never truly inspected the place in-depth. He picked up several items decorating the small table in the corner, and strode over to the opposite side, where a closet nestled in the shadows.**

**Wondering what hid behind the door, Orophin turned the knob and opened the door. With a loud yelp of surprise, and a _thud _later, the elves in the room were at Orophin's side, pulling the clutter of artifacts off the fallen elf. **

**Haldir rushed to his brother's side and helped the others remove the debris that had rained down on him. After a minute, Orophin's body came into view. Haldir felt a lump rise in his throat and lodge itself painfully.**

**Orophin's eyes were closed. His body lay motionless under the rubble. His shallow breathing was the only indication that he was alive.**

"**Orophin?" Rúmil asked, wiping hair away from his brother's face.**

**Orophin remained still and motionless, his head lulled against Haldir as he tried to pull him free from the mess. Haldir caught Rúmil's hand, his eyes staring horrified down at his younger brother. Rúmil shot a questioning glare over at Haldir, but softened it as he watched Haldir withdraw his other hand from the back of Orophin's head. Bright crimson stained the pale fingers.**

**Haldir felt his heart dissolve in his chest. He watched helplessly as Múrendil and Láiraen picked Orophin up with care and placed him next to Aravitan, who was awake and resting against a mountain of pillows. Aravitan scooted over, his eyes wide and fearful.**

"**What happened?"**

**Haldir had positioned himself next to Rúmil, who had gone slack and unresponsive. He wrapped his arm around Rúmil's shoulders and looked up to the others, "Orophin hit his head."**

"**Will he be alright?" Aravitan asked, standing and giving his side of the bed to the unconscious elf.**

"**Orophin has the healer's mind, not I," Haldir said, pulling Rúmil against him as he felt his brother beginning to tremble. "I think he has only been knocked out. He should wake up soon."**

**Múrendil seated himself next to Orophin, his brow furrowed as he watched Orophin's breathing. After a minute of observing the fallen elf, he turned to the March Warden, his eyes saddened, "Orophin sleeps deeply, but not on Elven plains. His sleep is strange."**

**Haldir opened his mouth to speak but a sudden jerk from Rúmil prevented any more conversation. Rúmil's body became rigid, his eyes wide and watery as he panted, desperate for breath. Haldir slackened his grip to allow his brother room so he wouldn't hurt himself during his attack.**

**After a minute, Rúmil slumped forward. Haldir caught him and cradled him near, waiting for a response as to what was seen. Rúmil gasped a few times, then melted against Haldir, his body and energy completely spent from the vision he just endured.**

**Haldir hoisted Rúmil in his arms, placed him beside Orophin, and sat down unceremoniously on the chair. He gazed at his brothers lying side by side, memories flooding into his mind. He could recall this scene many times as they grew up, each becoming frightened of something and seeking shelter with one another. Haldir closed his eyes and shook his head sadly.**

"**What is happening? Why are we plagued so?" Haldir asked no one in particular, his voice and temper rising. "Why did this have to happen? Do the Vala think we do not endure enough? Is this a game or a joke they have played on us to see how we will react? How much more pain and injuries must we endure before they tire of us and leave us in peace?"**

**The elves in the room remained silent, not daring to break the tension lest something drastic happen. They exchanged looks, their own minds warring over the same questions and wondering if they were going to make it out of this adventure alive.**


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Solace for the Spiri...

**Naomie: Thanks for leaving me a review! Its always greatly appreciated. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Zammy: WOO HOO! Yeah, Haldir just seems to attract trouble, doesn't he?**

**Seeing-Spots: Yeah, Orophin is injured. Not to worry, there wasn't anything of significance in there, it was added to build up the tension that possibly, this mission IS cursed. You will have to read and find out about who survives and who may not come back. Remember at the beginning, Galadriel feared that one may not return. ;) And thanks for your input on the chapter lengths, you're the only one who did so. I will try to keep the chapters around the same length, but sometimes, its just hard to find a good place to stop. :D Hope you like this chapter as well.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Solace for the Spirit**

**The afternoon sun filtered through the curtains, bathing the room and its occupants in an golden light. The room remained deathly quiet as the elves within refused to speak. Aravitan and Wethíar had remained awake, regaining their strength and watching the others through apprehensive eyes.**

**As the thunder of silence pounded in their ears with its dulcet tones, Haldir took a deep breath to speak, but was interrupted by a moan. He was at Rúmil's side in an instant, waiting apprehensively for his brother to acknowledge him and share the vision he witnessed.**

**Rúmil moaned again, his eyes fluttered open and focused on Haldir hovering over him. He gave a yell and pushed at Haldir, growling, "You are not a pleasant sight to wake up to, Brother!"**

**Haldir laughed with relief and placed his hand on Rúmil's shoulder, "That sounds all too familiar. You slept for many hours after you collapsed. What did you see?"**

**Rúmil frowned, "Hours? I did not think I slept that long." He rose on the bed and looked over to where Orophin remained asleep beside him, "I saw flashes of light and blood. Blood pooled on the floor and many people were in pain."**

**Haldir listened intently, his mind reeling.**

"**The blood was not uncommon to me, but what I felt was," Rúmil glanced to the others and lowered his voice so only Haldir could hear him. "I felt a great swell of love and sadness, hatred and lust. It was all mixed together, each as strong as the next."**

"**Did you see anything else? A person?" Haldir questioned.**

**Rúmil nodded and mouthed, _"I saw you."_**

Haldir shivered, his eyes narrowing at Rúmil who looked owlish and embarrassed by what he had witnessed. Before Haldir could inquire further, Rúmil looked over to Orophin and asked, "Has he wakened?"

**Haldir shook his head, "Nay. He remains in sleep. I have cleaned the wounds he sustained and treated them as best as I know how. He will have to attend them properly when he wakes up."**

**Rúmil cast a long look at Haldir as if to ask if Orophin _would_ wake up, but Haldir defiantly puffed his chest and rose from his seat. **

Haldir paced a few times around the room, suppressing a grin as Rúmil wandered over to the food and started piling up a plate. After a minute, he said, "I wish to stretch my legs. I will return soon."

**With a nod, the others acknowledged and watched as their leader went to the door and left, closing it with a snap. Silence hung once again, this time with concern for their leader and his stability. Haldir was a great leader, and those under his command followed him without question, but something was working against them. Something was plaguing the minds of the elves, burrowing deep into their subconscious and sending them warnings. Thinking some fresh air was the right idea; Láiraen went to the window and opened it, letting in a cool breeze. The elves breathed deeply, feeling the anxiety leave with the wind and the song of nature soothe their thoughts.**

**Haldir ventured through the manor, heading to nowhere in particular. He felt his nerves heighten, the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up as a feeling took a firm hold on him. It was as if cold water had been dumped over his head. Shaking himself, trying to pull himself together, Haldir frowned and tried to analyze what had just happened. He felt icy and worn, though elves were impervious to such things. He felt old as death and as lonely, yet there was definitely a chilling presence that filled his thoughts and caressed his soul.**

**The feeling would have garnered further exploration, had the March Warden not heard the enchanting music reach his ears. Curious as to what was making such beautiful notes, Haldir crept along the deserted corridor, occasionally glancing out of the windows to the people bustling about their work. The sound grew louder with each step, until Haldir found himself standing in the entrance to a grand room. The floor was of highly polished wood, inlaid in an intricate pattern, though covered with a slight sprinkling of dust. Carved beams held a painted ceiling that was accented with what Haldir thought was pure gold. At the end of the room stood a raised dais that supported many musical instruments, though they were foreign to the elven eyes upon them.**

**Past the dais was a small door from which the music filtered through. Haldir silently covered the distance across the large room and found himself staring into a smaller room, this one more frequently used, due to the lack of dust and cobwebs.**

**Amarah sat at a large obsidian, curved shaped instrument, her back to the doorway that framed Haldir. The Elf stopped, his ears easily picking out the soft humming of the human woman. Though he knew it rude and evasive to spy on her when she thought she was alone, he couldn't pull himself away from the soft tune lilting and gently matching the tone she hummed. Entranced, Haldir ventured further, quietly taking hidden refuge behind a decorated screen of a silken fabric, dyed and woven into fantastic designs.**

**The slim figure of the tall elf eased behind the silken screen, allowing the March Warden to blend into the shadows yet see clearly into the room. The new vantage-point allowed Haldir to see Amarah's face, now bathed in an orange glow from the fire roaring across from her.**

**Amarah's eyes were closed as she allowed her years of practice and knowledge of the large instrument to guide her through the measures. Her hands flew expertly over long, ivory keys, her fingers caressing them as they produced their wondrous sounds. Notes filtered through the room, some wavering and hypnotic, others short and sweet, their harmonies dancing through the room.**

**Haldir closed his eyes as the music crescendo seemed to enter his soul and drift through his very existence. The music coursed through his veins, twisting, energizing, uplifting and reaching an almost painful peak as it fell into rhythm with his heartbeat.**

**Just when he thought he couldn't listen to another quavering note, the music stopped. Haldir opened his eyes and saw Amarah wipe her face of tears.**

**A few muffled sobs escaped her lips, but Amarah took several deep breaths and began another tune. Her hands lovingly touched the ivory keys; the music flowed with ease from her experienced touch.**

**Haldir made to leave but the soft undertones drew him back into his previous euphoric state. As he listened, the feelings changed from uplifting and inspiring, to haunting and enchanting of the mind and senses.**

**The dulcet tones felt as if the very heavens opened up, and the Valar were singing from high above, their lyrical voices rising and falling in perfect harmony. Haldir felt his heart slow to the new beat, pounding a steady, gentle rhythm that made his soul hum with tranquility. **

**Haldir sighed and closed his eyes once again as the new melody sped into his body, touching his soul with aching loveliness and filling his very being with its unnatural essence. His spirit raised with the tempo, allowing the music to continue its inhabitation of his mind and body, the sensation exhilarating and somehow warmly familiar. The very music felt as if it possessed him, plaguing his senses, yet eerily seductive and fulfilling at the same time.**

**The mental image of a large lake filled Haldir's mind. Reflections of moonlight danced across the inky surface as Haldir felt himself being immersed in the phantom water. The deep bass of the instrument mirrored the waters ebb, the high-pitched tones acted as if made of mist, caressing his body with the melody. A wisp of silver willow tickled his exposed skin, creating a silken veil that kissed him intimately, though he was completely clothed. **

**A cadence met his ears, sending him further into song, drowning him with its music. Fog drifted like a pearly ghost around him, speaking to his soul and calling forth emotions that had never surfaced before, haunting and chilling, yet invigorating and delicious in their intoxication. Shivering in delight, Haldir leaned forward, his body suppressing the urge to tremble as the decrescendo dipped to the deep unforgettable bass of the instrument, engraving the mental pictures clearly into his mind. When the music reached a mighty crest, Haldir held his breath, unable to breathe as the melody softened into the last measure of the song.**

**Haldir felt his spirit descend back into his body with the last lingering note as it dissolved into stillness, yet fresh and wonderfully alive in his memory. In all the millennia that he had lived and the songs he had heard from Elf, Dwarf, and Men alike, none compared to the sense of the completion and total understanding than the simple tune that bared no lyrics.**

**When the music faded into silence, Haldir opened his eyes to see Amarah rising from her small bench.**

"**Good-bye, my friend," she said softly, tears still tracking down her cheeks.**

**Haldir remained in the shadow of the paneled screen long after Amarah's footsteps faded from his heightened hearing. His mind replayed the melody he had heard, and felt his spirit soar once more. He leaned against the screen, his hand resting on one of the silken panels, though not noticing its texture as his mind wrapped itself in its unforgettable memory. The exotic feeling and strange sensations that he longed to sense again resurfaced, causing a burning heat to rise in him.**

**Haldir opened his eyes some time later, unsure how much time had passed. He disengaged from his hiding place and made for the rooms he shared with his command.**

**When he slipped into the room, Rúmil who looked grave and worried immediately grabbed him.**

"**Where have you been?" Rúmil asked, keeping his voice low.**

**Feeling his previous euphoria disappear, and filled with anger at his brother's attitude, Haldir snapped, "I do not need to tell you every action I take! What I choose to do with my time is not of your concern."**

**Rúmil visibly flinched at the rebuke and cast his eyes down, away from his brother's furious glare.**

"**Your time is not of my concern, forgive me, Commander," it was Haldir who flinched this time at the brother's usage of the title. "I had feared for your safety, but I see that fear was not needed."**

**Rúmil made to move away but Haldir embraced his brother, his expression softening, "Forgive my sharp tongue. I know not what came over me."**

**Rúmil gave a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes and disengaged himself from Haldir.**

**Haldir regarded his younger sibling, a frown creasing his face. "What is wrong, Rúmil?"**

**Rúmil looked away and sighed, "I felt something. I know not what it was but I suddenly feared for your life."**

**Haldir thought back to the wondrous music he had listened to and though the chords rose a wonderful sensation in him, he hadn't detected any danger. The tune was the most pleasurable thing in all of the world, and try as he might, there were no faults or danger behind their notes.**

"**I have been in no danger, Rúmil," Haldir assured him. "I have remained safe, as have you and our kin. There is no need for alarm."**

**Rúmil frowned at his brother, "I cannot explain it, but I still fear for you, Haldir. Please do not allow your guard to drop while within these walls."**

**Haldir felt his ire rise once more but quashed it. If Rúmil had a bad feeling, it was an omen that ill times were ahead, and he valued his brother's foresight greatly. The words of Múrendil and Láiraen came back to him, and the fears they shared reminded Haldir of what he was to be wary of.**

"**Very well, Rúmil."**

"**Promise that you will not venture alone," Rúmil pressed.**

**Haldir opened his mouth to protest and argue that he was a full grown, adult elf, and Captain of the Lothlorien Guard, but the pleading look in Rúmil's azure eyes changed his mind, "I promise Brother. "'Tis a good idea. We do not need fall into a safe, secure feeling in a strange place."**

**Rúmil nodded, then gave his brother a quizzical grin, "Were where you for hours?"**

"**Hours?" Haldir repeated faintly, wondering exactly how much time had passed. He blushed, his cheeks coloring to a tint of pink, "I wished to find Amarah to speak with her."**

**Rúmil's grin turned feral as his eyes widened, "I believe you did find her then?"**

**Haldir sighed and raised his hand to warrant off the flow of questions Rúmil was undoubtfully building, "She was playing a strange instrument. I followed the sound of the music to where she sat playing."**

**Rúmil's grin faltered a bit as a skeptical look creased his face, his preconceived notions dashed, "And?"**

**Haldir took a slow, deep breath, his mind returning to the melody that replayed in his mind, "I heard a song that even the Vala could not reproduce or match in its beauty."**

**Rúmil stood in front of his older brother, his jaw slack, his mouth agape. He had never heard Haldir speak in such a manner, either in clear astonishment of a musical piece, or of comparison with such a noble and highly adored kindred. He knew his brother, like all elves, enjoyed hearing and making music, but Haldir was rather reclusive with his passion for the audible pleasures.**

"**What did the song speak of? What words or language could express such declarations?"**

**Haldir's face reflected serenity as he answered, "The song spoke of life, of death, happiness and joy. They wept with pain and sorrow, and rejoiced in life, telling of love and peace and hope. Yet, there were no words at all."**

**Rúmil gasped, "No words? If there were no words, how could it say so much without speaking?"**

"**One could hear everything in the melody. The way the song wound its way through your body and captured your mind and allowed it to float along with the perfect harmony," Haldir said, oblivious to his words and descriptions.**

"**Has a song ever filled you completely?" Haldir asked, his eyes distant. "Like it completed you and your being?"**

**Rúmil stood in abject silence. Part of him was envious of his brother hearing such a glorious sound, yet part of him was sent into a high alert, his sense jumping to their peak and suspicion coursing through his veins.**

**A low moan from the corner of the room interrupted any more conversation between the two as Orophin stirred. Haldir and Rúmil were by his side within a heartbeat.**

**Haldir laid a gentle hand on Orophin's shoulder and asked, "How do you feel brother?"**

"**Like I was the dance partner for a scouting party of Orcs," Orophin chuckled, raising himself into a sitting potions and wincing from the movements, "How long did I sleep?"**

"**You slept through the day!" Rúmil exclaimed, relieved his brother was awake at last.**

"**Then it is no wonder my stomach woke me!" Orophin grinned, placing a hand over his stomach.**

**Haldir laughed and handed his brother a plate of food, "I should remember that nothing would keep you from a meal for long."**

**Orophin gave Haldir a sour look as he took several bites of the fruit and bread on the plate. Between bites he asked, "What did I miss? How fare the others? Any changes?"**

**Haldir and Rúmil exchanged saddened looks and Haldir answered, "Our kin rest well. Be at peace, Brother. Lómetar still remains in deep sleep. His wounds are healing well. It was your wounds that had us worried."**

**Orophin scoffed and tenderly touched the bandaged spot on the back of his head. With a grin he looked at Haldir, "This is your doing?"**

**Haldir nodded, thankful to see that the bandage bore no more of his brother's blood.**

"**I can not believe I survived your healing," Orophin grinned.**

**Haldir scoffed, "I am no healer." ("He speaks the truth," Rúmil interrupted with a grin.) "I only cleaned your wound and applied the herbs you use. Centuries of watching you have paid off."**

**Orophin grunted and continued to eat. After a few more mouthfuls, he asked, "Where are the others?"**

**Rúmil pointed to the adjacent room, "They are sleeping. Servants brought two more of those uncomfortable beds and placed them in the spare room. Aravitan and Wethíar have made a fast recovery. They wish to leave as soon as Lómetar can travel."**

**Orophin rose from the bed, wincing from the throbbing in his head and tottered for a moment before going to Lómetar on the cot. His hands flew expertly over the fallen elf, registering vitals and checking his bandages that were stained with blood.**

"**He has reopened some wounds," Orophin said, motioning for Haldir to bring his herbal pack to him. Haldir obliged and watched as Orophin set to work on cleaning and resealing the injuries and bandaging them securely. "What of the humans? What has happened?"**

**Rúmil's voice was low as he spoke, "Amarah and her people buried Calorad at dawn."**

**Orophin bowed his head and said an Elvish prayer, "I am sorry I could not attend."**

**Rúmil sat on the corner of Lómetar's bed and sighed, "We thought it best to remain here." **

**Haldir's eyes lowered to the ground, "May he journey safe to the lands were Men travel."**

**Orophin looked questioningly from Rúmil to Haldir.**

**Haldir sighed, seating himself across from Orophin, "We thought it best to allow them time to mourn their loss. We felt we would be intruding. Let those that knew him best grieve together."**

"**Haldir believed it wise to guard everyone," Rúmil added with a slight grin, his mind dwelling back to the feeling of worry for his brother's life earlier during his disappearance. **

**Haldir's gaze hardened as he looked to Rúmil, "I do not think it wise to let our guard down. Though the humans are in mourning, they may place the blame with us that young Calorad lost his life. I do not wish to be caught off guard."**

"**Gannüe did not attend the burial," Rúmil spat with resentment.**

"**You do not know that," Haldir said with a frown.**

"**I do," Rúmil countered. "I did not see Gannüe among those mourning. I saw him late this afternoon walking through the courtyard and shouting at others to stop behaving like children and to continue on with their work."**

"**That man has no heart," Orophin snapped.**

"**Maybe he is mourning in his own way," Haldir said.**

**Rúmil scoffed, "Oh please, brother! You know as I do he is not mourning the loss of such a young life. He is only interested in his business and overseeing his workers."**

"**We each grieve in our own way," Haldir repeated, though did not stress it.**

**Rúmil could only stare at Haldir, while Orophin seemed too furious to speak; the only movement he made was a twitch in his jaw.**

**Rúmil broke the uncomfortable silence with a grin and raised a brow at Haldir, "It seems, dear Orophin, that our brother has found something to interest him here."**

**Orophin's twitching subsided as he glared at Haldir, who was now a tinge of pink around his pointed ears, "Oh? And pray tell, what in the name of the Vala could do such a thing and cause our uptight, mithril headed brother to react so?"**

"**Oh, the Valar are to be cast down, for Haldir has spoken of them lowly," Rúmil put in, enjoying the uncomfortable grimace that plastered itself to Haldir's face.**

**Orophin raise his brow questioningly, "He spoke ill of the Vala?"**

**Haldir's face darkened as he stared at Orophin, "I would never do such a thing!"**

**Rúmil stifled a laugh, "Oh, but Haldir, you said the music could not be matched. That no words could express such feelings and that the Vala themselves could never match its beauty."**

**Orophin couldn't hold back the awestruck look on his face.**

**Haldir cleared his throat and shifted in discomfort, "Through all the centuries I have lived, heard songs by every race, nothing could compare to the song Amarah played, though there were no words."**

"**No words?" Orophin asked with a startled look.**

"**The melody," Haldir broke off, closing his eyes and heard the familiar song play through his memory, "was haunting. There is no other way to explain."**

"**I should like to hear such a song," Rúmil said watching Haldir's rapturous look. "Perhaps she will play the song for us to hear."**

**Haldir snapped back to reality in an instant, "I do not know the name of it and I listened to it without her knowing."**

"**You spied on her?" Rúmil asked, edging up on the bed with his eyes wide.**

"**I did not spy on her," Haldir said. "I just followed the music and did not reveal my presence to her."**

**Rúmil and Orophin exchanged looks of knowing, their faces split into identical smirks.**

**Haldir rose and fumed to his own makeshift bed, now unoccupied, and scoffed over his shoulder, "There was and never will be any wickedness on my part. I have no intentions to pursue Amarah. I only wished to enjoy her playing, and did not wish to disturb her time of mourning."**

**Orophin snickered as Rúmil adopted a stern face and imitated Haldir behind his back, his mannerisms perfectly duplicating Haldir's posture and body quarks. Haldir kept his back to his smarting brothers, hoping they didn't notice the heat flushing his face.**

"**Enough with your tongue, the both of you. We need rest to rotate shifts with the others," Haldir snapped, pulling off his boots and laying on his bed, hands folded neatly across his chest.**

"**Well spoken, Brother!" Rúmil exclaimed, his chest puffed out in his imitation of Haldir. He kept his jaw set and eyes narrowed as he went to the large bed that he was to share with Orophin now that Lómetar occupied the other cot, "And remember to dream well of Amarah, for I know I will!"**

**Orophin laughed as he lowered the light in the lanterns and lay down. A soft 'thump' told him that Rúmil just received a feathery projectile in the darkness.**

**Rúmil pulled the pillow from his face and sent it back across the room to Haldir's muffled chuckles. A grunt told him that his aim landed true and with a satisfied smirk and joy in the Elven hearts, the three brothers allowed sleep to claim them, their eyes half lidded and glazed over as their minds walked the Elven dream.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**There, a more happy ending eh? Anyone notice a pattern? EG And the songs that inspired me to write these scenes were,**

"**Watermark"- By Enya**

"**Moonlight Sonata"- by Beethoven **

**I hope I captured what these songs do to the spirit and how they make a weary soul feel more at peace. At least, that's how they make me feel. :D**


	22. Chapter 22: An Invitation

**Seeing Spots: Well, my beta said that using lots of words to convey something is a HUGE NO-NO! So, I agree with her.. "Less is More"... I seem to get drawn into stories when they aren't as long winded. I wont mention names, but there a few of them on this site that just make me lapse into a coma. LOL I just try to change chapter lengths so one does not allow their butts to fall asleep while reading. LOL Yeah, takes a lot to keep a good elf down. ;) I wanted to keep the theme going that Rúmil was asked by Galadriel to watch over the ground and be wary of evil. I think I kept with the thread. :D Yeah, Haldir didn't like the idea that he had lost track of time while listening to the songs... but since I'm a huge fan of the songs myself, I can understand his lapse in attention. ;) **

**Naomie: Great, a Ren and Stimpy review! LOL Thanks for making me laugh! I take it you are a fan of Enya and Beethoven as well? EG I wrote that last chapter while we had massive thunderstorms, sitting on porch and by my window as it poured in on me, while listening to those songs... hence the imagery. Nothing smells better than the woods during/after a spring rain. dreamy sigh In fact, there is a storm brewing outside right now, and I just got a cd by "ALKAEMY" which is WONDERFUL and I highly recommend, especially if you like Enya and Enigma. Hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Lady of Light: Glad you liked the imagery... I like to listen to music while I write. It depends on what I'm aiming for, but mostly I listen to new age and soft tech... helps with the emotions. I have a few ideas in mind for some upcoming fics, but the problem is finding the time and getting the muse to talk so I can work on them. I'm looking to make each of them like this one... 8-14 pages per chapter, and 25 chapters. Thought that would be good.. theres just SOOO much information I wanna get in and keep as a running thread. Hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Its been like TWO WEEKS since I updated, and all I have to say for my self is that I have been doing a LOT of school shopping and there's nothing more tiring than taking teens to a mall. snickers I have all my college stuff on hold at the moment, so that should give me some time to get some more writing done. :D Wish me luck and thank all of you for keeping with me. I shall update again within the week as a way to say THANKS to all my reviewers! **

**Don't forget to leave me a message and tell me what ya think about this chapter or the story. Thanks!**

****

**Chapter Twenty-Two: An Invitation**

**The early morning light peeked through the opened curtains into the room that the elves shared. Haldir had wished for a peaceful sleep, but all through his dreams he heard the enchanting song that Amarah had played. He tossed and turned, something that was strange within it self, but the strangest of all was the way his mind seemed to hold onto the song and replay it over and over.**

**The dawn's rays crept through the room and landed on the face of the grumpy warden, who tried to turn over to avoid the sun's glare, but after laying there for a few minutes, decided he was better off getting up and starting his day.**

**Stretching languidly, Haldir rose and glanced over at his brothers, who were still sound asleep, side-by-side. Wondering if he should disturb their rest just out of spite, Haldir ventured over to Rúmil's side and was about to wake him up when a soft voice caught his attention.**

"**Haldir?"**

**Haldir turned to the voice and nearly dropped when he saw Lómetar staring back at him. He knelt by the makeshift bed and took the other elf's hand in his own, feeling it cold to the touch.**

"**Lómetar, how do you fare?"**

**Lómetar blinked slowly, as if the effort was costing him every bit of his energy, "I am cold."**

**Haldir immediately grabbed a blanket that was bundled up around Rúmil and pulled, untangling his brother and making him roll over with a grunt that resembled that of an orc. Haldir folded the thick blanket and placed it over Lómetar. The injured elf nodded once in thanks and drifted back off to sleep.**

**Haldir went to Orophin's side of the bed and poked him right between the open eyes, "Wake up, Orophin! There are orcs dancing naked!"**

**Orophin bolted upright, his eyes wide and glaring, then stared hard at Haldir who was laughing so hard that tears streamed down his face, though he tried to muffle his mirth with his hands. Giving up, Haldir drew his hands into fists and buried his face against the mattress.**

"**I should kill you while you sleep," Orophin said through a yawn.**

**Haldir regained himself and raised a brow with a grin still plastered on his face, "You should have seen your face, Brother! I will carry that memory for the rest of my life!"**

"**However long I allow that to be," Orophin lay back down against his pillow and swatted Haldir upside the head, "I will get you back for such an awakening, you mark my words, Haldir."**

**Haldir stopped laughing and withdrew his face from the blankets, "I wanted to let you know that Lómetar had awakened."**

**Orophin shot up again, looking across the room to where the injured elf lay motionless. His keen gaze swept over the prone form and detecting nothing out of the ordinary, turned a piercing stare to his brother, "Lómetar sleeps. Do not think you will escape my wrath so easily by telling me such things."**

**Haldir placed his hand over his heart and said sincerely, "He awoke long enough to tell me he was cold. I took a spare blanket from Rúmil and covered him with it. He is very cold to the touch."  
**

**Orophin's brow drew together until they resembled one fine line. Without a word, he clamored over top of Rúmil, who grunted and kicked out in his sleep, nearly fell off the edge of the bed, and knelt down beside Lómetar.**

"**Lómetar? Can you hear me?" Orophin asked quietly into the elf's ear.**

**Lómetar remained asleep, his breath deep and even.**

**Orophin felt the injured elf's cheek and gasped, feeling how cool it was to the touch. Opening the herbal bag beside the bed, he withdrew a small cache of liquid and parted Lómetar's bluish lips and spilt a few drops. Lómetar sputtered for a moment, then relaxed against his pillow.**

**Haldir went to Orophin's side and asked, "How does he fare?"**

**Orophin glanced at his brother, then looked back down to Lómetar, "It is hard to say. I do not know a lot about healing, but I know that it is a bad omen to feel him so cold and to see such color upon an elf."**

**Haldir noted the blue tinge around the elf's lips and nodded, "Will he be able to travel?"**

**Orophin slowly shook his head, "We will wait to see if he awakens again. Perhaps it was a good sign. We shall see."**

**Haldir nodded and went to Rúmil who was still curled up among his covers and sound asleep. Haldir leaned over and whispered, "Wake up, little elfling."**

**Rúmil moaned and rolled over, grumbling something incoherent and settled himself back in his nest of blankets.**

**Haldir smirked at Orophin and as inconspicuously as he could, began to un-tuck the blankets around Rúmil's form. When all were free from his sleeping grasp, Haldir yanked the blankets off to the foot of the bed, the cold air rushing instantly on Rúmil's warm cocoon.**

**Feeling the cold invasion, Rúmil yelped and sat up, his eyes frantically searching the room. When they fell on Haldir, sitting on the edge of the bed in heavy laughter, he placed his foot on his brother's backside and pushed, sending Haldir crashing to the floor, still laughing.**

"**Haldir, revenge will be mine!"**

**Orophin rose and stretched, "You will have to wait in line, Brother, for I have first turn at him."**

"**Who says?" Rúmil snapped, his face drawn in disgust and ill temperament due to his unfriendly rousing.**

**Orophin held out his arms wide, "He woke me up first! Believe me, Brother, I would have liked to sleep in as well, but Haldir thought it fun to wake me from my warm slumber."**

**Rúmil seemed to contemplate this and then nodded, "Agreed. You may go first and then I shall take my revenge when the time comes."**

**Haldir had stopped laughing and was listening to their conversation. He knew he should feel some sense of dread but could not bring himself around to entertain such thoughts. His brothers were priceless, and they never made life dull.**

"**That is enough," Haldir said, regaining his feet and rubbing his backside after Rúmil pushed him onto the floor. "There will be enough time for revenge later. Lómetar woke for a moment. We hope it is a good sign."**

**Orophin sighed, "If he does not wake again soon, I fear we may lose him among his dreams."**

**Orophin stretched and went to the bed that Haldir had slept on during the night, "Wake me if you need me."**

**Rúmil grinned and grabbed his blankets from the foot of the bed and curled up, taking the whole bed and nestled contently in their midst. **

**Haldir frowned at his siblings and snapped at Orophin, "Get up, that is my bed!"**

**Orophin raised his head up slightly to look at Haldir and shook his head, "Not for today it is not. Today it is my bed, you sleep with Rúmil."**

**Haldir pursed his lips together, "I hate to sleep with Rúmil! He kicks in his sleep and takes all the blankets."**

**Rúmil rose up and stuck out his tongue, "I do no such thing, Haldir!"**

"**Liar," Haldir mumbled with a frown.**

**Orophin nestled into the bed further and smiled smugly, "I have my fair share of bruises from sleeping with him last night; it is now your turn, dear Brother."**

**Haldir opened his mouth to rant, but a soft knock came at the door. Wondering who it could be, Haldir pulled the chair he had propped against the door away and opened it up to find the elderly servant holding a large kettle. Several others were with her, carrying different vessels of dishes. With a bow of his head, Haldir gestured them inside.**

**The servants placed their burdens on the long table and removed the dishes from the previous day. With a bow they left, Haldir closing the door behind them.**

**Rúmil started to sniff and rose from the middle of his blankets, eyes wide and mouth open. Throwing off his blankets he dashed across the room and piled up a plate, then hurried back to his bed, sat against the headboard, drew his blankets up his lap, and began to eat.**

**Haldir laughed and shook his head, knowing that only food or possible death could get Rúmil up with so much enthusiasm. Still laughing, he went to the door that lead into the next room and knocked, waking up the slumbering elves. The sounds of muffled voices came through the thick wooden door, and Haldir called, "Breakfast is served."**

**The door opened, and Aravitan emerged, his color returned and his eyes bright and alight. Wethíar came in yawning and holding onto his bandaged ribs, which were still smarting from their recent breaks.**

**Láiraen stretched in the doorway and got in line to fill his plate as the others began to pick through and find a comfortable place to eat. Múrendil was last to leave and waited until everyone else was done before he filled his plate and went to his corner.**

"**Any news?" Láiraen asked between mouthfuls.**

"**Lómetar woke up for a minute and then went back to sleep," Haldir said.**

**"Are we to return home soon?" Wethíar asked, wincing from a deep breath.**

**Orophin waved a hand over at Lómetar, "He is cold to the touch. I gave him what I could, but I do not know if it will be enough." Orophin leaned over to Lómetar and felt the cheek of the fallen elf, "His warmth returns. That is a good sign."**

**Haldir sighed in relief, "That is good to hear. Hopefully, he will awaken again."**

**As soon as the words were out of Haldir's mouth, Lómetar moaned. Orophin knelt beside him and caressed the fallen elf's face, "Lómetar? Can you hear me?"**

**Lómetar moaned again and allowed his eyelids to flutter. He licked his dry lips, trying to speak, and after a couple of seconds, rasped out, "I hear... you... Orophin."**

**Orophin smiled, "That is good to hear. You have had us worried for some time."**

**Lómetar smiled faintly and said, "Sorry. So... tired."**

**"Sleep then, my friend," Orophin said. "The more you rest, the more you heal and may return home."**

**Lómetar's smile widened at the mention of home then went slack as unconsciousness stole over him once again. Orophin opened his medicinal bag and began to undo Lómetar's bandages that were soaked with blood. He diligently cleaned and rebound the wounds, happily noting that they were healing, though not as fast as he would have liked.**

**As mid-morning approached, Orophin had ordered everyone to remove their wraps so they could be cleaned and rebound with fresh bandages. Other than Wethíar, everyone seemed to be in good shape, their minor cuts and abrasions nearly healed. Wethíar winced as Orophin checked his ribs and rebound them, tightening the fabric to give him support.**

**A light knock came on the door and Haldir answered to find Amarah standing with an apprehensive look.**

"**My lady, please, do come in."**

**Amarah shook her head, "I do not wish to interrupt. I was wondering, would you like to walk with me? There is much I wish to say."**

**Haldir nodded and explained to the others that he was going to walk with Amarah, ignoring the sly looks exchanged between his siblings, and the narrow eyes of Múrendil.**

**As the couple walked down the hall, Amarah looped her arm around Haldir's and steered him down another hall.**

"**First, I want to thank you for rescuing Calorad," Amarah's voice was soft and laced with heartache.**

"**I only wish I could have been sooner," Haldir said, his voice quavering as his mind replayed the fateful events. "I should have seen the trees earlier and prevented him from venturing into the waters."**

"**Do not let it plague you so, Haldir," Amarah said with a bit of forced calm. "It was very brave of you to risk your life like that. There are no words I can think of that would express my gratitude about your behavior."**

"**Words of gratitude are not necessary," Haldir felt his heart thrumming against his ribs. **

"**Nonsense," Amarah said, her voice stronger and more forceful. "What you did was very noble and I thank you for what you did."**

"**There is nothing noble about losing a life," Haldir said, his eyes casting down.**

"**You risked your own life, and that is the noblest action," Amarah said as they passed into a large room that had sheets draped over its furniture. **

**Haldir felt like arguing, but his heart just wasn't into the conversation. He looked around the room and felt like he was surrounded by ghosts and was suddenly thankful that it was daylight, for he would have hated to venture into this strange room at night.**

"**How do your kin fare?" Amarah asked.**

**Haldir shook himself from his thoughts and smiled, "Aravitan and Wethíar are recovering quickly. Lómetar has awakened twice and Orophin feels he is recovering. He will need to return home as soon as he is able to travel."**

**Amarah walked in front of Haldir, stopping a mere inch from his face, "I shall miss you. Will you not stay, at least for a bit longer?"**

**Haldir's heart fluttered in his chest like a swarm of butterflies. His gaze traveled over Amarah's face, finally resting on her lips.**

"**My kin need me to take them home," he said lamely, Amarah's proximity causing a reaction in his body.**

"**I am sure the others are more than capable of escorting them to your home land," Amarah said, her face brightening when she noticed the reaction of Haldir.**

**Without waiting for a word, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. At first, Haldir stood transfixed, stunned at the human's brash actions, and felt a familiar heat flush his skin. Placing his hands on her waist and pulling her forward, he deepened the kiss, allowing their tongues to engage and dance. Amarah's hand caressed the side of his face, her fingers finding his pointed ears and lightly touching the peak. Haldir hissed, digging his fingers into her waist and pulling her even closer.**

**When the two broke apart, they gasped for breath. Amarah leaned against Haldir's frame, her fingers still tangled in his hair and running through the soft strands.**

"**Will you not stay a while longer?" Amarah asked breathlessly.**

**Haldir felt his lips tingle with fire that spread throughout his entire body, setting it aflame with desire. Feelings emerged, long since forgotten, but returning with a burning vengeance, reminding him that he was still a male and needed female companionship. Quelling the emotions that sought to surface, Haldir took several deep breaths and nodded, "I do not know when we will travel, but if they do not need my protection, I shall stay behind for a time, but must return to my duties of my home."**

**Amarah nodded with a pout, leaning in to rub her cheek against Haldir's, "Will you return to me?"**

**Haldir felt his stomach do a flip and nodded, her scent making him feel dizzy, "I shall return when I can."**

"**I will hope that time passes quickly."**

"**I need to get back," Haldir stammered, not trusting himself in this situation.**

"**Will you dine with me this evening?" Amarah asked, heading back the way they came.**

"**I will be most honored," Haldir smiled. **

**When they reached the door that lead into the rooms Haldir shared with the others, Amarah gave him one last brush against his lips before smiling seductively and left, swaying her hips down the hall.**

**Haldir took a deep breath and opened the door, wondering how he was going to survive such an invitation.**


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Playing With Fire

**Seeing Spots: An ill feeling you say? Well, with me, you may never know what will happen next. Hope you like this chapter! I tried to get it up here sooner, but was having some difficulties.**

**Zammy: I thought I lost ya there! Glad to see you are still with me!**

**Naomie: giggles I think you have reviewed every chapter with 'I don't like romance' but I think you will be surprised with what happens. Bear with me. :D Snow soon? Where do you live? I'm still stuck in 'muggy/humid/cold at nites' southern US. I think nature is trying desperately to keep a hold on to summer, but its been autumn here for about a month. Just cant seem to get a regular weather pattern anymore. Oh well... enjoy this chappie!**

"**Just Me :o)"... I hope you had a safe trip to Finland! I miss seeing your posts! Hope all is well.**

**AN: All these hits and so few leave their thoughts? Tisk Tisk Hope all my readers enjoy the upcoming chapters, because a lot of things will be happening really fast as we near the end of this tale.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**--O-OO--O-OO-OO-OO-OO-OOO-OO-OO-O-O-O-O-OOO-OO-O-OOO**

****

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Playing With Fire**

**As the door closed behind him, Haldir was confronted with a mixture of faces and emotions. Orophin and Rúmil looked cheeky, Aravitan and Láiraen looked worried, Wethíar was in pain, and Eremae was staring at him with a mixture of fear and anxiety.**

**It was then that Haldir noticed that everyone was wearing their Elven clothes; the pile of human attire lay abandoned in a corner. The majority of the blood had been washed, the rips sewn as best as possible, and Haldir noted, Aravitan and Wethíar wore long, billowing sleeved shirts, light blue and laced in the front.**

"**Where did you get those?" he asked.**

**Wethíar held onto his aching ribs and picked at his shirt, "The servant girl gave them to us. Ours were too torn and bloody to be repaired."**

**Haldir nodded, remembering the cutting they had to do to get to the injuries the others sustained.**

**Múrendil, who had remained in the shadowed corner, walked out and addressed Haldir, "Lómetar awoke while you were gone. We believe it is time to start for home."**

**Haldir looked affronted at Múrendil. Never had the elf conducted himself in such a manner, yet here he was, using a stern tone and speaking as if he was giving orders and Haldir was the subordinate that was to obey.**

**Haldir took a deep breath, placing his hands on his hips and glaring at Múrendil, "I feel that we can stay longer. We are safe in these walls and our kin need to heal without any danger of attack from orcs or wargs or goblins."**

**Múrendil didn't back down. His eyes seemed to become cold and frosted, "There is a great evil at work here. Our kin cannot heal with such things surrounding them. The sooner we leave, the sooner we will be back home and be safe in our _own_ home."**

**Haldir felt like striking Múrendil, but restrained, taking several deep breaths to calm himself. Rúmil used the lull in conversation to stand in front of his older brother and give him a strange look. **

**"You spoke earlier of leaving, and now you wish to remain?" Rúmil asked with his eyes narrowed. "Do you not feel the same danger that touches our minds?"**

**Haldir scoffed, "I have spoken with Amarah and I do not believe she, or her people, will attack us. They do not hold us at fault for Calorad's death."**

**"Haldir, something is wrong with you," Rúmil frowned, looking into his brother's stormy eyes.**

**"Nothing is wrong with me!" Haldir snapped, trying to pull away from Rúmil and avoid his intense staring.**

**Rúmil wasn't deterred. He grabbed Haldir's arm and pulled him closer, peering into his eyes, "There is a difference about you, I can sense it."**

"**There is nothing wrong!" Haldir yelled, trying to pull his arm free of Rúmil's grip.**

**Orophin came to his brothers' side immediately, his brow drawn as he surveyed Haldir. "Rúmil is right, there is something wrong with you, Haldir. Something has unsettled you."**

**Haldir stopped trying to escape Rúmil's grip and glared at the two of them with defiance, "The two of you are imagining things. I am only irritated at my brothers, who like to cause me such headache."**

**Rúmil and Orophin flinched; Rúmil released his hold on his brother and the two of them glared at the fuming face of their commander. Silence hovered in the room. Not even breath could be detected.**

**Haldir looked between his two brothers, then to the others that were in the room, his gaze finally falling on Lómetar, "Is Lómetar healed enough to travel?"**

**Orophin slowly nodded his head, "He is recovering, though not as well as I would like. I have very little of the medicine left. We need to return to Lothlorien where he can be tended by a real healer."**

"**Then in the morrow, you will prepare yourselves for travel," Haldir said curtly.**

**Rúmil gave Haldir a very scrutinized glare and said, "You are going to remain here? You are not coming with us?"**

"**No," Haldir said. "I believe the six of you can guard Lómetar sufficiently, that is, if you are capable of doing such a task. There are a few things I would like to explore here. When I am able, I will follow behind you."**

"**How long?" Orophin asked, eyes narrowed and dangerous as he surveyed his oldest sibling with mistrust.**

**Haldir gave Orophin an agitated glare and snapped, "As long as I deem necessary. I do not need your permission, nor your approval."**

**Rúmil frowned, casting his eyes down. His mind warred with his senses, something that usually did not occur. He and Orophin liked to tease Haldir about his female companions, but in honesty, he doubted Haldir's interest in the human female. Thinking about her near his brother was enough to send his anger pitching, boiling his blood with rage. A strange sensation tickled his subconscious. The others voiced their feelings of evil, and it bothered him more when Haldir seemed to have not noticed it.**

"**Haldir, I do not like this," he finally said with an even tone, his eyes rising to stare into familiar blues. "Amarah may have appealed to you, but there is evil here. I do not understand why you do not feel it as we do."**

**Haldir waved his hand dismissively, "I can feel confusion and pain, but I have not felt any _evil_."**

**Rúmil wouldn't be deterred, "Haldir, I am telling you, she is dangerous. You should return home with us."**

"**Dangerous?" Haldir snorted. "Is that the best idea you could come up with? I have heard far better tales than this, dear Brother. You are losing your touch."**

**Rúmil took a commanding step towards Haldir, positioning himself a mere inches from his brother's face, "You know as I do that I am making no jest. This is a true warning and I am telling you to your face. She is leading you down a dangerous path. Pay heed to my words and listen to reason."**

**Haldir felt his tolerance dissolve as he forcibly pushed Rúmil from him, his voice edgy and rough, "I do not need your nonsense!"**

**Rúmil pressed his advantage, centering himself to make it difficult for Haldir to move him, "The only nonsense here is in your mind! What is wrong with you, Haldir? This is not you!"**

**"Not me?" Haldir growled. "What is not _me_? Listening to my brothers speak of love and attention, with constant jeers and words, each one cutting deeper into my soul to where I feel that I shall never mend and shall surely endure my long life without ever being healed? Am I to spend the rest of the Age alone with my pain?"**

**"We did not know that our words caused such strife in you," Orophin whispered. His heart wrenched in his chest, thinking of all the centuries he and Rúmil had taunted their older brother, always finding faults and problems with the she-elves that he occasionally courted. He had thought all their heckling was annoying to Haldir, he had never considered how damaging the words were- how deep they cut and how they had wounded his oldest brother.**

**Rúmil's eyes were mirrored with tears, shining brightly and threatening to spill down his cheeks, "We are sorry, Haldir. We did not know how our words affected you. Had we known, we would have ceased our foolishness."**

**Haldir seemed to lose some of his temper and turned away, ashamed of himself for admitting such words hurt him, not only to his brothers, but to the other elves that were in the room. With a deep breath he sighed, "I need to be alone."**

**Haldir crossed the room and opened the door, but a hand covered his and prevented him from leaving. Haldir's eyes met those of Orophin's, who wasn't ashamed to allow his tears to flow.**

**"Please Haldir, we did not wish to cause you such heartache. Can you forgive us?"**

**Haldir felt a lump in his throat and hesitated. All the centuries built up inside of him, churning like a poison, weakening him and dissolving all his hopes of finding a life-mate and having true happiness. He lowered his eyes, not wanting Orophin to see how much torment he felt and said slowly, "Please, Orophin. I need some time."**

**Orophin nodded once, his throat dry and unable to speak. Rúmil came to his side and placed his hand on Haldir's back, gaining the eldest's attention.**

**"Haldir, though our words have caused you pain, please do not brush aside our warnings. There is evil here and I still fear for you. I do not want to lose you."**

**Haldir gave Rúmil a half glance, then opened the door and disappeared behind it. The two brothers exchanged worried looks, their past actions making them sick to their stomachs. Had they known the consequences, they would have deterred from such antics, but now their older brother was in pain, and they were the cause.**

**Orophin wrapped his arms around his youngest sibling and pulled him into a tight hug. Rúmil choked out a gasp and returned the gesture. Both brothers tried to find inner peace, though disgusted with themselves and feeling terrible heartache over the suffering they had inflicted on their older brother.**

**Haldir walked the halls in a daze, his feet leading him to destinations unknown. His mind raged with what had just transpired, part of him feeling guilty for causing his brothers any grief, though he felt it terribly within his own heart. A small voice in the back of his mind chided him, reminding him that they were only jesting, and that all was said in pure innocence, no malice had been intended. Another part of him felt relieved to have the burden off his conscious, lifting free from its tomb in his soul and finding release.**

**Haldir stopped his brisk walk and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths. '_What am I doing?_' he wondered. _'What is wrong with me? I do not act like this!'_**

**Haldir felt a presence nearby and opened his eyes and searched up and down the corridor. Seeing no one around, he frowned and pushed off from the wall, and collided with a small figure.**

**Haldir gasped and looked down, seeing the mute child from before staring up at him with wide eyes.**

"**Hello, young one. I am sorry I overlooked you," Haldir said gently, kneeling to eye level with the child.**

**She blushed and looked to the ground, shuffling her feet.**

**Haldir remembered her quiet nature and tried to remember her name. After a minute of thought, he spoke, "Avayae? Is that your name?"**

**Viridian eyes rose to meet ice blue, beaming with happiness. She shook her head and smiled. When Haldir saw her face more fully, he felt a wave of anger erupt through him. His teeth clenched together as he took in the girl's bruised face and marred lip that showed were it was recently split and was healing over.**

"**Tell me little one, who did this to you?" Haldir asked.**

**Avayae lowered her eyes. When she did not answer, Haldir cupped her face in his hand and tipped her face to meet his.**

"**You can tell me. Who hurt you?"**

**Avayae shook her head, her eyes wide in fear. She stepped back and held out her hand. When Haldir took it, she took a deep breath and started to lead him down the hall, her face set, her eyes staring ahead.**

**Haldir allowed the child to steer him, watching her from the corner of his eye. There was something amiss here, and he planned to find out what. If someone were abusing the poor girl, he would see to it that her honor would be protected. His mind began formulating plans of revenge and retribution. He was brought out of his plans for vengence plotting by Amarah's voice.**

"**Thank you, Avayae," Amarah said with a smile of gratitude.**

**Avayae nodded once, gave Haldir a quick glance, then exited the room.**

"**Haldir, please sit," Amarah said, gesturing to a chair that was at a large, engraved table laden with food. "I hope you do not mind my sending Avayae to get you, but as you can see, I had preparations to make."**

**Haldir noted the elegant gown that Amarah wore, long flowing silver, beaded with pearls and low cut in the bosom. Her arms were bare, the dress held upon her body with only a thin strand of pearls that arched around her lovely neck and attacked itself to the back of the gown, which, when she turned, dipped low on her person.**

"**You look beautiful, Amarah," Haldir said, eyeing the gown, and enchanted by the lady.**

**Amarah smiled and motioned to the seat next to hers, "Come, sit."**

**Haldir obliged, his eyes lingering on the flawless skin that was exposed and the grace that Amarah carried herself. She had an almost elven quality about her- beauty, grace, posture, and presense. She exuded an aura of power and wit, intelligence and femininity. Haldir found himself quite entranced by her.**

"**How do your kin fare?" Amarah asked, pouring wine from a crystal decanter.**

**Haldir thought it odd that she did the serving and not have her staff to cater to their needs. He thought the idea of her serving was a more intimate nature, and liked the idea that they were to have some privacy.**

"**Lómetar has woken a few times, though does not heal as quickly as he should. Orophin believes that he should travel home. They are to leave in the morrow."**

**Amarah's hand slipped, spilling a bit of wine on the embroidered tablecloth, "And you are to go with them?"**

**Haldir blushed a light pink, "I will remain here for a time, if you do not mind."**

**Amarah smiled and handed Haldir his goblet, making sure to stroke his hand with her fingertips as she smiled slyly, "I would be most honored for your company. For how long are you going to stay?"**

"**Perhaps a week, if that," Haldir said before sipping his wine. It tingled on his lips and he licked them, feeling the sensation spread over his face.**

"**Only a week?" Amarah's voice held a tone of disappointment. "I had hoped you would stay a while longer."**

"**My duties can not be ignored for long," Haldir said, watching as Amarah placed cured meats and vegetables on his plate, then attended her own. Her etiquette and posture were flawless.**

"**Will you return soon?" Amarah asked before taking a delicate bite of food.**

"**I do not know. I must speak to my lady. I have responsibilities I must see to," Haldir answered, finding his mind blank, save for the occasional mental picture of intimate nature that flashed.**

"**Such dedication," Amarah smiled and picked up a berry. "Do you allow the lady to control you always, or are you allowed some free time?" Amarah swirled her tongue over the berry, then raked her teeth across it, giving Haldir an innocent look.**

**Haldir wasn't lost on the berry's progression. His mind flashed more vividly and he shook his head in an attempt to clear it, "I serve the Lady of Light. I have for millennia, and I shall do so until she sails to the West."**

**Amarah darted her tongue over her lips, pretending to lick the tartness from the berry from them, then picked up another, giving it the same treatment, "Following her so diligently and allowing her to command your every move...Sounds to me as if you are a slave, not a warrior."**

**Haldir bristled. He straightened his shoulders and gave Amarah a very stern look, the one always used when confronting stubborn brothers, "My Lady and Lord are under my protection. They have entrusted me with the protection of their realm and of the people. That is not a duty given lightly and is to be respected. They are the sovereigns of my land and I will do whatever they ask of me. That is my oath and my duty."**

**Amarah's expression faltered, but she recovered in an instant, "I did not mean it that way, Haldir. Please, do not take offence. You are a great warrior and they are wise to choose you as their defender and as their ambassador to other lands."**

**Haldir nodded, accepting the apology and grabbed a goblet of water. His lips still tingled with the wine, and fearing it overpowering to his Elven senses, he opted for something that was not foreign to his senses.**

**Amarah waited until a couple minutes passed, then asked, "It must get lonely, defending their lands all the time. Are you allowed any respite?"**

"**I am the commander of the Galadhrim. I choose who has watch and for how long," Haldir answered, noticing the sensations coming back to his mouth.**

"**So you may choose how long you may stay here?" Amarah pressed, brushing against Haldir's hand when she reached for her spoon.**

"**I may consider the time, but it is not up to me to make that definite. If my lady so wishes, then I shall remain or return."**

**Amarah made a noise somewhere between a snort and a sigh. She took several bites, allowing the silence to blanket them and ease some possible tension.**

**Noting her quiet continence, Haldir remembered Avayae and her bruises, "Amarah, what happened to Avayae? She had bruises on her face and her lip was healing from a cut."**

**Amarah seemed to think on it, her brow furrowed. After she swallowed a mouthful she answered, "I do not know what happened to her. She refuses to speak, so no one knows how she gets injuries."**

"**She gets them often?" Haldir asked, his interest now piqued.**

"**Often enough. It is just childhood accidents, I am sure of it. I had plenty of them when I was her age," Amarah said, returning to her food.**

"**The bruise on the side of her face looked like it was caused by a hand," Haldir injected. He doubted if Amarah even noticed the child was hurt or sporting any kind of injuries.**

"**Perhaps she got in the way of one of the guards and he taught her her place?" Amarah asked, though her voice held the air of someone who could have cared less.**

"**Taught her her place?" Haldir repeated incredulously. **

"**She likes to get under foot. She has caused several accidents in the kitchen and during guard practice," Amarah said with a tightened jaw. "She has almost gotten herself and others killed."**

**Haldir couldn't believe what he was hearing but kept his face impassive. He nodded in understanding, hiding the fact that inside, he was seething.**

"**Enough of such talk," Amarah said with a tone of impatience. "I did not ask you to dine with me so we may discuss the servants."**

**Haldir plastered a smile across his face and gave Amarah his most charming look, "What would you like to talk about?"**

"**You," Amarah answered, placing her hand over Haldir's on the table. "Where have you traveled to and whom have you met? What exotic things have you seen beyond these lands?"**

**Haldir gave a genuine chuckle and started his tale, recollecting some of his adventures, noting with a hint of sadness that his brothers had experienced the same things. His mind kept the images of his brothers in the background, giving Haldir a constant reminder that, though he was a leader and always on adventures, he was never alone. His brothers, no matter the orders, were his constant shadow and companions, refusing to leave his side and willing to take injuries upon themselves if it meant his own safety. **

**Amarah laughed all evening, enjoying the tales of trouble making and competitive nature the elven brothers had and made remarks how the twins were the exact same way. The conversation stayed away from Calorad, but as the evening wore on and lanterns were lit, Amarah allowed the wine to settle into her system. Her posture relaxed and her lips loosened with the heavy wine.**

"**Calorad pulled the exact same trick on me years ago!" Amarah said through laughter that died on her lips. Her mood changed into a somber expression, her eyes clouding in grief.**

**Haldir felt the weight of the youth's death renewed upon his mind. Keeping his voice low, he said, "I am sorry, Amarah. I did not wish to bring up painful memories."**

"**The memories are not painful," Amarah smiled. "They were wonderful and I would not trade a single one in for anything upon the earth. I am just missing my best friend."**

"**I am sorry," Haldir repeated, putting a reassuring arm around Amarah's shoulders.**

**Amarah leaned into the elf's strong embrace and nuzzled her face against his neck, breathing in his scent. Her fingers went for his hair, stroking the silken strands and finding a pointed ear. Her fingertip traced the point, to which Haldir nearly jumped out of his heated skin.**

"**Amarah..." Haldir started and was silenced by her lips pressing against his. **

**Amarah rose in her chair, twisting her body to press insistently against Haldir. Her hand rested on his chest, feeling his heart thrumming a wild rhythm against her palm. Haldir's arms snaked around Amarah's waist, crushing her against him. **

**Haldir's mind burned, questioning his moves and trying to sort out all the emotions that were clashing violently within him. A sudden spark of brilliant light flashed behind Haldir's eyes, sending him in a blind panic, and stealing his breath.**

**He withdrew from Amarah, panting and blinking to regain full vision. A thick fog clouded behind his eyes, making the world seem fuzzy and distant. Haldir's hands cradled Amarah's face, holding her close to him as he tried to clear his vision. When Amarah's face came into focus, his thumbs traced over her lips, which were slightly parted. She smiled at him, her eyes half lidded and caressed the side of his face.**

**Amarah tilted her head, inviting another kiss, but Haldir withdrew a bit further and mumbled, "I must get back. I need to help the others prepare to leave in the morning."**

**Amarah pouted and pulled Haldir closer and captured his lips again. Between kisses she purred, "I am sure they can function without you for a time."**

**Haldir allowed the kiss to last a minute longer, then pulled away again, holding Amarah's roaming hands in his own and smiling at her, "There is much to do before they leave. I will see you in the morrow."**

**With a light, promising kiss, Haldir stood, bowed, and took his leave. Amarah sighed, her lips red and swollen from the intense kisses. She watched the elf depart, feeling like she was floating on air, her entire body kindling with desire.**

**When he was out of Amarah's sight, Haldir quickened his pace and ran back to the rooms he shared with the others. He hoped that Orophin and Rúmil were still awake. There was much weighing on his heart, and something strange plaguing his thoughts.**


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Vulnerable

**Lady of Light: Haldir really gets annoyed with his brothers but I think in all honesty, he wouldn't have them any other way. :D Haldir is acting a bit foolish but it will all come down to some poignant moments that will be in a couple more chapters. Gotta build the suspense, now don't I? Oh, and the reason the 'intimate nature' scenes flashed in Haldir's mind was an effect from the wine he drank. EG You got chills from Haldir's declaration? Wowâ€ I knew he was capable of bringing out some emotions in women, but I must admit, I didn't think of that one. WEG And you will have to get in line for punishing and killing Amarah. snickers My beta got to her first.. You should have seen what she wrote to kill Amarah offâ€ shakes head But not to worryâ€ things will get better.. I promise. :D**

**Ellie: Thanks for the review! Its Wonderful to hear from you! Sorry about not updating daily but if I did that, then I would run out of story and I'm not quite finished with the new one I've started. Beta is still going over it and I'm still trying to remember all grammar and proper usage for words. Hope you continue to read and enjoy. Its gonna get VERY interesting. ;)**

**Zammy: clutches chest My god.. I think that's the longest review yet! LOL Excellent Yes, someone is beating on the poor child, but its not a major issue in the storyâ€ but there are hints about what's gonna happen at the end. EG If I get enough responses, then I will write the sequel to thisâ€ as of now, its just a stand alone piece.**

**Just Me: Glad you had a great vacation! Yeah, university stuff sucks and it seems to want to interfere with stories and writing sighs I still think that education is an orc. Pain in the ass, never goes the right way, and takes FOREVER to get through or around! LOL I don't like romances myself, so if I feel they will be important to a story, like this one, I'll put it in but it will be light. I wont get into anything extreme. This is a 'light romance' that will have a happy, and surprising ending, I swear! :D No, Haldir didn't have any alerts going off in his brain and I asked him why not. He said I wrote it, don't blame him, cause he wouldn't have let that happen. snort Yeah rightâ€ he's curious about humans and any being, elf OR human, needs to feel some connection and companionship. He's gonna really be in for it nowâ€. Heheâ€. Hope ya like!**

**Naomie: I'm stuck in West Virginiaâ€ hence why my grammar and English is poor. My poor beta, bless her heart.. she puts up with some horrible crap from me. The muse, evidently, is still in Hicksville. LOL And Yes, I am hoping for a BIG surprise to the audience when they read the final chapter. Things will be brought to a close, yet some will be left open in case there is need for a sequel. If there is, then I will get to it as soon as I'm done writing the two I'm working on now. :D Hope you like this one too!**

**Seeing-Spots: I wanted to make it a running theme that Rúmil and Orophin irritate Haldir and lets face it, there is only so much you can take before you snap, which is what he did. I know he didn't want to admit such things in front of his command, but it just slipped out and now his brothers can watch what they say. I get the same thing, so you aren't alone. I tend to wear my heart on my sleeve, so relatives like to see how long it can take them to make me cry. Sad pastime for them, hurtful to me. Don't worry too much about the elvesâ€ I'll take good care of themâ€ they are in good handsâ€ they just may get a few boo-boos. EG **

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Vulnerable **

"**You were blinded?" Orophin asked with skepticism some time later.**

**Rúmil leaned forward towards Haldir and gave a cheeky grin, "The lady made you swoon?"**

**Haldir waved his hand in a dismissive manner, his agitation growing with his brothers' questions. He had woken them up from their slumber an hour ago, and after much pleading and cursing, mainly on Rúmil's side, the two had listened to Haldir's story. Looks were exchanged, varying degrees of grins flitted across faces, and the occasional snort of laughter echoed around the room that was lit by a single lantern resting in the middle of the three brothers, all sitting on the large bed in a circle.**

"**It was not like that!" Haldir snapped, his frustration rising. "When we kissed, there was a strange light, and then I felt as if I was floating in fog. I felt cold and numb, dizzy and confused, heavy and light all at once. I have never experienced such things before."**

"**Maybe she is a good kisser?" Rúmil smirked and was rewarded with a pillow upside the head.**

"**I am telling you, the kiss was not normal," Haldir hissed between clenched teeth.**

**Orophin sat quietly, watching Haldir and taking in his story and the descriptions of what he felt during the exchange with the human woman. A part of him felt irked that Haldir even considered humans in such a fashion, but another part felt relieved that he had found some sort of connection, even if it was for the briefest of moments.**

**Haldir looked between his two brothers, expecting some sort of advice or explanation, but both stared back. The lantern illuminated the fair faces, casting them in an orange hue that made their pale crowns of hair seem to shine as liquid gold through the dismal light.**

**After several minutes of silence, broken only by the muffled yawns of Rúmil, Haldir pressed again, "Well?" When neither brother seemed ready to answer, Haldir sighed, "For centuries you have given me unwanted advice and jokes, and now, when I need your council most, you offer nothing!"**

**Orophin took a deep breath, still surveying Haldir, "I do not know what to tell you, Haldir. I am sorry. I have never heard of such a thing before, not with an elf or a human."**

**Haldir felt a prickle of anger but quashed it. He looked to Rúmil, who looked slack as he sat slumped over. He gave a weak shrug and stifled another yawn.**

**Orophin bit his lip for a moment, thinking hard. An idea leapt out at him and he turned to Rúmil, "Haldir, touch Rúmil."**

**Haldir raised a brow at Orophin with an expression of confused skepticism, "What?"**

**Orophin began to nod, his eyes wide as a plan formed in his mind, "Rúmil can see visions by contact. Perhaps if you touch him, he will be able to see something."  
**

**Haldir gave Orophin a look that clearly suggested wonderment at his brother's sanity, but looked to Rúmil who shrugged again and held out his hand. Not believing his brothers had talked him into it, Haldir sighed and placed his hand in Rúmil's, waiting for the telltale sign of prophetic sight.**

**Rúmil frowned, concentrating hard on Haldir. No visions or emotions were detected by his senses. Biting his lower lip, he placed his other hand over Haldir's, staring intently at them, waiting for any nudge of his ability. **

**Rúmil's vision clouded over and he felt himself spin. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, resting his forehead against his hands that held Haldir's. The light from the lantern flickered, though there was no wind. A chill swept through the room, wrapping itself around the elves and sending a shiver down their spines.**

**Lómetar moaned in his sleep and jerked his head, then drew a rattling breath. Orophin moved to go to the fallen elf's side, but found that his legs no longer worked. They felt icy and unresponsive to commands. Orophin gave Haldir a frightened look, and tried to reach over to grab Haldir, but his hand wouldn't respond either. Panting with panic, Orophin opened his mouth to speak but only a silent breath came out. His throat felt dry and parched, his vocal cords deadened.**

**Haldir watched wide-eyed as Orophin seemed to struggle to move. Orophin's actions seemed sluggish and ill timed, though the look of pure panic on his face told Haldir that this situation was not a joke and that something was causing such a reaction. Haldir made to move to his brother's side, but found his own body unresponsive and numb to his senses.**

**A spark of light flared in Haldir's eyes, jolting his body and electrifying him. He inhaled sharply, hand clutching at his chest, and then it was over.**

**Haldir and Orophin both sat on the bed, motionless, owl-eyed and confused as to what just happened. The lantern had been drown out by some unknown wind and left the two brothers staring into the shadows, their eyes wide and wild.**

**Orophin was first to come to his senses and took several deep breaths and swallowed his heart, which had settled itself in his throat, "Haldir, what was that?"**

**Haldir shook his head, regaining his own composure and felt his body tremble. His voice was a whisper, "I know not, Orophin."**

**"Rúmil?" Orophin asked shakily. "Rúmil, are you all right?" **

**Rúmil remained slumped forward; forehead pressed against his hands that clasped Haldir's in a slack hold.**

**Haldir's face grew grim as he noticed Rúmil's lack of movement. He shifted closer to his brother, his eyes shining in the darkness.**

"**Rúmil? Brother, can you hear me?"**

**Orophin copied Haldir's move and settled himself by Rúmil's side. His hands hovered near Rúmil's body, shaking uncontrollably. Orophin looked to Haldir, his own face gray and pleading. He made to grab Rúmil, but withdrew as if afraid to touch his downed sibling.**

**Rúmil remained motionless, slumped against his hands that held Haldir's in their chilling grip.**

**Haldir swallowed hard, wondering when his heart decided to take up residence in his throat, and took a shaky breath, extending his other hand to Rúmil's golden head.**

**Haldir gently stroked the silken tresses of his youngest sibling and spoke, "Rúmil? Brother, can you hear me?"**

**A strange sensation spread over the hand that was clutched between Rúmil's relaxed fingers. It was a cold, wet feeling.**

**Orophin gave Haldir a tragic look and eased Rúmil's head back to lay him against his pillows. Rúmil's eyes were half-lidded and glazed over, his mouth hanging open.**

**Haldir gave an annoyed sigh and non-too-gently withdrew his hand from his brother's grasp. Frowning, Haldir wiped the drool on Rúmil's tunic and gave Orophin a maddening look.**

**"He fell asleep!"**

**Orophin breathed a sigh of relief and fell back against the mattress. Then he raised his head to see Haldir's outline in the dark, "Do you think he saw a vision and was overcome?"**

**"No," Haldir said with a note of anger. "I believe he fell asleep as soon as he lowered** **his head. I do not think he witnessed what we felt."**

**Orophin rose up on his elbows and gave Haldir a tired look, "Haldir, do not blame Rúmil for being so weary."**

**Haldir gave Rúmil a disgusted look and took the lantern from the bed and placed it on a nightstand. He sighed and nodded, "I know he has done much and needs rest."**

**Orophin nodded his head, then shot up and planted himself on the makeshift bed, "Sleep well, Haldir."**

**"I get to sleep in my own bed," Haldir protested.**

**Orophin shook his head and settled down comfortably in the blankets, "I slept with Rúmil last night. It is your turn, dear Brother."**

**Haldir huffed and settled himself down beside Rúmil, glaring malevolently up at the darkened ceiling. Rúmil twitched in his sleep, then rolled over, stretching out and kicking Haldir in the shin.**

**"Ow," Haldir sighed.**

**Orophin snickered from the cot beside the large bed and nestled in his blankets.**

**Haldir allowed his eyes to droop before another kick landed on his knee. Gritting his teeth, he rose up, pulled a pillow from his head, walloped Rúmil hard, then threw the pillow between Rúmil's legs and his own. Satisfied that the pillow would be a comfortable barrier, Haldir lay back down and allowed sleep to steal over him.**

**Rúmil kicked the pillow and mumbled something in his sleep, and drifted deeper into slumber with a slight smile on his face.**

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- --- ----- ----- ---- ----**

****

**Haldir woke to a strange sensation. His legs felt chilled and tingling, his feet numb. Haldir went from sleep to awareness in an instant. He tried to move his legs, but they were sluggish and felt leaden. Rising up into a sitting position, Haldir found out why.**

**Rúmil was sound asleep, head cradled on a pillow that was situated directly across Haldir's legs. Haldir tried to jerk his legs to rouse Rúmil, but they refused to answer his commands, allowing his brother to continue his rest upon the pillow Haldir placed there to prevent bruises from his slumbering sibling.**

**Haldir picked up his pillow and without warning, smacked it full force on Rúmil's face, instantly waking him up.**

**"Rúmil, get off me! I can not feel my legs!" Haldir snapped.**

**Rúmil groaned, yawned, stretched and glared at a fuming Haldir with sleep-filled blue eyes, "What is that, Haldir?"**

**Haldir struggled to make his legs obey, and when feeling began to return to them, he kicked out, dislodging Rúmil's head on the pillow.**

**Rúmil sat up, rubbing his head, and giving Haldir a look of pure daggers, "Why did you do that for?"**

**Haldir glared, "I can not feel my feet!"**

**Rúmil looked down to Haldir's feet, pulling the blanket off of them and seeing the bluish tinge, "Haldir, your feet are blue. Is that normal?"**

**Haldir opened his mouth to give Rúmil a piece of his mind, but the door opened and Múrendil, Láiraen, Aravitan, and Wethíar emerged, looking sleepy and disgruntled at their rude awakening.**

**"What is all the yelling about?" Wethíar asked, rubbing his eyes with his hands.**

**Láiraen surveyed the scene and sighed, "Rúmil has done something again."**

**Múrendil stretched and added, "If there is no danger, I am going back to bed."**

**The other elves nodded in agreement and turned to go back to their warm beds when a knock came at the door. All eyes turned to Haldir, who huffed and threw off his blankets and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.**

**He stood up, feeling his legs wobble as circulation was returning and his feet began to regain their original color. He took a shaky step forward, then caught himself on the bedpost and with lower body slowly regaining its usage, walked a funny jig across the floor to answer the door. His feet smarted, feeling like a thousand knives stabbing him and twisting violently in his flesh as the blood returned to its normal flow.**

**"Commander, are you all right?" Múrendil asked with genuine concern over Haldir's funny walk.**

**Haldir gave a look of pure malice at Rúmil and said through gritted teeth, "I am fine. It is nothing that killing Rúmil will not fix."**

**Rúmil gave Haldir a cheeky look, grabbed his abandoned pillow and curled up in the blankets. Haldir pushed the chair away from the door with thoughts of revenge, and opened it to find several servants standing, their arms full with food. Haldir nodded politely and gestured for them to enter.**

**"Good morning, Master Elves," the elderly lady said cheerfully. "The lady Amarah wished us to bring your food and tell you that you will have horses and fresh supplies awaiting you for your return journey home."**

**Haldir swept his hand over his heart in gratitude and smiled, "Many thanks to you and to the lady."**

**The dishes from the evening meal were cleared away and fresh ones placed in their stead. With a bow, the servants left, with the elderly lady remaining behind, "Your things are ready at the stable when you finish."**

**Haldir nodded thanks again and shut the door to see Rúmil emerge from his warm cocoon and start stalking the food, "Oh, Brother"**

**Rúmil froze mid-step and glared at Haldir, "Yes, dearest Brother of mine?"**

**Haldir quirked a brow and smiled, "I do believe that an elf that I know, and if I am not mistaken, am related to, should be the one that does the packing and gets us ready to leave."**

**"You are leaving too, Haldir?" Rúmil asked hopefully.**

**"Not yet. There are some things I need answers to," Haldir said as the others gathered up their plates. "Now, as for the packing"**

**"Right," Rúmil said with a flourish, then turned to Orophin, who was sitting on the edge of the cot, "Get right on it, Orophin!"**

**Orophin gave Rúmil a rude gesture and rose up, stretching and ambling over to collect some breakfast. He passed by Haldir and smirked, "Nothing like a good rest, am I right Haldir?"**

**Haldir gritted his teeth and glared at his two siblings, who were jostling for position around some toasted bread. When they had loaded up their plates and went to their respective beds to eat, Haldir filled his own and sat on the edge of the large bed, too angered at his brothers to even look at them.**

**"It is cold," Rúmil said with a shutter.**

**Thinking that Rúmil was referring to the incident last night, Haldir asked, "What is, Rúmil?"**

**"Your look," Rúmil said with a grin. "Sometimes, I can see chips of ice flaking off of you, Brother."**

**Haldir rolled his eyes and said, "Rúmil, last night, did you feel anything? Did you have a vision?"**

**Rúmil seemed to think for a moment, then answered, "The only thing I felt was your foot in my back. You sleep most strange, Haldir."**

**"No, not during the night, you fool," Haldir snapped. "I meant when I woke you up to talk about what happened."**

**Rúmil exchanged a look with Orophin and smiled, "You woke me up? What did I say?"**

**Haldir gave a growl of frustration and glared at the two of them, "You know of what I speak!"**

**"The kiss?" Rúmil asked, dropping his playful tone and adopting a more serious one.**

**Though Haldir wanted to discuss what had happened, now that someone said it out loud, he started to rethink that wish. The others all looked up from their plates and conversations to stare at their leader. A blush crept up from Haldir's neck to his ears, contrasting the blue brilliancy of his eyes.**

**Haldir cleared his throat and tried to sound nonchalant, "Rúmil, I do not know what you are talking about now, but I am talking about the strange thing that happened with Orophin and I."**

**Orophin gave a small chuckle, then drew down his face in worry. Memories of helplessness flooded back into his mind, and the strange coldness he felt made him shudder involuntarily. He looked down at his legs, shifting them and flexed his hands, remembering the chilling freeze that had inhabited his body.**

**Rúmil looked confused, "What strange thing?"**

**Haldir sighed and felt his ire rise at his brother's manner, but dropped it when he realized that Rúmil was not faking or joking. He honestly did not know of what had transpired. Taking a deep breath, Haldir recollected what had happened, interrupted by Orophin giving details and repeating the phrases, 'cold' and 'helpless.'**

**Rúmil shook his head, his meal abandoned as he listened and felt a dread well up in his chest. He looked to Haldir and pleaded, "Haldir, you must return with us. This is not a good omen."**

**Haldir waved his hand, "I am capable of handling myself, Rúmil. Besides, there are things here that I need to look into. Something strange is at work, and I intend to find the answer."**

**Rúmil let out a frustrated sighed and glared at Haldir, "Amarah is not a puzzle that requires solving by you, Haldir."**

**Haldir felt his anger raise a notch as he stared hard at Rúmil.**

**Rúmil placed his plate on the bed stand and looked apprehensively to his older brother, "Now is not the time for you to search for answers. You must return with us and do not look back upon this place."**

**Haldir slammed his plate down, the contents spilling on the blankets and staining the fibers, "Many times you have spoken thus and I have had my fill! There will no more such talk!"**

**Rúmil didn't seemed perturbed by Haldir's outburst and leaned back against the headboard of the bed, a look of polite interest on his face, "The reason you hear the words so often, Brother, is perhaps because you seem to not heed them. If you listened to them, and," Rúmil let out a mock laugh, "actually took them to heart, then you would hear them no longer and you, and the rest of us, would find some peace."**

**"Nonsense," Haldir scoffed, rising from bed and beginning to pace. "You only say such things to annoy, which you do quite well."**

**Orophin and Rúmil exchanged looks, knowing Haldir only paced when he was troubled. They sighed at each other, and returned their attention back to Haldir, who continued his path back and forth, running his hand through his hair. Orophin looked over to Rúmil and mouthed, '_Oh, he is really annoyed.' _Rúmil nodded and pretended to gulp.**

**"If you will not listen to me, then I shall have to take appropriate action," Orophin said with a sigh. He turned to Rúmil and adopted a formal manner, "Rúmil, Second in Command of the Galadhrim, a mission has been presented to you. Your Commander, and brother, is stubborn and requires your immediate attention. He will need someone to guard him until he sees reason and returns with his kin. Will you accept this assignment?"**

**Rúmil snapped to attention, offered a mock salute he learned from humans, and seemed deep in thought over the mission. With a heavy sigh, he nodded his head and said, "Aye, I accept such a mission. I am certain that there will be trouble ahead, and Vala knows that my Commander, and brother, is apt to fall prey to evil."**

**Haldir felt like beating both brothers senseless, but the militant manner in which they conducted themselves put a smile on his face. He laughed, rich and melodious, "I am sorry, Rúmil. You have been given a fool's errand. I do not require your guardianship."**

**Rúmil looked affronted for a minute and gave Haldir a sly look, "I have already accepted this mission. I can not turn my back on it."**

**Haldir heaved a heavy sigh and gave Rúmil a look of gratitude, "Your loyalty is admired and appreciated, but at this minute, it is not needed. You will return with the others and protect them. I leave this task to no other than my Second in Command."**

**Rúmil seemed to contemplate his brother's words, then turned to Orophin and said with a saddened voice, "Sorry, Orophin. You lose."**

**Orophin seemed stunned at his brother's turncoat actions and glared at him, "Traitor." Rúmil shrugged and Orophin turned to the eldest brother, "Please, Haldir, listen to our words and take our worries to heart."**

**Haldir knew he was going to continue this battle of wills for many millennia to come and pulled Orophin into a rare hug, "Peace, Orophin. I have heard your words and I have kept them close to my heart. I promise to you that I will follow soon. But I fear there is something here that requires my attention," Haldir looked to Rúmil with a grin and added, "And it is not Amarah. This is something I must do, so please do as I ask and watch over our kin well."**

**Orophin sighed and gave Haldir a strong squeeze, crushing the wind out of him, "If we have to rescue you once again, I will not be so lenient with you."**

**Haldir noted the hard sound to his brother's voice and nodded, "I hope a rescue will not be necessary."**

**Rúmil snorted, "Then it will be a first! You always need us to rescue you. How you get into such dilemmas, I will never know."**

**Haldir smiled and embraced his baby brother and gave him an affectionate swat, "I do not get myself into dilemmas. It is rare that I require your aid."**

**"Oh, please," Orophin guffawed. "I have lost count as to how many times we have saved your life, Haldir."**

**Haldir raised a brow questioningly and regarded his two siblings, "They are not as many as the times I have to rescue the two of you."**

**"Name one," Rúmil scoffed.**

**"The roses that Lady Galadriel nurtured, that mysteriously lost all its blooms and ended up in a certain elleth's flet" Haldir started and was cut off by Rúmil's hand flying out and clamping his mouth shut.**

**"Not another word," Rúmil hissed, his ears turning red.**

**Orophin looked between his two brothers, clearly amazed that Haldir had kept such a thing secret, and glared at Rúmil for not telling him. He huffed, "We are even, then."**

**Haldir smirked and gave a waggle of his finger, "Not by a league."**

**Lómetar groaned, abating all further conversation. Orophin was at his side in an instant, speaking softly and trying to get the injured elf to respond to his presence.**

**Lómetar hissed, "Dark," before relaxing into unconsciousness once more.**

**Orophin wiped the fallen elf's brow and turned to Haldir, "What does he mean by _'dark'_?"**

**"I know not," Haldir shook his head, "But the sooner you begin your journey, the sooner you will return home, and he can receive proper care."**

**Orophin nodded and wrapped Lómetar in his blanket. Rúmil collected his and Orophin's traveling bags and motioned for the others to collect theirs as well. Seconds later, Láiraen and Múrendil hoisted packs on their backs and opened the door. Eremae followed, hobbling from his still injured leg, though it was almost healed. Orophin easily lifted Lómetar into his arms and carried him out the door, Rúmil and Haldir following behind. The group went to the stables as instructed and found Amarah with several servants, strapping bundles onto the saddle.**

**Amarah turned when she heard the elves enter and pointed at the bags, "Dried fruit and meat has been packed in each bag, along with a blanket and a water skin. There should be enough for a week's journey."**

**The elves looked to Haldir, who translated what Amarah had said, then bowed to the human woman and murmured their thanks. Amarah smiled at each of the elves, a sadness dimming her eyes.**

**"I have enjoyed your stay," Amarah said to each in turn, knowing that Haldir would convey her message to them. "I am sorry we met under such circumstances, but if you wish to return at any time, you are more than welcome here."**

**The elves gestured their gratefulness, and, to everyone's surprise, Rúmil stepped forward and took Amarah's hand in his and bent low, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. When he stood, he swept his hand over his heart and smiled. Amarah smiled back and repeated the Elven gesture. One by one the others copied Rúmil's example, except for Orophin, who held Lómetar. He bowed his head respectively and went to the horse he had ridden throughout his stay.**

**Haldir noted that the horses Amarah had prepared were the same ones the elves had ridden while searching for their kin. The only horse that was missing was the cantankerous one that Haldir rode. When he looked around, Haldir found the said horse poking his head out of a stall and watching the company eagerly, hoping he was going to go on the adventure as well.**

**"My lady, surely you do not wish to allow all your horses to go?" Haldir asked.**

**Amarah watched as Rúmil helped Orophin pull Lómetar onto a horse, Orophin mounting behind the injured elf and holding him with gentle hands. She turned to Haldir with a wide smile, "They are in good hands. Besides, you can have the excuse to bring them back to me if your lady prevents you from returning."**

**Haldir nodded, catching onto the ruse, "Very clever, my lady."**

**Amarah gave a half bow and looked up as the elves maneuvered their horses to leave, "Travel safe, elf friends."**

**"Thank you for all you have done," Orophin said in accented Common. He frowned for a moment, thinking of his next words and said roughly, "Return Haldir. We will wait for you."**

**Haldir nodded, understanding the meaning and gave the Elven gesture of farewell, "May you journey safe and find your path clear."**

**The elves bowed their heads to their leader and signaled their horses into a light gait. The courtyard was ablaze with afternoon sun, the brilliant light casting the party into a halo as they passed by the thick wooden gates and out of sight.**

**Haldir felt as if someone had doused him in cold water. He watched the place his kin had disappeared to for many minutes, even after the closing of the doors. He stared, feeling numb and suddenly alone.**

**Amarah looped her hand in Haldir's and smiled, "Come. There is much for us to talk about."**

**Haldir allowed himself to be steered into the manor. As the shadow of the manor fell over him, he felt a darkness settle into his mind and cast his thoughts into chilling silence**.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Doubts and Inclinati...

Naomie: WV is nice. Scenery and the like are worth the trip but the people are uneducated, moronic, chauvinistic bastards... be warned. I've had SO much headache from the locals that I'm in the process of moving. Gotta get forms and things ready before I go. ;) I'm gonna leave the ending open and people can interpret it the way they want, and if they want me to, then I can write a sequel. :D And as far as I know, I'm not a relative of Tolkien. LOL

Lady of Light: Rúmil has learned to take Haldir's outbursts in stride. That's what happens when people are around each other for long periods of time. You have an outburst, smooth things over, then let feelings go on simmer again. LOL Hooked like a big mouth bass you say? I guess the semi-naked elves are a good lure eh? I know they have me drooling from time to time. snort Thanks for the cute visual! I needed a laugh!

Seeing Spots: I wanted to give a good 'scary moment' and then lighten it with some humor. Glad you appreciated my efforts. LOL I wanted Orophin and Haldir to share a moment too, which is why they felt the chill and numbness. Actually, if you think about it, Rúmil passed out at a good time, cause had he been awake, I have a feeling that such a thing would have wrecked havoc on his 'sense.'

Zammy: Looks like I spoke too soon. Jinxed myself there. Well, I'm glad you are still keeping up with the story!

AN: The story is ALMOST finished. I feel so bummed now. Its hard to see it end, but I have some others in the works, but the muse needs to come back and make another appearance. Bitch ran off. (mumbles incoherent words as she wanders off to listen to REM)

------ ------- ------- ------- -------- --------

Chapter Twenty-Five: Doubts and Inclinations

Rúmil waited until the group was far from the protective barrier and said nonchalantly to Orophin, "I do not like leaving him like this. I fear what may happen."

"Aye, I worry as well, Brother," Orophin said. Lómetar slept in his arms as the horse beat a steady rhythm, weaving through the familiar trees. Orophin kept his hand over Lómetar's heart, monitoring the elf's life as they traveled. After several minutes, he looked over his shoulder, feeling a great heaviness in his chest as the barrier slipped from view, "Let us hope that Haldir finds his answers and follow us soon."

Rúmil allowed a ghost of a grin to flit across his face as he gave his brother a sidelong glance, "Do you think that Amarah will try to keep him?"

Orophin gave Rúmil a puzzled look, then caught the hint and smiled, "I do not believe a human could have such a hold over our brother. He is too stubborn and ill tempered, as you already know."

Rúmil chuckled and nodded, "Aye, that he is. But he seems to have some interest in her, and I am left to wonder if such actions are wise."

"Wise? No," Orophin said with an even tone. "Where matters of the heart are concerned, there is no wisdom, only foolishness. However, I do believe there is something else at work here."

"What troubles you, Orophin?" Rúmil asked, dropping his lighthearted nature and adopting the stern demeanor that Haldir used often.

Orophin sighed and adjusted Lómetar in his grip, maintaining his constant vigil over the elf's life signs, "I do not know for certain. It is only a feeling that makes me uneasy. Have you felt anything?"

Rúmil shook his head, "I have had no visions or feelings, other than fear for our dwarf-headed brother."

Orophin laughed, "Let us hope that his dwarf manner keeps him out of trouble."

"It will be a sunny day in Mordor if that happens," scoffed Rúmil. His mirth died on his face as he turned to look behind him, as if expecting Haldir to come riding up in their wake. "Do you think that he has found love, Brother? Truly, found a love?"

Orophin shook his head, "I believe he has found a fascination, a puzzle that intrigues him. As for love, I do not know, but I have my doubts."

"As do I," Rúmil said, turning back to stare ahead. "It is going to be a long journey without him."

"Aye it will," Orophin sighed, staring ahead, his mind buzzing with thoughts of his eldest brother and the knowledge that he was without any backup should something arise. The thought sent a chill down Orophin's spine and he clung to Lómetar, praying to the Vala that Haldir remained safe.

Haldir stared into a crystal goblet that sparkled like diamonds in the faint light cast by candles. The flame flickered restlessly on its wick, dancing and playing with the tiniest puff of wind. Time seemed to creep by, inching towards the unknown destination of eternity. Haldir blinked, his attention returning to the present as he heard his name.

"Haldir?"

Haldir pulled his eyes away from the dancing light and looked across the table to Amarah, "I am sorry, what did you say?"

Amarah placed her napkin on the table, put out at the elf's attitude. She rose gracefully from her chair and came to sit by Haldir, taking his hand in hers, "I said you seem distracted. Is there something plaguing your mind that you wish to share?"

"There is nothing, Amarah," Haldir smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "I am sorry I am not better company. My thoughts linger elsewhere."

"Home?" guessed Amarah. "You miss your home and your brothers?"

Haldir nodded, the candlelight shimmering in the depths of his blue eyes as he regarded the human beside him, "Yes, I miss home and my kin, but there are other things on my mind as well."

"Such as?" Amarah asked, leaning close and running her fingers through the silken strands of hair that fell over Haldir's shoulder.

"Things that are of unimportance," Haldir said, his eyes becoming half lidded as he allowed the ministrations to continue. He felt his body relax into her touch and sighed.

Feeling the elf relax and lean into her touch, Amarah allowed her hands to roam more freely, caressing the soft skin along Haldir's neck, and up along to his ears, tracing the pointed peak. She smiled when she heard a muffled groan. Still tracing the peak, she placed feathery kisses along his jaw, working her way to his ear.

Haldir snaked his arms around Amarah's waist and pulled her closer, feeling a heat flush his body. He felt as if his very skin were lit aflame, burning every cell with liquid fire. Though he had plenty of elleths to court, none made this feeling spread throughout his body and overwhelm his senses.

Emotions were something that Haldir had never allowed to be shown, preferring to remain aloof and distant from those who would offer distractions. Fleetingly, his mind recalled Rúmil's remark about him being made of ice, and that one could freeze just by his stare alone.

Haldir sighed, knowing that Rúmil's jibe wasn't far from the truth. Yes, he liked the company and companionship of elleths, and admitted to his fair share of fumbles and explorations; he never allowed any to get near his heart. Under a hard shell of ice he would hide, withdrawing from the world when feelings would become too much to handle or understand. He feared his soul could not withstand anymore heartbreak.

Under any other circumstance, he would have withdrawn at the attention Amarah was given him, but for some reason, things felt different. Perhaps it was because she was human, and never having a human interest before, found it a rather intriguing idea. Whatever the reason, Haldir found himself simply being drowned in pleasure. Hisses and moans seemed to find their way out of him as Amarah explored parts of his body he would never allow another to gain access to.

Amarah grinned against Haldir's skin, feeling his temperature rise and burn against her lips. Her hands massaged their way down his arms, shoulders and back. Her hands lifted the end of his Elven tunic and slipped past the layers he wore, finding the soft skin over well-defined muscles.

Haldir's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Amarah's hands that were caressing his sides and working their way across his stomach. She leaned back, giving him a puzzled expression and licked her lips with enticing slowness; making sure the elf saw the suggestive movement.

Haldir suddenly rose and gave an awkward bow, "My lady, please excuse me."

Amarah stood at Haldir's side, her brow drawn in confusion, "Where are you going?"

Haldir's blue eyes were clouded when he turned to the human to speak, "I am going to bed. There is much I wish to explore tomorrow and I believe an early start would be wise."

Amarah stepped closer and stroked the elf's cheek with the back of her hand, "You have all the time you wish, however, there are things I wish to explore myself, so if you would indulge me. . ."

Amarah broke off to place a kiss along Haldir's jaw, her fingers trailing down over his chest. She smiled again when she heard a deep rumble echo its way out.

Shaking himself free of a haze, Haldir grabbed Amarah's wrists and brought them together in front of her. Hearing her whimper in protest, he lessened his grip and brought them to his lips and kissed the back of each hand and smiled, "I am sorry, my lady. But I fear what will happen if I allow this to continue."

"I do not fear it," Amarah purred, stepping closer and pinning her hands between their bodies. "I trust you."

Haldir smiled faintly, "I am flattered and honored to have such conviction, but it is not you of whom I worry. Please Amarah, understand my dilemma."

Haldir smirked inwardly at the choice of words and watched as Amarah sighed and looked crestfallen.

"Very well, Haldir," Amarah said with a hint of impatience, "I will follow your lead."

Haldir bowed his head and placed a kiss on Amarah's cheek, allowing himself the briefest of heated contact and withdrew with a serene smile, "Rest well, Amarah. I shall see you in the morrow."

Thinking that her last chance was slipping away, Amarah said with a sly look, "If you so wish, you may watch over my rest."

Getting the hint, Haldir kept his face impassive as he regarded the human, "Tis a very tempting offer, yet the answer is the same. I will return to the rooms I share with the others," Haldir frowned and corrected himself, "That I _shared_ with the others and will rest there until I leave to return home."

Amarah looked close to a tirade but drew herself to her full height, which was considerable for a human female, and stuck her chin in the air, "Very well. I shall see you in the morrow. Good evening to you, Haldir."

With those words, Amarah exited the room, her gown flowing behind her in a swirl of anger. Her steps were hurried and enraged. Haldir listened as her loud departure faded and started for the room he had shared with the others. Memories surfaced as he walked the now familiar hall and looked longingly upon the accustomed door.

With a regretful sigh, Haldir opened the door and entered the cold, dark room. His eyes adjusted to the dimness in an instant and noted that the long table had been cleaned of all dishes and covered in a clean drape. The discarded clothing that was lent was now gone. The blankets had been changed in the large bed and the smaller cots had been removed. Now that the place was cleaned and uncluttered from the extra beds, it seemed hallow and empty. Haldir sighed, feeling his emotions mirror that of the room. He secretly wished he had ordered someone to remain to quell the sense of loneliness now settling in him.

Haldir pulled his tunic over his head and folded it, placing it on the bedside stand. As he removed his boots, he allowed a small smile to play across his face, knowing that tonight he would get a decent rest and not have Rúmil kicking or using him as a pillow. The thought was short lived as Haldir felt his heart clench at the thought of his brothers. He prayed they travel safe and have no more encounters with orcs or any other foul beast that roamed the land.

Haldir settled himself into bed, staring at the dark ceiling and missing the gentle snores that always came from Orophin. He pondered how in Middle Earth he was going to sleep to silence.

A soft knock at the door drew Haldir to the alert in an instant. He rose, withdrawing a dagger and creeping to the door, "Who is there?"

There was no answer.

Haldir pulled away the chair he always placed in front of the door and turned the handle. The door swung open, flooding his room with the candlelight from the hall. Haldir didn't flinch from the change in light, his eyes scanning the corridor for the person that disturbed his rest.

Haldir searched both directions of the hall and frowned when no person caught his attention. He was just about to withdraw when something caught his attention; a faint scent of wood and soap.

Drawing his brow, Haldir stepped out into the hall and immediately leapt back when his bare foot landed on something soft. Frowning further, Haldir bent down and picked up the small gift that was on his doorstep.

Soft, intricately woven fabric met his fingers as he examined the material, noting the lightness and pattern of leaves and ivy that had been embroidered along what appeared to be a collar. Haldir smiled as he pulled the fabric to reveal a very beautiful shirt. The color changed from dark gray to stunning pearl, and laced up along the neck. The thread embellishing the collar and cuffs were of shiny silver that shimmered in the faint light of the candles along the bracketed wall. The cut and angles of the edges was an almost perfect match to the typical Elven clothing.

Haldir smiled, his fingers tracing the designs. Surely this fine of a gift was not meant for him? He glanced up and down the hallway again, hoping to see a sign of the person that had left it and inform them of their mistake, but no one was in sight. The candles flickered, casting dancing shadows along the walls and the face of the awestruck elf in the doorway.

Haldir pulled the fabric to his face and inhaled the rich scent. His senses were assaulted with the familiar scent of the woods. He smiled into the material, feeling its softness caress his face and flood his mind with images of home. Suddenly, the elf didn't feel so alone, and retreated into his room with a broad smile and a twinkle in his eye.

As evening settled around the countryside, Rúmil ordered the company to a halt. They had traveled for many hours, not stopping to eat all day, and had only allowed the horses a short drink at a stream several miles back. The horses were winded, and the elves thought it best to rest them for the night and allow themselves a reprieve as well.

The elves dismounted and un-tacked their horses, leading them to a nearby pond to drink their fill and rest after their trek. The horses flicked their tails as they drank and grazed around the small glen, keeping close to the elves.

Orophin had placed Lómetar on a blanket and unwrapped him from his cocoon to check his wounds. Lómetar groaned when the dressings were changed and rebound, but remained unconscious. His skin once again became cool to the touch and a light sweat shone along his fair skin.

Orophin frowned and ordered the others to collect firewood. They nodded and returned some time later, each burdened with an armload of broken limbs and dry kindling. Within a couple of minutes, Orophin had a roaring fire reaching for the heavens.

The company ate a few bites of the prepared food, commenting on the way the meat and fruits were cured for their journey. Orophin and Rúmil took turns glancing the way they had come, their eyes trained for the slightest movement. The others knew what plagued the brothers but remained silent.

Rúmil added another log to the fire and looked around the circle of elves, "So, who wants first watch?"

Láiraen nodded. Múrendil voted for second and told Láiraen he would relieve him in a few hours. Láiraen nodded and deftly scaled a nearby tree, disappearing into the foliage to begin his watch.

Aravitan and Wethíar scooted closer to the fire, flanking Eremae who was already sound asleep, his eyes glazed over, reflecting the flickering of the fire. Orophin settled next to Lómetar, placing his hand over the fallen elf's chest and slipping into a light reverie. Rúmil stoked the fire and watched as Múrendil slipped off into the night, silently passing through the trees. A soft whooshing noise was heard by Láiraen and Rúmil, the only two awake near the encampment. They tensed; eyes trained into the darkness and saw Múrendil emerge, sit down, drop a bundle on the ground, and pull his quiver off his back to extract the remaining arrows. In his other hand was a large bird, an arrow protruded from its side.

Rúmil looked over his sleeping comrades and walked to Múrendil's side and sat beside him, watching the elf's fingers remove feathers from the bird. He noticed the bundle Múrendil had dropped was a small pile of sticks on the opposite side and realized that Múrendil was making more arrows.

Holding back a chuckle, Rúmil asked in a hushed voice, "Do you fear we will encounter more enemies?"

"It is possible," Múrendil said with a soft tone, continuing with his work.

Rúmil picked up some of the feathers Múrendil had extracted and frowned, "These are not long enough. The arrows will not fly as well."

Múrendil nodded, "They will be adequate. I have not the time to fletch proper arrows, but they will do in a battle."

"Such a bright future you see," Rúmil mumbled, straightening out feathers and picking the most useful for the task.

Múrendil gave Rúmil half a glance and continued to pull out the feathers, "It does not hurt to be prepared."

"You sound like Haldir," Rúmil commented, then sadly turned away, staring in the direction they had come.

"He will be fine," Múrendil said, tugging out the last of the large feathers. "He is a skilled warrior."

"So everyone says," Rúmil whispered into the night. He turned back to Múrendil and sighed, "A warrior he is, but a troublesome one. I do not know how he gets himself into such situations."

Rúmil got up, pulled a medium sized kettle from a saddlebag, grinned at Múrendil, and pointed at the large fowl the elf had killed. Múrendil pulled a dagger from his belt and split the bird, discarding its plucked skin and placing it in the kettle. Rúmil nodded his thanks and went to the pond to collect water to boil the bird in, and returned, licking his lips at the meal he was preparing. Múrendil smiled at the youngest sibling of his commander. Rúmil erected a stand with ease over the flames, and soon the bird was boiling over the fire.

When he made sure the food was safe, Rúmil withdrew a long knife and began to shave off the sticks, making them more sleek looking and therefore easier to fire. When Rúmil was finished removing the knots and rough bark, Múrendil spliced into the ends and wedged in the long feathers, then whittled down the tips to make them sharp. The arrows were crude, and not up to usual Elven standards, but as Múrendil had said, they would suffice.

Several hours passed with the two elves fletching the arrows, Rúmil checking on his stewing bird from time to time. Múrendil looked up to the star strewn sky and stood, collecting several arrows and placing them in his quiver. With a nod, he left the fireside and scaled the tree that nestled Láiraen. A minute later, Láiraen dropped soundlessly to the ground and went to the fire, throwing on another log and sniffing the air.

Rúmil grinned at Láiraen and pointed at the tree that he had just abandoned, "Múrendil needed feathers and there was no way I was going to allow it to go to waste."

Láiraen laughed and stirred the stew, "Haldir is right, you do act like a human."

Rúmil clutched his chest in mock hurt and smarted, "I take offence to that! I am not a human! I just did not want the bird to give its life for only its feathers."

Láiraen laughed as he found a small bowl in a saddlebag and returned to dish out some of the stew. He took a tentative bite and then gave Rúmil a soured look, which melted away in delight. Rúmil looked affronted and scowled, only to burst out laughing from the look on Láiraen's face. The noise woke Eremae, who hauled himself up to his elbows and stared blankly at the two. The smell of cooked meat assailed his nostrils and in a quick minute, had gained his feet and hobbled over to the two enjoying the stew.

Eremae settled himself onto the ground beside Rúmil and accepted the proffered bowl with a look of eagerness, "Thank you."

Rúmil smiled and sat back down, returning to his earlier work of fletching arrows.

Láiraen finished off his stew and looked at Rúmil, "What are you doing?"

"Making arrows," Rúmil said distractedly. His attention was drawn to a very stubborn feather that refused to be allotted into a slot that Múrendil had made.

"Are we expecting trouble?" Eremae asked between bites.

Rúmil bit his lower lip and shoved the feather into the nock, but the action caused the feather to bend and distort. Frustrated, Rúmil threw the feather over his shoulder and picked up another, "One can never be too careful."

"If it is so difficult for you, perhaps you can find some orc to fletch your arrows?" Eremae said with a twinkle in his eye and a grin on his face.

Rúmil stopped his mumbled curses at the arrow and looked at Eremae, his expression a look of pure shock.

Eremae nearly choked on his food at the look on Rúmil's face. He lowered his gaze, feeling that perhaps he went too far and that he was not allowed to jest as the others.

Rúmil noticed the change in Eremae's demeanor and started to laugh, "I think my brothers have corrupted another innocent soul!"

Eremae looked up, perturbed by the meaning, then chuckled at the joke.

Rúmil gasped between laughter, "Eremae, you may jest all you like. We are no strangers here."

Eremae nodded, casting his eyes to his bowl and finishing off his stew. He had heard from others that served in Mirkwood that the Lorien elves were haughty and very severe. The fact that he had witnessed firsthand their interactions and calmed ease around one another proved that the tales were fabricated. Eremae had hoped the stories were untrue, and now as he sat with those that had cared for him while injured, protected him from any foes, and who accepted him into their joking midst, he felt he had truly gained a better understanding of their kind.

The elves of Mirkwood had been polite in their acceptance of him, though he never felt he had their respect. Many had mistreated him when no other was around, referring to his stout form as being of a dwarf instead of an elf. He remembered his parents being understanding of his heartache, but never really easing his troubles.

When the position of the prince's bodyguard became available, Eremae had fought hard to earn the rank. He bested many of Mirkwood's most veteran fighters, using his strength to his advantage. Though Legolas was kind and polite to him, he never really took to his new bodyguard, always ordering him out of harm's way. Eremae found out later that Fonéon, Legolas's former guard, had pushed the young prince out of the way of an orc blade, and had died in the prince's arms. Thinking that the subject was best left unspoken, he had distanced himself from the others in the castle, wondering, but never voicing his concerns.

He was forever loyal to his lord and liege, but Eremae smiled to himself, thinking that for the first time, he knew what it felt like to be a part of something, and find a true brotherhood amongst the Lorien elves.


	26. Chapter TwentySix: Secrets

Zammy: Sorry for the delayed update. I will do another post soon to make up for it. :D

Lady of Light: blushes profusely Thank you very much! I thought each of these characters out really thoroughly before posting. The shirt is a hint to what MAY happen later on... depending on feedback and demand for continuation. :D Haldir said you cant have his.... I asked and he got defensive... go figure. Oh well... between me and a beta, if the words survive our purges, then they deserve to stay in, no matter their context. LOL I hope you like this one as well. There will be MORE suspense and a 'possible' hint to the future.

Naomie: So far, the count is Sequel: 3, Leave As Is:0. :D There may be some hope yet. :D Sorry to hear about your friend and your fight. I've had them aplenty myself and they are never fun, but they are a learning experience. Sometimes we get used to people and don't see their faults and don't think they can do any wrong. Familiarity breeds false sense of comfort. I've learned the hard way. I hope you like this chapter... its got some interesting things happening. ;)

Seeing-Spots: Elves? Corrupting? clutches chest Besides, Who said that Lorien wardens were corrupting? EG Things are gonna be a bit tense for the next couple of chapters.. be warned.

Just Me: I wanted to break the tension and flow a bit and my beta suggested that I give some background info on Eremae, so it doesn't look like he's just been thrown in just for the hell of it. snort Oh, a fellow blood shed lover eh? Nothing like a good gory story to keep one entertained. :D Haldir's brain is not functioning properly at this time. Senses have been on overload and he's conveniently ignoring some blaring signs. Not to worry, he will come to his senses. Notice how he likes Amarah one minute, then despises her the next? He's an emotional roller coaster.. and a fickle one at that! LOL There may be a sequel, depending on responses and demands and if the muse is accommodating. LOL

Hyperactive Forever: First and foremost, cool name! Sounds like me. LOL As to ya questions.. yes, something is wrong with Haldir. He's not acting right, but in a couple chapters, he's gonna get a wake up call and it wont be nice. Secondly, YES, you may attack Amarah all you like. Seems to be the main focus of many death threats of late. Beta got to her first and boy was there some damage done to her, but not to fear, all things shall come to pass. :D Eremae is one of my fav characters now. I like how he has developed and evolved over the course of the fic and I'm hoping that I can persuade him to join a couple other fics later. :D And lastly, yes, Haldir is pining for his brothers. horray for yoU! He's missing all their irritation, but not to fear, this chapter I think will surprise you. ;)

AN: First let me apologize for missing over a week for posting. My moms back went out again and I've had to take care of her. Then I have to study for phlebotomy class, which we are testing on here soon and I need to get a good grade, THEN come to find out we will be doing clinicals in a month and I didn't have any scrubs, so I have been making them. Sewing is rather time consuming and then tired and backaches from everything I've had to do, so the computer was the LAST thing on my mind. I will make it up to you all by posting again here in a couple days. AND, I plan on having my muse back and will demand that she blabbers until I'm happy with the fics that have been sitting here for an Age and collected dust. Two of them are gonna be rather angsty and rough... LOTS of heartache and pain and I may kill someone... who knows? Muse hasn't spoken in awhile, so its hard to tell where the story will lead me. Enjoy! :D

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Chapter Twenty-Six: Secrets

Dawn broke through the trees, illuminating the slumbering elves. Arms went up to protect the sensitive eyes from the sunlight and mumbling could be heard. Rúmil rose grumpily, cursing the bright light, the birds for their early morning chatter, and out of habit, Haldir, for bringing him on this adventure. The last curse brought sadness in his heart as Rúmil helped pack up for the day's journey. He grumbled when he went to dish out some stew but found the kettle gone.

Orophin stood, stretching and walking around to loosen his stiffened body. He left Lómetar in the care of Rúmil and ventured to the pond, stripping quickly and taking a plunge into the water. After a couple minutes, he emerged and redressed and started a fast meal. The others were in various states of dryness, having taken a quick dip as well as they ate and repacked. The horses ventured into the camp, swishing their tails and nickering at the elves. When Orophin went to mount his steed, it nipped him affectionately and nuzzled against Lómetar. Lómetar groaned but did not wake.

Orophin eased himself behind the downed elf and guided the horse into an easy walk with the others. Rúmil smothered the last of the hot coals with dirt and mounted his horse and set off after the others. Both brothers turned to look behind them, hoping to see a golden head flying towards them, but were only met by the normal greenery of the forest.

Sighing, both returned their attention to the path. Múrendil lead the way through the trees, picking the safest route and the least jostling to the ones who were still injured. Their progress was slow, but quicker than the day before.

Around midday, Rúmil leaned in his saddle and whispered to Orophin, "What troubles you, Brother?"

Orophin's brow was drawn in concern, his bottom lip under assault from his worry, "Lómetar's breathing has slowed."

"Shall we quicken our pace?" Rúmil asked uncertainly.

Orophin nodded, his arm tightening around Lómetar's waist and whistled for his horse to pick up speed. As he gained the others' side, he yelled, "Lómetar is fading. We need to quicken our pace or he will not make it home!"

The other elves nodded and spurned their horses harder, going into a gallop, the ground flying past in a blur. In silence, the two brothers felt their chests constrict, worry filling their hearts for their kin. As the day wore on, the looks over their shoulders became more frequent, hoping against hope to see a cantankerous black steed with a stubborn Elven rider.

Amarah awoke mid-morning. She yawned and quickly left her bed, wondering how she could have slept in. Still yawning, she ventured to the west wing to Haldir's room. After several knocks and no answer, she opened the door to find the bed made, the curtains and window open to allow in a fresh breeze, but no elf. Sighing, she left his room and continued down the hall, peering into open doors to see if she could find her prey.

Amarah was getting increasingly irritated at the elf's disappearance. Stalking down the hall, she ventured into the cobblestone courtyard and spotted a small servant, bent over the flowers and humming softly. When Amarah approached the servant, she found herself facing Avayae, who looked up at her with frightened eyes.

"Avayae, where is Haldir?" Amarah snapped impatiently.

Avayae cocked her head to the side and gave Amarah a blank expression.

"The elf? Have you seen the elf, you daft girl?" Amarah spat, her temper rising with the girl's silence.

Avayae nodded and pointed to the stable. Amarah turned on her heel without another word and strode purposefully towards the stables. When she entered, she searched the stalls for Haldir but didn't find him. She paced back and forth along the stalls and finally yelled out, "Haldir, where are you?"

"Here, my lady," came a soft voice from high above.

Amarah gasped as she looked up. Haldir was balancing on a beam barely wide enough for a foot, and he carried a large bundle of hay in his arms. Amarah wanted to scream for him to come down but feared he may fall at her outburst, so she remained quiet, her breath held as she watched the Elven feet lightly scamper across the beam and back again. Haldir hoisted another bale into his arms effortlessly and dashed back across the beam without even looking down to watch his footing.

Amarah watched as Haldir raced across the beam several times before stopping midway and stepping off. Amarah screamed as she saw the elf drop. Haldir landed lightly on the ground with a muffled thump and cringed as Amarah's shrill voice tortured his hearing.

"My lady, please stop!" Haldir called loudly, clasping his ears with his hands.

Amarah stopped screaming long enough to step to the elf, draw another breath and yell, "Haldir, do not EVER do that again! You could have been killed or seriously injured! Have you no sense about you?!"

Haldir pressed his hands over his ears as Amarah screeched at him. When she was done, he removed them to give her a calm look, "I know what I am doing. I do not need you to lecture me."

Amarah's face screwed up in anger as she glared at the elf, "I will lecture you if I see you endanger yourself like that again! I do not like being scared, nor worried over someone who endangers himself as such."

"I am touched by the thought," Haldir said, hiding his irritation behind an impassive face, "But I was in no danger. Your worry, though as thoughtful as it was, was not necessary. I had everything under control."

Amarah's face was beet-red, but she let her anger seep back and simmer in the back of her mind, "What were you doing up there anyway?"

Haldir looked up and wiped a stray piece of straw from his hair, "When I came down this morning the servants were moving the bales from one side to another. There is a leak on that side and they feared the hay would become moldy. I offered to move it for them. It would have taken them all day."

Amarah gave Haldir an incredulous look, "Haldir, that is what they do. They are servants, and it is their job to do such things."

Haldir felt himself take umbrage, but favored Amarah with a smile, "They insisted they could manage, but I would hear none of it. Besides, the reprieve gave them an opportunity to work at their other chores."

Amarah seemed to think on what he had said and nodded, "I suppose their routine would be interrupted with such an unexpected task."

Haldir nodded, knowing that Amarah had accepted his explanation. In reality, he had only been bored and wished to do something, and moving the hay seemed a good enough distraction. The stable hands had been generous enough, though their uneasiness was easily read by the elf, who noticed several stare openly at his pointed ears.

"It is almost time for lunch," Amarah said, interrupting Haldir of his thoughts. "Would you like to freshen up before we dine?"

Haldir bowed his head, "That would be nice." To emphasize the need, a piece of straw fell down between Haldir's eyes and landed on his shirt. Amarah laughed and linked arms with Haldir, steering him into the manor.

Haldir arrived at the dining table wearing the beautiful shirt that was presented to him. He smiled to himself at the feel and how the fit was a perfect match to his frame. Subconsciously smoothing out the fabric, he approached Amarah and bowed, taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back.

Amarah admired the elf appraisingly, her eyes wandering over the changing colors that molded to his form and changed with the slightest movement. She caressed the soft fibers, tracing up his arm and lingering on the embroidery that glinted around the collar and lacing. She smiled, "The color suits you. You should have worn it sooner."

Haldir bowed his head again, "Many thanks my lady. It is very comfortable and I find it most pleasing."

"I do as well," Amarah said with a smile, her eyes still lingering on the delicate threads, "Is there a chance I could get the seamstress to make one for myself?"

Haldir gave her a quizzical look, "You do not know from whence it came?"

Amarah gave Haldir a blank look and answered, "No. How would I know the elf that made it? Is it not of Elven design?"

Haldir gave a brief nod and pulled Amarah's seat out for her, "Aye, the leaves and ivy are a favorite symbol amongst the elves." It was the truth, just not the whole truth. Haldir pushed Amarah's chair to the table and seated himself beside her, favoring her with a warm smile, "It was a gift from a friend, I do not know if you could implore for one."

Amarah scoffed, "Money is no object. I will pay whatever is asked. The quality is the most luxurious I have ever seen." To emphasize the remark, she reached over and caressed the embroidered cuff.

Haldir smiled politely and poured wine into the crystal glasses that flanked their plates, "I will ask, but I can not promise."

"That would be most generous," Amarah said, taking a sip of wine and fluttering her lashes slightly.

Haldir took a tentative sip and waited for any effects. When none was forthcoming, he took a long drink, savoring the spices he detected.

"So what would you like to do today? Would you like to ride through the country?" Amarah asked.

"I have had my fill of riding these past few days."

"Yes, of course," Amarah played with the food on her plate and gave Haldir a sidelong glance, "Would you like to see the manor? I will guide you through the halls and rooms."

Haldir thought for a moment and smiled at his human host, "That would be most pleasing."

Amarah grinned and took a drink, emptying her glass and refilling it to the brim. The afternoon conversation lulled as the two ate, Amarah finishing off the decanter of wine by herself and listening raptly to Haldir's voice when he spoke. She noticed the slight melancholy that had settled in the elf and vowed to make him forget about his troubles, at least for a little while.

Amarah linked an arm around Haldir's and escorted him through the manor, taking him down corridors and explaining the function of each room. Haldir laughed at the thought of a '_play room,'_ his voice rich and melodious. He found it absurd that someone would have a room just to play in, child or no. On their tour, Amarah lead Haldir to the grand room he encountered when he followed her playing. Amarah explained it was a reception hall, for entertaining guests and having parties. She lead Haldir into the smaller room where the instruments were held, his eyes immediately falling onto the instrument he witnessed her playing.

Amarah picked each one out, giving its name and a sample of the music it produced. Haldir was amazed she knew how to play the majority of them, though she only knew a few notes. Haldir consciously kept away from the large instrument that had captured his attention and sent his body on a magical journey with its voice.

Amarah paused in front of the large instrument, inwardly wondering why the elf refused to ask about the largest, and grandest. She frowned, wondering if he knew its name and essence already, or feared it for some unknown reason.

With a seductive smile, Amarah slid onto the bench, spoke a name and placed her hands on the keys. Haldir immediately tensed and then relaxed when the first cord was strummed. He sat on a bench beside Amarah, closing his eyes and gently swaying to the music.

Amarah looked over at the elf and felt herself flush at his look. He seemed calmed and elated by the music, as if it was seducing his very soul. She smiled and played to the end of the instrument, scooting closer to the elf. With her hands still repeating their pattern, she leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

Haldir felt her presence, but seemed to not care about her proximity or the kiss. He sighed heavily, the music dropping his defenses and sending his rational mind into a state of sweet oblivion.

Amarah liked the defenseless manner of the elf, and while changing the tempo to only include one hand, snaked her other around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

Haldir found he couldn't resist, even if he wanted. The music from this foreign instrument was destroying any opposition he wanted to give to the now demanding female. Feeling the pattern register in his brain, he allowed his rational thought to resurface and pulled back from Amarah, his breath coming in short gasps from the intensity of the kiss and the fever of the human woman.

"Amarah, you must stop," Haldir pleaded softly.

"Why?" Amarah purred, her hands abandoning their playing and caressing the side of his face and up to his ears.

Haldir hissed as Amarah's fingers traced the points, her lips replacing her fingers as they trailed down to his chest. Feeling his heart pound in his chest, Haldir grabbed Amarah's wrists and pulled her away from him, "Please, stop. I do not wish this to go further."

Amarah growled and gave a wicked grin, then lunged forward, pressing her body dangerously close to the now trembling elf. "If you do not wish for such pleasures, then why did you stay?"

Haldir tried to ignore his body's reactions and immediately fell into the stony, resolute expression he wore while on duty, "There are some things that I am curious about, but this is not one of them."

Amarah pulled away, her eyes dark and a scowl on her face, "Do you not find me attractive?"

"Yes, Amarah," Haldir said, though keeping his cool tone, "I find you very attractive, but this is something that we can not pursue."

"Why not?" Amarah asked hotly, her face screwed up in anger, "Do elves not experience pleasure? Do they not enjoy the touch of another? Or is it because I am a human and not an elf?"

Haldir felt his face flush against his will as he opened his mouth to explain the sexual desires between elves, "Elves do enjoy the pleasure of another's company, but you must understand Amarah, we do not take such joining lightly. We court for many centuries and only when we wish to marry another is when we seek pleasure."

"You mean you do not engage in anything until you are married?" Amarah's tone was skeptical but her voice was awed.

"It is very complicated. There are guidelines that we must follow, or else cause another to fade from grief if their love is not returned," Haldir explained. "If one joins and does not feel affection for the partner, then when they decide to leave, they are left broken, in mind and spirit. They will fade and die from losing love."

"That is sad," Amarah said softly, "But it is also very silly."

Haldir gave the human a steely expression, "Silly to love only one and grieve for their passing?"

"Silly to think that you may only have one love in life," Amarah retorted with a tone that it was a common knowledge. "If elves truly live for so long, would it not be boring to have the same partner for eternity? What kind of love is that?"

Haldir felt his ire rise, finding Amarah not so attractive anymore, "If one finds their true love, then there is never a boring moment. They become one with one another, are each other's life and strength, joy and peace. To bond with another is no menial task. It is a true commitment."

Amarah gave Haldir a cynical look, "And since I am not of elf kind, you would never think to share my bed."

Haldir nearly fell off the bench at Amarah's bluntness but explained, "When one finds love, it does not matter their race. I have known of a few elves that has bonded with a human."

Amarah leaned closer and gave a sultry smile, "And is that so bad?"

Haldir felt himself tense and looked sadly at Amarah, "Every one of them has passed."

Amarah was taken aback and gave Haldir a blank stare.

Haldir sighed and stood, pulling Amarah into a standing position as well, "When their loves die from age, which is a curse to mortals, the elves can no longer live without their love. They fade from grief."

"That is tragic," Amarah said softly. "Such a waste of a life."

Haldir felt a surge of anger but chose to nod, not trusting his voice. He gestured to the door and allowed Amarah to loop her arm with his as they left the room with the intoxicating instrument behind. Amarah chatted easily about all things, switching topics with a whim and maintaining the one-way conversation. She seemed content to talk, relaying what she had learned and the things she had seen. Haldir remained quiet, nodding and offering a brief mumble when the time called for it, but inside, he was seething.

As dinner was served, Haldir smiled politely to Amarah and spoke, "I fear I must cut my visit short, my lady."

"Why?" Amarah asked roughly, her brow drawn, "What is wrong?"

"I feel I have tarried long enough. I need to return home, and make sure that the others have returned as well."

Amarah seemed to simmer with anger, her face flushing slightly and her teeth gnashing together in agitation. Her eyes quickly swept the table, though not looking upon the dishes or plates. After a minute of frustrated contemplation, she asked, "Will you return soon?"

Haldir knew this question was coming. Hoping to dispel Amarah's anger, he took her hand in his and placed delicate kisses across the back, "I do not know how soon I may return."

Amarah felt her heart flutter in her chest, "You mean, when you have permission to leave?"

Haldir nodded, his intense stare unwavering, "Aye."

Amarah leaned closer to the elf and brushed her lips against his, and whispered, "Will you reconsider? Can you not wait one more day?"

Haldir shook his head, "I fear I have taken enough time. But worry not, for I will return your horses to you as soon as I can."

Amarah withdrew from the elf's grasp and pouted, "You will only return out of duty? You will not return for other reasons?" Though Haldir had explained some of the sexual tendencies of elves, she did not completely believe him. She had noticed his looks and his body language, which all spoke clearly of his attraction. She could also easily read the conflict of honor and doubt in the blue eyes.

Haldir lowered his head, peering at Amarah with a mischievous twinkle, "And what does the lady think I return for?"

Amarah felt her heart do a flip in her chest. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw into Haldir's eyes, the candlelight making them seem feral and wild. She swallowed hard, wondering how her throat could have become so dry as she answered, "I hope you return for me."

"When I have my leave, I shall return," Haldir's voice was husky. He drew back, inwardly grinning at the way Amarah flushed and panted for breath. "I do not know how long I will stay, I am on my Lady's graces."

Amarah felt herself prickle at the mention of the lady that Haldir served so diligently. Her mind roared out with frustration, wanting such dedication to be shown to her, and that she be allowed the satisfaction of having such a being at her side. She longed to hear words of devotion, and the thought that the elf gave his loyalty to someone else and not her sent her thoughts into a frenzy.

She smiled seductively, vowing that she would garner such affections from the elf and said in honeyed tones, "Then until you return, you are on _my_ graces, and we shall enjoy this evening together."

Orophin called the company to a halt as the late afternoon grew overcast. The horses were panting and trembling, their bodies worn from the exertion that had been called upon them. As everyone dismounted, they began to make a hasty camp. Orophin lay Lómetar on the ground carefully, his face contorted in worry over the fallen elf. All through the morning Lómetar had slept, his breathing shallow and uneven. His brow drew in dreams and an occasional moan would escape from pain and the memories of his captivity.

Láiraen quickly built a fire and took up residence in a nearby tree, his watchful gaze sweeping the terrain. Múrendil returned to his task of fletching more crude arrows by the fireside. Eremae, Aravitan, and Wethíar had pulled out the food rations and were making a meal, commandeering the small cooking pot from Rúmil's saddle and creating a rich stew. When the water was boiling well, the elves ventured out into the wood, collecting fronds and vines for constructing another shelter. As the others went about their chores, the shelter was quickly erected around the campfire, blocking out the dismal, pale gray light cast by the clouds that threatened to empty the heavens upon them.

Rúmil knelt by Orophin's side, his expression no longer jovial and playful. He watched as Orophin administered the last of the salve over Lómetar's still inflamed wounds. When Orophin was finished, he motioned for Rúmil to assist him and the two bound the wounds once again.

"I fear he will not make it," Orophin whispered when the last bandage was tied. "The injuries were far worse than I had first thought. He is no longer responding to the herbs I have."

Rúmil laid an arm around his brother's shoulders and felt him tremble, "You could not know. It is not your fault."

"We should have left immediately," Orophin's voice was breaking with grief. "We did not have the time to linger. If I had insisted we traveled immediately, Lómetar would be safe in Lorien right now and have a proper healer attend him."

Rúmil squeezed his brother's shoulder, not liking the trembling or the lost look in Orophin's eyes, "There was no way for you to know. Had we traveled, we would have endangered Wethíar and Aravitan. You have saved their lives with your knowledge and your healing skills."

Orophin seemed to not except the explanation and turned to Rúmil, his gaze a mixture of pain and loss, "There is naught you could say that would put my mind at ease, Brother. I fear my judgment is flawed, and that one of our own will pay the price for my folly."

Rúmil felt himself recoil at the look of desperation Orophin gave him. Never in all his millennia had he seen the look of total helplessness and grief in another's eyes. He tried to find the right words to say, but all thought escaped him as he stared at his older brother.

A groan broke the look between the two as Lómetar stirred.

Orophin held Lómetar's cool hand in his own and asked gently, "Lómetar? Can you hear me?"

Lómetar opened his eyes and stared blankly around, "I... hear... Orophin."

Orophin breathed a sigh of relief, but it was quickly squashed as he noted the pale tinge around Lómetar's face and the hazy look in the elf's eyes. He frowned and stroked the side of Lómetar's face, "Lómetar, can you see me?"

Lómetar gasped. His eyes were glazed and unfocused as he stared wildly around, "Orophin... it is... dark."

Orophin forced a smile and said, "That is because the sky darkens with rain. You have slept much, my friend."

Lómetar's eyes widened as his thoughts cleared, "Haldir... I need... talk... Haldir."

"Haldir is back at the manor," Rúmil said, settling himself on Lómetar's other side and placing the elf's cool hand in his. "He will follow us soon."

"No," Lómetar rasped, then winced as pain shot through him, "Must warn him."

"Warn him of what, Lómetar?" Orophin asked gently, rubbing the elf's hand between his own in hopes to warm it up. "What is it you want to tell him?"

Lómetar panted, and closed his eyes with a grimace, "There is... great evil... dark."

"Evil?" Rúmil asked in surprise. "Where? What is it you wish to tell Haldir?"

Lómetar wheezed painfully, wincing as he tried to speak. After several attempts, he was able to gasp, "Master...is evil... human."

Rúmil exchanged a dark look with Orophin.

"What is his name?" Rúmil asked softly, trying to coax the stricken elf into giving them an idea of who was behind the assault.

Lómetar clenched his eyes shut and moaned, memories of his torture haunting him, "Dark...skin... hair of midnight."

Lómetar shuttered violently. Orophin leaned over to check the elf's vitals, but Lómetar forcibly grabbed his tunic and drew him down so there faces were barely an inch apart. Lómetar's eyes were wild with panic and fear as he stuttered, "She...is...evil." With a gasp, Lómetar collapsed, his body limp and his energy spent. His breath rattled in his chest, short and shallow.

Rúmil glared at the limp elf for a moment before raising his eyes level with his brother's. Both stared, dumbstruck at each other, trying to comprehend what was said. After a moment of dawning enlightenment, two pairs of blue eyes widened and mouths hung slack.

Rúmil lazily slurred, "_She_?"

"Was there a female at the camp?" Orophin asked skeptically.

Rúmil shook his head slowly, "There was none that I saw."

Orophin stared hard at his brother as his voice rose, "Do you think the _master_ the orcs were speaking of was a human _woman_?"

Rúmil felt a lump lodge itself in his throat. He swallowed hard, his voice breaking as fear began to seep through his veins and seize his heart, "I do believe he was. And if I am not mistaken, Brother," Rúmil reached out and clamped tightly onto Orophin's shoulders, "We have left our brother in her hands!"

"Surely, you jest," Orophin said, trying to grasp what Rúmil was trying to say. "You can not believe that it was Amarah?"

Rúmil glared hard at his older brother, "Are you suggesting that it was a servant that works at the manor?"

Orophin's brow knitted together in deep thought, "We have no proof that the woman Lómetar spoke of did indeed belong to the manor."

"Dark hair and skin?" Rúmil repeated, giving Orophin a searching look. "We searched for many leagues, and found no trace of another settlement near Amarah's estate."

Orophin's brow was drawn down in thought. He nodded, finding Rúmil's conclusion to be the only viable solution.

Rúmil stood up so fast he seemed a blur, "I do not believe this was a coincidence. I believe that Haldir is in more danger than what we first thought. I am going to get him!"

Orophin rose quickly and followed Rúmil to the edge of the shelter, where the first sprinkles of rain had began to dampen the foliage, "Rúmil, do not be hasty! You have no proof to back up your fears. If you return with such intent to rescue Haldir, you will cause the death of not only yourself, but of Haldir as well."

Rúmil threw his hands up in frustration and stalked out from under the protective roof, "I do not believe my ears! Are you telling me to NOT go after Haldir and rescue him from a murderous, evil creature that pretends to be female?"

"I am not saying that he does not need to be rescued," Orophin argued, following Rúmil out on the rain. He grabbed his brother and spun him around to face him, sternly holding his gaze, "If you do not have a plan, then you will both lose your lives. I can not and will not allow you to throw your life away so foolishly!"

Rúmil pushed Orophin's hand away from him and growled, "I do not need you to give me orders. If you forget, _I _am the Second in Command and it is you who will listen to _my_ orders!"

Orophin swallowed hard, not believing what he was hearing. Never had Rúmil spoken to him in such a manner. He took several deep breaths to calm himself and gave Rúmil a pleading look, "Please, Rúmil, I do not wish to see either of you dead. You need to have a plan."

"I have one," Rúmil retorted, "Go in and get our dwarf of a brother from that evil woman's clutches!"

"I see you will not be swayed," Orophin sighed, noting the resolute look Rúmil had on his face. It was a common expression, but usually it was Haldir that wore it. Giving in to the inevitable, he took another deep breath and said, "Then I shall have to accompany you."

"What?" Rúmil snapped. "The others need you. Lómetar needs you! You can not abandon them!"

"That is precisely what you are doing," Orophin spat, his eyes darkening to a deep cobalt. "You will impulsively attack their manor, and get yourself and Haldir killed. I for one will not allow that to happen, whether you pull rank on me or not. I have just as much of Haldir's stubbornness as you do."

"I want you protected, as well as the others. They will need your care to ensure their survival. I do not want you to return in case there is foul play," Rúmil snapped back.

Orophin raised his brow in a skeptical manner and addressed Rúmil with a cool tone, "And yet you believe that _you_ will be allowed to return and face this danger alone?"

Rúmil opened his mouth to affirm that statement when a voice interrupted their quibble, "He will not be alone."

Rúmil felt something shift his quiver, then felt it become heavier as Múrendil slid in over a dozen of the crude arrows he had spent the last two days fletching. Rúmil gave him a strange look, then his eyes swept behind the warrior to reveal both their horses, tacked and ready to go.

Múrendil didn't wait for the two to collect their thoughts as he tossed Rúmil his reigns and mounted on his own horse, "We ride light. The packs are already secured onto the other saddles. It will be wise to break camp quickly and make haste to Lorien."

Rúmil seemed to have come out of his daze and glared at Múrendil, "You are not going."

Múrendil gave Rúmil an un-amused look and directed his horse in the direction of the manor, "You are the brother of my Commander, going to save him from hostile terrain. I can not in good faith allow you to do such a thing alone. Come, we have a hard journey ahead."

Rúmil stared dumbstruck after the fleeing form of Múrendil. He swung his reigns round, and mounted quickly, then turned to Orophin, "Múrendil is right. Break camp soon and make haste to Lorien. We will be right behind you."

With a farewell gesture, Rúmil spurned his horse after Múrendil, disappearing through the forest. The horses' gallop echoed through the trees until it faded into silence.

Orophin stood still, his body numb. The commotion of the camp brought him back to awareness, and he then realized the others had tacked their horses and smothered the fire. They hurriedly ate their food and shoved the dirty dishes into the saddle bags and looked expectantly to Orophin.

Orophin nodded and went to Lómetar, wrapping him securely and with Wethíar's help, mounted his steed and directed the others home. With a last look over his shoulder to the place where Rúmil and Múrendil had disappeared, he whispered to the wind, "Vala protect my kin and bring them home safely."

The wind whipped through the trees and caused them to groan in response. Though if it was an assurance or a sign of mourning for what was to come, the wind offered no answer.


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: Without Eyes Blind,...

Seeing-Spots: I hope you are still surprised at what is to come. There are three more chapters after this and then its all gone. wails Guess its time to get the muse talking so I can finish up the next one to start posting. :D

Lady of Light: Ya know, the beta and I got into a discussion about 'lead' and 'led'... and I don't recall if we ever sorted it out. I know it gives A LOT of trouble. Oh well.. I'm glad you liked the story! I cant believe its almost gone! Three more chapters and then, its time to move on to the next story, IF and WHEN I can get the muse to give me more info. ;) Hope you like whats gonna happen... I hope that it gives a BIG surprise, and some insight, come to think of it.

Naomie: Since everyone is was so gracious with their feedback, I decided that I should give the next installment, so here it be and I hope ya like it. It ends in a cliffie, so be warned. I have to get my muse to get out some more of this upcoming story so I can start getting it uploaded. I try to finish them up before I post cause sometimes real life gets in the way and the muse takes her good ol' sweet time. Glad things are working out for ya!

Cekah: Sorry hun, the method of death has already been written and approved. Not to worry, Amarah will get her 'come-up-uns' pretty soon. EG Múrendil is a good elf, not to worry. He is safe... for the time being. WEG Yeah, Haldir may play up the 'dumb blonde' but he has his reasons. Sides, you never suspect an idiot of being a genius. ;)

Hyperactive Forever: With me, kinda expect the unexpected. You'd be surprised what I throw in some stories. LOL Amarah is going to get whats coming to her for hurting our boys, not to worry. :D Múrendil and Rúmil are adorable elves and they are gonna be safe... at least, for now. :D Hope you enjoy this chapter! Hard to believe there are only THREE More left and then its done! Took me over a year to write

Ellfine: Its nice to hear from you! Nope, didn't get any other reviews, so I guess you didn't leave me a message before. :D Yes, Haldir loves Moonlight Sonata... in fact, he has on earphones right now listening to it. ;) I'm just tickled to death that my story made ya hear that song. I wanted to convey what its like to have a song to haunt you and just keep running through ya mind and it wont stop. I'm sure everyone has experienced it, but it was hard to figure out how to relay what Haldir went through, what he felt, what he 'saw'... you get my point. Anyways, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. There are only three chapters left! :O Doesn't seem that long ago I started!

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Without Eyes Blind, Evil I Find

Amarah finished off the decanter of wine quickly. She rose and ventured to an engraved cabinet and withdrew a fresh bottle. Winking at the elf, she opened the bottle and poured it languidly into two crystal glasses that were setting on the settee. She turned, holding the goblets in front of her and sauntered back to Haldir, giving him a sultry look as she swayed her hips and approached him as a predator would unsuspecting prey.

She swirled the rich liquid in the glasses, then raised one to her lips and darted her tongue across the rim. With a feral grin, she handed the other to Haldir, making sure he kept his eyes locked with hers as she traced the glass with her tongue.

Haldir felt the room suddenly become very uncomfortable. In fact, had he any choice over the matter, he would be sitting on top of the highest peak of the Misty Mountains, naked and in the dead of winter. Hoping to excuse himself as soon as possible to prepare for his early departure on the morrow, he tried several times to extricate himself from Amarah and found himself being lead from the dining table to a small couch that sat two people. Too close together, in Haldir's opinion.

The conversation had been pleasant throughout the afternoon and into the early evening. The topics were easy to maintain, but now he was getting the distinct feeling that Amarah meant to make the best of the last night he was to spend there. Feeling distinctly uncomfortable, he rose to leave, but Amarah pushed him back down on the small couch and handed him the crystal glass.

"Drink. It is the best money can buy," Amarah purred, settling herself beside Haldir. She took a sip of the violet bouquet and gave a small moan of appreciation. She smacked her lips and sighed contently, "A wonderful aroma and pleasant taste."

Haldir sipped the liquid and, to his surprise, found it to be as Amarah had said. The wine was deeply pungent, rich with flavor and hinted with a dash of spice that lingered on the pallet in a teasing way. Haldir felt a coolness slip down his throat after the wine, though it was not chilled. He frowned at the liquid; rolling the aftertaste over on his tongue and feeling the tingling sensation start at his mouth and slowly spread throughout his body. It was a very pleasing wine, and judging by the sprinkling of dust on the bottle and yellowed label, it was very old and very well fermented.

"Pleasing, is it not?" Amarah asked, taking another sip. "Father bought it from a poor vineyard. Loving the bouquet, Father bought the land as well, and employs the former owner and his family in tending the crops."

"It is most pleasing," Haldir said nonchalantly, taking little sips and feeling the tingle move down over his head and through his shoulders. It was the strangest sensation, yet intriguing all the same. Haldir rolled the goblet, allowing the wine to blush the sides before taking another sip.

Amarah leaned over, her face barely an inch from the elf's as she took one of his hands in hers. She nuzzled against his silken hair and whispered, "The wine is not as pleasing as you."

Haldir felt as if he should be doing something, but he couldn't remember what. He smiled sheepishly to Amarah, his nose brushing against her cheek as he closed his eyes. Their cheeks caressed lovingly against one another, causing tinges of pink to appear on the elf's fair face.

Amarah took the cue and pressed her lips against his. The spice of the wine seemed to intensify as she tasted the flavor on Haldir's lips. She groaned, tangling a hand in his hair and pulling him forward.

Haldir's mind buzzed. Part of him screamed that this was wrong and he better stop the progression of Amarah's advances. Yet, part of him felt like crumbling, succumbing to his natural desires and allowing himself a well-deserved indulgence. He felt as if he was floating, weightless as the clouds and just as carefree.

Trying to regain some semblance of control, Haldir withdrew, cleared his throat and asked, "I have not seen your father lately. Does he mind my presence here, or does he wish me to leave as soon as possible?"

Amarah continued her attention of caressing Haldir's face and gave him a piercing look, "Does my father concern you?"

Haldir tried to blink away the swirling spots before his eyes and shook his head, then groaned as the world began to spin. He closed his eyes and waited, hoping to settle his vision and opened bleary eyes to find Amarah hovering close to him, "I do not wish to incur his wrath for what he may deem impropriety. I do not want to evoke his anger."

"My father is easy enough to sway," Amarah whispered, her fingers playfully tugging at the golden hair. "He will not demand you to leave, so you need not worry. He may pretend to rule with a mithril backbone, but he remembers his place."

Haldir fought the sluggish feeling in his limbs and stared unfocused at Amarah, "He does not oversee the servants and trades with others?"

"Oh, he likes his travels," Amarah continued, her goblet was hanging loosely in her hand. "He is away so often. He does enjoy a good adventure and knows when a good offer has been placed before him."

"Good offer," Haldir repeated slowly, wondering why he suddenly felt on fire. He looked at his body, expecting to see flames licking at him, but saw only Amarah pressed against his side. He took several deep breaths, finding the air heavy with a mist and drowning to the senses.

"It is something that I inherited from him," Amarah said, placing her goblet on a stand and returning her attention to the subdued elf. Smiling seductively, she pressed herself once again at his side, one hand snaking in his hair and one running playfully across his chest. She smiled wider when he offered no resistance to her proximity.

"Amarah," Haldir said sluggishly, his body feeling like it didn't want to respond to his commands. He felt tired and overly relaxed, as if he had spent a week on non-stop watch and fought thousands of orcs. "Did you put something in the wine?"

Amarah cuddled closer, placing light kisses along the elf's jaw and teasing kisses on his lips, "I thought you needed to relax a little. You seem so tense since your friends left."

Haldir pushed Amarah away, trying desperately to make his vision stop swimming, "What did you give me?"

Amarah smiled wickedly and rose up slightly on the couch, "It is only a simple herb, Haldir. Relax, allow it to fill your senses and enjoy yourself."

Haldir opened his mouth to protest further, but Amarah silenced him with a kiss. He felt her hands on either shoulder, then her weight settle across his lap as she planted herself on top of him. Haldir broke the kiss and blinked furiously, feeling his head throb behind his eyes, "Amarah, stop this at once!"

"Do not worry, Haldir," Amarah said, shifting her weight on his lap and moaning suggestively, "My father is on another one of his adventures. He will not know of this."

"He may not have knowledge of it, but I do, and I do not agree to this," Haldir tried to shift Amarah's weight off of him, but she dug her knees into the couch and with the effects of the drug she slipped him, he found his bodily control lethargic.

"You may not," Amarah pressed her knees harder, feeling them dig painfully into Haldir's thighs, "But I agree and wish this. Relax and do not fight me."

Haldir gasped as she ripped at his tunic in a very unfeminine way, the thick fabric giving her as much as resistance as the elf that wore it. Haldir's arms felt leaden as he brought them up and swatted Amarah's advances away. Clumisly, he pushed her back, hoping to get her off his lap and away from the libelous human.

Amarah took the move as a sign of promising things and growled animalistically, shoving the struggling elf back and latching firmly onto his lips. She forced herself against him, and smiled spitefully as she felt his feeble attempts to repel her.

Haldir fought desperately against the woman's invasion against his bare skin. She seemed to be encouraged by his unwillingness to engage in what she had in mind. Haldir's breath hitched as he felt her fingers dig unmercifully into his waist, teasing around the waistline of his leggings. Red welts formed from her nails, and small trickles of blood began to seep into the fabric being lowered too far for the elf's liking.

"Amarah, please stop," Haldir slurred, his mind trying to prevent the effects of the drug from controlling him. "Amarah, stop this at once!"

Amarah growled and raked her nails harder along the sensitive skin. Her face became alight with malicious glee at seeing the muscles contract and flinch away from her contact. She leaned forward, grinding herself against Haldir and purred in his ear, "You are mine!"

To emphasize the point, her hands ceased their teasing of his stomach and fixed upon his ears, where she lovingly caressed the tips and felt her desire increase with the delicious moan that escaped Haldir's partially open lips. She rained kisses on his face, nipping playfully at his bottom lip and when he pulled away, screwing up his face in disgust, she snarled and twisted hard on the delicate points.

Haldir nearly screamed in pain as Amarah pinched into his ears, her nails digging into the flesh and drawing blood. The pain was the adrenaline burst he needed, and with a sadistic growl, his mind cleared and his full strength returned.

Amarah's eyes grew wide as she noted the clear expression on his face and the dark rage that began to kindle behind his eyes. The usual crystalline depths that she admired, were now a midnight blue, and narrowed down in anger. Before she could register fully what was happening, she found herself lifted straight up into the air, Haldir's suspending her away from him as if she weighed nothing.

Haldir felt his rage overtake him, his mind slipping into defensive mode as it repelled the foreign invasion and unwanted attentions. Haldir felt his strength intensify with the anger now seething through him. With a disgusted look, he easily lifted Amarah from his lap and held her, staring at him, stunned and confused, before he threw her to the floor.

Amarah crumpled into a heap, her head striking the floor with a loud crack, and she lay motionless. Haldir rose, feeling the unsteadiness in his legs dissolve as he glared down at the human that had taken liberties with him. "I belong to no one," he spat angrily, watching her shallow breath come in steady and slow.

Realizing that she was only knocked out and would regain consciousness soon, and probably call the guards for his immediate imprisonment- or death- Haldir ran swiftly to his room and collected his things. Stuffing his quiver with the gifted shirt, his arrows long spent, he swung it across his back, securing it and sliding his bow in place. He quickly buckled his sword and daggers to him, slipping them into their familiar sheaves. With a last look, he closed the door and crept through the halls. Peeking around corners to look for guards, or servants that may report him, Haldir crept slowly to the entrance of the manor, keeping his escape concealed in the shadows of the night.

Haldir reached the door that lead into the courtyard and peered quickly around the corner, taking in the surroundings before he ventured out. The sky was steely gray. Lightning flickered through the sky and thunder rolled overhead like a thousand soldiers marching in the heavens. Haldir sighed, wondering why it always seemed to rain here and pulled his elven cloak over his head and ventured out into the sheeting downpour.

As he neared the barrier, his heart fell, noticing the empty harnesses that usually holstered the giant horses. Haldir sighed in frustration, resigned to the fact that he would have to cut his way out. He hoped his sword was up for the challenge of such density.

Lightning flashed high, arching above the courtyard and illuminating it into a white glow before casting it into darkness once again. Haldir had barely placed his hand on the hilt of his sword when a voice rang out over the din.

"HALDIR!" Amarah screamed, staggering out of the manor and into the pouring rain. "How dare you defy me!"

The guards on the platforms on top of the barrier turned to the courtyard, their attention gained by their mistress and the cloaked figure standing in the middle of the rain. They watched the two, having a hard time seeing through the gale. They squinted through the darkness, trying to make out the conversation.

"Let me go," Haldir said sternly, raising his hands in front of him, "There is naught to be gained by this, Amarah. Let me go and do not make me do something that I would later regret."

Amarah stumbled clumsily over the cobblestone, "Do you think I would allow you to just escape? You have brought a terrible punishment upon your head, Elf!"

Haldir's gaze hardened as he watched Amarah progress through the downpour, "I do not answer to you, Human."

"Oh, but you do," Amarah said through clenched teeth. "I broke many of your kind over the past months. They too thought they could defy me, but I, I made them pay!"

Haldir's eyes narrowed as he took in the human's gloating, "The elves at the camp... that was _'your'_ doing?"

A crack of thunder made the ground shake and sting the ears of those unfortunate enough to be in the storm. A horse whinnied and banged in its stall, causing the other horses to voice their terror as well. The ruckus was drowned out by a particularly nasty clash of thunder, accentuated by the blinding flash of lightning that crackled overhead. The horses continued their violent outbursts, a constant banging reverberated from the contact of hooves on wooden doors.

The guards on the watch post flinched, unnoticed by the two having a stand-off below them.

Amarah gave Haldir a wicked grin and pulled a long dagger out from a hidden sheath, "Many of them refused me as well. I am sure you saw their fate?"

Haldir felt his hands clench painfully at his sides as he stared at the human. How could he have been so blind? Now everything made sense. The reason for her taunting as they tracked and uneasiness when they found the right path. The quickness in which she and Calorad had found shelter and hidden their horses in the cave that was concealed by foliage. Everything. Gritting his teeth, Hladir asked, "Was Calorad in on this abomination as well?"

Amarah flinched, her eyes glassing over as genuine grief passed over her, "Calorad was a mistake. He should have never gone on the journey. If he would have remained behind, I could have easily had you and your kind subdued and my work would have continued without distractions."

Haldir felt as if he was going to be sick. A strange bitter taste rose up in his mouth and he swallowed with a sour expression, "We would not have gone so easily. Nor will I now."

Amarah lunged forward, but Haldir sidestepped her. With her head trauma and slowed responses, she tried to swipe at the elf, but Haldir easily dodged her blow. Twisting away from the human, Haldir blocked another blow intended for his throat and, with a quick flick, sent the dagger skittering across the cobbled courtyard in the darkness.

"I should kill you for what you have done against the Elven kind," Haldir said in an icy voice of pure hatred. "But I will not. You will live on, knowing that your plan has foiled and with the knowledge that no elf had ever succumbed to your puny advances."

Amarah growled in anger, but found herself crumpled to the ground as Haldir shoved her backwards, sending her reeling. Sitting on the cold stone ground, heavy rain pouring over her, Amarah glared up as Haldir made for the barrier and withdrew his sword. He had to use all his might to thrust the blade in as far as he could and felt a rush of relief when he felt the resistance give away. He pushed hard on the blade, feeling it slice roughly through the hewn trees that made up the barrier. He had only gotten a few feet cut in the barrier when he heard Amarah moving behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, still slicing into the thick wood and grimacing with the effort to cut his way through.

Amarah rose unsteadily to her feet, not daring to allow the elf to best her. She inhaled deeply, her voice echoing through the courtyard, the guard houses, off the stable, and from the cobblestone, "THE ELF ATTACKED ME! KILL HIM!"

Haldir winced slightly at the piercing voice. He withdrew his blade quickly, readying himself for an attack from the guards. Several guards appeared in the doorway of their houses, many had tousled hair and bleary eyes. They stared into the pouring rain, unable to make out many details.

Amarah screamed again, "He is trying to escape! See to it that he does not leave!"

The sleepy looking guards rushed out of their warm houses with weapons haphazardly raised and immediately flinched from the chill in the rain. The lightning forked through the veil, streaking downwards and striking close by. Rain lashed down, pelting all that happened to be in the way of its wrath.

Haldir could see more clearly in the gale than the humans. He easily dodged blows and sidestepped slashes aimed at his midsection. He knew the guards were only acting on Amarah's orders, and didn't wish to harm them.

More guards piled out, the clanging of swords having alerted them to the elf's presence. Many shouted out curses, joining the fray and stepping over their unconscious comrades as Haldir delivered hard punches.

Trying to dodge blows and not cause serious harm to ones that wished him dead was no mean feat. It took all of Haldir's strength and precision to render each man unconscious before pivoting to fend off another attacker.

Unfortunately, the drug that Amarah had slipped him still lingered and, with the exertion the elf was now showing, flared to life in his system once again. Haldir's vision blurred, the guards' figures became gray and distorted. Haldir swung wide, swiping through the air and making several of the humans jump back and yelp in alarm. The sounds of the equines in the stables echoed dully in his mind.

As he fought to focus his vision, his balance swayed. Staggering slightly and knocking a guard cold with a hard punch, Haldir fell into another body. The guard, shocked at the elf's sudden lack of grace, doubled over as Haldir recovered quickly and landed a hard blow into the guard's midsection.

The beaten guard grabbed a fistful of Haldir's cloak and pulled the elf down. Haldir yelped, his head still spinning and collapsed on top of the guard. The guard groaned as Haldir's sword easily cut through his side as Haldir used it to push himself free. His breath hitched painfully as a streak of lightning lit up the sky and reflected in his ghostly eyes.

Haldir struggled to gain his feet, feeling a fist come pounding into his ribs and across his back. A couple of sword pommels were amongst the objects pelting down across his backside, the pain stinging worse from the chill of the icy rain that now soaked through his clothing.

Sluggishly throwing punches, most of them landing along the midsection of attacking guards, Haldir pushed himself free of the fray. He staggered several paces away, hoping to gain some distance to allow himself some recovery time. The wounds across his back from the beating of the guards smarted sharply, temporarily stealing his breath.

Haldir blinked furiously, trying to make the foggy sensation leave his brain. As he felt his senses clear and become more under his control, he felt his legs give out from under him as a guard swiped them. Haldir hit the ground hard, his dizziness increasing to the point that he felt as if his head would explode.

Several guards kicked the downed elf, subduing him and knocking his weapons aside. Haldir winced as a foot connected with his bow across his back and felt the wood snap painfully through his cloak. He gasped, feeling as if his ribs were on fire and held them protectively as the guards reigned down their punishment. The lightning danced high overhead, seemingly delighted at the abuse the poor elf was subjected to. Each crack of thunder seemed to spurn the guards' hatred, the flash of lightning igniting their anger and driving them downwards onto the helpless figure.

After a couple of minutes of beating on the downed elf, the guards parted, allowing Amarah to walk among them. She wiped rain-soaked hair out of her eyes and glared triumphantly at Haldir. Haldir sputtered, violently shaking as his injuries screamed at him, and the chill of the rain stinging savagely. He didn't look up when he heard Amarah approach.

"It seems as if all elves are fools," Amarah spat, glaring down at the prone form. "It was great fun to watch the others try to resist me. They broke in the end. I want you to know that before I kill you."

Haldir raised a haunted gaze to Amarah; no remorse or pity was on her face. Instead, her cruel eyes, usually a vibrant, lively green, were now dulled to a poisonous emerald, glittering wildly in the flickering heavens. Her face was drawn into a horrible, twisted scowl, and now that Haldir had dropped all pretenses, he could feel the evilness emanating from her.

Haldir thought how nearsighted he had been. The others had felt the danger immediately and had insisted on there being a terrible evil, but he, being blinded by his own stupidity, had dismissed them and brushed off their warnings. He wondered how he could have ever been so blind to such a creature. Haldir's attention was brought back as Amarah mentioned _master_.

"Of course, the master wanted only the best for his army," Amarah seemed to seethe at the mention of the master. "He believed that elves would be able to provide him with strong warriors to do his bidding."

"Bidding for what?" Haldir choked out, finding his ability to take a deep breath very difficult.

"War is coming, Haldir," Amarah said with a note of annoyance, "The world of Men will fall, and only those that serve the master will be safe from their onslaught."

"Who is he?" Haldir asked, hoping to sound irritated to provoke Amarah into telling him who was responsible. "Who would have such power and would be arrogant enough to wish to use elves in such a scheme?"

Amarah gave Haldir a narrowed look and scoffed, "It is not your business to know who had the brilliance to plot such a thing. You have caused me much suffering, my dear Haldir. Because of you and your kind, I lost all my followers. I shall have to start anew."

Haldir tilted forward a little, pain lacing its way up his back and sides from the vicious blows he received. He tried unsuccessfully to take a deep breath, but winced and nearly cried out in pain as his ribs seared with fire. "Sorry to have made such a mess for you," he wheezed, then favored Amarah with a smug smile, "Looks like you have to report to your master how you failed. I do not think he will be pleased with you."

Haldir had hoped to get Amarah riled up and open her mouth about the master and give him new information. If he lived through this, he could pass it on to the other elven realms and put them on their guard.

Amarah crouched down, leveling her eyes with Haldir's and sneered, "Do you want to know how long it took me to break your kin?" When Haldir only glared at her, she smiled sweetly and continued, "Two of them lasted an entire month, but most did not survive the first couple of weeks. 'Tis a pity, elves are definitely beautiful creatures. It would have been great to have one at my side."

Haldir shook involuntarily, his injuries and the iciness in Amarah's face froze his blood instantly, "You are a disgusting creature, and I am sorry to say I ever thought highly of you."

Amarah flinched but recovered quickly, "If you had only allowed yourself the honor of being my first conquest..." Amarah seemed lost in thought for a moment, then snapped her attention back and pierced Haldir with an evil look, "If I can not have you the way I wish, then no one shall have you."

Haldir swallowed the fear that lodged itself in his throat and gave Amarah a scathing look, "You are going to kill me? What is the matter, Amarah, am I too strong for you to attempt to break?"

Amarah bristled and stepped closer, her dagger poised in front of her, "You are not too strong for me, nor are you cleverer. I fooled you and your friends. They left you alone, undefended, and as weak as a kitten. You should thank me for killing you now, so you do not have to return and show them your shame."

"Shame?" Haldir smirked, hiding the winces of pain, "You take the easy way out. You are too weak to break me because you know it will be a useless cause. I have bested you, Amarah. You may kill me, but you will never have won."

Amarah hissed in anger and lunged forward, pressing her knife against Haldir's throat. The blade split the skin and a thin trickle of blood mixed with the pouring rain, the brilliant red standing out along the pale skin with each flash of lightning. Her face contorted in anger as she sneered, "I never lose! Do you hear me? Never!"

Haldir tried to laugh but the pain seared across his ribs, catching his breath. He panted, and felt Amarah twist his hair into her hand and yank his head back. Rain caressed his face as it fell from the inky sky above. Lightning flashed viciously, splitting several times like a many-legged creature of the heavens. A deep bass rumbling signaled the oncoming thunder as it echoed through the clouds.

Amarah held Haldir's head back and smiled wickedly when she took in the wheezing elf kneeling before her. The light from the heavens mirrored in his eyes, which had turned a grayish-silver, looking almost vacant of life. She lightly trailed the dagger across his throat, grinning at the pained expression in his eyes and whispered, "I always win, Haldir. No matter the game, I am always the victor."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ---- --- ---- ------

Well folks, see ya in a few months for the next chapter!

waits patiently

Just kidding.... new update will be less than a week. :D Big hugs and frisky elves to all who have supported me and given me feedback! You all ROCK!


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: The Deadly Dance

**Seeing-Spots: Yes, you get your choice of frisky elves for all the reviews. ;) Who said that Rúmil and Orophin are gonna save the day here? EG You'll have to read and find out what happens... I hope its up to my normal standards. It feels bittersweet to say goodbye to this fic. wails **

**Laer4572: I'm glad that you like the fic. Sadly, its coming to an end and I think I'm gonna take a bit of a break before I begin uploading new stuff. Enjoy!**

**Naomie: Gotcha! I hoped to give someone a heartattack before the end of this. snickers Yup, Craig was Gothmog and the orc with the head on a spike on top his helmet, and he did the Nazgul screeches. He's so multi-talented! Lol I'm not working on the sequel yet, so I may or may not do one. I have other projects that MUST be finished first... I'm simply running out of time during a day. Hope you like this one as well!**

**Hyperactive Forever: AH Ha! Gave another one a heart attack! Go me! J/K Amarah gets whats coming to her now... and I hope you like what happens. :D well, since you were so kind to leave many reviews, you can have BOTH Elladan AND Rúmil. They will be there soon. :D**

**Lady of Light: Yeah, nothing better than randy elves, eh? EG So you read only half while in school and had to go home to read the rest? Wow.. I don't think I could do that. I would have to sit and finish something... I hate to leave things hanging and then they nag at the back of ya mind until you finish what ya started. blushes profusely Thank you very much for ya words of encouragement. As of right now though, I'm working on some other projects and will write a sequel when I get them finished. Hope you like this chapter as well!**

**AN: A sequel will be written when I am finished with at LEAST one of these LONG ass fics I'm working on now. I'm going to take a bit of time off to collect my insanity and sort out what I'm going to do, then I shall begin posting other fics, mainly 'one timers' and then I will start uploading the longer fics. They should be close to being finished by the... muse willing. Thank you all for your patience and support. monster elven hugs to all **

****

****

**( ! ) ( ! ) ( ! ) ( ! ) ( ! ) ( ! ) (!)**

****

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Deadly Dance**

**Haldir closed his eyes and waited for Amarah to flick her wrist and end his life. Time seemed to slow, creeping by; a second feeling as if an eternity had passed. Haldir could feel Amarah's hot breath on his cheek as she fumed. He felt some satisfaction knowing he caused her so much trouble and distress.**

**With the grim satisfaction came the heartache and pain. Images of large silver trunks appeared in Haldir's mind, their tops capped with leaves of shining gold that glittered in the sun. He felt despair overcome him as he thought he would never stand before the Lord and Lady again, never again gazing into their fathomless eyes and learning their age-old wisdom. Never again would he feel the Lady's gentle caress in his mind, gone would be the comfortable silence she emanated. No more would he hear her voice, calming as a balm, soothing as a spring rain, easing away all worries and heartache with a few tender words.**

**Haldir felt like bursting into tears when he saw images of his brothers flash before his eyes, highlighted by the white lightning dazzling in a constant array. Haldir felt his heart seize when he knew he would no longer see them, laugh at their jokes, be the unlucky recipient of their pranks, or enjoy their companionable silence on the borders. He would no longer enjoy Rúmil ill attempts at poetry or Orophin's colorblind wardrobe. **

**He silently prayed_, 'Valar, if this indeed be the end, please grant me this one wish. If I pass, allow me to watch over my brothers as they live. Allow me to guard them until they sail to the West.'_**

**Haldir felt himself relax, his prayer sent to the Vala and now awaiting the deadly blow. He felt at peace, and felt his heart well up, knowing he left behind a legacy of good deeds and noble endeavors.**

**A sudden whooshing noise caught Haldir's attention. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Amarah and her guards ready to deal a deadly blow, but instead, he saw their attention drawn away from him.**

**A guard shouted, "ELVES!"**

**Everyone began to yell and ready their blades for an attack. Haldir pulled from Amarah's grasp and saw, to his great relief and amusement, Rúmil and Múrendil charging in through the hole now cut through the wooden barrier. Haldir smiled and, taking the lack in attention, easily knocked Amarah's dagger from her limp grip. **

**Amarah hissed in frustration and lunged at Haldir, tackling him to the ground and planting a well-aimed knee to his already inflamed ribs.**

**Haldir rolled onto his side, unable to stop the tremors of pain that raced through him and felt Amarah ready herself for another assault. **

**Her hand struck his face and neck several times, her nails scratching at his eyes and leaving bloody trails down his face. Haldir tried to fight her off, his body still listless from the drug. Planting his foot in Amarah's midsection, he twisted and rolled, flipping her easily over his head. She landed with a loud _crack_ and moaned.**

**Rúmil emptied his quiver of the crude arrows. He scowled at the bolts protruding awkwardly from the guards joining the fray with their own bows, though their aim was hampered by the blinding rain and lack of Elven skill. The rudimentary Elven arrows tended to wobble in mid-flight and embedded themselves in chaotic positions, ones that the elves didn't intend for them to land. Each guard stopped with at least two rough arrows entrenched in their bodies, though not on their intended marks. When the guards became too numerous, Rúmil and Múrendil quickly swung their bows across their backs and withdrew their long blades.**

**Múrendil parried the cutting edges whirling around him, disabling the guards one by one and rendering them either unconscious or unable to move. The defensive shield Múrendil provided allowed Rúmil to go to his brother's side and help Haldir to his feet.**

**Haldir groaned, inhaling sharply as his injuries flared from his movements. Rúmil leaned in to whisper, "Told you that you would need to be rescued," before grinning and returning his attention to the guards now coming towards them. Haldir smiled and used Rúmil as a screen as he searched for his weapon that had skidded away during the attack. He found it and whirled, slicing into the forearm of a guard and making his arm go limp at his side. The guard clutched at his bleeding arm and howled in pain, unable to continue his assault.**

**Haldir joined the other two as they battled their way through Amarah's guards. Very few remained to oppose the elves. As the last ones fell, crying out in pain and crumpling to the ground, Rúmil pointed to the hole in the barrier.**

**Haldir nodded, but Amarah's voice got his attention.**

"**Haldir! You may escape this time, but be warned, I do not take easily to defeat. I will have my revenge, on you and your kind!" Amarah screamed. Blood ran down over her face, matting in her hair and mixing with the rain. She seemed to vibrate with cold fury, her voice pitched roughly in her fever. "The master will ensure my success. You wait, he will give me a grand army and I shall wreck havoc upon you and your filthy kind!"**

"**The only master is the one in your mind, Amarah," Haldir spat bitterly.**

**Amarah's face split into a maniacal look and she laughed, cold and cruel, "He is the most powerful being to ever walk Middle Earth. His magic..."**

**Amarah's voice was drowned out by the upheaval of wind, rain, and thunder. A strange voice lilted the air, muffled by the storm, yet more dangerous than any act of nature. The elves flinched, the words painful on their ears.**

**A violent crash overhead shook the ground, causing everyone to struggle to maintain their balance. A streak of lightning, pure and dazzling white, struck the courtyard. The impact created a deep crater that sent blackened cobbles flying in all directions. The lightning seemed to dance merrily, twisting and contorting to the ground, spiraling out as it began to trace a path along the cobblestone.**

**Time seemed to slow down for the deadly dancer, the white light beautiful as it created a chaotic pattern, sending charred stones flying in its wake as it traveled across the courtyard. The light journeyed over the stones effortlessly, and as it neared Amarah, it seemed to intensify, flashing a brilliant blue. **

**Amarah stared in awe and wonder as the electric intruder made its way towards her. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and her body become covered in a chill. The light hovered before her for a moment that seemed an eternity, before it joined with its partner, jolting the life out of the human as it painted her features in an ethereal glow.**

**Haldir, Rúmil, and Múrendil stood transfixed, watching the lightning progress to the human, then take her in its deadly embrace. Amarah twisted fiercely as the energy coursed through her, distorting her body. **

**A final, earsplitting scream rent the air, then the lightning disappeared instantly, releasing its tormented lover. Amarah fell to the ground, misshapen and blackened, her once beautiful features now charred into grotesque images.**

**The guards that were still conscious looked helplessly at their mistress, unsure how to help her or what to do. They exchanged glances, some fearful, others shocked, as the rain continued to fall upon their heads.**

**Rúmil grabbed Haldir's arm, pulling his attention away from the smoldering heap that once beheld a human, "Haldir, we must leave now."**

**Several guards recovered from their injuries, fury sparking their bodies into action. Wounds that held the guards at bay were now forgotten as adrenaline surged through their systems and spurned them on to demand justice for Amarah's death.**

**Haldir felt his knees wobble and threaten to give out. He shook his head, trying desperately to clear the fog that had settled in his brain, numbing his senses. Rúmil laced his arm around his brother's midsection and held his sword at the ready. Múrendil stationed himself defensively, trying to give the brothers a good chance to escape while he kept the advancing guards busy.**

**A loud smash echoed into the courtyard. The guards instantly turned to the noise and as they were distracted, Múrendil motioned for the other two to make their escape. The cause for the sound showed itself almost immediately.**

**A black, cantankerous stallion came charging into the courtyard, tossing his head and rearing up on his hind legs, striking the injured guards and causing them to flinch back. One stumbled backwards, knocking down three of his colleagues. The stallion landed his hooves across the chests of two guards; one screamed as his sternum was cracked with the impact.**

**The horse kicked out, landing powerful hooves against unsuspecting chests and sending the guards careening backwards. The stallion whinnied, bucking in circles and attacking the stunned guards. When all guards lay unconscious, the horse nickered smugly and pranced to Haldir, ducking his head and nudging the elf affectionately.**

**Haldir chuckled, stroking the rain-slicked muzzle of the steed and whispered, "Le hannon, Hravanáro."**

**The horse nickered in answer.**

**Rúmil smirked, "You call him 'WildFire'?"**

**Haldir sheathed his sword and, leaning heavily on Rúmil, staggered through the roughly cut opening. The black stallion tossed his head and followed the elves through. Múrendil took up the rear to make sure no guards regained consciousness and decided to attack.**

**When the three elves were clear of the barrier, two other horses whinnied in delight and flicked their tails, greeting their riders and fellow equine.**

**With Rúmil's help, Haldir swung up on Hravanáro's back and gave the horse an affection pat. Rúmil and Múrendil mounted their steeds and bolted off through the forest, Haldir wincing constantly from the jostling his ribs were taking.**

**The trees flashed by in a gray blur. Haldir kept his attention focused on not falling off his horse and not giving in to the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness that called to him. He felt a particularly nasty jerk as Hravanáro jumped over a fallen tree. Haldir was vaguely aware of the familiar whooshing noise filtering through the torrential rain. He knew from the constant hoof beats behind him that the others were with him, and prayed they were uninjured as they streaked through the forest.**

**Múrendil withdrew another arrow, his face contorted in disgust as he let it fly. Instead of implanting itself in the man's chest, it made contact with his thigh, sending him crashing down onto the platform nestled high in the boughs. Extracting another arrow and aiming at the guard's partner, Múrendil aimed higher and felt a surge of satisfaction when the man collapsed with an arrow jutting from his eye.**

"**Ride south!" Múrendil shouted through the rain and thunderclaps.**

**The others heard and veered their steeds left, taking a secondary path through the foliage. Múrendil notched two arrows and aimed high at the platform hidden well amongst the branches. His keen eyes picked out the guards raising their bows and taking aim. With elven speed, Múrendil released his projectiles. They landed haphazardly in the midsections of the two guards, who shouted in pain and crumpled in the rain.**

**Múrendil pivoted back on his horse, slinging his bow over his back and spurning his horse to catch up with the other two. When he gained Haldir's side, he called, "There are no more guard posts this direction. We ride until dawn, then turn northwest."**

**Haldir nodded, feeling his head spin worse with the movement. The drug had begun to lessen, being absorbed into his system and losing its potency, but enough still lingered to pose a problem. Haldir was glad Múrendil had taken the initiative and coordinated their escape. He allowed himself to slip into a light stupor as the horses charged through the night, their hooves pounding in time with the lullaby of the rain.**

**The fleeing elves didn't make it to the dawn. Haldir's condition deteriorated, the drug making his healing much slower as his injuries overwhelmed his body. Rúmil had noticed the slack expression before Haldir could fall, having slowed down their progress and leaned over just in time to catch his unconscious brother.**

**As the trio came to a halt, Rúmil eased Haldir down to Múrendil, who had pulled a blanket off his saddle and wrapped the injured elf up tightly before handing him back to his concerned brother. Rúmil nodded his thanks and nudged his horse into a light gait, the belligerent Hravanáro trailing behind, nickering at his rider and keeping pace beside Rúmil's horse. **

**Múrendil climbed back atop his steed and followed behind, keeping a sharp ear for any sounds of hunting guards looking for revenge. As the dawn approached, the storm abated, revealing a sky of pure blue. The sun peeked over the horizon, bathing the world in a pale glow. The rain glistened off the leaves and mud made disgusting squelching sounds as the horses plunged through the thickets.**

"**We need to find a place to rest the horses," Rúmil called.**

**Múrendil gained Rúmil's side and noted the ashen tinge to Haldir's face, "We need the rest ourselves, and Haldir needs attention."**

**Rúmil shifted wearily in the saddle, his mind arguing with itself over never riding a horse again and how much abuse his rear-end had suffered the past week from the bumpy rides. Cradling Haldir against him did not alleviate the pain he was beginning to feel along his back and legs. **

**The forest opened into a grassy plain as morning fully bloomed over the land. The pale light reflected the stalks of weeds, swaying gently in the morning breeze. Rúmil found it odd that the plain showed no signs of recent storm activity. He frowned as he noticed the ground seemed dry, not saturated by the driving rains that hovered constantly while in Amarah's territory.**

**Múrendil rode a small ways ahead and searched for any possible threats. When only grass waved merrily at him, he dismounted and untacked his horse, allowing it to drink at a nearby stream.**

**Rúmil eased Haldir down to Múrendil and dismounted, untacking his horse and sending it with the others. Hravanáro playfully nipped at the other horses, whose moods were not as cheery, and snapped at the overzealous horse as it cantered around whinnying. **

**Rúmil cautiously removed the blanket and positioned Haldir on his stomach, mindful of the injuries and whimpers of pain. The shallow scratches along his face were already sealed and well on the way to mending. Rúmil took great care in removing his brother's tunic and washing the wounds. The most severe wound was diagonal across Haldir's back, the perfect copy of his bow, which was snapped and was repeatedly pounded into the elf's skin by vicious blows.**

**Blood congealed, sealing off the worst part of the injury. Rúmil cleaned as gently as he could and whispered assurances under his breath as he worked.**

**Múrendil scouted the area more thoroughly, ensuring their safety. When the perimeter was secured, he went back to the two brothers and pulled what little food rations he brought with him from a pouch on his saddle.**

**Rúmil sputtered an apology as he poked along Haldir's ribs and caused the March Warden to jerk violently and moan in pain. Rúmil felt the sharp edge of bone beneath the skin and knew that the rib had a clean break. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hands on Haldir's side and thrust quickly, realigning the bone so it would heal properly. As gently as he could, Rúmil wiped away the rivulets of blood that had dried from Haldir's injuries. The impression of his bow was deep in the skin on his back and Rúmil winced when he carefully cleaned the wounds of splintered wood.**

**Haldir thrashed and cried out in pain. Rúmil kept apologizing over and over and took strips of material off the blanket and wrapped them around Haldir's midsection, giving his ribs the support they would need for the rest of their journey. Rúmil was silently thankful that he had watched Orophin set bones and bandage them. The older brother had taught him much, and on the occasional mission, the healing techniques came in handy. Of course, he would never admit that to Orophin.**

"**There are many bruises," Múrendil stated quietly, handing Rúmil some dried meat.**

"**There are at least two broken ribs. One I had to set," Rúmil said, pulling his cloak off and draping it over Haldir. "His bow was broken across his back and the guards struck it hard enough to cause his skin to split."**

"**Will he be all right?" Múrendil asked.**

**Rúmil sighed and took a bite, and nodded his head, "The wounds are deep, but his tunic and quiver cushioned the blows. The wounds are now cleaned and able to heal properly. But I do not have the herbs that Orophin uses to heal them more quickly."**

"**If there were any left to spare from Orophin, I would have packed them as well," Múrendil said sadly.**

**Rúmil sat beside Múrendil and put an arm around his shoulders, "You have done more than what was called upon you. You have kept a level head and did what needed to be done in order to rescue your commander. I am sorry to say I did not keep my wits about me and would have gotten myself and my brother killed."**

"**You merely wished to do what we all wanted to do," Múrendil said.**

"**No, I wanted to go and get my brother, no matter the consequences," Rúmil shook his head. "My foolishness would have gotten Haldir and I both killed. Orophin too, if he would have followed me."**

"**He would follow you anywhere," Múrendil smiled at Rúmil. "It seems that where one brother goes, the other two are sure to follow behind."**

**Rúmil rolled his eyes, "Yes, Haldir seems to get into trouble and Orophin and I have to come to his rescue. It is an awful duty, but he is our brother and I fear what would happen to him without us."**

"**As do we all," Múrendil whispered.**

"**Talking about your commander behind his back is a violation of the Galadhrim laws and punishable by our strict codes," came Haldir's raspy rebuke.**

**Múrendil and Rúmil were instantly at his side.**

"**Brother, how do you feel?" Rúmil asked quickly.**

**Haldir chuckled and winced as the pain chastised his movements, "Only now do I realize what a dumb question that is to ask someone who is injured."**

**Rúmil rolled his eyes to Múrendil, "He is going to be just fine."**

**Haldir nodded slightly, "Yes, I will be fine, Rúmil. The pain is already lessened."**

"**You should see the bruises on you, Brother," Rúmil said with an awed voice, looking down at Haldir's back.**

**Haldir tried to turn but pain prevented him from making any movement, "I can feel them, Rúmil. I do not need to see them to know the pain they cause."**

**Rúmil smirked, "I was just thinking of all the she-elves that would love to attend to a hurt Warden."**

**Haldir's eyes narrowed as he tried to position himself to better glare at Rúmil, "Is that all you think about? She-elves?"**

"**No," Rúmil said with a hurt voice. "I also think about food."**

**Haldir laughed and cried out from the pain, but felt that its aches were worth it. He relaxed onto the blanket and sighed, "How long have I slept?"**

**Múrendil looked to the sky, noticing the sun's position, "I would guess four, maybe five hours."**

**Haldir sighed and buried his face in the blanket, "It feels as if I only slept a few minutes. The drug must have affected me more than what I first believed."**

"**Drug?" Rúmil asked with a drawn brow. "What drug?"**

"**Amarah slipped a drug into some wine," Haldir explained, now feeling quite silly and very angry with himself. He should have realized what the human was up to and prevented it from happening. He should have been paying better attention! He should have left with the others and not allowed Amarah's affections to influence his decision. He should have....**

"**She was a vile woman," Rúmil spat angrily. "She deserved what happened to her."  
**

**Haldir was snapped out of his thoughts by Rúmil's voice and angled his head to better view his brother, "I have never seen lightning behave in such a manner. There was a magic behind all this, I know it."**

"**Magic?" Rúmil asked skeptically. "I admit I have never witnessed such a thing before, but truly brother, you believe magic was behind this?"**

**Haldir nodded and Rúmil scoffed, "Magic, like what Mithrandir possesses?"**

**Haldir tried to shrug but thought better of it when pain laced across his back, "Of its origin, I know not. But I have a feeling that had Amarah continued with her thoughts, we would have learned who was behind the attacks on Elven realms."**

**The other two elves were left to their thoughts as the sun continued to climb overhead. The horses drank their fill and grazed lazily on the grasses, occasionally laying down in the cool grass and rolling playfully.**

**Haldir slipped back into a reverie, allowing his body time to heal for the rest of the journey ahead. Rúmil and Múrendil rotated watch, laughing at the horses' play and their light spirits. The world glowed warmly as the sun hovered in the heavens, drying the rain-soaked elves and watching over the three weary travelers.**

**----------------------------------------**

**Well, was that a fitting end? I wanted to give a hint of what was happening, and hopefully it will blend in nicely with the movie and Tolkien's plot. Click that little button over there on the left and let me know what ya think! NamáriË **


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: Reunion

Laer4572: LOL! Amarah liked to give a false sense of who she really was. And yes, she was based on some 'fan girls'… so the MS reference was bang on! Way to go you! Hope you like this chapter! Next to last one and then… its gone. L

Naomie: No, the name "Wild Fire" just came to me, so there isn't any 'influence' per say. :D Ending? What? I said three more chapters and its only been one! LOL There is ONE more chapter after this and I swear, THAT is the end! LOL Didn't realize I had given a 'trick' ending… guess I'm taking a page from Pete's book eh? Glad ya liked Amarah's death scene… wanted it to have some meaning. ;) Hope you like this one as well!

Lady of Light: Ah, you liked the 'frying the bitch' scene eh? I wanted to give the wench a fitting end and make it 'original'… did I nail it? LOL Thanks for "Hannon Le"… I thought I got it right, but evidently my dyslexia kicked in. And there is ONE more chapter other than this one, so its not the end of the fic… yet! Haldir is going to have some last 'trials' to go through… well, you will see in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy the ending!

Hyperactive Forever: Hard to find Elladan and Rúmil, especially when they hide out in the woods behind my house. Blasted, hard to catch in the wild, those elves. shakes head Well, I hope this chapter and the next, which IS the last one, gives some closure and you enjoy it. I hope it puts things to bed and allows some 'open' territory on where to go with a sequel… IF I do one. Enjoy!

Just Me: Sequel is a long way off. Have too many projects in the making already. LOL I wanted to 'hint' at some romance, but not let it actually BE romance. Haldir felt 'something'… but not what he thought and his feelings changed when Amarah started to show her true colors. Actually I wrote that there were three chapters left and now everyone is saying it's a great ending… and its not ended… yet. snort The next chapter is the last.. PROMISE. LOL You will find out the 'ending' in the last chapter.. which also leaves me some space to work on the next twist. WEG Hope you like this one and bear with me just ONE more chapter!

Seeing-Spots: Actually, the story ISNT over! There is one more chapter after this one… and then sadly… it's the end. L Hope you still stick with me!

AN: I thought I had just ended out a chapter, but evidently everyone thought I ended the fic. I've been taking a page from Pete Jackson's book and giving false endings. LOL There is ONE more chapter after this one and then it's the end. I want to thank all of you for your wonderful support and encouragement about this fic and its sequel.

---- ---------- ---------- ---------- -----

Chapter Twenty- Nine: Reunion

Saruman glared malevolently into the distance, his blue-gray eyes drawn in undisguised hatred. He stood on the top of his tower, the column of black rising in a spiral above the greenery of the trees of Fangorn. The wind whipped the white robes of the wizard around him, the material flapping and lapping noisily against their owner. His face was taunt, his arms extended, white staff clutched tightly in his gnarled hands. His voice was rough from all the shouted chants and growls of Black Speech that had conjured up the powerful storm looming in the distance.

Sighing in disgust, Saruman magicked himself back inside the comforts of his tower. An orc guarded the entrance to his chambers, and started with fright when the wizard appeared out of nowhere.

Saruman passed by the orc without a word, his mood foul with the recent events. He stormed to his obsidian desk and sat heavily on his chair, staring at the plans laid out before him on yellowing parchments.

A couple of orcs ambled in, bowed low, and reported, "My Lord, the second legion has learned much faster than what we had hoped. They are ready to be put to the final test, on your command."

Saruman slammed his fist into the desk, making both orcs jump at the outburst, "How am I to ensure the Dark Lord a formidable army when I am surrounded by fools?"

The orcs looked questioningly to each other, at a loss as to what was bothering the wizard. They remained quiet, allowing the Mair time and room to vent.

"I should have given the task of breeding a suitable army to more cunning allies," Saruman said absent-mindedly, twining his fingers together and looking thoughtfully over the parchments. "Humans have too many weaknesses and lead with their emotions. No matter how clever and vile the human, they are always thinking with their hearts, allowing themselves to make poor choices. That is a problem I will no longer allow in my service."

One of the orcs shifted and asked with a hesitant voice, "My Lord, is there something you command?"

Saruman just seemed to have realized the orcs were there, because his gaze narrowed and he smiled venomously, "There is something I do command. I have a quest that will require your best warriors."

"Are we to get our revenge on the elves?" the orc growled.

"No," Saruman said, shaking his head, "They are too strong. We need allies to help us with our plans. Find goblins," Saruman rose and paced back and forth, "The goblins have just as much hatred towards the Firstborns as we do. We will join our forces together and create a formidable army."

The two orcs exchanged confused looks. They shuffled restlessly on their misshapen feet and watched their leader pace back and forth, his mumbling the only noise in the room.

"Yes, I should have employed the goblins long ago," Saruman said distractedly. "Goblins are our natural ally against the elves. I should have thought of this sooner." Saruman glanced around and started again, as if just noticing his company, "What are you waiting for? Send out your best warriors. They are to propose an alliance with the goblins. We will ban together to create an army that no elf or man can overcome!"

The orcs bowed awkwardly and hurried out of the room to relay their orders to the groups that would be disembarking on their missions. Saruman watched them leave, a cruel smile twisting his age-old face into a grotesque mask.

He walked onto his balcony, seeing the familiar shapes of orcs prowling around far below. His smile widened as he watched a new group training, their aggressive nature showing as they tore viciously at one another and executed more sophisticated moves.

"By the time you are ready, my Lord Sauron, we will have an army worthy to serve you," the wizard said, looking to the west where a kiss of red dotted the horizon. "The elves will be no more of a threat to your plans my lord. They will protect their own borders and leave the world of Men to fend for themselves. They will be easy for you to overcome them, and together, we will rule over Middle Earth."

A flame of fire rose high in the sky in Mordor, illuminating the giant orange eye that watched over the dark land and its evil minions.

- - -- - -- - - - - --

As the day waned, the sun sinking low in the sky and skirting along the horizon, the elves saddled their horses and mounted. Haldir had regained most of his strength during his reverie and swung up on Hravanáro's back. The black steed nickered and tossed his head, clearly happy to have his rider back in good health.

Rúmil passed some dried meat and fruit to his brother. As he picked up Haldir's discarded quiver, he glanced inside and pulled out a piece of cloth, frowning at it and giving Haldir a curious look.

"Have you taken up sewing Haldir, or did Amarah try to buy your affection?" Rúmil asked with a grin, admiring the gentle flow and contours of the silver-gray shirt.

"It was a gift, but I know not from whom," Haldir answered. He wondered if he would ever find out who had crafted such a beautiful gift, and realized with a hint of sadness, he may never know the person that showed him such admiration. Maybe, Haldir thought briefly, he wasn't supposed to know, and that thought alone gave him strange comfort.

Rúmil quirked a brow, shrugged, and slipped Haldir's quiver over his shoulder to rest beside his own. Haldir ate quickly, making a short meal out of the meager rations and secured his sword to his side. His still mending ribs smarted with heavy exertion and with deep breaths, so he tried to keep his movements to a minimum and his breathing shallow.

Rúmil checked his bandages around Haldir's ribs and was satisfied that they were still secure, though the process produced much arguing and wincing from Haldir. He mounted his own steed and led the group in a light canter. Haldir grimaced as the horse jolted his healing ribs, but remained quiet about his discomfort.

The three warriors raced over the countryside, gathering speed now that their horses were fed, watered, and rested from their previous trek. After a couple hours, Múrendil called for a change in direction, and like a flock of birds, the three changed simultaneously. Rúmil kept a close eye on his brother's posture and expression, ready to call an end to their pace to allow more time for Haldir to heal.

Haldir kept his face impassive, contrary to the intense pain he felt from the bouncing on the horses back. He used all his concentration to keep from crying out when Hravanáro would change direction with the others when Múrendil called out their path. Haldir knew that Hravanáro was going as easily as he could, obeying his rider's commands, but not going his full speed for fear of hurting the elf on his back.

Haldir leaned over and patted Hravanáro's neck affectionately, speaking gentle words in Elvish. The ebony coat shimmered in the bright sunlight, the muscles rippling beneath the black hues, giving the impression of liquid night. Hravanáro snorted in response to the elf's words and picked up his pace, gaining on the other two, his tail streaming like a banner behind him.

Haldir favored the other two with a quick smile. Rúmil laughed and Múrendil shook his head, following their leader through a glade. Night descended across the land as the sun dipped below the horizon, giving one last wink to the elves racing towards home.

A chill settled on the wind as the elves changed direction once again. The breeze went unnoticed by the elves, but the scent that clung to the air did not. Haldir called the other two to a halt just in time as a large group of orcs emerged from the surrounding darkness.

Múrendil jumped from his saddle before the horse had come to a stop and began to fire arrows. The crude projectiles wobbled mid-flight and landed off target, though doing their job of disabling the foul creatures. He aimed into the group, not stopping his constant firing until the last of the makeshift arrows were spent from his quiver, then drew his sword and charged directly into their midst.

Rúmil snapped at Haldir as the warden dismounted and drew his sword, swinging and ducking the wild blows the orcs aimed at his head.

Growling, Rúmil gained his brother's side, yelling through the shouts of angry and injured elves, "Haldir, you are not completely healed. Do not engage the enemy, allow Múrendil and I to take care of them!"

Haldir spun; pushing Rúmil aside as an orc nearly impaled him on its blackened blade. With a flick of his wrist, he stabbed the orc in the side, dropping him to his knees, then twisted around, decapitating the beast and slicing through the stomach of one of its comrades.

"Pay attention, Rúmil!" Haldir snapped, blocking another blade and kicking the orc in the stomach.

Rúmil scowled as he engaged another orc, snarling just as viciously and yelling at Haldir, "If you get yourself killed, then I shall be forced to follow you and make your time in Mandos unbearable!"

Haldir smirked at the remark and stooped low, sending a charging orc flying over his head and landing with a dull thud on the ground. He felt his back spasm painfully and send daggers of heated stings throughout his body. Using the pain as a charge to his body, he dealt blow after blow to the orcs, sending them reeling to the ground in various degrees of death and suffering.

When Haldir sliced through the last orc, he turned, expecting to see more and relaxed when he saw Múrendil dispatch of the last two opposing him. Haldir panted and called out, "Any injuries?"

Múrendil shook his head, wiping his blade on the ragged clothing of a dead orc and sheathed the weapon. Rúmil glanced around, checking for orcs that may have recovered enough to charge at them again, and breathed a sigh of relief when the nearest one took one last shuddering breath, then relaxed, never to move again.

Haldir wiped his own blade in the grass and sheathed the sword, wincing from the agony his back was now creating.

Rúmil stalked towards his eldest brother, his face contorted in anger, "Haldir, I should murder you myself!"

Haldir gave Rúmil an amused look, raising a brow questioningly, "Oh, and why do you say that, Brother?"

Rúmil stopped an inch from Haldir's face and glared at him, "How dare you charge into a fight while you are still injured! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"You could as well," Haldir stated flatly, though secretly he was enjoying the frazzled look Rúmil was giving him. He wondered if Rúmil realized he looked and acted exactly as Haldir did when he as upset over the antics of his brothers. Somehow, the Warden doubted it.

Rúmil gaped like a fish out of water, trying to find the right words to chastise his brother and settled on huffing up and placing a finger against his brother's chest, accentuating his words with sharp stabs, "If you ever worry me like this again… Pain, Haldir… a lot of pain for you."

Haldir was mildly amused by Rúmil's threat and shook his head, "Funny, I keep telling Orophin and you the same thing. Perhaps now, the wisdom will sink into your thick heads as realization has dawned."

Rúmil pursed his lips together and swept his gaze over Haldir, "There does not appear to be any further wounds. Maybe you have escaped this encounter unharmed, which I may add, would be a first for you."

Haldir smiled broadly and pulled his brother into a hug, "Your concern is greatly appreciated, Rúmil. Now, as for your cheek," Haldir pulled away and gave Rúmil a stern look, "Reprimanding your superior is a major offence."

Rúmil looked scared for a mere second, before pulling away and scoffing, "If you can, punish me. But I am afraid you will find I am most unwilling to listen."

Haldir gave Múrendil an exasperated look that made Múrendil snicker, "So I have noticed these past centuries, Brother."

The three elves heard a crash through the grasses and sighed in relief when their horses charged into the light cast by the moon. The horses nickered and cantered to their riders, bowing their heads and swishing their tails in a friendly way. The elves gave each of their mounts an affectionate pat and climbed on their backs, taking off through the darkness.

Hoping to maintain a good pace, Haldir called for them to slow their tempo, not wanting to tire their horses with bursts of speed over long distances. The gait dropped to a quick trot, the horses already panting from exertion.

Haldir hoped to ride through the night and well into the next day. If they pushed the horses too hard, they would drop, and the elves had come to rely on their steeds with growing fondness.

The night passed by uneventful, except for the minute of crisis when Rúmil thought he heard more orcs and the company charged into the middle of a herd of deer. Haldir gave Rúmil cheeky grins, knowing that Rúmil was embarrassed, his cheeks flaming red every time Haldir looked at him.

After an hour of the looks, Rúmil said through gritted teeth, "Not a word of it, Haldir. It was an honest mistake."

"Absolutely," Haldir smarted, giving Rúmil a look of total understanding, "Anyone can mistake deer for orcs, after all, they look and smell so much alike."

Rúmil veered his horse to the other side of Múrendil, putting the snickering elf between him and his brother. Múrendil, for the most part, kept his remarks to himself, and kept his amusement muffled by pulling his tunic into his mouth and biting on the fabric.

Múrendil emptied the last bit of food he had stashed in his saddle as the morning blossomed, bathing the world with an orange hue. The others ate the small proportions gratefully, and stopped midmorning to allow the horses time to drink and graze for an hour before setting off for home once again.

The horses began to slow, the constant trek beginning to wear them down. As the evening fell about them, they stumbled as they walked, their sides expanding rapidly, their coats drenched in sweat. Haldir called the others to a halt and helped the others un-tack their horses and set them loose. The horses grazed quietly nearby, including Hvaranáro, who grazed quickly and settled down in the grasses and fell to sleep. The other horses followed suit shortly after, their bodies worn from the ride.

Not wishing to alert any potential enemies to their position, the elves cold camped, taking turns perching on a nearby boulder to guard the ones that slept. Haldir had hoped to allow the horses more time to rest, but their progress had put them closer to Lothlorien than he had hoped. If they took an early rise in the morrow, they would gain the borders by nightfall. The thought sent a sigh of relief through the March Warden's body. The thought of home and the safe return of his kin set his burdened heart to rest and eased the tension from his worried mind.

As the early rising birds began to stretch their wings and chirp merrily to each other in good morning, Haldir leapt off the cold boulder and approached the two elves sleeping next to their horses. Haldir nudged them awake, ignoring the threats from Rúmil and gently roused the horses.

The horses gained their feet, heads bowed low in exhaustion. Haldir patted each one and spoke encouragingly to each, "We will not ride as hard today. Take heart, you will find a good meal and rest once we get to Caras Galathon."

The horses seemed to perk up at the mention of the elven home. They nickered softly to one another, sounding like a committee of talkative females as they waited for their riders to prepare to disembark. Rúmil yawned, slinging his saddle into position and grumbled about the early morning as his horse tossed his head in agreement.

When the trio were ready they set out, their pace at a light gallop that woke the horses up from their semi-sleepy state. When midday came, Haldir called the trio to a stop. The elves dismounted and allowed their horses to graze on the fresh green grass of a field while they found several bushes laden with berries. After giving the horses an hour to eat and drink at the nearby stream, the elves mounted once again and made towards home. The elven faces became bright with the prospect of seeing their home, and having the familiar comforts once again.

The horses seemed to feel their riders' elation. With whinnies, they put on bursts of speed, feeling the elves cling on tightly as they wove through trees, leapt over fallen trees, and crashed through streams. The elves faces were identical as they saw the tops of the highest mallorn trees visible in the distance. They smiled, ignoring the thundering hooves and the flash of ground as the horses took their long, powerful strides, taking their riders to their home with all due speed.

Night had barely fallen when the horses, panting from their exertion, stopped at the stream on the northern border of Lothlorien. The horses ducked their heads to drink and tossed their heads when the elves dismounted and ran for the trees. After drinking their fill, the horses followed their riders and nickered happily as they found more elves surrounding the trio.

"Mae govannen, Commander," Calgolodh greeted with a smile.

Haldir smiled and returned the greeting, then felt himself nudged forward as Hravanáro nuzzled his back. Haldir laughed and stepped aside, introducing the two, "Calgolodh, this is Hravanáro. Hravanáro, this is Calgolodh, he is a good friend and one of my command."

Calgolodh opened his mouth to laugh at the introductions that Haldir had given, thinking the Warden mad to make such a scene, but felt his mouth instantly drop in amazement. Hravanáro stepped forward, took a sniff of the Warden's chest, then extended his front legs, dropping low to the ground, in an unmistakable bow. When the horse returned to his full height, he snorted, ducking his head at the awed look on the elf's face and then turned to nip affectionately at Haldir.

Haldir pushed the curious muzzle away from him and pointed to two elves that stood nearby, "Follow them; they know where the food is stored."

Hravanáro tossed his head and with an excited whinny, cantered to the two elves, his tail flicking expectantly. The other two horses nudged their riders in a clear question of consent and whinnied as well, going to the two laughing elves and following them to where there was a grain store for the elven horses.

Haldir laughed at the horses' manners and turned to give Calgolodh a look of amusement. He motioned to the ladder hanging from a mallorn, "Come, I wish to hear what has happened since our departure."

Calgolodh seemed to snap out of whatever held him and nodded, scaling the tree and waiting until his commander and second in command were settled down on the platform with plenty of lembas and water before he began. "There was one more attack after you left on your quest. The orcs were easily defeated, their bodies taken away and burned. We did not suffer any casualties."

Haldir nodded and motioned for Cagolodh to continue, stuffing another wafer into his mouth. He never thought lembas would taste so good.

Calgolodh puffed up with pride as he continued his report, "Healers are stationed throughout the guard as well, rotating with us when the guards change for the new shift."

Haldir swallowed and asked, "How often do you change shift?"

"We are on watch from evening until dawn, then the second unit comes and relieves us. We rest in the second station and relieve them come the nightfall," Calgolodh said.

Haldir nodded, glad to hear their shifts were so short and that each unit was getting proper rest. The second station was about an hour's walk from the border, where reserve guards could sleep, eat, and attend to the wounded. The platforms were larger than the border ones, and were interconnected by a series of archways, whereas the border flets were small and spaced evenly throughout the trees.

"Your brother and his party arrived late yestereve," Calgolodh said, pulling Haldir from his thoughts.

"They made it? How are they?" Rúmil asked quickly.

Calgolodh turned to his second in command and answered, "They were attacked by orcs, but suffered no severe injury. However, one they traveled with was not faring well."

"Lómetar," Haldir said, his gaze dropping sadly. "When did they depart?"

"They left from the second station with the healer immediately," Calgolodh said. "I do not know his condition."

Haldir stood, walked to the ladder and scaled it, dropping to the ground the last few feet. Rúmil and Múrendil quickly followed suit.

Calgolodh remained at his station, his watchful gaze sweeping over the expanding countryside bathed in the moon's light.

"Haldir, we should rest before we journey," Rúmil said, nearly running to keep up with Haldir's long strides. "You should have a healer to check your wounds. I do not know if I set the bones properly or if there is more severe damage."

Haldir waved Rúmil's concerns away, "You have done a sufficient job, Rúmil. I feel better each passing moment."

As Haldir started on the path to Caras Galathon, a knicker caught his attention. Hravanáro came cantering up to the elf and nipped at him, as if chastising him for running off and not informing the horse. Haldir patted the steed's neck and laughed as the other two horses came into view, oats clinging to their faces and cheeks puffed out as they chewed.

"Remain here, my friend," Haldir said soothingly. "We will take Elven horses to the city and you may follow after you have eaten and rested."

Hravanáro snorted and nudged Haldir hard with his head, nearly knocking the elf to the ground. Large, black hooves pawed at the ground and stomped impatiently, furious with the elf's words.

Haldir laughed and looked at the other two horses that were doing the same thing to Rúmil and Múrendil, pushing hard at the elves in their ill temper.

"I do not think they will allow us to leave without them," Múrendil smiled, wiping leaves from his horse's shiny coat.

Haldir sighed, "Great, all I need now. It is bad enough my brothers do not follow orders, now I have horses that refuse to obey as well!"

Rúmil and Múrendil laughed as they mounted. Haldir shrugged and gave in, climbing up on Hravanáro's back and spurring him on after the others as they raced to the Elven city.

The horses found themselves in a wonderful place that lifted their spirits and called them onward. The uneven ground and scattered forest debris didn't deter them as they raced through the trees. The ground flew by as the elves kept themselves low, allowing the slipstream to rush past their ears in a pounding beat that matched the rhythm of the hooves.

As the horses raced past confused and amused guards standing watch over the gates, they nickered a hello and allowed their riders to steer them in the desired direction. At last they came to a stop, the horses pawing the ground as the elves slid off their backs and gave them endearing words of thanks.

Haldir and Rúmil heard their names being shouted and looked up in time to see Orophin sprinting down the spiraling staircase that lead to the healing flet. He landed a few feet in front of them and without any word, threw himself at his brothers and pulled them into a tight embrace.

Haldir staggered with Orophin's overzealousness, but laughed as he heard Rúmil gasp from the wind being knocked out of him as well.

"Haldir, Rúmil, I thought I would never see you again!" Orophin said through tears. "I feared the worst!"

Rúmil disengaged himself from his brother's smothering hold and smiled, "Missed us, did you?"

Orophin gave his youngest brother a playful swat and wiped the tears from his cheeks, "We were attacked near the boarders. We were able to get away, but we feared what would happen if they found you."

"We encountered a few orcs, but nothing that we could not handle," Haldir said smugly, casting a grin over at Rúmil who turned bright red. "Rúmil had us to attack some deer he thought was housing some orcs, but it was only a peaceful herd."

"Shut up," Rúmil mumbled, his face so red it resembled a flame.

"A herd of deer?" Orophin asked with a hint of merriment. "I am sorry I missed such an attack."

Haldir noticed Rúmil's ears turning the same color as his face, and fearing for his brother's ability to combust, interrupted the jibes Orophin was tossing at the youngest sibling, "Orophin, how does Lómetar fare?"

Orophin's face instantly went from bright and jovial to pale and drawn, "I do not know. The healers took him this morn when we arrived and I have not been allowed to see him."

Haldir nodded, "Has anyone said anything?"

Orophin shook his head, "I stopped an apprentice this afternoon that said that only senior healers were allowed with him and that they were fighting hard to save his life."

Haldir turned and asked, "Múrendil, would you please go to the healers flet and see if you can find out how Lómetar fares?" Múrendil nodded and set off at once.

"It is about time you came home," came a voice floating down from high above.

Haldir looked up, trying to confirm his suspicions when a familiar figure descended down the spiraling staircase. Haldir's face was drawn in anger, but the broad smile he wore belied his stern expression. "Legolas, did I not tell you to return home?"

"I did," Legolas smiled and embraced his friend.

Haldir gazed reproachfully at the younger elf, "Have you been tended to by the healers?"

Legolas nodded, a light blush tingeing his fair face, "They seem to know me better than my personal healer at home."

"I wonder why?" Haldir mused, then narrowed his eyes, "You should have returned to Mirkwood. I should hate to think what grief your father is enduring at this very moment."

"Lorien was closer than Mirkwood. Am I not correct?" Legolas's blue eyes shone with mischief as he added, "Besides, I had a messenger sent to him as soon as I entered the Golden Wood. He will know I am safe and well."

Haldir smirked at the childlike tone Legolas used, "I believe Mirkwood and Lorien were equal distance from our last meeting."

Legolas looked mildly shocked, "Oh? I had not realized."

"He realized," came another familiar voice as a figured descended the last few stairs.

Haldir smiled widely and walked to the figure, embracing him warmly, "Eremae, it is good to see you well!"

Eremae laughed at Haldir's demeanor, exchanging pleasantries with him, "Prince Legolas was awaiting our return."

Legolas seemed to blush slightly and gave Eremae a stern look, "I believe someone has forgotten his place."

Eremae lowered his face and nodded mutely.

Haldir gave a Legolas a withering look and clasped Eremae genially around his shoulders and gave him a playful squeeze, "His place is among his friends and those who value his company. He was a very important member of the search party, and I am pleased to have had him serve in my command. "

Eremae looked shocked and stuttered, "Commander, I really did nothing worthy of such a compliment."

"Nonsense," Haldir said, refusing to accept the young elf's words, "You assisted the others in tending the wounded and protected them while others were too exhausted to properly care for them. You thought nothing of your own injuries and needs, putting others before your own personal comfort. I stand by what I said: you were a valuable addition to the company."

Eremae gaped, his face flushing too many shades of red. "Commander, I really… do not think that… I just…."

Haldir nudged the elf slightly and said with a stern voice, "Just say you are thankful and that I was the best commander, and we will be even."

Legolas opened his mouth to in protest but stopped himself as Eremae burst out laughing and gave Haldir an exaggerated roll of his eyes. Legolas frowned, looking between the two and asked, "What is going on? Haldir, are you feeling all right?"

Haldir smirked and gave Eremae a lopsided grin, "Well, Elfling? Am I the best commander or not?"

Eremae's smile slipped into a solemn look and he bowed his head, "It was an honor, sir."

Haldir puffed up his chest and gave Legolas a smug look, "Hear that, Prince? _I_ am the best commander."

"Valar help us," Legolas moaned, casting his eyes to the heavens. "Haldir just had his ego inflated yet again."

"I am the best for a reason," Haldir said with a tone of mock hurt. "I always keep my word and reward those who do their duty without complaint."

Orophin and Rúmil snorted in an un-elflike way and rolled their eyes. Their action reminded Eremae of something and with a sheepish grin, he spoke to Haldir, "You will hold true to our bargain then?"

Haldir looked confused, then paled slightly, "Of course I shall, but now is not the time to discuss it."

Rúmil and Orophin exchanged dark looks and asked, "What is he talking about, Haldir?"

Haldir flushed slightly and gave Eremae an exasperated look. The younger elf shrugged, but his face was beaming in delight at seeing the looks on the three brother's faces.

"What bargain," Rúmil asked again, stepping to Haldir with an evil glare. "What is he talking about, Haldir?"

Eremae stepped in front of Haldir and held up his hands in peace, "I have no family on these shores and your brother was gracious enough to extend his family to me."

"Extend or sell?" Orophin growled, advancing on Haldir who was shaking silently in mirth.

"I have never had brothers before," Eremae said, his face was alight with happiness, "Perhaps you can show me the battle techniques I witnessed? I would much like to learn how to fight better."

Orophin huffed indignantly and nodded, "If would be nice to have a younger brother."

"What am I, orc droppings?" Rúmil snapped, folding his arms across his chest in a hurt manner.

"A much younger brother that is not related to us," Orophin said, then cocked his head, trying to understand what he just said. With a shake of his head, he continued, "We will be happy to teach you better skills. It is easier to teach one so young as one that is so old, he can not be instructed in anything new."

Haldir caught the jest and gave Orophin a rude gesture. Legolas was watching the whole exchange with amusement, the gestures and expressions between the four elves before him were a sight to behold. He wished there was a way to capture their looks, freezing that moment in time forever. Laughing to himself, he shook his head, knowing that such a thing would never be possible.

Eremae was asking about the forms when Legolas interrupted the conversation, "Eremae, are you leaving my service to train here?"

Eremae smiled and bowed his head, "No, my liege. Rúmil and Orophin are to come to Mirkwood for an extended stay, so I may maintain my duties to you and King Thranduil."

Rúmil and Orophin stopped smiling at the mention of Mirkwood and turned slowly to glare at Haldir, whose face was extremely bright red from muffling his laughter. As soon as the two faced their brother, their mutinous expressions made the last of his defenses crumble.

Haldir laughed so hard he doubled over, clutching at his still healing sides. Tears ran down his face as he fought to breathe, his lungs stinging slightly from the abuse they took days before.

"Come, let us find something to eat and drink. Surely you are tired after your journey," Legolas said, wiping tears from his own eyes. He knew of the fear Haldir's brothers held for giant spiders and their last encounter still ran fresh in his mind. "Come, fill us in on what was missed."

"Yes, we would love to hear the tale of what happened after we left," Orophin said with a jovial tone that dropped immediately, seeing the looks on Rúmil's and Haldir's faces. "What? What happened?"

Rúmil's voice was a mere whisper and the elves had to strain to hear his words, "Amarah is dead." When the ensemble gasped, Eremae and Orophin with stunned expressions, Rúmil elaborated, "She called her guards to attack Haldir. Múrendil and I cut through the barrier just in time. When we were trying to make our escape, lightning struck the ground and made its way to Amarah."

"It moved to her intentionally?" Orophin asked with a hushed voice.

"I believe so," Haldir said with a tone of sadness. "It was something I have never seen before."

"Then an intriguing tale awaits us," Legolas said, gesturing to the spiral stairs. "Shall we?"

Haldir opened his mouth to speak, but stopped mid-breath, his eyes glazing over and his body becoming slack. After a minute, he snapped back to himself and said to his brothers, "Rúmil, Orophin, follow me. The lady wishes to see us immediately."

Legolas and Eremae looked to one another with wide-eyed wonder and, in Eremae's case, a bit of fright. Orophin gulped, Rúmil exchanged a frightened look between his brothers and started behind Haldir, whose head was held high as he stalked towards Galadriel's garden, where she awaited her wardens.


	30. Chapter Thirty: The Reflection Behind t...

Laer4572: Thanks so much for your review! This is sadly, the last chapter. : ( Glad you liked the brothers interactions. I see them as being a very closely knit family, only relying on each other and being the only family they have. Hope you enjoy the ending. :D

Hyperactive Forever: Well if I get time, there will be a sequel, but I highly doubt it will be as long as this one. If anything it will be a couple chapters that lead up to where I want to go and hopefully put everyone's minds to rest. Yes, evil creatures love the elves… and to top it off they were just confronted by politicians, so you can imagine the horrible torture they endured. ;) This is the last chapter and I hope you enjoy the ending. :D

Seeing-Spots: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! The herd of deer could have been housing orc… you never know. EG Poor Rúmil… sadly this is the last chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

Zammy: Here's your update and sadly enough, it's the last one for a bit. Let me know if you liked the ending!

Naomie: Wait is over and sadly, its now the end. The story is finished. whimpers But I have other fics in the making, and then I will write a quickie fic to finish this one off and give some closure. Thanks so much for all your reviews!

Lady of Light: Coolies! Thanks so much for ya encouragement! You ROCK! As for making up words, we all do that and especially me and my beta when discussing elves. knowing grin Ya know, my spell checker kept telling me that "knicker" & 'nicker' were both wrong. I had to look it up in the dictionary and sometimes words slip by my editing. Yes, Haldir, Rúmil, Orophin, and Legolas are a good cut up team. They could take stand-up to a whole new level. giggles You find out what Galadriel is up to in this chapter, which sadly is the end. I will write a 'pick up' fic later on, but it wont be nearly as long as this one. Hope you enjoy the ending.

AN: I'm so sad to see this story end but I feel that its time and that all of you will enjoy the ending. I will write a supplemental fic to this one sometime in the future, but right now, I have too many projects to get OUT of my mind and onto the screen. There are three LONG fics in the making right now, and I have a couple of 'one-timers' that will be uploaded to fill in the gap while I finish up the longer ones. I hate uploading when a fic isn't finished cause sometimes the muse doesn't talk for months and I hate to leave cliffies that end up with threats to my health. g I'm currently finishing up my very last Star Wars fic and then I will only write for LOTR. Thank you all so much for all your wonderful reviews and support. Monster squishie hugs to each and every one of you, and an elf as a 'bonus.' EG

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Chapter Thirty: The Reflection Behind the Mirror

If the prospect of meeting the Lady on her talan was unnerving, meeting her in the gardens should have been more relaxing, but the wardens felt little peace within themselves at entering the grand garden. The heavy floral scent of the Lady's favorite flowers assaulted the brother's senses. The bright blooms winked cheerfully at the elves as they passed, bobbing their heads together as if to whisper conspiratorially.

Haldir descended the stairs near the middle of the garden, his steps light and unheard on the moss-covered stones. Rúmil followed, closely followed by Orophin. Orophin felt his hair stand up on end as they caught the first glimpse of the lady standing next to a stone basin.

Trees and ivy hung gracefully between heavy boughs, draping to the ground in some places and nestling flowers in their bosom. The stairs wound over the natural terrain, twisting through the trees and over the rock formations until they leveled out on the ground.

Galadriel stood serenely by a small fountain that trickled at her side, whispering secrets that only she could hear. Her white gown glowed in the moonlight that penetrated the boughs weighing overhead. The natural glow of her skin made even the most virgin of snow seem tainted and tarnished. The Lady was the epitome of wisdom and grace, beauty and poise, kindness and compassion. Two of the wardens seemed to be scared, keeping themselves partially hidden behind their leader.

Haldir entered the clearing, bowing low to the lady. Orophin and Rúmil bowed awkwardly, feeling very self-conscious in the lady's presence after her summons. The two younger Galadhrim respectively kept their gaze fixed on the forest floor.

"My Lady," Haldir said, feeling himself flush as the Lady's intense gaze shifted to him. "Do you wish for a report?"

Galadriel smiled, her voice soft, "I have heard much from Orophin, but there are parts that I must admit I do not know, and that is what holds my interest."

Haldir nodded, "Where shall I begin?"

Galadriel waved her hand, "There will be a time and place for your report, Haldir. You are weary from your travels and there are other things I wish to discuss with the three of you."

Rúmil inhaled sharply, feeling as if he was standing center stage at a great elven spectacle and that all eyes were on him, though, truth be told, all were looking at Haldir.

Haldir felt himself shift uncomfortably from the Lady's gaze, feeling as if she was picking through his thoughts. Though he held no secrets from his liege, it still disconcerted him to have his mind picked through so effortlessly. Galadriel had reminded him she did not invade other's thoughts without their permission and only wished to see what they were afraid to speak of, helping them through their misery and heartache. Sometimes things were too horrible to speak of, and having them understood without words was a way to get the truth, yet not cause further trauma to those involved.

"Orophin," the lady said, snapping the middle brother out of his silence.

"Yes, My lady," Orophin gave a frightened look, bowing his head respectively.

"It has come to my knowledge that you had spoken to your commander with great disrespect," Galadriel said, watching Haldir bristle slightly and Orophin blush and cast his eyes to the ground in shame. "You spoke your heart and mind, wishing your commander to see what you believed to be true."

Orophin kept his gaze fixed to the ground and did not answer. Haldir shifted with a stony expression, though underneath he was irate at his sibling and now the Lady knew of their transgression.

Galadriel smiled at Haldir, "Peace, March Warden." Haldir nodded, feeling his temper dim at her words and gentle face. "Orophin, did you or did you not speak to Haldir about your fears?" Orophin looked up briefly, nodded, and returned his gaze down. Galadriel prodded on, "And did you not come to realize that he is your leader and is, in fact, your superior, and that you need to follow his lead, even if you do not agree?"

Orophin whispered, "Yes, My Lady. I realize this is so."

Galadriel stepped forward so quietly that Orophin did not hear her approach and started when she reached out and tipped his face with her slender fingers and smiled. Orophin seemed to be speechless, so Galadriel broke the uncomfortable silence, "You now realize that your family is the most valuable thing in the world. That though they can be frustrating, they can also your greatest strength. You have grown much over this mission, young Orophin."

Orophin felt himself offer a weak smile, not sure where the Lady was heading with this line of dialogue.

"Oh yes, young Orophin, you have grown much," Galadriel said softly, her eyes twinkling, "I believe _now_ it is appropriate for you to have your own command."

Orophin stared dumbstruck at the Galadriel, unable to make any sound.

Galadriel allowed a minute to pass for the information to sink into Orophin's numb mind until she asked, "Do you accept such an assignment?"

Orophin stammered out, "Yes… Yes, my lady, I accept and am honored by your decision."

Galadriel's gaze became distant, and a soft sigh escaped her lips before she regarded Orophin once again, "I am to tell you that Lómetar will survive. Your knowledge and perseverance have saved his life."

Orophin breathed a sigh of relief and felt like sinking to the ground in teary joy. He wavered for a moment, his emotions spilling over in such a force that Galadriel recoiled slightly. With tears running down his fair cheeks, he bowed his head, "Many thanks, my lady."

Galadriel bowed her golden head and then turned to Rúmil, "Rúmil, I wanted to thank you for your dedication."

"My… my lady?" Rúmil stammered, tearing his eyes away from Orophin who was muffling his cries of elation with his hands as Haldir put a reassuring hand on his back.

"I asked you to watch over all those in the company, and you performed your task well. Everyone returned, especially one I had thought would not wish to return."

Galadriel looked to Haldir and saw him blush and lower his head in shame, "It is nothing to feel ashamed of, March Warden. I knew there were great perils on this mission, yet I trusted in your ability. However, I feared for what may come to pass, and I asked that you, as well as the others, be watched over by Rúmil."

Rúmil puffed up importantly and grinned at Haldir.

Galadriel looked between Rúmil and Orophin and gave a bow of her head, "I will hear of your reports on the morrow, after you are well rested. You are dismissed."

The two brothers bowed low and exited the gardens quickly, Orophin's voice filtering down to the two that remained behind, "Lómetar will survive and I now have a command. Me! I have a command!"

Galadriel waited until the chattering of the two brothers had dissolved before she walked to Haldir and tilted his head to see his face. Haldir's eyes were closed, tears traced down redden cheeks, and his lips were set in a thin line as he fought to control his emotions.

Galadriel wiped away his tears with gentle fingers and spoke softly to him, "Dearest Haldir, do not feel ashamed. There is nothing wrong with your feelings, nor showing them to anyone."

Haldir opened teary blue eyes, saw Galadriel's concerned face, and turned away, "I ask to be relieved of my command. I am not capable…."

Haldir was cut off by Galadriel's voice, raised, yet still compassionate, "I will do no such thing. You have earned your rank and I will not allow you to give it up so easily."

"Easily?" Haldir choked, now feeling humiliated by breaking down in front of one of the most respected elves in all Arda. "Because of my actions, the others could have lost their lives."

"But they did not," Galadriel reasoned and walked to the small fountain that babbled happily. "There are many paths that lay before us, Haldir. Do not feel angry that I asked Rúmil to watch over you and the others."

Haldir sighed, watching the lady retreat from him, feeling guilty, "I am not angry at you or Rúmil, my lady. I am angry at myself."

Galadriel turned, holding a silver pitcher in her hands, "And why are you angry with yourself, Haldir? Is it because you allowed yourself a moment to feel? To feel emotions is not to be guilty."

Haldir shook his head, "But I allowed my feelings to lead me. That is a dangerous decision! I should have known better and used better judgments!"

Galadriel gave Haldir an understanding look, "It is only natural to experience an occasional bond with another. If one does not allow themselves to feel, then how are they to know when they find their true love?"

Haldir looked sharply at Galadriel, the intensity of his stare nearly made her turn away, "If one only finds love at the cost to another, whether be their life or their health, it is a decision that should never be chosen."

Galadriel stepped forward and poured the sparkling water from the pitcher into the basin and gave Haldir a knowing smile, "There is much for you to see, but to see what you need, you must first trust in the Vala and of your place among them."

"If they do indeed watch over us and guide our fates, then why do they allow such things to happen?" Haldir asked, tears were pooling in his eyes and he fought desperately to not allow them to fall, lest his lady think poorly of him.

Galadriel gave Haldir an understanding look and held out a delicate hand, "You have grown into a noble and gallant elf, my young Haldir." She smiled, feeling Haldir's hand tremble in her own, "But there are many tasks you must face before you are ready to greet your greatest challenge. To find one's soul mate is a quest many elves strive for, having many failures and heartaches along the way. There is no shame in allowing yourself to feel or want the love of another."

Haldir allowed the Lady's words to sink into his mind as she maneuvered him closer to the stone basin. His eyes flickered across the surface, knowing that the mirror would show him many things, even things he would never have. He felt his heart leap into his throat at the thought of never feeling the love of another, and pulled his hand quickly from Galadriel's tender direction.

"No more."

Galadriel frowned, not knowing the full meaning of her warden's words, "Haldir?"

"No more of this," Haldir whispered, the water reflecting like pale diamonds in his eyes. "I have had enough of allowing others to hurt me and always seeing what I can not have. I will partake of such things no more."

"You can not mean that," Galadriel said with a trace of fear in her voice. "You need to trust in the Valar to give you guidance and they will show you the way."

"The Vala have played with me long enough!" Haldir shouted suddenly, his emotions breaking down the dam and rushing out at once. He raised his fist in the air, feeling all the heartache, turmoil and suffering of the ages break upon him, sending him reeling in anguish.

"The Valar do no play," Galadriel lightly rebuked, her voice raw an edgy. The emotions she was receiving loud and clear from Haldir were making her dizzy, the sensations making her mental touch recoil. "They send these things and give you trials to wage upon the fields of Middle Earth. They know the way."

Haldir snarled, shaking his head from side to side. Without realizing his proximity or what he was doing, his slammed down his fist. It collided against the cool surface of the mirror, sending a loud cracking noise echoing through the great boughs of the mallyrn.

Haldir immediately withdrew his hand to his body, staring wildly at the basin that reflected strangely. The water was no longer smooth and inviting, but broken, shattering in millions of pieces within the depths of the stone. They shimmered like stars, a faint chinking of tiny bells could be heard, and Haldir raised his eyes to stare at Galadriel, who wore a similar expression of awe and distress.

Haldir breathed heavily for several minutes, trying to collect his thoughts, which were a jumbled mess of confusion. When everything seemed to blend together in his mind, Haldir turned to leave.

"Haldir," Galadriel's voice was in his mind and ears. Her worry and grief for the young March Warden were laced in her voice.

Haldir closed his eyes, lowered his head and spoke with a hushed voice, "I withdraw from the Vala's field. I remain out of loyalty to you, My Lady, but I shall never hope for more while upon these shores."

Haldir hands were clenched tightly at his sides. He released them, but tensed once again as new tears threatened to fall.

"Haldir," Galadriel's soft command echoed around the silent clearing, "Look at me."

Haldir squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to stave off the flow of tears. No one saw the great March Warden cry. He would not allow such emotion to be shown to anyone.

His heart skipped a beat, remembering the one person who had seen him cry, though it had been ages ago.

The Lady of Light herself.

Many millennia ago when Haldir and his brothers learned of their parents demise at the hands of orcs, Haldir had stayed up all night consoling his siblings. He showed no emotion, allowing them to cry upon his shoulder until an exhausted sleep had claimed them.

When he was sure of their slumber, Haldir had raced from the talan, his eyes clouded with tears and pain. When he at last stopped, he found himself in Galadriel's garden, standing opposite of the Lady herself.

Galadriel had stood motionless as the young elf appeared, her sorrow sparkling in her eyes as she read the aching emptiness in his face. She nodded only once, as if giving young Haldir permission to show his grief.

Haldir had collapsed to the ground, wails of pain wrenching through his entire being as he rocked himself back and forth, arms wrapped around his midsection as he allowed the tumult within him to flow.

Instead of leaving the distraught elf to grieve in solitude, Galadriel had gone to his side immediately, cradling him against her. Haldir had wept until his soul was spent of its sorrow, though still raw and aching. Galadriel had remained by his side, whispering words of comfort into his ears and rocking him tenderly.

The night passed by slowly, the moon creeping up and lighting the two beings kneeling in the garden. When Celeborn found his wife sometime later, Haldir was sound asleep in her arms, and tears flowed freely down her beautiful face as she gazed up at her husband.

When Haldir awoke at the first rays of dawn, his mind recalled what had happened and his ears flushed pink with shame. Galadriel's voice floated to his hearing and he rose up to see her and the Lord Celeborn seated on the grass behind him, their attention vigilant over the young elf.

Haldir felt his entire being blush crimson as he realized his head rested on Celeborn's own cloak. Quickly sitting up, he lowered his head, extending the cloak back to its owner.

Celeborn took his cloak, laid it beside himself, then extended his hand to Haldir's face. He lifted the young one's chin so they were face to face and spoke gently, "Do not feel shamed for your actions, Haldir. Everyone is allowed to grieve and showing such emotions does not make one weak."

Haldir mutely nodded his head and cast his eyes to the ground. Celeborn's hand had remained on Haldir's chin and tilted it again, gaining the youngling's attention. Celeborn's face was drawn in pain, a single tear rolled down his fair cheek, "Allow your heart to be your guide. It will serve you well. You have great things ahead of you, young Haldir. Do not despair, for things are always for a reason."

With those words, the Lord and Lady rose and left the confused, yet less burdened Haldir to think about what was said.

It was sometime later that Haldir found out that his Lord and Lady's daughter, Celebrían, had been mortally wounded in the attack that claimed the life of his parents, and was sailing to the West to save her life.

"Haldir, look at me," Galadriel's voice snapped Haldir out of his reverie.

Haldir turned slowly, shoulders slumped in defeat. When his eyes looked into Galadriel's, she gasped. Haldir's once bright, twinkling eyes were now dulled and clouded over as his spirit retreated back into the shadows of his being.

"Do not despair, young one. There is always a new tomorrow," Galadriel said, though not sure how she found her voice.

Haldir nodded, his mind mingling the past words with the present and finding very little solace in them. He bowed respectively, then left, his steps as heavy as his heart.

Galadriel bowed her head, wishing she could offer more to the lost Warden. The sound of a thousand pieces of glass clattering to the floor shook her out of her state. A strange buzzing hiss filled the air, like the sound made when extremely hot metal is doused in cold water. The echo bounced off the small alcove where she stood.

Hesitantly, Galadriel stepped to her mirror, remembering Haldir touching it and the piercing noise that followed. She had warned the select few that gazed into its prophetic depths that the surface was not to be broken, and had never witnessed such a reaction before.

As Galadriel approached, she saw slivers skim across the water. The water was splintered, shattered and cracked. Slowing, the fractured pieces hissed and crackled, their lines sealing themselves smoothly as they became whole once more.

Galadriel saw a proud looking elf and a maiden, smiling sweetly. The couple rejoicing as the elleth held a bundle in her arms. Two more pieces fused together, showing the couple surrounded now by three blonde elflings, all were laughing and dancing in happiness.

Galadriel let out a gasp as she recognized all the elves. The two adults were Haldir's parents, and the three children were Haldir and his brothers.

Images of Lorien flashed in rapid succession across the broken surface. The trees were much smaller, the wood very young as faces and secret places surfaced and faded too quickly to catch. The trees reached immeasurable peaks as they grew over the centuries, their leaves twinkling from gold to frosted green.

Galadriel muffled a choked sob, her hand covering her mouth as the next image surfaced.

Celebrían, Galadriel's precious daughter. Pictures of her as an elfling and as a young elleth blended together as the water hissed and congealed. Galadriel nearly dropped when she had seen Celebrían, merely a hundred or so years old, closing her eyes and leaning forward.

Galadriel felt her throat tighten in anguish as she watched the pictures glide smoothly along the healing surface. She had never witnessed these visions before. She was about to question them when Haldir's reflection in a pond brought her the truth. The goofy expression he wore, coupled by the blush on this young face as Celebrían leaned over to peck him on the cheek was her answer.

Haldir had loved Celebrían. They had shared a first kiss.

Galadriel felt her heart plummet as the images of Celebrían laughing and running in fields, then of her love-struck eyes as she gazed at Lord Elrond for the first time.

The images conjured long forgotten feelings as the pictures faded with Celebrían's bonding to Elrond and the celebrations dimmed into darkness. Galadriel felt herself drawn into the abyss as she relieved her pain over, and realized the true depth of Haldir's emotions. The realization of what he had felt to her own beloved daughter and of the pain he felt as she wedded another made Galadriel realize exactly how badly hurt Haldir had remained all these years, and his aloof manner had now made sense.

New images emerged catching Galadriel's attention. Rúmil and Orophin, barely of their majority, weeping and wrought with anguish. Then flashes of the lady herself, so beautiful, peaceful, the epitome of serenity and the center of joy. She felt embarrassed, watching and seeing herself as Haldir did.

The mirror's surface hissed and cracked again, a long fissure sealing itself together as steam issued up. She saw many maidens, ones she had known since elfhood, shyly talking and blushing, then looking downhearted as Haldir rejected their advances.

The surface bubbled, the last few fractures of the water boiling together and forming the faces of friends and family, and finally on a dark figure. The figure was female, with dark wavy hair, olive skin and deep-set green eyes.

Galadriel guessed this to be the maiden that turned so wickedly against the Elves, her face twisted with fury and faded from sight as the shattered memories bled together.

The surface of the mirror was once again smooth and rippled with Galadriel's breath. Clear, sparkling water regarded its mistress innocently, its former rages forgotten.

Frowning, Galadriel made to leave, but her attention was drawn to the individual that emerged from the shadows behind her. Celeborn detached himself from his hiding place and came to stand at his wife's side. Silence hung in the air like a delicate web, hovering weightless.

After a moment, Galadriel spoke, her voice choked, "You saw everything?"

"I did," came Celeborn's simple answer.

"Did you know?" Galadriel asked, turning to regard her spouse.

"That Haldir loved Celebrían?" he asked. When Galadriel nodded once, he continued, "I had suspected, but never knew for sure."

"I did not think he had an attachment to her when I assigned him as her guard," Galadriel's voice dropped to a mere whisper.

"He was the best choice. He would have forfeited his life, had she but asked. One could not hope for such dedication from another," Celeborn said with a reassuringly.

"She would have never asked!" Galadriel snapped, a sour look on her face.

"She would never have had to. Haldir would have offered himself without thought," Celeborn smiled benignly. "As I would do for you, my love."

Galadriel captured her husband's hand and drew it closer to her heart, "I would offer the same as well."

Celeborn's smiled broadened, then quickly faded, "I fear Haldir shall never feel such joy."

Galadriel's smile faltered as she lowered her eyes, "I know not the path the Vala have laid before him, but I am sure his path was not with Celebrían. I fear greatly for his heart. He has so much to give and so much pain."

Celeborn drew his wife near, wrapping his arms around her, "Perhaps he will find the one to complete him. We can only hope he bestows his heart upon the one meant for him."

Galadriel nodded against Celebron's chest. She could feel his heart beat a gentle, steady rhythm, matching her own.

"I pray the Vala sends her soon. I do not like the ice that holds our Warden in its grip."

Celebron sighed heavily and placed a kiss on his wife's golden head, "The hour is late. We shall dwell on this tomorrow."

Galadriel kissed the hollow of Celeborn's throat and nodded. As the two pulled apart, the mirror, which had been quietly watching the two at its rim, began to shimmer with soft light.

Celeborn and Galadriel glanced suspiciously to each other, then leaned over to gaze into the foggy depths. Smoke rippled the surface, shaded figures began to emerge. The figures became clearer, one emerging as Haldir. A huge smile was on his face, his eyes shone unlike they never had before.

A second figure danced across the water, this one female. She was barely to Haldir's shoulder in height. Her hair was a strange mahogany; highlights of burgundy and chestnut brown glinted from unknown light. Her face was heart shaped, with smooth, flawless skin and almond-shaped, sea-blue eyes. She smiled radiantly and held open her arms, pulling Haldir close to her.

Haldir picked the woman up in his arms and spun her around, revealing to the two observing the mirror her round ears. When Haldir released the human, their heads were bowed, foreheads touching as they spoke phantom words to one another.

The image faded into opaque, leaving the lord and lady staring stunned at the surface.

Celeborn looked to his wife and asked with a hushed tone, "Was that what I think it was?"

Galadriel pulled her gaze from the mirror and sighed, "The mirror shows many things, some not meant to happen, others undeniable destiny."

"Do you think what we just saw was destiny?" Celeborn asked, his heart wrenching, remembering the image and how Haldir couldn't withstand another heartache."I do not know…" Galadriel broke off.

Celeborn placed a hand on his wife's arm and began to guide her away from the stone basin, "Let us think on it in the morrow."

Galadriel sleepily conceded, allowing her husband to lead her. A slight tinkle of water drew her attention back. Turning, the Lady of the Wood glanced into the mirror, now shimmering with silver. Withdrawing her arm from Celeborn, she approached the side once again.

The surface of the crystalline water was rippled by a solitary wind. White spirals appeared, contorting and blending together into a blinding fog. Galadriel winced from the brilliant light assailing her eyes. Celeborn raised an arm to protect his eyes from the light, shielding himself from its intensity.

Galadriel felt compelled to turn away, but refused, her face setting defiantly as she glared into the mirror.

The blinding light vanished. The image of a large wall, wrought of thick tree trunks and hewn together to form a barrier, came into view. The picture cleared, showing humans scurrying around the wall that sported a roughly carved hole through the mighty barrier.

Galadriel immediately recognized the place, having seen it in the minds of the Galadhrim that had accompanied Haldir. The wound upon the wall was inflicted by Haldir sword, finished by Rúmil's, the essence of the blades still staining the opening with a white glow.

Galadriel frowned at the mirror, watching as the picture drew back, showing people and the courtyard. The small stones that lined the walkway were blackened, a large crater ripped through the lovely artwork, scarring its beauty. The back of a child stooped low over the ground. The small being rose and turned, showing it to be a human child, no more than eight or nine years of age. She stood still, glaring straight in front of herself, directly into Galadriel's eyes.

Galadriel gasped, noting the girl's heart shaped face, sea-blue eyes, mahogany hair with deep streaks of burgundy and a smudge on her cheek. Galadriel's hand covered her mouth, which was fixed agape, her eyes wide at the child seemingly sensing her gaze.

An eternity passed within a couple of heartbeats. The girl blinked slowly, then cast her eyes to the escape route the elves had taken. A sly smiled spread across her face as she stared. With a brilliant smile still lighting her dirty face, she adjusted the pieces of splintered wood in her grasp and walked forward. Her face enlarged until it became darkness, and the mirror stilled into quiet blackness.

When the image faded, Galadriel turned to Celeborn, who still shielded his face. The light cast upon him melted and shadow fell once more.

"Did you see?" Galadriel whispered.

"See what?" Celeborn asked, lowering his arm and blinking to erase the bright spots from his vision. "The light was much too bright. I saw only its brilliance."

Galdriel nodded, not believing what she had just witnessed. Something stirred within her, something not localized or easily identified. She took several deep breaths, steadying herself. The image of the child's knowing gaze still burned into her conscious.

"What did you see?" Celeborn asked, his face etched in concern and curiosity.

"I do not know for sure," Galadriel answered after a moment. "I shall think upon it later. Come, Husband, let us retire."

Galadriel took Celeborn's offered hand and without a word, allowing him to escort her to their chambers.

Yes, she would think about what she had just witnessed. Consult the mirror for clarification. Perhaps ask guidance of Elrond of Imladris, who had the gift of foresight. Whoever the child was, she was special. Her heritage may be of human origin, but Galadriel had a nagging suspicion that the child could and would grow to be very important. With the many thoughts circling in her head, Galadriel retired for the night, knowing that whatever lay ahead, the Valar had their reasons, and she should trust in their wisdom.

The End

…..Or is it?

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Well what do you think? Fitting ending? Leaves things open, but yet hints to what could be…or not…depending on my mood when I decide to write the sequel EG Was it a rollercoaster ride or was it too mundane? Thanks again to all who reviewed! Your reviews kept me going and gave me such inspiration and fuel to get the mental fires burning for another fic. :D I'm in the process of cleaning up a couple of old fics that will be posted, to other genres, then start uploading some LOTR vignettes that I have accumulated. Hope you all stick with me. **

**May your days be blessed with happiness and elves. EG **


End file.
